Stop and Stare
by cityofsizzy
Summary: After some years of bonding and peace with their new family, Simon and Isabelle find their hands full with even more than they could ever imagine. Darkness falls over the shadow world yet again, and the original teams come together to formulate a plan to stop it from spreading. But everyone knows there's not much you can do when it comes to fate. (sizzy, clace, malec, jaia)
1. Harboring A Secret Center

**yay! More fanfiction!**

**this chapter is long, and I feel like there isn't really any action, mostly just...whatever.**

**I guess I'm not really making you want to read it, but yeah, there are some Clary and Simon moments if you're into that! Eww, not sexual or romantic scenes; I'm a sizzy shipper, not a clamon shipper incase you have not noticed.**

**Anyway, this chapter takes places three years, five months and one day after the twins' birth (I love my preciseness, don't you?) and stuff **_**has **_**happened with the other couples-mainly clace because they're the only other couple I put in this chapter- but you will read more malec and jaia in this story soon, I promise. Well, only if you want more. I'll focus only on sizzy if they really mean that much to you :)**

**okay, enough with the boring a.n.**

**YoU cAn ReAd NoW**

**another a.n. at the end :P**

**_…_**

_"The ins and outs and ups and downs of parenthood are likely to have you tangled up in knots. So let laughter be the best medicine because sometimes all you can do is laugh!"_

_**...**_

It wasn't often that Isabelle and Simon got to sleep in. They woke up at the usual time that the twins woke them up: seven thirty. But when they realized that both of their kids were still slumbering, they fell back against the pillows and gratefully back to sleep. Two hours later, the tired couple was jolted awake by a piercing scream of terror.

Panic immediately flared within Isabelle; never had they heard a scream so filled with fright or desperation. She flung off the covers and ran out of the bedroom, not checking to see whether Simon was following. Upon arriving in the nursery, he nearly mowed her over when she stopped in the doorway to survey the situation, "What's going on?"

Layla was huddled in one corner of her bed with a purple blanket gripped so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were white. Her eyes were wide and red rimmed, which was usually the only case when she had recently been crying. Kaden was sitting up in his bed, dark hair tussled and eyes heavy with sleep. He didn't seem too interested in whatever was causing all the trouble with his sister, "Layla, be quiet." Kaden mumbled, bitterness lacing his slurred words.

Layla pointed at something tiny and dark on her covers, but from where Isabelle was standing, she couldn't see what it was that was causing the three year old to freak out.

"There's a spider!" She shrieked.

Izzy felt all her panic melt away as relief surges throughout her body. A smile began to curve her lips despite the obviously strikes state her daughter was in. "Just a spider? I thought somebody saw a ghost or something. Not that ghosts are that scary. I actually dated one before..." She started laughing a little at how panicked she had been when the scream woke them up. Layla, however did not find any of this funny and when the spider darted towards her, another loud scream ripped from her throat, forcing her to squish further into the corner she was already wedged into.

Simon couldn't sit back any longer; he came forward and scooped her out of the uncomfortable looking position and attempted to comfort her. "It's not hurting you, Lay. You're fine." He looked over at Izzy, who was creeping closer to the arachnid-eyeing the glossy, black body inching closer to where Layla had been crouched.

"Eww, Simon, the thing is gross." She recoiled in disgust, moving more towards Kaden. "You can go back to sleep, buddy." Izzy told him, whilst brushing back his hair.

Kaden shook his head, but still proceeded in flopping back over the pillows. "It's just a spider, Layla."

Layla turned her head against Simon's shoulder and glared at her brother. Her eyes were narrowed now, and the same fiery blaze that Isabelle sometimes got in her eyes when she was angry was now burning in Layla's; just as clear and mean.

"Shut up, Kaden!" She shouted just as Simon started asking Izzy something, "Hey, Iz, do you want to get the spider-Layla, don't shout at your brother!" He scolded her quite firmly.

Layla pouted, but nodded anyway.

"Umm..." Izzy crossed her arms over her chest chewed on her bottom lip. Sleep was still clouding her mind and it was still a little bit difficult to sort things out clearly. "I'm not touching that spider."

Simon rolled his eyes and set Layla down next to Kaden. "So you can kill a demon, but you can't kill a harmless spider?"

"Precisely." Izzy laughed. "Now do it."

Simon bent down with his hands outstretched, gently coaxing the slider onto his open palm. "See, the spider is nice, Layla." He picked it up and brought it over to the little girl. She began to squirm and hot tears rolled down her cheeks as Simon chuckled. "It's not even touching you, Layla!" He exclaimed.

Izzy groaned. "Simon, quit playing; can't you see that she's terrified?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why. It's not-OHMYGOD IT BIT ME." He screamed, flinging the thing off of him. The spider flew out of sight, but Simon didn't look twice; there was a large red bump forming on his hand and it seemed to be pulsing and pumping out blood and nasty, yellow goo.

Kaden and Layla both perked up at the sight, curiosity replacing the fear and exhaust etched onto their features. "Mommy, it got Daddy!" Layla cried.

Izzy grabbed Simon's hand, wincing at the swollen, sickly sight. "It's alright, baby. He's going to get better really fast."

Simon was swearing under his breath and his fangs kept sliding in and out, sometimes slicing his bottom lip. "Goddamn spider!" He spat. It seemed like there was more venom coming out with his words rather than coursing through him.

"Simon, I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear you cursing in front of our three year olds and then I am going to go make breakfast." Izzy held her hands out for the twins. "Come on guys."

"What about Daddy?" Kaden asked, clearly worried for his father. "He's hurt."

"He's going to be fine, Kade." Izzy promised.

Neither of the kids moved.

Izzy sighed. "I'll let you put the chocolate chips in the pancakes."

_**...**_

"You can't just eat whipped cream for breakfast, Layla." Isabelle said shortly as she watched Layla pile the white, fluffy substance all over her plate. She had poured an entire bag of chocolate chips into the pancake batter with the help of her brother but when the delicious morning meal was done cooking, she had refused to have any. Simon and Isabelle were noticing more and more often how picky of an eater she was becoming. Recently, the only thing they could get her to actually finish was a cup of blood, but for Izzy, it wasn't something she wanted to give her everyday.

"Can I have some blood, then?" Layla asked innocently. Kaden looked up at her over his own meal of chocolate chip pancakes.

Izzy folded her arms over her chest and frowned. "No, you may not."

Layla stuck a finger in her whipped cream mess and then licked it clean, her fangs glinting in the early morning sunlight drifting through the sliding glass doors. "Fine. I'll just eat this."

Izzy ground her teeth in frustration and furrowed her brows at her daughter in an unkind manner.

Soft footsteps sounded in the hallway outside of the doorway, getting louder and louder until Simon appeared in the kitchen beside Isabelle with his hand looking as good as new. He looked questioningly at Layla's interesting breakfast and started pointing, then decided to just give up when he realized that Izzy wasn't ready to give out some information about the situation.

"If your little princess doesn't eat something proper soon, I am going to flip my shit." Izzy leaned over the counter with her hands covering her face. Simon nodded and gently rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"Layla, please just try the pancake." He pleaded.

Layla leaned forward and roughly ripped a piece of pancake off of the platter sitting in the middle of the table. Her eyes narrowed at the tiny sliver before she just let go and popped it into her mouth. Her face contorted into look of disgust, but a few seconds later, the morsel had been swallowed and she reached for her cup of milk to wash the rest of it down.

Izzy gaped, surprise bumping out all the exasperation that had been there before. "You don't like it?"

Layla shook her head, face still pinched. "It's too sweet."

"That's weird, since you're the one who put all the chocolate chips in it." Isabelle walked past the counter and sat down next to Layla. Her hand was warm against Layla's cheeks as she cupped them and then brushed strands of dark hair out if her eyes. "If you eat some peaches with yogurt, I will give you some blood."

Layla's eyes brightened and she began to bounce around in her chair. "Please, please, please!"

Izzy sighed tiredly, feeling her heart sink at the realization of how much it took to bribe Layla and get her to do as asked. "When we go out to dinner with Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary tonight, you're going to eat what we have there, okay?"

Layla's brows furrowed as she pondered the request. The smile slipped off of her face, but she nodded anyway, hesitance clear in her tone when she spoke again. "Okay, Mommy."

Moments later as the twins were finishing up breakfast, Simon and Isabelle stood behind the kitchen counter, Isabelle cleaning up around the place as Simon drank his own breakfast. He set the now empty cup down in the sink and circled his arms around Izzy's waist before she could grab a sponge and start washing dishes. Her back connected with his chest and she felt instantly calmed; stress free in that one moment. She tilted her head back to rest against his shoulder and he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"How're you holding up?" Simon whispered as his hands lifted the hem of her shirt and went to settle over her stomach. His hands were cool against the warmth of her skin, but to Isabelle it felt familiar and almost painfully pleasant.

"Now, I feel great." She sighed, closing her eyes to live a little more in the moment. The flicker of a distant memory crept up behind her eyelids; when she was still pregnant with the twins and only showing a little bit, but still able to feel them move inside. Simon would hold her like this when she was exhausted with trying to keep up with all the loss of energy and morning sickness and stress of being so young with so many responsibilities already. He would kiss her and reassure her. Caress and massage all the sore spots on her body. Tell her that although things would be different, things would also be okay. Isabelle knew how luck she was and how she could not ask for a better love to care for her and their family. He had been right. Everything did change, but everything was okay. In fact, everything was better than okay.

_**...**_

Isabelle was about to head over to the Institute for a meeting with her parents and the rest of the Clave when Kaden threw a tantrum.

"No, baby, I have to go." Izzy said as sweetly as she was able to muster. Kaden had red, puffy eyes from crying so hard and he wouldn't let go of his mother for the life of him.

"Don't go!" He cried, gripping her arms tighter.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Kaden. Daddy's going to take you and Layla to Uncle Jace's, okay? And you'll get to see baby Leo and play with him." She bent down so that she was at eye level with him and then wrapped her arms around his small body in a tight hug. He had stopped crying now and was just sniffling, along with some occasional whines. "Okay? I love you, baby boy." Izzy's lips left a corally pink lipstick mark on Kaden's cheek that he touched his hand to and let go of Izzy.

"Bye, Mommy."

_**...**_

It was so nice for Simon to just sit and catch up with Clary. They had always been best friends, but their separate families had kept them kind of busy from each other for a while. Even though Izzy and Simon were happy to help Clary and Jace out with their new baby, they also had Luke and Jocelyn's support, so Simon didn't really feel as needed in that area.

As the baby and the twins slept, Clary sat next to Simon on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees and her toes wriggling against his thighs. He thought that she had looked absolutely exhausted -he understood, having dealt with colicky two month olds himself- when he arrived with the twins, but now, as she spoke to him about the past few months, he couldn't remember a time where she had been quite so animated while conversing.

"I don't know how you did it, Si." She sighed quietly. Her fiery hair was scraped back into a messy bun, and a loose green sweater wasn't quite loose enough to hide what remained from her pregnancy with Leo. The jeans she was wearing were clearly ones she didn't care that much about, for they were splattered with old paint stains and ripped at the knees. Nevertheless, she still looked beautiful and bright and happy. Her happiness was something Simon was always making sure she had surging through her, even if he was feeling crappy. Best friends until the very end...whenever that was. Hopefully, not very soon.

"What do you mean?"

Clary tipped her head back, letting the early afternoon sun rays light her already flaming hair with more fire. "I have one baby and most nights, I feel like I'm in the verge of insanity. You have two. Two. I can't imagine how hard it must have been when they were younger." She giggled. "Actually, I can."

Simon smiled at her. "Well, it was beyond difficult, but with so much help from my parents, your parents and Isabelle's parents, I was able to keep from ripping my hair out every night." He paused, thinking back to when the twins were only a few months old. "Kaden has always been the super fussy one, and with Layla being so good all the time, it wasn't as hard as two newborn could have been." He frowned slightly. "Now, it's Kaden who's the angel and Layla who gets into the most trouble."

Clary unwrapped her arms from her legs and crawled closer to Simon, nudging him with her elbows. A devious look glinted in her bright eyes and if Simon were to be frank, he would have said that she scared him in that moment. "What?"

Her poking was becoming quite painful, which was weird because she wasn't going for him with much strength. Then, Simon remembered that she had gained a lot of muscle from all the training she had been doing for years now. He couldn't believe how much they had all changed within the last three years.

"Are you and Izzy you know...?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, which only made Simon more nervous.

"What?!"

Clary raised her hands above her head and brought them down across his biceps. Hard. It was all Simon could do to not cry out.

"Trying for another baby!" She exclaimed.

Simon's jaw dropped. "Is that what you think we're doing with our spare time?"

Clary shrugged. "Who knows what you guys do? Just answer the damn question!"

"No. No we're not trying to have more kids right now. Hopefully not ever again." He answered truthfully. Simon didn't quite know why he felt so strongly about not having anymore kids, but many of their family members had asked multiple times if there would be a third Lewis child in the near future.

Something in Clary's expression snapped, and all the light had faded from her eyes. "Why not?"

Simon frowned. "Everything is perfect now. I can't imagine changing anything."

"What if Izzy wants another baby?"

"She doesn't. I already asked her." He said simply. Something about the persistency and begging in the redhead's tone irritated him. Sure, it was cute that she wanted him to have more kids, but a big decision like that wasn't something that Clary would just be able to force them to make.

"Don't you think that maybe she was avoiding the truth there because she doesn't want to be the one who doesn't agree?" Clary asked. She was hiding something-or maybe trying to get something out-and Simon knew it. Izzy had seemed a little jumpy and stressed lately, and she _had _gone to Clary for some 'girl talk' a week or so ago, and that made him wonder if there were things going on that the two weren't letting him on to.

"Are you trying to say that you know my own wife better than I do, myself?" Anger was beginning to creep into his voice, but he tried his best to force it down, not wanting to spoil their afternoon together with an argument.

Clary groaned. "No, Si. I'm just wondering if you really had a discussion about it to see where she actually stood on this decision, or if it was just a quick question like: 'Hey, Iz, I don't want to have anymore kids, do you? -Nope. -Okay, cool." She shook her head at this and laughed. "I can't actually imagine you two doing that, but if you did...I think you might have a communication problem." It was a sarcastic joke, but Simon could barely choke out a bitter laugh before he veered away from answering the question by changing the subject, "I think I hear Leo waking up."

_**...**_

The sound of the two month old's cries and Clary's panicked attempts to get him to calm down reminded Simon of when he and Izzy would struggle with their own newborns. It wasn't a memory that he was particularly fond of. The long minutes of screaming and wailing usually would stretch into long hours, and within those times, arguments broke out. Breakdowns ensued. Isabelle cursing Simon out for being so unhelpful with the babies, and Simon frustratedly snapping back at her. The exhaustion made their temper shorter, more emotional and he could not-did not want to imagine reliving through all those sleepless, angry nights:

_Izzy snapped the elastic around her hair and quickly applied eyeliner and mascara before throwing on a tank top and loose shorts. Sleep deprived and starving, but no time to eat and sleep with the twins fussy all day, everyday. She was now used to taking only ten minutes, at most to get ready, and that included doing her hair, makeup, and getting dressed. _

_Simon came into the bathroom with Kaden, who was, surprisingly, not crying. _

_"Where's Layla?" Isabelle asked, not stopping the comb running through her tangled locks._

_"I just got her to sleep..." Simon trailed off as Kaden started to whimper and stir in his blanket. "And he is hungry."_

_Izzy put her comb down, letting her hair hang around her shoulders and took Kaden from him, groaning as he started crying loudly. "It's okay, baby." She tucked his blanket back around him and then pushed past Simon, into their bedroom. Layla was lying on the bed, sleeping on top of a fluffy yellow blanket with lions on it. She looked so precious, it made Izzy want to just go cuddle with her, but once Kaden started crying even louder, she broke away from her daughter and prepped for nursing._

_"Do you need any help?" Simon was standing in the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. There were dark circles under his eyes, which were ringed with red from the lack of sleep. _

_Izzy looked up at him, a frown pulling her lips down. It was clear that she was exhausted from being up all night, every night since the twins were born a little over a month ago. Taking care of a newborn was extremely frustrating, tiring, and difficult, but with two newborns..._

_"No, I'm fine." Izzy replied curtly. Kaden was clutching a piece of her shirt, screaming bloody murder. She tried to comfort him and feed him, but he was having none of it and just kept crying, which only made Isabelle more and more frustrated._

_"Does he need to be changed?" Simon asked, climbing on top of the bed beside her. _

_"I just checked, Simon." She replied irritably. "There is nothing wrong with him; he's just being a brat."_

_Simon's jaw tightened at that sharp comment. It wasn't directed towards him, but he felt a pinch of empathy for his son. "Iz, he's a baby, if he could tell you what was wrong without having to cry, I'm sure he would."_

_At their arguing, Layla stirred and her eyes fluttered open, widening at Simon, who was sitting right next to her. She looked like she was about to cry, but he leaned over and picked her up so that she felt more comfortable in his arms._

_Kaden kept crying persistently, for a while until Izzy stuck a pacifier in his mouth, and sighed when he finally settled down._

_"What time is it?" She asked Simon._

_"It's almost one thirty - have you had anything to eat today?" His brows furrowed in concern for her._

_"No, but that's because I woke up late and the twins were fussy-"_

_"Iz, you need to take better care of yourself. I know it's hard with Layla and Kaden, but your well being is just as important as theirs..." He trailed off as she glared at him menacingly. "At least to me." _

_"You starve yourself all the time, how is pushing back my breakfast any different?" She shot back._

_"I drink blood, and you can eat whatever food you want. Blood is harder to get, so there is a difference." _

_Izzy was so tired, she was finding it difficult to not snap at everything and everyone, especially Simon. Even though she knew he was only trying to be helpful, the hormones raging through her body were hard to keep in check. Being tired all the time obviously didn't help at all._

_A silence filled the room as Simon and Izzy frowned at one another momentarily. Then, out of nowhere, tears started spilling out of Izzy's eyes and she clutched Kaden closer to her chest as she sobbed relentlessly into his blanket._

_"Hey..." Simon's tone lightened immediately and he put Layla down so that he could pull Izzy into his arms instead. "Why are crying?" He whispered against her hair._

_She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath that rattled in her chest. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such an emotional, hormonal wreck all the time, it's just so hard."_

_"But you're doing such a great job, Iz. I know you're exhausted-I am too-but this is part of parenthood. I can guarantee we are going to have more of these moments, but even more moments of happiness watching these babies grow up and learn to walk and talk." Simon let Layla grab his finger and grinned at the half smile on her lips. "I think this little one knows how you're feeling right now, because she's being an angel."_

_Izzy felt the corners of her lips tug up involuntarily and wiped away the rest of her tears. "I feel bad for being frustrated with Kaden. You're right: he's just a baby, so there really is not much that he can do for himself."_

_Simon kissed her temple and wrapped one free arm around her waist. "You're doing everything right, Iz. Everything is just fine."_

Simon blinked the memory back and when he opened his eyes again, he was back inside of Leo's nursery, watching Clary rock him gently back to sleep. He was no longer crying, and his eyes were starting to flutter closed as sleep took over his tiny body. Simon still didn't talk as Clary put her baby in the his crib and then turned on some soft noises to help keep him asleep. He finally spoke up when they had drifted to the kitchen and were out of earshot from the sleeping infant.

"Are the twins still sleeping?" Clary asked him quietly.

Simon nodded distantly as he lightly touched the tip of his fingers to the smooth tile counter. The thought that Izzy might not be telling him something was really starting to bother him and he just wanted to get to the bottom of it all. "Yeah. Where's Jace?"

"He went to the same meeting as Izzy." Clary yawned and stretched a bit, rubbing her eyes until they had a new tiresome look in them. "I think," she checked the clock on the stove, "that I am going to rest for a bit before Jace comes back and then we go to dinner. Are you going to stay or go back home to wait for Isabelle?"

Simon shook his head. "I'll stay and wait until Layla and Kaden wake up. It should be soon; they've been down for almost two and a half hours."

"Sounds like a plan."

**_…_**

"You look gorgeous, Iz." Simon said, his voice no more than a breathy whisper, as if he were in awe. Which, he was. Isabelle was always beautiful to him, but when she got elegantly dressed up for whatever occasion, she never failed to give Simon a reason to express his endless love for her, relentlessly, if she let him.

"Aw, Si." Izzy stood from her vanity, careful not to get her sparkling heels caught in the long, flowing fabric of her dress, and made her way over to wrap her arms around her husband. He slung his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him until their hips were pressed together and there was no remaining space between them. "You know, I never get tired of you telling me that I'm beautiful." Although Isabelle was wearing tall heels, head head still tucked perfectly underneath Simon's chin whenever they embraced each other. Like now. Her arms were slung around his neck, forcing him to bend over slightly to look her entirely in the eye. The dark orbs were expertly circled with black liner, and darkened with shadow and lightened with highlighter in all the right places, completing her evening look to it's fullest. Of course, Simon did not mind her wearing heavy makeup all the time, as long as she knew that she was perfect with out it. He told her everyday when she got up to put it on. Sometimes, she would smile at him then put the brush down and go without it for the rest of the day. Those days were Simon's favorites.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Isabelle murmured silently, trying not to disrupt the calming silence too much. "You seemed a little distracted when I got home."

Simon sighed, his breath stirring a few dark strands of Izzy's hair. "Yeah, you looked hot. And you still do now. And I'm not talking temperature wise, I'm saying-"

Izzy bursted into a fit of giggles, her entire expression brightening up with the light laughter. "I know what you mean, and that's not what I'm referring to!"

The smile that was edging along his lips slowed and then completely died away. "Clary and I had an interesting conversation today…"

Izzy smiled, snuggling ever closer against him. "Yeah? What about?"

"Babies."

"Oh yeah! How's Leo doing?" Isabelle lifted her cheek away from Simon's chest and beamed up at him. "I haven't seen him since I went over to Clary and Jace's two weeks ago." She shook her head, seemingly reminiscing about her visit. "He's such a little cutie."

Simon cleared his throat. "Yes, he is, but he was not what Clary and I were talking about today."

"What other baby would you have been talking about? Our kids our kids, not babies, and Leo is the only baby in our lives currently-Oh shit!" She clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled away from Simon.

His brows furrowed at her sudden outburst and he took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them. "What is it?"

Izzy took her hands from his and grabbed her purse instead, not looking quite so hysterical. "Nothing, I just…" She looked at him again and in that moment, Simon could have sworn that her eyes were shining with tears of joy. "I have to tell you something really exciting after dinner."

Simon opened his mouth the reply, but Izzy's hand covered it quickly and a shush escaped her mouth. "Shh! You can't guess; it's a surprise!"

_**...**_

Isabelle was fed up with Layla not eating. It was putting a damper on the wonderful evening at the fancy restaurant with Clary and Jace. She was just staring at the potatoes on her plate, and pretending to eat little pieces of her bread whenever an adult looked over to check on her progress. Everybody else was done eating, waiting patiently for dessert, while Layla picked at her full plate of main food.

During Simon, Jace's and Clary's deeps discussion of whatever, Isabelle leaned down to whisper into her daughter's ear, "You promised me you would eat what we're having tonight, Lay. Please eat it."

Layla pouted and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, reminding Izzy a lot of her younger self. "No, I didn't!"

Izzy sat back in her chair and sighed with frustration. "Layla Mckenzie Lewis, I am this close to taking away your pool and tv privileges. Don't ever yell at me or your father like that."

"I don't care about the pool or the tv!" Layla snapped back. Her lip was poking out and her eyes were dark and angry, rather than the usual light joy they held. "This food is gross!"

A nearby waiter scowled disapprovingly at Isabelle, who only discreetly flipped him off as her response. When she turned back to Layla, she felt all her patience slip away, and with it, her kindness, "Fine, you'll go hungry then."

Layla's eyes widened with alarm, and her lower lip began to wobble as tears gathered. "No, Mamma!"  
Distracted by his daughter's outcry, Simon backed out of his conversation and went to kneel down beside Layla. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy says I'm gonna starve."

Simon narrowed his eyes briefly, looking from Layla to Izzy, then back to Layla again. "You're not going to starve, Lay; I'll get you something else to eat."

Layla's tears vanished with record speed, which made Izzy wonder whether or not they were really tears in the first place. "Can I have grilled cheese?"

"Of course." Simon kissed the top of her head and then stood up, looking around for a waiter.

"Unbelievable." Isabelle cursed under her breath as Simon walked away.

Clary and Jace noticed the lull in conversation at the table and they looked questioningly after Simon. "What's going on?" Jace asked, accidentally spilling some white wine on his button up shirt as Leo squirmed in his arms. Nailed it.

Izzy ran a tired hand through her hair and glanced quickly at Kaden, who was busy coloring in his paper menu with some crayons. "Clary, did you tell Simon about our meetup a couple of weeks ago?"

Clary shook her head, looking even more puzzled than before. "No why?"

"I suspect he thinks I'm pregnant, and there is no way in Hell that I would have the energy to deal with another picky eater in this family."

Jace chuckled. "Who knows? You might get another Kaden." He gestured towards the topic of his input. "Sweet and happy."

Izzy smiled at Kaden and that idea. "Yeah, maybe." Her smile vanished as Layla frowned at her again. "You're sweet too, baby. You just have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

_**…**_

"Izzy, just tell me." Simon had her cornered in the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest in a demanding way. Isabelle was sitting on the edge of the sink, her nerves sparking and bursting with anxiety over telling him the news. Her smile was so huge, Simon's own jaw was hurting from just looking at her.

"We're hosting the Christmas party this year!" Isabelle squealed, jumping into Simon's arms. He was so surprised by this news-he'd been expecting something entirely different-that he almost didn't catch her and brace himself from crashing down to the floor with her sudden tackle.

"Wait...what Christmas party?"

Izzy quickly pulled away. A look of utter disbelief was darkening her eyes. "The one that is usually thrown at the Institute. _But_, since I offered to host it and you're my date, who just so happens to be a vampire and can't enter the Institute, it's going to happen here." She gestured around them.

"In our bathroom?" Simon joked, but before he could laugh about it, Izzy had smacked him painfully upside the head.

"No, stupid. You know what I mean."

Simon laughed. "I know, I'm sorry." He held his arms out for her and she gratefully fell into them, letting herself be enveloped by the security and comfort that he always provided for her. "You love planning parties, so this will be good for you. Hopefully, you won't stress out too much more than you already are. It seems kind of stressful-"

She looked up at him curiously. "I've been stressed out?"

"Well, you just look a lot more tired and seem a bit jittery to me." Simon kissed her neck, his lips lingering over the pulse point that was rushing with her sweet blood.

Izzy sighed with pleasure, seeming to forget about not noticing her own emotions. "It's May 17th, so we currently have a little over seven months to get everything ready. I don't see why I should feel stressed at all right now."

Simon hugged her tighter and breathed in the sweet smell of her gardenia perfume. "How could you feel stressed with me around?"

She laughed, shaking a little bit in his arms. "I lay awake at night, worrying that you go around and actually say cheesy things like that to people other than me."

"Of course not. What happens between Isabelle and Simon stays between Isabelle and Simon."

Izzy squinted a little bit, thinking of how everyone, especially a certain warlock, seemed to know about every single one of their problems before they did. "I don't think that's entirely true."

Simon shrugged and Izzy shook her thoughts off, too tired to compete with the negatives any longer. turning around in his arms so that the zipper to her dress was in reach for him. "Unzip me?" She asked politely.

"Gladly."

_**…**_

**I feel like my story always has to do with babies and parties...mainly weddings (spoiler alert for future chapters?! idk…)**

**Sorry this chapter is so late, but I was without inter for two week in the middle of nowhere, so that is why there were not any updates. **

**However, you can expect more of this story after I update NMBP, hopefully soon.**

**Awkward thing here: I just realized I may have been spelling Kaden's name incorrectly...not that there is a certain way to spell it, but I kind of like it better as _Kayden_, rather than _Kaden_. Oh well! Too bad I've suddenly had a change of mind :(**

**How'd you like this chapter though? Good? Or nah?**

**Anyway, **

**thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**

**-H.**

**btw, Leo's real name is Elliot, but they call him Leo because they **_**CAN**_


	2. Gifts Wrapped in Wisdom

**This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you who leave nice reviews and make me want to continue this story.**

**I really hope you like it!**

**It has a lot to do with hearts...beating hearts...multiple beating hearts...**

**Not sure where I was going with that, but I just remembered that I split this chapter in half (so the 'hearts' I am talking about may not make complete sense yet) and will be uploading the rest in a few hours (hopefully).**

**I made it a nice cliffhanger. But in my eyes it's not a cliffhanger, not just because I know what's going to happen because I'm the writer, but also because I don't feel like cliffhangers are cliffhangers (in other unconfusing words, harsh, direct cliffhangers don't bother me).**

**Scratch that; it's not a cliffhanger at all.**

**Okay, I shoult probably shut up now so that you can read :)**

**_..._**

_As you grow up, make sure you have…_

_more dreams than memories,_

_more opportunities than chances,_

_more hard work than luck,_

_more friends than acquaintances._

_May you have the very best in life…_

_**...**_

Simon awoke to three people jumping on his bed, one of them toppling over on top of him. And it wasn't one of his three year olds that fell. It was his wife. Izzy just barely missed kneeing him in the crotch by placing her hands on either sides of his neck and then recovering with a soft peck on his lips. Simon's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Izzy, who seemed to be extremely excited about something; she was radiating so much joy, he thought he could feel it. "Nice wake up, Iz."

Isabelle gaped. "Nice wake up? Don't you mean _amazing_ wake up?! It's your 21st birthday!"

Layla and Kaden didn't stop bouncing around on the bed, but the both shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" In complete unison.

Izzy's hair was tickling Simon's face and he drew his hands up to tangle his fingers in the softer than silk strands. She smiled at this and dipper her face closer to his so that their lips were only centimeters apart. "Can I give you your first birthday present?"

The covers brushing Simon's bare torso reminded him of Izzy's so called 'early birthday present' the previous night. "Is it similar to last night's early birthday present?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course not. However, it will make you scream and that's why I need to put the twins in another room-"

"Because you don't want them to 'freak out'?" Simon guessed, chuckling a bit.

"No, I don't want them to be scarred for the rest of their lives."

"Oh, right. That too." His hands traveled down to her waist, pressing her closer to him. There really was no better way to wake up with someone he loved as deeply and as much as Isabelle.

"You know how much I love you, right?" She whispered softly.

"You don't forget to tell me everyday, Iz." Simon pulled her down for a kiss and in that moment, just as their lips brushed, Kaden and Layla pounced on Izzy and tried to pry her away from their father.

"Stop kissing!" Layla squealed.

"Yeah, it's gross!" Kaden agreed, giggling uncontrollably.

"Kids." Simon mumbled, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes again. "Never a dull moment."

_**...**_

"I don't actually think that you're supposed to eat cake for breakfast, Iz." Simon said, eyeing the massive cake set on the kitchen counter. It was professionally decorated with red and white frosting and 'Happy 21st, Simon!' in big, cursive letters. "I can't even eat cake."

Isabelle came around behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. "But you should try this one because I made it. And it took me four tries, too."

Simon's eyes widened with surprise. The fact the she made the cake was more shocking than the fact that it took her four tries. "Seriously?"

"No, I only did the letters." She admitted, giggling. "But you like it, right?"

Simon deflated as the excitement was sucked out of him. "Oh...yeah, of course."

Izzy pulled away and ran her hands through her hair. "Good, I'm glad." She smiled wickedly at him and then at the cake. "It looks so good. I think, if I really wanted to, I could eat it all."

Simon cocked an eyebrow at her and frowned. "Are you feeling okay, Isabelle?" Now that he had a couple of days to really think, he had noticed a few things strange about his wife. She was definitely a lot more tired and, adding on to that, more irritable when it came to little things like the kids running down the hallways or splashing her in the pool. It wasn't a big deal, but it definitely was noticeable. Also, she was getting nauseous, sometimes sick after only one glass of whine, and she was constantly asking for massages to relieve aching pains in her back and neck. Today, though, he decided not to think about much of anything and just enjoy the day.

"I am more than okay!" Isabelle protested. "And today is going to be the best day ever for you!"

Simon shook his head but smiled anyway. "Probably not. Unless today I happen to get married to you again and our own child is born."

Izzy scowled. "Fine. Today will be your best _birthday _ ever."

"So far, you're doing a fantastic job. But I'm not sure what you have in store to top off our 'Star Wars' role play from last year."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Layla looked up curiously from where she was sticking her finger in the extra cake frosting and licking it off. "What's 'role play'?" She asked innocently.

Simon felt heat rising in his cheeks as he thought of the best way to answer the question. Of course, he wanted to be as honest and helpful to his daughter as possible, but he knew some things had to be put off being fully explained until she was old enough to understand. "It's when people act like other people."

Layla's expression brightened at this. "So, Mommy was Princess Leia and you were Solo Hand?"

Isabelle burst out into laughter at her daughter's mispronunciation of the fictional character's name. Of course Simon hadn't shown their children the movies quite yet, but that didn't stop him from telling them all kinds of scenes from them as bedtime stories. Basically, they knew the entire plot. Just as Izzy did. Or once did. She stepped forward and held her hand out for Layla to high five it. "Good job, Lay."

Simon smiled. "Close. I was Han Solo, not Solo Hand. I like how you remember the girl characters better than the boys."

Layla giggled. "That's because I like princesses." She looked at Kaden, who seemed entirely focused on trying to finish off the leftover frosting. "Kaden doesn't remember anything because he only likes magic. Like Uncle Magnus."

Izzy laughed. "That is true."

Everyone except Simon had a slice of cake for breakfast and then the twins went upstairs to get dressed before they all went out to start their day.

Simon put his hands on Izzy's back and then leaned down to kiss her ear. She shivered with pleasure and turned her head to the side so that she could kiss him back, this time with more passion. His hands moved from her back to her stomach and Isabelle twisted around into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Wait-" Simon pulled away. "The twins will be back down here any minute."

Izzy gave him one last last hard kiss, then backed away, smiling contentedly. Her lips were beginning to look swollen, cheeks flushed and Simon could only guess that he looked about the same way. "You're the one who insinuated it."

"From being with me for over three years, I would've thought that you knew better than to go along with everything I do or say."

Izzy blinked at him, furrowing her brows a little bit, but her smile widened, lighting up the rest of her face, too. "That's the thing about love, Si. You're supposed to trust one another."

_**...**_

"I really don't trust you, right now, Isabelle." Simon said later that night through clenched teeth as his wife led him, blindfolded across what felt like a long stretch of grass to him. Of course, he could not see all the party decorations placed carefully in order all around their backyard and pool area-it was a surprise. A surprise party to be exact. All planned by the one and only Isabelle Lightwood.

"Relax, Simon. It's not like I'm going to push you into the pool or anything." Isabelle glanced at the pool, which had a glass covering and lights shining through from the bottom to create a dancefloor. She nodded proudly. It had been all her idea. "It's not like I can."

It looked like it was supposed to be a huge party, but really, only his closest friends and family were invited, walking around silently, waiting for Isabelle to pull the blindfold off. Clary was standing by the table that held a few ice sculptures; one of them was of Simon and Isabelle in a tight embrace, others were jokes: vampire fangs and Count Dracula were among the most popular-

_Crash!_

Izzy snapped her head up from leading Simon to see Clary bent over a pile of ice-what used to be an ice sculpture. "Goddammit!" Isabelle cursed, glaring fiercely at the redhead. Clary looked like she was about to respond, but Isabelle gave her the 'zip it' sign and continued on her way.

"What was that?" Simon asked, panic starting to creep into his words. "Izzy, what was that?"

"It's nothing, Si. All is well." She stopped pushing him forward when they reached the middle of the yard and then placed her hands on the blindfold, preparing to rip it off. "Okay...Are you ready?"

"I've been ready ever since you took me out of the nice shower I was having-"

Isabelle didn't let him finish. She tore the scarf off of his face and he gasped as everyone around them yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" His face went from blank to surprise in a heartbeat and a huge smile brightened his entire expression. "Did you do this, Iz?"

Izzy smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck just as his own circled her waist. "Yes. Do you like it?"

Simon nodded and then leaned in to peck her on the lips. "I love it."

"Good." She kissed him back, pulling away slightly. "Now, you go have fun while I go find my adorable little nephew." Isabelle bounced away to where Jace was holding Leo and pestered him to let her take the baby.

"Izzy, go away. I'm having quality father and son time with my boy." Jace held the baby away from Isabelle, which made her pout and growl at him.

"Jace, come on, Jace. I haven't held a baby in years!" She complained.

"That should definitely make me want to give you my baby." He replied sarcastically. There was a toothy grin plastered on his face that indicated he enjoyed torturing her like this. He was _such_ an older brother. "Besides, you have your own babies." Jace gestured to Kaden and Layla who were running around with Luke and Beau. "See? And they're adorable too."

Isabelle threw her hands into the air one last time before she marched over to Kaden and scooped him up, then walked back over to Jace, breathing hard under the weight and effort it took to carry him. "Does Kaden look like a baby to you? He is three years old, not three _months _old."

"You were all over Elliot a couple of weeks ago. And not to mention when he was born-"

"I get it, Jace. You don't want to share your kid." She let Kaden down and smiled when he went over to give Jace a hug.

"Can I see Leo?" He asked, tugging on his uncle's pant leg.

Jace smirked wickedly at Izzy as he bent down to let Kaden give Leo a small kiss. "You're so sweet, Kade. You're Leo's favorite cousin. But don't tell Layla I said that."

"Don't tell me what?" Layla came up from behind Izzy, her hair slightly rumpled and her dress ripped and grass stained from playing with the dog.

"Oh my God, Layla, what did you do?" Isabelle covered her mouth with her hands, horrified at the atrocious sight. "That dress cost me eighty dollars!"

Jace gaped at her. "Why in the world would you put a three year old in a seventy dollar dress?"

Izzy snapped out of her moment and glared at her adoptive brother. "Today is a very special day." She sighed and bent down to brush a few blades of grass out of her daughter's hair. "Oh well. It looks like we're going to have to go to your favorite store tomorrow, Lay."

She looked up at Izzy with wide, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "The Baby Store?"

"Yeah, and we're going to get a new dress-wait what?!" Izzy looked shocked, "What is the Baby Store?"

"It's where babies come from!" Layla said indignantly.

Izzy frowned. "No...no, babies come from somewhere else."

Layla's brow crinkled in confusion, "Where do babies come from?"

Jace snorted. "Good luck with this question, sis!"

Izzy rolled her eyes and knelt down beside the little girl. "Who told you about the baby store?"

"Nobody. I figured it out myself-"

Simon popped in with a couple of drinks for Izzy, Jace and himself, looking very, very happy. "What's happening over here?"

Layla ignored him and continued to tell her story. "When Daddy took Kaden to see Jordan yesterday, and you took me to the store, you bought a box that you said had a test in it that would tell me if I was gonna have a little brother or sister. But when we got home, we waited until you told me I wasn't." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, obviously upset about the fact that she wouldn't be getting another sibling soon. "I want a sister, Mommy!"

Izzy was speechless. She had completely forgotten about the events of the previous day, and had been too wrapped up in getting the party ready to even tell Simon.

He looked at her, all his happiness fading into hurt. "Izzy, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm so sorry, Si. I completely forgot. There was so much stuff to finish for the party, and I was going to wait to take the test until afterward, but then I realized I had a little bit of time-"

"Izzy-" Simon tried, but she kept going.

"The test was negative, which is weird because my period is late-"

"Okay, tmi." Jace shouted as he began to quickly walk away. Layla, having lost interest in their conversation, followed him, Kaden coming right after.

"So, I decided to take another test, and that one was positive-"

"Isabelle!" Simon nearly shouted, frustrated with how she was so nervous about telling him these things.

"Please don't be mad." She squeaked out in a tiny voice.

"I'm not mad, Iz. But tell me one thing, are you, or are you not having a baby?"

Isabelle shook her head. "There is no baby. I decided to call Magnus yesterday, while you were in the shower, and he said it would be nearly impossible for us to conceive again unless you somehow were not a vampire." Her eyes were shining now, and she looked like she was about to cry. But she was smiling-smiling as if she were on the brink of telling him some really great news, "and then he said that it was possible. He knows someone, Simon. He knows someone who can make us all mortal again."

Simon could've sworn he felt his unbeating heart twist in his chest. This was almost the best news he had ever heard in his life. Thinking about living without the thoughts of how he would have to watch everyone around him, including his best friend die allowed him to be reminded of the terrible reminders of the vampirism and immortality brought upon him.

"The mortality thing was going to be your birthday present tonight..." She sighed. "And the baby would've been too, if I was pregnant." Isabelle let a nervous smile slip onto her face at Simon's now blank expression. "Are you...okay? I know it's a lot to take in, but Layla kind of said stuff and you were asking-"

His lips came down on hers, soft and gentle, as if he were apologizing to her and thanking her at the same time. Izzy brought her hands up, into his hair and they stayed there, even after he pulled away. "You are so amazing, Izzy. I love you. So, so much."

Izzy dropped her arms to his shoulders and wrapped them tighter around his neck, hugging him as close to her as possible. "I love you, too."

The party was great. It wasn't all the gifts and party favors, or even the creative decorations that made the night, but the friends and family lending advice and making jokes. Everything was perfect and Simon couldn't have asked for a better turnout.

_**...**_

_**first things first (i'm the realest-no, jk), we all know this chapter is totally not focused on just Simon and his birthday. Things are heading in different directions :)**_

_**this took forever**_

_**SO MUCH POLISHING HAD TO BE DONE**_

_**okay, well, thanks for reading!**_

_**more will be up SUPER soon!**_

_**-H.**_


	3. The Affair Has Commenced

_**Here is part 2 of chapter...three.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**...**_

_**(flashback - Isabelle's p.o.v.)**_

_Isabelle could not stop thinking about it. She's never going to fully grow up or be an adult. Sure, having two kids at seventeen forced her to grow up both emotionally and internally, but ever since she became immortal three years ago, she has noticed that she's not aging anymore. It's been a year since anything about her has changed. Magnus was right about her aging stopping after her nineteenth birthday, and now, on her twentieth, she wondered how different she would have looked if she hadn't become immortal. Not that it was her choice. And that was what bothered her most about the whole thing. Nobody ever asked her if she wanted to be immortal. Nothing good comes with immortality. Sure, you get to live for a long time, but you also get to watch those you love die of old age. And you live the rest of your long, long life alone. In Isabelle and Simon's case, they could watch their children and their children's children for a long, long time as well. Kaden and Layla were also immortal, and when Isabelle thought about having the two most important people in her life being there with her during her immortal life, she felt that it shouldn't matter because they were really all she needed. But death is a part of life, and if you don't have death in your life…is it really life at all?_

_It came out suddenly and unplanned, "Simon, I don't like being immortal." Izzy covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe that she had really said what she just did._

_Simon dropped the pillow he was holding back onto their bed and narrowed his eyes at her. Not in a mean way. "Okay...I asked you about whether or not we should send our children to preschool."_

_Izzy dropped her hands to her sides and sank onto the bed, folding her legs underneath her and clasping working her hands nervously in her lap. "First of all: no, we shouldn't send out kids to preschool, and second of all: I really, really don't want to be immortal anymore." She frowned as her tone set in her head and realized that she sounded like a whiny, little girl._

_"I'm not quite sure what you expect me to do about that, Isabelle." He said, a cold, bitter edge to his voice. "In case you haven't noticed, I hate being a vampire, but I haven't been able to change a damn thing about myself._

_"Is this your way of telling me to quit complaining because I can't do anything about it?" Izzy snapped back. She was pretty surprised by Simon's response. Usually, he was caring, and sat by quietly as he listened to her problems, and then helped her sort them out, being the sweetest husband anyone could ever ask for. Obviously, the topic of vampirism and immortality was a sensitive one because he was being a jerk._

_"No, it's my way of saying, don't come to me with problems that I can't fix."_

_"I'm not asking you to fix it, I'm telling you how I feel."_

_Simon threw his hands in the air with major exasperation and nearly shouted, "I didn't ask you how you felt; I asked you whether or not Kaden and Layla should go to fucking preschool!"_

_Isabelle understood that he hated being a vampire, but he shouldn't take that out on her. Not when they were able to relate about the bad things that come along with being immortal. They were supposed to comfort each other and make one another feel better, not beat the other one down because they were trying to express how they feel. When you're in a working relationship, you're supposed to communicate. Things don't work out if you don't speak up._

_"They're going to be shadowhunters-" Izzy stopped short. "Layla can't be a shadowhunter."_

_Simon rolled his eyes. "I thought we talked about this, like, three years ago? And how is Kaden going to be one with the last name, 'Lewis'? This is why, when you were pregnant, I suggested we be Lightwoods instead of Lewis'." He shook his head and chuckled sourly at the far away memory. "You didn't listen."_

_"What the Hell, Simon. I was pregnant. Of course, I didn't listen." Isabelle stood up and grabbed her jacket, then stomped over to wrench the bedroom door open._

_Simon turned a semi curious glance on her, but looked away when she glared back. "Where are you going?"_

_Isabelle only rolled her eyes and glared at him one last time before slamming the door hard behind her._

**_End, Flashback_**

Simon shuddered at the bitter memory, careful to not let his uneasiness show too much.

Now, as him and Izzy tucked the twins into bed, he thought about what it would be like to having a beating heart like them and to breathe and feel good about it.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Layla had grabbed his hand and pulled him back down after he had tried to leave.

"Yes, princess?"

She took a deep breath, "Can you tell Mommy to get a baby sister for me?"

Simon's eyes widened and he glanced over to where Izzy was kissing Kaden goodnight, checking to see whether or not she had heard. "I'm not sure I can just tell her to have a baby, Lay. It's kind of a process."

"Can you _start_ the process?" She begged. "_Please_?" Her eyes were so innocent and impossibly blue; it was almost startling sometimes, just how much she was able to convince him of something. It was like she had mind control powers, which really made her Izzy's daughter.

He smiled back softly and gently touched her cheek with his fingertips. "I'll see what I can do."

_**...**_

Later that night, while Simon was waiting on the bed for Isabelle to get back from washing up and preparing for bed, he spoke to her through the bathroom door from his spot on the bed, slowly inching towards the topic that Layla had pestered him about.

"Did Magnus say anything else about what would make us mortal again? Did he say whether it was a spell or a potion or something?" Simon shook his head, smiling softly. "I can't believe this."

Izzy pushed open the bathroom door and gestured for him to come inside. There was a tired look in her eyes, and beside that, mulled over confusion. Simon placed his hands on her back and followed her back inside, wondering what the issue could be. "Are you okay, Iz?"

She was avoiding eye contact, something she did quite rarely-only if she was hiding important information. "Yeah, there's something I need to tell you, though..."

"What is it?"

"It's not all 'sunshine and happiness', Si. Magnus said it would cost us, and that would be the catch." Izzy ran her hands through her hair, breathing out hastily. "He said he didn't know what it would be, but probably something really bad. Like, really, _really_ bad."

Simon wasn't surprised. Something as big as life itself or course needed a huge price as well. And coming from a friend of Magnus's... "That's okay. We don't even have to do this, Iz. If you don't want to."

"But what about you?" She pressed on. "I know you've wanted this for a long time."

He took her hands in his, brought them to his waist and then pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. "It's okay, Izzy." His hands brushed over her hair and he kissed the top of her head, trying help her stop trembling. "We can talk about it later. Why are you shaking?"

She backed away from him, biting her lip and blinking away tears. Her hair was falling in her eyes again, making her look even more scared than she was really letting on. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional." Izzy laughed a little bit and wiped away a stray tear. "Actually..." She turned her back to Simon and when she turned back around, there was something in her hands, but he couldn't quite see it because she was covering it slightly. Her eyes brightened as his eyes widened with realization.

"I thought Magnus said it wasn't possible-" Simon started, but was cut off by his own joy. He didn't even think about how happy this would make him. He honestly just thought that it would mess things up, switch things from heaven to hell, but now, as the reality of it all sunk in, it was all he could do to not shout out his excitement.

"Well, when he told me, he didn't actually check me, so..." Izzy took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Simon, her eyes bright and reflecting the lights off of the dark orbs. "We're having another baby."

He beamed, his smile all teeth and fangs, then enveloped her in a warm hug. "Are you ready? For three kids?"

Izzy's body shook against him as she laughed dryly. "I guess. It's kind of a ready or not situation because the baby is already on it's way." She joked. "If you're asking me how I feel about it, then...I don't know yet. I guess I'm excited, but I would have been happier had we planned this out more."

"Me too." His smile lessened, but the excitement was still clear and obvious in his eyes, which was a good thing. "I guess we're just bad with planning."

"Oh, _Hell_ no. I'm good with plans. Don't you see the bad-ass parties I plan?" Izzy said, while trying to act serious, however, a smile was still waning on her lips.

Simon laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's just me, then."

"You said that you don't want anymore kids." She backed away from him, her hands moving to cover her stomach, as if protecting their unborn child from a dangerous threat.

He nodded. "Yes, but now that it's actually happening...it just makes me feel more alive. And I've been dead since I became a vampire-"

"How in the world does a baby inside of _me _make _you _feel more alive?" Izzy wondered aloud.

Simon gaped at her, "I don't know, Iz. It's _always_ exciting for _everyone_. I _did_ put that baby inside of you, keep in mind." He winked at her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, but listened patiently for as he finished speaking.

"And also, have you not seen the kids we make? They're adorable." Simon shook his head and smiled to himself again. "I can't wait to meet this little one."

"Well, you're going to have to wait eight months because due to my calculations, I am one month along." She sighed heavily, but the smile on her lips stayed bright, "It feels good this time."

Simon's eyes crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Not worrying what other people will say because we're so young. Before the twins, the thought of telling people was a nightmare. But now that we're older and people are actually expecting us to settle down," She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "We can be creative."

"What if we have twins again?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "We won't." She retorted.

Simon's eyes went wild and his smile widened. "Knock on wood."

"I'm not knocking on any wood, Simon." She snapped back halfheartedly.

"Knock on wood, Izzy. _.Wood._" Simon was totally serious about not jinxing things. He did not want twins again. Not now. Not ever. _Again_. Things had been way too difficult for them when Layla and Kaden were first born. Even though if they did end up having twins again, they would already be pretty used to the way things would go, and it would only be the first few months that would really be hard. Still...it wasn't really something that Simon wanted to relive. No matter how much he loved his children.

"There is no goddamn wood to knock on!" Izzy shouted, throwing her hands into the air with exasperation. "We aren't 'lucky' enough to have twins again."

Simon raised his eyebrows, but decided to let the topic go as a loud sigh escape his mouth and he ran his hands through his hair. "Layla is going to be ecstatic."

"If it's a girl." Izzy added on. "But, knowing her, I'm sure she'll be pleased with either gender." She stepped closer to Simon again, and took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "So...how was your birthday?"

"Pretty amazing. But," Simon brought a hand up to her chest and began tracing smooth patterns over Isabelle's collarbone, earning a gasp from her. "I was kind of hoping for a little more of what we did last night." They were so close now, his breath was stirring her hair and tickling her cheeks.

"Well, you're in luck because technically, time wise, it's still your birthday."

"It's my _favorite_ birthday so far."

_**...**_

**I'm not sure if things are happening too fast or not, but I feel like I should slow down!**

**GO, PLOT TWISTS! YAY (actually, I'm not sure whether it counts as a plot twist, considering all the clues I have thrown out there)**

**okay, okay, okay**

**so, this time, I'm gonna let you guys help me pick a name for the baby because I struggle with things like that.**

**these are the names I have so far:**

**girls: Aria (no, I do not watch PLL), Hayden, Madison, Rylie, Sophie, (_insert your own suggestion here_)**

**boys: Hayden (Unisex, woo), Liam (oh, this guy again? :), Riley (Unisex as well; woo), Toby, (_insert your own suggestion here_)**


	4. Crystal Clear Darkness

_**Okay, so basically, this is just a chapter where nothing big happens, but mostly the characters just converse and discuss things. I am starting to add more of the other characters, but not really until the next few chapters.**_

_**School is starting for me tomorrow, so after I get my schedule down, hopefully I will be able to map out how to steadily get this story out.**_

_**Enough rambling,**_

_**Enjoy this short chapter!**_

_**...**_

_**"There is nothing more important than your eternal salvation."  
― Kirk Cameron**_

_**...**_

There was no better wake up call on a Sunday morning than having a giant bucket of faux snowflakes tumbled all over you.

Simon shot right up in bed as the mess of glittering paper mâché items scattered all across his body. His tired eyes focused on Isabelle, who had her hands covering her mouth and was looking at Simon with an expression that read: I'm trying not to laugh.

"Izzy, what the hell are you doing?" He snapped, quite aggravated with the messy wakeup and just the mess in general.

She ignored his question and pounced on him, her hands coming down to pin his arms to the bed. "How does it feel to wakeup as a twenty one year old? How does it feel to get straddled as a twenty one year old? How does it feel to be annoyed as a twenty one year old?"

Simon used the extra strength he had over Isabelle to unpin his arms and tip her off of him so that he was on top of her. "Straddle me again and there will be more than just fake snowflakes spilled on the bed."

"Damn." Izzy raised her brows at him, seemingly impressed by the realness of his anger. "You used to be a lot nicer when you were twenty. Also, a lot more appropriate." She shoved him off of her and then scraped her hair into a messy bun before starting to clean up the wintery disaster.

Simon wrinkled his nose as a disturbing thought crossed his mind, "It looks like winter threw up on our bed. Izzy, what were you even doing with the snowflakes? They look like Christmas decorations, which doesn't make sense because it's only almost June-"

"I'm planning for the party, remember? The Christmas party?" Izzy reminded him. "Wouldn't it be beautiful if we had thousands of these snowflakes hanging from the ceiling?"

Simon was struck with a sudden pulse of stress and he had to sit down on the bed to sort through all the thoughts rushing through his head at once. His hands came up to cover his face and he leaned his elbows down on his thighs.

"Um...Si?" Isabelle placed a tentative hand on his shoulder as she sat down beside him and then spoke softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a major rush of anxiety due to all the things that are happening in December." He removed his hands from his face and tipped his head up to look at his wife. "Are you aware that the twins' fourth birthday is nine days before the party-not even a week and a half- and the new baby is probably going to be arriving sometime around then, too." Simon chuckled at her gaping expression. "Yeah, it's a lot, isn't it?"

Izzy blinked and shook her head. When her eyes opened again, they seemed more tired than excited and lot less bright. "I think as long as we have everything already planned out by then, it shouldn't be too hard to go along with the plans."

"What if the baby is early? What if you go into labor during the party? What if the twins don't like the baby-"

"What if we didn't talk about the what ifs right now?" Izzy snapped.

Simon laughed at her sudden rage. "I'm just saying, Iz."

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "You know, instead of focusing on the negatives, we could discuss the positives. Like: our party is going to be amazing."

"That's not really a positive, Iz. That's just-"

"Thinking positively? Got it."

"No, I was going to say 'being cocky', but okay." Simon smiled as Isabelle scowled, but luckily for him, he knew just the way to make her smile. Before she could get up and leave the room, he placed his hand on her stomach and leaned down to lift up her shirt fabric and kiss the warm skin that lay beneath it. "This is your father speaking, little one. Do me a favor and stay in your mommy's tummy for as long as you're supposed to because last time, your brother and sister came out too early and it was a mess." He paused as a flood of memories came rushing back to him: Kaden being born not breathing, Izzy taking her final breath, Layla turning out to be a girl-that had actually turned out to be good, though. "Seriously, baby. Please come out on time because we love you and we want you to be safe." His lips brushed her stomach once more and as he sat back up to face Izzy, her hands found his, gripping them tightly. "Are you okay?" Simon asked.

Isabelle nodded, but her hands didn't leave his. "I'm just nervous. You made me nervous."

"How? Oh, my speech to the baby?" He chuckled softly. "Everything is going to be fine, Izzy. There will be no repeat of last time-"

"I know, I just..." She took a deep breath, her hands moving to cover her stomach as she let it out. "I can't believe we're doing this again. It feels kind of-Raziel." Izzy's started and a smile crept onto her lips as a faint fluttering went off in her stomach.

"What?!" Simon panicked slightly, even though in the back of his mind, he knew it probably was not a huge deal. "Can you feel her moving?"

"Yeah." Izzy gasped. There were still small flutters in her stomach, but a lot less apparent than the first few. "Maybe I'm not only a month along."

"Okay, but this time, I will be there when our baby kicks for the first time. Magnus may be somewhat 'magical', but my baby should not be kicking him before her own father." Simon said determinedly.

Izzy's smile widened. "You think we're having a girl?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why, I just have a feeling." He sighed, letting the weight of all that would be happening soon sink in some more. "Speaking of feelings...how have you been feeling? No morning sickness, or cramps or anything?"

She shook her head. "I got sick after the wine, but I think that was just my body's way of telling me to stop drinking while I'm pregnant...even though I didn't know. But besides that, I've only been more hormonal and tired."

"More hormonal?" Simon laughed. "Like, you've been hormonal before now?"

Izzy glared at him, but the intensity of her anger did not reach her eyes. "Yes, Simon. Haven't you noticed?"

"No, I've just been thinking that you're usually this angry at me all the time." She looked like she wanted to smack him, but Simon pulled her in for a quick kiss before she could react properly, and then engulfed her in a tight embrace that tipped them both over, into the bed. "I can't wait. To meet the baby, I mean. I'm twice as excited as I was last time, you know." Simon whispered softly into her ear.

Isabelle closed her eyes at the close contact and exhaled the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I'm excited, too. But this time, I want everything to go well."

"I've been thinking, Iz." Simon wondered aloud, his brows furrowing slightly. "Is it even safe for the twins to become mortal? They're pretty young. Also, is it safe for you and the baby?"

Isabelle sighed. Once more, another thing to worry about over the next few months. "I don't know, Si. Maybe we can ask Magnus during an ultrasound. For the time being, let's just focus on what's going on around us currently. Like, when the twins are going to wake up because it is almost ten thirty and they're still sleeping."

Simon shrugged. "They had a late night last night, so there's probably not anything wrong with them."

Izzy frowned at him then sat up. "Can you make an appointment with Magnus, please?"

Simon's brows wrinkled in concern for his wife, but he nodded anyway, "Yeah. I'll wake the twins up, too."

As soon as he left the room, Beau came trotting in after, and jumped up onto Simon's side of the bed, his tail thumping on the duvet as soon as he saw her smile at him.

"Hi, Beau." She said tiredly, sitting up next to him, her back leaning against the plush pillows behind her. "You're the only one in this house who isn't being crazy." Isabelle giggled, "Layla is always getting herself into something with her brother, and Simon is always just excited about whatever is going on with me. But you..." She bent down and kissed his snout gently. "You're always being quite the angel. Even the baby can't settle down." Her hand went to her stomach as a series of soft flutters went off in there. Without warning, Beau nudged her hand away with his nose and rested his head where the baby was growing. His eyes were closing just as Izzy let a smile slip onto her face, and just for a second, she could have sworn his own lips twitched up as well.

_**...**_

"Good morning, Magnus-" Isabelle started as she and Simon walked hand in hand into his apartment.

Magnus looked up from his magazine and interrupted her, "Goodness. You two are unstoppable. I tell you that you can't have anymore kids and it's like you just cheat all the difficulties." He sighed warily and gestured for Isabelle to come sit on the couch. "Alexander is out with Jace-Clary threw a fit over the whole thing, what with baby Leo and needing help with him all the time."

Izzy laid back on the couch and moved her feet up just a little bit so that Simon could sit down beside her. "It's hard, Magnus. I don't think you should frown down upon a new mother asking for help. Nonetheless if it's her own husband she's asking."

The warlock smirked at her. "Says the lady who's about to have herself a third child." He moved the already prepped ultrasound closer to them and grabbed the wand and some gel. "Talk about three times as hard. Speaking of kids, where are yours?"

"They're with my parents."

Simon had his hand on Isabelle's thigh, and he squeezed it as the excitement ran through his body, full charge. She jumped a little as the action tickled her, but her eyes stayed on the screen as Magnus moved the wand over her stomach. His brows were furrowed with concentration and something else, though through his mask of confusion, Isabelle could not tell what else.

"The baby seems to be in an awkward position so that you can't hear it's heartbeat, but there it is." He pointed at a dark spot on the screen and once again, Isabelle experienced that same joy she had felt when she first saw Kaden and Layla on an ultrasound. There were no tears this time, but that did not make things any less exciting.

"You're about eight weeks along, so not quite two months just yet, and it looks like you're having another shadowhunter, whom you will be carrying for nine months." Magnus sat back proudly and smiled at the happy couple.

Simon was beaming at Isabelle, and she was smiling up at the screen, eyes shining with joy.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Izzy asked.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you really want to know right now?"

Simon shrugged at when Isabelle looked at him, but instead of nodding, she shook her head. "Let's not find out today, but, Magnus?"

He moved to print a picture for them, but stopped as Izzy's voice grew grave.

"Is it dangerous for the baby or the twins to get their immortality taken away?"

Magnus let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through glitter-caked, black spikes. "I don't know. It should definitely be fine for you and Simon, and thinking back to when I gave you my immortality with Layla still inside of you, she was fine, so I have no doubts that the new baby will be okay. Even if the process is completely opposite to what happened with you and Layla."

"But what about Kaden and Layla? How will things go for them?" Simon pressed, now beginning to worry about what he was getting his family into.

Magnus's expression darkened suddenly, as if an awful topic were rising in their conversation. "Immortality is not something to play around with; especially young immortals. They've been immortal since birth and Kaden is a shadowhunter, so things should be easier for him. However..." He looked away from the parents' hard gaze and began to speak softer, "Layla is a vampire with a beating heart and blood running through her veins. The case is in fact unheard of, and because of this, unlike Simon, she would remain vampire even after the process was completed. Best case scenario." He finished quickly.

Isabelle felt as if her veins were filled with ice and suddenly, her eyes grew blurry with tears as a horrible thought came to mind. "Worst case scenario?"

Magnus looked her in the eye, and in that moment, Izzy knew her worst fear was about to be confirmed. "Since her heart is already beating and defying the usual cases of vampirism, the spell might take her immortality and her vampirism, but leave her with a still heart, resulting in death."

…

**I hope that's not too much of a cliffy. I think you can already assume what will go down from there though. If not, you will have to wait for the next few chapterssss…**

**I hope you liked this one, I know, I know, slightly boring, but I promise in the next few chapters, A LOT MORE SH*T WILL GO DOWN.**

**I also tried to make the whole immortality thing with Layla as 'unconfusing' as possible. If it's still weird, ask me a question, and I will try to get back to you!**

**I know normally, I don't answer to reviews - not sure why, I just never did - but I think I will start soon. I definitely answer to PMs, though :)**

**On another note,**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**-H.**


	5. Fate Determined by a Supernatural Power

**I know that this chapter is pretty long, but I have decided to upload shorter one from now on. It will create a better situation for all of us because then I will finish them faster, and you will have more fanfiction sooner. I just have an issue with rambling, so I'm going to need practice with shortening.**

**I wil be adding more of the ships into the story (much excitement).**

_**...**_

_**"Destiny is real. And she's not mild-mannered. She will come around and hit you in the face and knock you over and before you know what hit you, you're naked- stripped of everything you thought you knew and everything you thought you didn't know- and there you are! A bloody nose, bruises all over you, and naked. And it's the most beautiful thing."  
― C. JoyBell C.**_

_**...**_

Maia could not stop staring at the ring on her finger. Sure, the jewelry was simple, just a diamond on a gold band, but that didn't make the memory it held any less special.

The proposal had also been something out of a fairytale.

It was as if Jordan had pulled out all of the stops. The bathtub had been filled with warm bubbles and incense were lit around the edges, accompanied with miniature boxes of chocolate and a tall glass of pink champagne. As she soaked in the tub, he massaged her shoulders and told her calming stories, kissing her neck whenever she began to drift off, just so that she would shiver and be wide awake again.

Maia remembered coming out of the bathroom to a bedroom with rose petals scattered on the floor and in the shape of a heart on their bed. Scented candles were lit and gave the room a warm glow, completing the romantic atmosphere entirely.

He had bent down to one knee when her hand came up to cover her mouth and stifle a gasp of surprise. The gasp turned into a shriek and soon, her eyes were watery and all the pieces fell into place.

"Maia," Jordan started, his own face a mask of glowing joy. "I cannot think of a day that I have not been in love with you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you. You have helped me grow as a person everyday we have been together, and you taught me that I need to really fight for what I truly want. I want you-I need you in my life everyday. It's unquestionable, and if one day, I do not wake up to your beautiful self...well, I don't want to think about that possibility." He paused, only to reach up and wipe a tear from her cheek. "You're so beautiful, inside and out and I can't express how much you mean to me. I still get butterflies in my stomach when you tell me you love me, and I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you make me feel. Or the way it feels to love you and be loved back by you. So, Maia Roberts, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth by becoming my wife?"

For a moment, Maia was speechless, so all she could do was nod quickly as more tears poured down her face. However, as soon as Jordan slipped the ring onto her finger, she found her voice and was immediately saying, "Yesyesyes!"

His arms went around her waist and then his lips were on hers, kissing her, and making her feel as if they were finally becoming complete.

_**…**_

We're going to figure things out.

That was the only thing that came out of Simon's mouth nowadays as he and Isabelle tried hard to think about ways to avoid their daughter's death, still become mortal and have everything be fair among the family. Six weeks later, it wasn't quite the first thought on their minds anymore, and they were able to focus on more relevant things, such as the Christmas partay. Isabelle's symptoms of her pregnancy got in the way of a lot of work that needed to be done. Meeting up with the entertainment groups had been an absolute nightmare due to her morning sickness, and everything else was just made ten times harder due to her immense fatigue all day, everyday. She was just starting to show a little bit, at four months along, which resulted in strange questions from the twins...

"Kaden, please eat your breakfast and stop playing with Beau." Isabelle wrapped her sweater tighter around her small frame, making her stomach quite obvious.

Kaden eyed her curiously and dropped his spoon into a bowl of dry cereal. "Mommy, why are you so fat?"

Layla gasped, covering her mouth with her hands to stifle a giggle. Simon only smirked at her, nodding and holding back laughter as well.

Isabelle smiled sweetly at Kaden before responding politely, "Because I don't exercise enough."

Simon's jaw dropped. "No, that's not why." He took her hand and smiled encouragingly at her. "Do you want to tell them now?" He whispered into her ear.

She shrugged but ended up nodding anyway. Her gaze returned to the curious toddlers and she bit her lip, nervous for the response they would have to their announcement.

"You guys are going to have a little brother or sister by Christmas time."

While Kaden looked quite unimpressed, Layla began bouncing on her seat, squealing with excitement. "Yay! A sister!"

"I already have a sister, Mom, that's not fair." Kaden groaned.

"Did you just call me 'Mom'?" Izzy placed a hand on her chest, startled by the sudden, cold change. It was either 'Mommy' or 'Mama', never 'Mom'. She had not ever thought about the fact that things would change when they were still toddlers. Maybe when they were older, but now?

"We don't know if it's a girl or a boy, Lay." Simon clarified. "We're going to find out today."

Layla stopped bouncing around and immediately looked confused. "But I thought you picked the baby from the baby store?"

Simon chuckled, shaking his head. "No, babies don't come from stores. They come from inside of the mommy. You know how Kaden asked why Mommy was getting fat?"

Izzy glared at him as he placed a hand on her stomach. "This is where the baby is growing, Lay." Simon concluded. "And it's going to stay there for another five months until it's ready to be born."

"But how did the baby get inside of Mommy?" Layla asked, starting to become hysterical over the absurd new thing she was learning.

Simon pointed at himself. "I put it there."

"Simon!" Isabelle shouted. Her expression looked horror struck as well as terrifyingly angry. "Don't you dare." She growled menacingly.

"So, basically, when two people love each other very much, they decide to-"

"Have a baby!" Isabelle finished cheerfully, throwing her hands into the air for extra emphasis. "But it takes a lot of planning and you have to be mature grown ups before you do it."

Simon nodded. "The same goes for you two and dating." He paused as a frown pulled his lips down and he thought. "Actually, scratch that. You're not allowed to date; ever."

Izzy gaped at him. "Simon!" She snapped sharply, but still smiled.

Kaden laughed. "I don't want a girlfriend. I love Mommy."

Isabelle ruffled his hair and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said, Kade. I appreciate it very much."

Layla folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "I love Leo, but he's a baby-"

"No." Simon interrupted. "No boyfriends. Even if it's...your cousin...Layla you're not allowed to be in love with Leo that way." He winced as memories of Clary and Jace together while they still thought they were siblings came flooding back. "We've already had enough problems like that before."

_**...**_

"Ooh, these invitations are nice." Isabelle gasped while turning through a large binder titled: Partay. Simon had looked over her shoulder multiple times to see pages of different balloon decorations, table setters, flowers, cakes and all sorts of other party favors.

"Izzy, can't you just send out invitations over email or something?" Simon grumbled, too exhausted from running around and exerting himself all day in order to fulfill Izzy's cravings. His head was resting in her lap as they sat on the couch together, and occasionally, as she flipped the pages of her huge notebook, the spine would smack him on the forehead.

"I don't have an email, Si, and this party is too elegant for digital invitations." She wrinkled her nose adorably and then rested the book on her stomach to lean down and press her lips to his.

Simon wasn't too convinced by her points, or the kiss. "The party is also too expensive for those-wait, let me see the invitations..." He pulled the notebook towards himself and when he saw the price, his eyes popped, "_600 dollars for 100 cards?!_" Simon sat up with his jaw still hanging open and shock still proceeding to flood his features. "How many people are coming to the party?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Well, I don't know yet because there have been no invitations sent out in order for people to RSVP to."

Simon frowned. "How many people are you planning on inviting?"

"Around three hundred-"

Simon threw the binder down just as his own stomach dropped to his shoes. "No, no, no. Absolutely not. If you're going to invite that many people, I require that you find a different kind of invitation. Preferably cheaper."

"Okay..." Izzy flipped through some pages until she found something, and then showed it to Simon, seeming very pleased with herself. "These fit the winter theme and they're cheaper."

His eyes narrowed at her. "Isabelle, they're 450 dollars for 100. That's only 150 dollars cheaper."

"You said 'cheaper', but what you didn't do was clarify how much cheaper-" She pointed out matter of factly. "And stop calling me Isabelle. It makes me feel like you're mad at me because you always call me either Iz or Izzy."

Simon grinned at her frustration, momentarily having forgotten about the expensive invitations. He reached one hand up to cup her cheek and then pulled her down for another kiss. "You know how lucky I feel to get to kiss you everyday?" He breathed against her lips. "Like the luckiest man in the world." He flipped over onto his stomach and crept on top of her, pushing against her so that her back was pressed to the armrest of the couch.

Isabelle smiled wickedly at him and began to run her hands through his hair, feeling each curl with her fingers, twisting and unfurling them. "You have really beautiful hair, you know that."

Simon smirked, "I would rather you called my hair 'sexy'. It would make me feel more-oh, fuck!" He groaned when Izzy accidentally kneed him in the crotch.

"Sorry, I had a spasm." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his head as he dropped his face to her chest. "I barely touched you, Si!"

Simon moaned obscenities into her, gasping with pain whenever she shifted her position.

"You are such a big baby." Izzy was still laughing, knowing in the back of her mind that he wasn't really hurt.

"You know," Simon lifted his head up from her chest and smiled weakly. "they did a comparison of childbirth and getting kicked in the balls to see which one was scientifically more painful."

Isabelle's mouth fell open at this. "That's ridiculous! Giving birth is probably the hardest thing anyone could ever do-"

Simon shook his head, "No, the scientists measured pain levels and everything. Birth did end up being more painful, though."

"Well, no shit! It's hard as hell." Isabelle moved her hands over her stomach, feeling the small bump that had formed over the last month. "You know, I'm going to stab someone if I have bad morning sickness again."

Simon's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about? You're already in your second trimester and morning sickness usually only lasts for the first one."

Isabelle shook her head. "That wasn't the case for me last time."

"Well, like I said earlier, last time was a mess. And by the way," Simon placed his hands on top of hers and his smile widened. "I have no doubt that you would stab someone." He leaned down and kissed her knuckles, then moved her hands away to kiss her stomach. "We should start thinking of names, Iz. Also, I want to know the gender because I don't like calling her 'it'."

"But you already call it 'her'..." She narrowed her eyes at him. "So what's the problem?"

"Can we call her Sophie?"

"That's my middle name." Isabelle pointed out. "So, no."

"Sophia is different from Sophie, Iz." Simon pressed. "What if we called her Sofia?"

She threw her hands up and groaned with exasperation. "I just said-"

He raised his eyebrows. "With an 'f'?"

Izzy shook her head. "No. I do like the name Aiden. For a boy, though. Also, Liam and Hayden are nice."

Simon's face fell into confusion. "How come you don't want to name it Max?"

She sighed. "Everyone expects it from me, and I understand why they would, but Max was his own person. I don't want to name my son Max and only see my brother in him or have him be some sort of replacement for Max. I get that I don't necessarily have to think of it that way, but that's how it works for me."

Simon nodded. "Okay. What about Gabriel? That's what we were going to name baby number two, but he turned out to be a girl."

"Gabriel..." She bit her lip, clearly pondering which name was better. "I like all the names, so maybe we can use one as a middle name and the other as a surname?"

"Sounds good to me, but what if it's a girl?" Simon asked.

"Since you're so convinced we're having a girl, why don't _you _figure out a name for her?" She said, not unkindly. Her arms stretched over her head as she yawned, and when they came down again, they landed on Simon's back. Her fingers traced his spine all the way up to the base of his neck, where they stopped and rested comfortably. "I have one more request for you today, Montgomery."

Simon whistled through his teeth and pressed even closer to her body as the mention of his romance novel name made his core grow steadily hotter. "Yes, my fair lady, Isabelle?"

"Make our neighbors file a noise complaint like they did that loud, hot night of your birthday."

Simon didn't have to be told twice. His lips covered hers and their clothes were off in a matter of seconds, barely stopping to let Isabelle breathe. Who cared if it was the living room? They weren't expecting any guests that day and the twins were still napping. It was then or never.

"Wait, Simon." Izzy pulled away from him, gasping slightly. Her lips were swollen and cheeks tinted pink with passion. "I'm vibrating."

He grinned seductively at her, "I am too." and then moved in to continue on with their session. Not even two seconds later, she pushed him away again and reached into her bra to get something out.

"No, really, Si." In her hand was her cellphone, and it was buzzing with a phone call from someone who's contact read: _'Bitch (literally)'_.

"You keep that in your cleavlage? I thought girls only did that when they don't have a bag or something to put it in?" Simon questioned curiously. "But Izzy, you have a house to keep your phone in since you don't even go out everyday."

Isabelle ignored the question, hitting 'answer' on the screen and then shoved her phone towards him.

"Wait, who is 'Bitch Literally'?" He asked, unfortunately into the receiver.

"Excuse me?" It was Maia. Although, she didn't seem upset with what she had just heard Simon say. Her voice sounded light and extremely happy. "Who are you calling a bitch?"

Simon glared at Isabelle as she snickered at him. "I was talking to my wife."

"Well damn." Izzy laughed, crawling out from beneath him. "Love you too, Si."

_**...**_

"Are you even friends with Maia?" Jace asked as soon as Clary put down her phone. They'd just gotten the call that Jordan proposed, and the couple were planning on getting married as soon as possible.

"Yes, Jace." Clary said, taking Leo from him so that he would have both hands to eat dinner with. "And I want to throw a hen party for her even though she probably already called Isabelle, who no doubt would want to do it." Her tone was disappointed, but she was actually pretty grateful for this because both she and Jace had been pretty stressed out lately and had to admit that another date to worry about would have been torture.

Jace perked up at the mention of a party. "I'm going to get Alec, and we're going to throw a stag party, then."

Clary frowned at this as she sat down next to him, trying not to disturb the happy state Leo was in. "Okay, now it's my turn: Are you even friends with Jordan?"

Jace nodded. "He's alright. Besides, I don't need to be friends with him in order to throw a party for him. It's the nice thing to do."

"No, it's the fun thing to do." Clary pointed out. The nice thing to do would be to congratulate them and send gifts and stuff like that."

"Woman, have you been living under a rock or something? Don't you know that I'm all about the fun stuff and not the nice stuff?" Jace teased.

Clary laughed. "Right. How could I have forgotten?"

_**...**_

"Because she is a bitch." Isabelle said sourly.

Simon had her cornered in the kitchen and was forcing her to answer the questions he had forming in his mind the entire time he talked on the phone with Maia.

"Notice how she didn't care that you answered my phone and not me." Izzy spat out.

Simon chuckled lightly at this. It was so unlike Isabelle to be this jealous. It was kind of absurd, actually. She and him were married, and Maia and Jordan would be, too. Soon. There really was no problem. With the exception of Isabelle's messed up theory of, "She's still in love with you, Simon, and I know it."

Simon actually burst out laughing at this. "First of all, Maia never loved me. She may have liked me, but definitely did not love me. Her heart belongs to Jordan, which brings me to my second point: Maia is getting married to someone who is not me." He put extra emphasis on the last three words, hoping it would be enough to convince her to let the jealousy go.

"She's probably just trying to make you jealous so that you'll leave me and go proclaim your love to her-" Izzy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as if she just discovered something completely baffling. "It's _you_. _You still love her!_"

Simon couldn't hold back anymore. It was ridiculous how obsessed she could become when left to her own devices for too long. "Isabelle, this is so dumb. I love you and only you. Team Isabelle forever."

"THERE ARE TEAMS?" She shrieked. Her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides, something she did when she was angry, but didn't know quite what to do about it.

Simon didn't say anything, just stared at her, light amusement playing his features.

"You know, if she has a party, I think I'll just tell everybody that I'm pregnant so that they'll congratulate me instead of her."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Now that would be a bitch move."

"Excuse you?" She tried to be serious, but her lips were already starting to twitch up at the corners.

"I think we know who the real bitch is." He smirked at her stunned reaction.

"Simon, I will cut you." Isabelle leaned back against the counter and when she thought he had no reaction to her words, she seemed to calm down. "I can't believe I let you get away with saying something like that while I'm pregnant."

Simon laughed. "Yeah, I can't either. I thought you going to pull a knife on me or something."

Izzy smiled sweetly at him as her hand crept towards his pants' waistline. Once she grabbed hold of it, she pulled him forward until he was completely pressed up against her.

"We never finished earlier." Isabelle said sultrily, her eyes dark with desperation. "You better be fast because the twins are going to-dammit!" She cursed, letting go of his jeans' button.

At first, Simon could not detect where her sudden rage was coming from, but then he heard the faintest vibration ever, coming from close by.

Isabelle undid the lid on a nearby jar and to Simon's surprise, pulled out her phone.

"Izzy, why is your phone in the cookie jar?" He questioned, feeling quite defeated by all her strange shenanigans.

She did not reply, just violently hit the 'answer' button on the phone and raised it to her ear, "Clary, what the hell do you want?"

"Well then. Why so rude?" The other girl responded on the end of the line.

Izzy slammed her free hand onto the counter in frustration. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes...?"

"Simon and I were about to-"

"Okay, I don't want to know anymore." Clary said quickly. "I just called to find out whether or not you're going to throw a hen party for Maia-"

"No." She replied curtly. For one word, there had been quite a lot of bitterness in it.

"...Why not?" Clary asked, sounding surprised.

"Because she's a bitch."

Simon rolled his eyes, groaning again and then left the kitchen, clearly done with her nonsense for the day.

"Isabelle-okay, whatever. I'll throw the party. I just wanted to make sure you weren't already going to do it."

Izzy sighed. She was not very happy with the idea of Clary hosting a party all on her own. To be entirely honest, she did not think that the redhead could do it. "In that case, I will do it, Clary."

"I just said I would do it."

"I don't want you to do it, so I will do it. But not because I want to for Maia, only because I don't think you should throw a party. Okay?" Isabelle finished shortly. She didn't even give her friend a chance to reply before, "Bye!"

_**...**_

"Daddy, why does Mommy like Kaden more than me?" That was the first thing out of Layla's mouth when Simon came upstairs to wake her up. He bit back a sarcastic answer, but could not ignore the growing pain in his stomach at her words. His arms tightened around her tiny body as he gave her a quick hug.

"Because Kaden is nicer to her." It was the truth, at least. Even if it was kind of hard for her to accept.

Layla frowned at this. Her lower lip was beginning to wobble; the start of a crying toddler. "I'm not mean to Mommy. She's mean to me. I don't think she likes me."

Simon actually could not believe his ears. He had no idea a three year old would ever think like that. Well, he had to give Layla some extra credit; she was so, so smart, and it showed through almost everything she brought up.

"Why would you say something like that, Lay? You are the most important little girl in her life. Just like Kaden is the most important little boy in her life."

"She doesn't act like it." Layla said sadly, although she did seem quite bitter about it as well.

Simon sighed as he set her down in the living room. It was nearly right thirty and no one had even had dinner yet. Things had been going so slowly that day, and he just wanted to go to bed so that it would all be over.

"Layla, I love you. Does that make you feel any better?" Damn, he was so bad at this comfort stuff with her. She just made everything about ten times harder. Seriously.

Layla shook her head. "You tell me that everyday, so I already know-"

"I know Mommy tells you that she loves you everyday, too." Simon interrupted, a tad bit impatiently.

"Fine." She said, finality set in her tone. "Can I have some blood?"

He shook his head. "We're about to have dinner, Lay."

"Please, Daddy?" There were actual tears in her eyes now, but instead of feeling sorry for her, Simon felt exasperated, "Do not pull that fake cry on me, Layla. I am not in the mood."

Her tears instantly sank away and instead, her face grew dark as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't like you."

Simon rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, but was still grinning at her feisty attitude."What was that?" He looked at her again, this time, feigning hurt to make her feel badly about what she had just said.

"I HATE YOU." Layla screamed at the top of her lungs. Before Simon had a chance to reply to that, she ran off, sobbing.

"Um...what just happened?" Isabelle walked into the living room with Kaden following behind her. However, he had stopped in the doorway as Layla ran out crying, and then went after her like the caring brother he truly was.

Simon looked at her, trying hard to hold back laughter. "I always thought the first time my daughter told me that she hated me would be ten years from now. When she's a teenager."

Isabelle frowned at the loud cries filtering through the house's thick walls. "Simon, those are real tears."

He shrugged. "She needs to know how to soothe herself-"

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Izzy began to walk out of the living room, Simon trailing after her, cautious while picking his answer.

"I kind of refused to give her blood."

"Dammit, Simon!" She cursed. Her feet stomped against the stairs as they climbed them, racing quickly against the pitch of Layla's cries. They were getting louder and more pain filled. Like someone or something was hurting her.

"She's so young and you know she's still learning how to control herself. You know how hard it is when you're starved-"

"Iz, she's not starved, first of all. And second, it's hard because you're there, and I'm always thirsty for you-" he joked.

Izzy whirled around to face him, eyes blazing. "Shut up, Simon. Just _shut up_. This is fucking serious."

"Okay-"

A piercing scream cut through the air, halting them both in their tracks and words. It was high pitched and terrified-Kaden James.

_**...**_

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

On the white carpet of the nursery, the twins' beds, some of the toys laying around. However, the blood on the floor and walls was the least of Simon and Isabelle's worries. The scarlet substance staining Layla's mouth and Kaden's neck and shirtfront was what terrified them the most.

"Kaden!" Isabelle screamed.

He was unconscious, completely still right by his bed. Layla was crouching next to him, shaking him and yelling at him to wake up. There were tears rolling down her red, flushed cheeks and blood covered her hands like gloves.

Simon stood stock still as the strong scent of shadowhunter blood filled his nose. It was overpowering, always smelling and tasting much better than regular mundane blood. His muscles tightened and he could swear he felt his own pupils dilate. There was nothing Simon could do; he feared that if he got too close, he would lose control..."Layla, get away from him." He said quietly.

Surely, she couldn't have heard him, but the blood left on her lips and tainting her mouth was enough of a reminder that she was a vampire, and did have heightened senses.

Layla looked at him, eyes wide and red rimmed. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop-"

"Layla, listen to your father!" Isabelle shrieked, pushing her away from Kaden, not too gently at all.

Layla looked stunned for a split second, but as soon as Izzy turned her fiery eyes on her again, she snapped out of it and ran for Simon. He lifted her into his arms and pushed through the door as quickly as he could, careful not to breathe in the smell of Kaden's blood on her.

"Oh my God." Isabelle had pulled Kaden into her lap and was wrapping her fingers around his wrists and touching his neck to try and find a pulse. Nothing. The only thing that signaled his remaining life was his chest rising and falling-slowly, but just barely.

Her hands were already becoming red stained with the blood still bleeding through multiple bite marks on his neck and shoulders. The shirt fabric covering his torso was ripped, as if Layla had to fight him to get to his skin. It made her sick to her stomach. Her own daughter did this.

"Kaden, please. Not like Max-I can't..." The tears in Isabelle's eyes blurred her vision as the horrifying thought of him dying right there, in her arms barged into her mind and pretty soon, she couldn't even see what she was doing. The last thing she remembered was scooping him into her arms and stumbling out of the room to where Simon was holding Layla in the hallway.

Then, everything went black.

**…**

**Sorry for the cliffy c:**

**I seriously was considering the option of splitting this chapter in half because of it's length and also because I probably won't be able to do the next chapter after this long one in a while :(**

**This chapter and the last chapter were written a while ago, so all I had to do was edit and then, BOOM upload.**

**But now that I have school and a whole new chapter to write _and_ edit, I'm not sure how long it will be until the next update...**

**Besides that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-H.**


	6. Pressure on the Soul

**I split this chapter in half, so sorry if the ending is kind of abrupt.**

**Anywayyy, I have a few questions for y'all in the author's note at the end, so when you finish reading the story, pretty please leave a review with your answer!**

**Thanks, and enjoy this chapter!**

_**...**_

_**"Crying relieves pressure on soul."  
―Toba Beta  
**_

_**...**_

"We need to talk." Robert's expression was grim, and only meaning one thing: bad news.

Isabelle had had enough of bad events, much less news that week, what with the immortality situation still hanging over her head from last month, and Kaden still being treated for the previous night's mishap.

"Dad, I have so many things going on right now; I would really appreciate-" She started, but Robert held up a hand to silence her. There were purplish circles under his eyes, which were laden with exhaust. Everything about his body language and expression screamed sleep deprivation. But why had he not been sleeping properly?

"The Clave is very upset with you, Isabelle. You have not fulfilled your duties as a shadowhunter over the past three years, and as the best female shadowhunter of our time, things are pretty shaky in your relationship with the Consul.

Isabelle could not quite wrap her mind around what her father was saying; how could one less shadowhunter be making that much of a difference?

"You are the daughter of the inquisitor-they expect you to step up." Robert said, not unkindly.

Izzy bit her lip as conflicting emotions ran through her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dad. I just went to a meeting almost three months ago, remember? That's when I volunteered-"

"To do the party, I know." Robert interrupted gently. "But that's not work. That's something you should be doing in addition to being a shadowhunter _and _raising your children. Clary seems to be doing great, keeping up with all of her tasks and managing her son."

Izzy frowned at this, despite the truth that came from her father's words. "Clary only has one baby, Dad. I have two..."

Robert nodded, "That's the thing, Isabelle. Kaden and Layla are no longer babies. It's been almost four years since they were born. You're lucky I was able to convince the rest of the Consul to give you two years off, but after that third year, and now finishing up this fourth, it is time to return to work."

She leaned her elbows onto the kitchen counter and covered her face with her hands as she thought about what she may or may not need to tell him. "I've been doing a lot more stuff at home rather than actually coming into the Institute or killing demons-I really don't see the issue here."

Robert walked closer to his daughter and placed a reassuring hand on her back. "You're an amazing mother, Isabelle, and an even more amazing shadowhunter. You're still young, and able to fight; take advantage of that, and you'll-"

Isabelle couldn't hold back anymore. She sat straight up and looked him in the eye. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Robert's eyes widened. He clearly had not anticipated this kind of news. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but then it closed into a firm line. "Well then."

"This is not how I wanted it to come out." She mumbled weakly.

"Your third child...but unfortunately, we're going to have to talk about that later. I've forgotten to mention that if you do not return to work soon, your salary will be cut off."

Things just took a turn for the worse. "Well, damn." Izzy sat back down at the counter.

"As happy as I am for you right now, Iz, I only have so much control over the way things are being run. The Consul is giving you six weeks to return, and if you do not..." He trailed off, looking at his daughter expectantly.

"I will get cut off." Isabelle sighed. "Well, soon, I obviously won't be able to do the more physical things, but since Simon _is _considering becoming mortal again," she smiled as the thought of being mortal softened the sharp edges of the bad news the day had already brought. "He'll probably ascend to be a shadowhunter, and train at the Academy. I could be an instructor there for a while. At least, until I get back on my feet."

Robert grinned broadly at her, and then moved in to kiss her on the cheek. "I knew you still had it in you, coming up with brilliant ideas to put into a plan."

Izzy was glad that she and her father were connecting again. It was something she had not experienced since she was a little girl-since Max was born. "So, will you tell the rest of the Consul that I'm working things out and I'll be okay?"

He nodded. "Of course. And Isabelle?" Robert turned back to face her, a genuine smile pulling at his lips. "Congratulations on the baby."

Her cheeks burned a little bit, not expecting quite the joy from him. "Thank you, but Dad? Don't tell anyone yet. Please?"

He nodded again, then left, leaving Isabelle tired and troubled in her own home.

_**...**_

"How is he doing?" Isabelle asked as Simon came out of the guest room, in which Kaden was staying for the time being.

Simon nodded, running a tired hand through his hair. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked about ten years older every time he stepped out of that room. Isabelle recognized his exhaust and worry as the same anxiety she saw in herself every day she looked in the mirror.

"He's still freaked out about the whole thing, but I think he's doing a lot better physically if that's what you're asking." He paused and glanced hesitantly at his wife as she moved towards the door. "Layla hasn't seen him in almost a week, Iz..."

"I'm not sure either of them are ready for that quite yet. I'm not even just taking Kaden's side in this. Layla is still pretty messed up over it, and I suggest that we just wait until she has calmed down a bit."

Simon nodded. "Okay. But, how are you?"

"I know you don't want to hear me say this, but I am so, so stressed. I can't even-I just feel like everything has come crashing down." She started subconsciously rubbing small circles over her stomach, breathing a little heavily. "Is it weird that I haven't felt the baby move since it happened? I usually feel it at least once a day-"

Simon felt a twinge of empathy for his wife. She seemed so on edge lately, and nothing he did seemed to help loosen the knots of stress wrapped tightly within her. It was like she was trapped in it all, fighting her own battle, everyday. "Izzy, take deep breaths. Remember when you had that anxiety attack on our wedding night? Let's not repeat that." He seized her around the waist and pushed her back against the wall gently, then placed his hands on either side of her face. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're pregnant?" Simon smirked as Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. "I think it's the glow in your cheeks and the sparkle in your eyes. But I think the spark makes you sexier." One of his hands travelled down her side, tracing delicately over her waist.

Usually, this action would create some sort of sensual reaction from her, but Isabelle only groaned, clearly not catching on to his seductions. "I am so not in the mood, Simon."

"I'm sure I can make you feel better-"

Suddenly, her emotions spiked and tears were gathering in her eyes as all the exhaust and anxiety that was swarming through her body rose to the top and just came spilling out.

Izzy fell into Simon's arms, crying like he'd never heard her cry before. "Simon, I can't!" she sobbed.

Simon knew she wasn't going to be able to function properly for a while. Not during her breakdown, at least. "It's okay, Iz. I got you." He scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her to their bedroom. It was something he was used to. Not her breakdowns, but carrying her. Sometimes, when she fell asleep on the couch in the living room after a long day, it was all he could do to relieve her. And he loved anything that made her happy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Even though Simon had laid her down on the bed, she still had her legs locked around his waist, and her arms hooked around his neck in a tight death grip. "I'm so scared for Kaden, and the baby isn't moving, and Layla hasn't been home in a week, and now I'm not even stable enough to give you what you want-"

"Izzy-"

"I think there's something wrong with the baby. What if Kaden never trusts Layla again? What if Layla never trusts herself-"

"_Isabelle_." Simon said, sternly that time. "Just breathe. _Please_. You're freaking me out."

Isabelle's eyes were red and it looked like she wanted to do nothing more to do than cry. But she sat up, so that her chest was pressed up against his, and removed her hands from around his neck, putting them on the bed behind her for support.

Her breath came out in long sighs as she did as he asked. "Okay." She closed her eyes and breathed out again. When she opened them, the tears were gone and she seemed a whole lot happier. "Thank you."

He leaned down to cover her lips with his, only pulling away to let her breathe some more. "Are you feeling better?"

Izzy nodded, grateful for his company and care. "Yeah. Right now, I just want to go and see Kaden."

"We can do that." He promised, lightly stroking her cheekbone. "I'm sure that will help."

_**...**_

Kaden was sitting on the end of the large bed in the guest room, picking at the muffin Isabelle had brought for him.

She knew the the bites Layla left had done a lot more damage than any other normal vampire bites would have done. Neither Magnus, or the Silent Brothers could assess the situation properly. In normal cases, a vampire bite was something someone enjoyed, and was left either unfazed by, or in a very blissful state. Kaden was left unconscious, nearly drained of blood; it took a few days for him to even get out of bed. And that was after he woke up from being out cold for nearly 24 hours.

The usual rosiness he wore in his cheeks had been repainted beige over the past week, and his eyes seemed to have a semi-permanent tired look to them. That wasn't even all that was left over from the incident. There were scars all over his neck, as well.

Izzy crawled closer to him and took the muffin away, placing it back on the plate, and as soon as her arms were open for him, Kaden went into them, snuggling into her warm embrace. "How are you feeling, Kade?"

He sighed deeply. "Tired, but better than before."

She laughed softly, but noticed that her heart wasn't in it. "That's what you say everyday."

Kaden sat up and frowned at her. "I still haven't seen Layla." He dropped his gaze and breathed out heavily. "I want to, Mom-"

"Don't call me that." She warned.

"_Mommy_." Kaden corrected himself. "Can I please-"

"No, baby, I'm sorry." Isabelle gently pushed him off of her lap and stood up, smoothing her skirt a little bit. "Layla is not ready to..." Her hands came up to cover her face and when they fell away again, there were red splotches on her cheeks and tears in her eyes. "Kaden, I'm so sorry. She hurt you, and I don't want her to be-"

His hands clamped over his ears and shook his head, "Stop crying; I'm tired of everyone crying! You always blame Layla for everything-just stop it!" He opened his eyes and removed his hands from covering his ears. "It was an accident."

Izzy felt conflicting emotions course through her body. She knew Kaden was clearly getting to that age where he was more aware of everything and was beginning to fully understand. But she wanted to keep him safe, and away from any dangers, whether they be things that made his mind rotten, or things that physically affected him.

"Kaden, I know you want to see your sister, but you need to understand that she needs to be ready, too." She said strongly, eyes free of tears. "Now, the situation isn't just about you, Kade, and you'll see her when the time comes. Okay?"

He nodded, seeming to get it all. "I'm sorry."

Izzy forgot about all their difficulties and went back onto the bed, pulling him into her lap again.

Kaden's head rested against her chest as a small whimper escaped his mouth. "I'm hungry."

She laughed a little bit at this and brushed his hair away from his eyes, only to lean down and press a kiss on his forehead. "Go downstairs and ask Daddy to make you something. I think it's time you left this depressing room."

_**...**_

**Okay, **

**question time:**

_**BOY **_**or **_**GIRL **_**for the new Lightwood/Lewis?**

**I personally can't decide on which gender, and the story won't change with either one, so it doesn't matter. The only thing with picking a boy, is that I'm not so good with boy names, but that's about it.**

**Please, if you're going to answer the question, do reply with "I don't care" or "either is fine" because that would be really unhelpful.**

**The names I have picked out (so far) for a boy: Aiden, Hayden, Noah and Gabriel (still thinking about Liam) - clearly this list is going to have to be shortened, though...**

**For a girl: Aria, Lily, Madison, Mia and Ava (unfortunately, I can't come up with anything else…)**

**Anyway, **

**thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter, and thanks for reading this one!**

**More soon!**

**-H.**


	7. Wildly Unthinking Behavior

**Here is the rest of chapter 7**

**enjoy!**

_**...**_

"_**To cry was to release all sorts of ugly little pressures and tensions. Like waking out of a long, dark dream to a sun-filled day." **_

― _**Anne McCaffrey**_

_**...**_

Layla was standing on the edge of one of the hand woven rugs in Magnus's apartment, staring fixedly at Chairman Meow, who was on the other end. He was sitting with his tail wrapped around his front paws, eyes narrowed and locked on Layla's.

Magnus had his arms crossed over his chest and he was surveying the scene with tired eyes. Watching over Layla with Alec for the past week had not been nearly as difficult as he thought it would have been. Her worry for Kaden had eaten at her mind and body until she was too weak for her own excited personality. Usually, she was always so excited to see her uncles, but the accident was big enough to make her forget about all of the fun she should have been having.

"Chairman is waiting for his dinner, Layla." Magnus teased, his toe tapping on the floor impatiently.

She looked down at the bowl of kibble in her hands, then up at Magnus. It was clear that Layla was scared...of the cat. Which was weird because she usually loved him. Maybe all she thought about was Kaden nowadays, and the worry and guilt she felt for him distracted her from all other priorities.

Magnus kneeled down beside her and rested one hand on her back. "Sweetheart, you've been so good these past few days-why the sudden shyness?"

Layla started shaking so hard, the cat's food bowl slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor, sending a spray of cat food everywhere. She gasped and immediately bent over to pick it up, "I'm sorry!"

The warlock shook his head, stooping down and scooping Layla into his arms just as the first tears fell from her eyes. "Layla-" He began firmly, but she kicked her legs and wailed, "I wanna go home!"

"Honey, you can't just yet." Magnus said softly. Once he set her back down on the floor, she ran straight for the door to the apartment, and tried reaching for the doorknob-"No." With a flick of his wrist, the sound of locks sliding into place went off around the room, and Layla stepped away from the door, screaming with frustration.

"I WANT DADDY."

Alec came into the room, eyes flicking first to Chairman, who was lapping up the spilled food, to his husband, who was attempting to console a tired toddler, and then finally, he turned his eyes over to Layla, who was now throwing a fit on the floor.

"I honestly thought something like this would be happening every day because of what happened." Alec shrugged. "I guess she's just been bottling up all of her emotions until now." He went over to the distressed toddler, "Lay, your daddy is coming soon, I promise."

Layla stopped screeching, but tears were still falling from her eyes as she reached for Alec. He let her arms go around his neck so that he could pick her up, and then walked her over to the couch. "Your mommy isn't going to be happy to see you acting this way. She trusts Magnus and me to take good care of you, but if she sees you crying like this she won't let us watch you anymore." Alec said softly. He knew this wasn't entirely true. Isabelle trusted him and Magnus with their kids just as much as she trusted her parents with them. Little things like the crying and screaming for her parents weren't things that happened so often, but it was still important to make sure she knew it was not the way to get what she wanted. And Layla loved her uncles. She would hate to have their connection to then be severed due to her behavior.

The tears had stopped coming, finally, after a few moments of silence from everyone. Magnus was still standing over Chairman, Alec still holding Layla on the couch when the door burst open and there was Simon.

Layla squirmed out of her uncle's arms and ran towards her father yelling, "Daddy!"

"Hey, princess." He smiled broadly as she threw herself into him, like this was their first reunion after years. Simon took her brief distraction to glance over at Magnus and Alec questionably, "What was happening up here? I could hear her screaming for me all the way downstairs."

Alec's brows knitted together as he looked at his partner doubtfully, "I thought you sound proofed-"

"That was for that one night we had, Alexander." Magnus interrupted, smiling suggestively at him. "But if you want it again-"

"Okay," Simon cut in loudly, standing up with his hands over Layla's ears. "I'm not sure my three year old needs to hear about your guys' sex life." He paused. "And neither do I."

Layla moved away from his hands, hooking her arms around his neck to keep her from tipping out of his embrace. "Can I go home now, Daddy?"

He smiled tightly at her, not wanting to crack her little heart with the news he carried. "Yes, but you can't see Kaden just yet."

Already, the tears were back in her eyes and her lower lip was beginning to wobble. She didn't have much control over her emotions after this stage. It was about to be waterworks all over again.

"But, Daddy-"

"Layla, please don't start with this again." Simon sighed tiredly. "Mommy and I already told you-"

She screamed again, quite frustrated with the way things were going.

"That's not going to help either." He snapped. "Layla, if you don't cut this out right now, I'm going to not bring you home." Simon hated being strict with her, but she was starting to really become a screamer, and it just was not cute anymore.

"Nonono, I'm sorry!" Layla wailed. She pressed her forehead into the juncture between his shoulder and collarbone, letting the tears stream freely down her cheeks.

Now, for Simon, the feeling of regret for yelling at her was becoming quite overwhelming, and the need to comfort her knocked away all of his priorities for a brief moment. "No, baby girl, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I know you're upset."

Magnus settled himself beside Alec on the couch and watched Chairman finish up the cat food while listening in on Simon and Layla.

Simon turned to look at them with an apology shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry if she was a brat at any time, and if she was, I'm surprised you stuck with her. Thank you so much for watching her."

They both stood up to see him off, "It's been rough, I can tell." Alec said, his light eyes exuding sympathy. "Don't hesitate to bring the kids by here if you and Izzy ever need some time to yourselves."

Magnus nodded his agreement. "And don't forget to tell Izzy about her appointment-" he cut himself off and narrowed his eyes at Alec for any recognition at all of the secret he just almost let out. "...to check up on Kaden..." He lied slyly.

Simon, however, did know what the warlock was talking about and nodded knowingly. "I won't." He let Layla back down onto the floor, but still held her hand tightly, as if if he were to let go, she would be gone in a heartbeat.

"We're going home, Daddy?" She asked sweetly, trying to mask her excitement.

"Yes. We're going home."

_**...**_

"Layla, do you know why I brought you here?" Simon asked his little girl as he watched her fiddle nervously with the end of her long braid. It was only one in the afternoon, and already, he was feeling the unmistakable edges of exhaust prickling within him, and he was hoping that from there on out, the rest of the day would be smooth.

On the way back to the house after picking Layla up from Magnus's and Alec's apartment, Simon stopped in Central Park to talk with her about the way things would be looking for the whole family. It was interesting topic; since she was only three years old, Simon did not expect her to fully catch on to everything, but so far, she seemed to be doing great.

"You want to talk to me?" Layla said softly, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap.

Simon nodded. He wanted her to look at him. With no eye contact, it made him feel like she was scared of him, and that was not something he wanted her to be. "How do you feel about going home, Lay?"

"Nervous because I don't want to be there if Mommy is going to be mad at me." The misery in her voice was clear and made his heart clench with pain for her. She was so young, yet so liable. He didn't want Layla to feel this way; like she was to blame for everything, or that no matter what the mistake she made was, she couldn't trust her mother to forgive her. A mother's love is one of the most important loves in the whole world, and already Layla was beginning to miss out on it because of an unfortunate accident.

"Sweetheart, she's not mad at you. It was an accident-"

"Tell her that, Daddy. She doesn't believe what I say and I feel like she doesn't even love me like she loves Kaden." At her own mention of her brother, her voice cracked, and she leaned her face into her hands, crying like she was not going to stop any time soon. "_It was an accident!_"

The sounds coming from her were absolutely terrible. Horrible, in fact. Simon had never heard her sob like that-it was as if she had summoned all of her life's pains and worries into her tears and emotions, and it just spilled out like a never ending waterfall.

"I just don't get it." Finally, the tears slowed, but her eyes were red and puffy, voice still shaking as she sniffled. "I try so hard to be a good kid, but I'm still not good enough."

It was getting so hard for Simon to just watch her be like this. He could comfort her, of course, but words from him would only go so far. He knew deep down, unless Isabelle, herself stepped forward with something that Layla wanted to hear, she would still feel pretty upset about everything. And that was not good.

"Layla, come here." Simon patted his lap and she climbed over the small stretch of space they had between each other on the bench and went gratefully into his outstretched arms. Once her head was fitted perfectly beneath his chin, he moved one hand up her her back to stroke her hair softly. "Listen to me closely. You are _not _a bad kid. You are the best daughter anyone could ever ask for, especially your mommy and me. I'm not going to say anything to her because I think you should do it yourself so that she knows how _you _really feel. It shouldn't come from me. It should come from you."

"But, Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Mommy is scary." Layla whimpered.

Simon couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this. He had to agree with her on this one. Isabelle could be pretty terrifying when she was all fumed up, but besides that, she had a very loving and caring side to her. And that was what the kids usually saw. "I promise, you, she will not do anything scary when you go and talk to her. I'll be right there, if she does."

Layla looked up at him with big eyes, tear streaked and apprehensive. "You promise?"

"I promise."

_**...**_

**I added the last part in at the last second. I thought this chapter needed a little something else…**

**So, by the next chapter, hopefully things will be settled and as close to normal as possible. But unfortunately, I'm not making any promises.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed on the last chapter! Everything that was said was SO helpful!**

**so, yeah…**

**that's basically it.**

**thanks for reading!**

**more soon!**

**-H.**


	8. Do Wrong to None

_**...**_

"**Relief is a great feeling.**

**It's the emotional and physical reward we receive from our bodies upon alleviation of pain, pressure and struggle. A time to bask in the lack of the negative."**

― **Vera Nazarian**

_**...**_

Isabelle knew something was up the moment Simon walked into the living room with Layla in his arms. Besides the obvious tear stains on her cheeks, the little girl's eyes were red and puffy, clearly indicating a recent sob session. The apprehension in her expression alarmed Izzy, and made her think twice about their decision to bring her back home.

"Hi, Layla!" Isabelle chirped, putting on a mask of happiness for her daughter so that she wouldn't be worried about anything. "I haven't seen you since yesterday-come give me a hug!" She walked over to Simon, who seemed to be whispering encouragements into their daughter's ear, but Layla stayed locked right where she was, not wanting to leave the comfort of her father's arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" Isabelle placed a calming hand on Layla's shoulder, flinching visibly when she recoiled. "Layla?"

Layla looked at Simon, as if she were asking for permission before she spoke, and when he nodded, she let go of him and went to wrap her arms around Izzy's knees. "I'm sorry, Mama. It was an accident."

Isabelle bent down to be at eye level with her daughter and attempted to reassure her with a warm smile. "I do accept your apology, Lay, it is not me, however, who needs it. Kaden is waiting for you upstairs."

Layla beamed at Izzy through her tears and then threw her arms around her once more. "I love you."

Isabelle kissed the top of her head, smiling as the familiar scent of Layla drifted up towards her. "I love you, too." She pulled away and picked Layla up as well, groaning a little bit under her weight. "You're getting so big; pretty soon you won't be my baby anymore."

"I thought Kaden was your baby?" Layla asked cautiously.

"No, Kaden is my big boy. You're my baby."

"But when the new baby comes...what am I going to be?"

Now Isabelle knew what was up. Layla was unhappy about how much attention was being given to Kaden and how little attention was going to her. Of course she understood that he needed it because of his injuries, but also the fact that she caused them herself was hard to get set in her mind.

Instead of going straight to the twins' room where Kaden was resting, Isabelle took a detour and went to Simon's and her room to sit on the bed and talk. Simon followed them in there, but just as he was closing the door, Izzy said, "Can you go wake Kaden up? I need to talk to her." So, he nodded and then left to go do what he was told.

Once Simon was gone, Isabelle turned to Layla, "What's going on?"

Layla wasn't making eye contact again-something she did only when she was uncomfortable. "Nothing."

Izzy sighed. "Layla." She placed her fingers on Layla's chin and tipped her head up so that they were making full eye contact. "I want to help."

She sighed. "I don't know if you love me like you love Kaden."

Izzy felt her chest ache as even more realization drifted through her. She felt bad that she hadn't even noticed what her daughter had been going through this past week, being all caught up with Kaden and the new baby as usual. She felt badly about it. Layla needed her as much as everyone else did and it wasn't fair that she didn't get what she needed.

"You can't compare yourself to Kaden, Layla. Sure, I love you two differently, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. Sweetheart, this week has been tough for all of us, but I'm proud of you. Do you know why?"

Layla shook her head sheepishly. "Why?"

"Because you're being so mature, coming to talk to me and understanding that Kaden needs some time. I know that today you had a little spill, but besides that, you've been so good all week. After the baby is born Daddy and I are going to need to help him a lot because he's going to be so little. But I can already tell that you're going to be quite the little helper because you have great big sister qualities. And this baby is going to be so lucky-" Izzy wiped at her eyes as her hormones wavered out of her own control.

Layla's eyes widened with surprise. She had never really seen Isabelle cry before-she was so used to her being the boss and the rock for the whole family and it was shocking so see her break down like this. "Why are you crying?"

Izzy laughed a little bit, but was still sniffling. "You're growing up so fast, baby. You're almost four. Four years ago from this month, your Daddy and found out we were having you and Kaden." She pulled Layla towards her and put her arms around her in a tight hug. "I don't want you to grow up!"

Layla laughed. "I have to, so that I can take care of you and Daddy and my baby sister." She reached a hand up to wipe Izzy's tears and then kissed her cheek, earning a happy grin from her.

"You are so perfect."

The door creaked open a bit and in ran Kaden, Simon following a few feet behind. "Layla!" Kaden yelled when he saw her.

Layla jumped out of Isabelle's lap and basically fell into Kaden's arms. "I missed you!"

Kaden nodded his agreement, only squeezing her tighter. "I missed you, too."

Simon could not quite believe what he was seeing. It was like the twins were seeing each other for the first time in forever. But he guessed a week was a long time for them when they had never been separated for longer than 24 hours. They were hugging each other and pulling away momentarily to ask if the other was okay, and then wrapping their arms around each other and apologizing.

Isabelle came up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek against his back. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. I wish they would stay this age forever."

Simon put his hands over hers, smiling to himself. "I don't know. Forever is an awfully long time to run around the house with water balloons, or spray Beau with a hose because it's 'fun'." He sighed. "This baby is going to be here on December 18th-or at least she's supposed to be here by then. And the twins are turning four on December 16th...I can't wait until they're all 18 and out of the house, living on their own."

Izzy pulled away from him and tried to looked pissed, but she burst out laughing instead. "You are so mean!"

"No, I am _so tired_." Simon corrected her, then grabbed her wrists and brought them close again. "But I'm not tired of you. You can stay here forever and we'll be together for ever...and ever...and ever."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she smiled even broader at this. "Forever is an awfully long time to have to keep you happy," she poked him in the side. "If you know what I mean."

_**...**_

"Little heartbreakers." Isabelle mumbled under her breath as she closed the bedroom door behind her. There was the ghost of a smile on her lips, that Simon knew only he could be seeing through her exhaust. "I'm so touched by their excitement to see each other."

Simon opened his arms for her to come join him on the couch and she sat down in his lap, snuggling up against his chest. "It's cute, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Adorable. I know they probably won't stay this way forever, as each other's best friends, but I want them to!"

"It's okay, Iz, you're going to have another one in, like, four months." He reassured her. "And even then, I'm pretty sure the twins will still be your same little heartbreakers like they are now." His lips pressed against to her temple, smiling a little bit as she sighed with bliss.

"Four months is a long time, though." Izzy placed her hands on her stomach, eyes still closed as contentment took over her body. "I just want him or her out."

Simon shifted underneath her. "We never got to find out the sex, Izzy, and it's killing me-"

"I already know; Magnus told me." She replied, seeming quite proud of herself. Her finger came up to stop Simon's lips from moving, "I'm not going to tell you because I want it to be a surprise."

His eyes crinkled in confusion and he felt disappointment swarm through him like poison. "But I'm the father."

"I know, so I'll tell you right now."

Now, he was just confused. Had she not just said that she was not going to tell him? Oh well, he wanted to know anyway, so he may as well not question her.

Isabelle leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. When she pulled away, he wasn't smiling, but he didn't look upset, either. "So, what are your thoughts?"

Simon shook his head, chuckling slightly. "It's just going to be you and Layla with three men dominating this household."

"Kaden loves me too much to go to the dark side, where you are, Si." Isabelle scoffed.

"The dark side?" His lips twitched up at the corners until he was beaming, "you still remember Star Wars?"

She grinned, "How could I not when you reference it pretty much everyday?"

They both laughed for a while, soaking in each other's momentary happiness and wishing this time could last forever. Bringing up old jokes and memories before the twins were born or before Simon and Izzy even classified themselves as a couple. The sneaking around, kissing, and not to mention sleeping around behind their friends and family until finally, finally Clary caught on and then everybody else did. From then on, things seemed to have sped downhill, but thanks to moments like these, they were able to revisit the best parts of their relationships.

_**...**_

"Why were you crying, Mama?" Layla asked Isabelle as she was buckling her into the car.

Whenever either of the kids called her 'Mama', it made her all nostalgic and emotional and melted her heart. It had been the first thing either of them had ever called her, but as soon as they could say 'Mommy', they switched to that and 'Mama' was used only when they were either nervous or hurt. Occasionally when they were especially happy. Why? Isabelle did not know.

"Because I thought your brother was hurt." She said softly, watching her daughter's expression carefully.

Layla's eyebrows raised, "Kaden? I thought he was okay?"

Oh, right. The twins had yet to find out about the gender of their new sibling. Isabelle knew Layla had wanted a sister from the very beginning, but obviously, she would not be getting what she wanted. At least not this time.

Izzy shook her head, smiling a little at the thought of the new baby. "No, your new brother."

Layla's eyes widened with surprise. "I'm getting a baby brother?" Then they darkened as disappointment filled them.

To Isabelle's dismay, there was no spark of excitement or happiness in the little girl's eyes, and once again, she felt defeated at not being able to give her what she wanted most in the whole world.

"You said I could have a sister, Mama." She whimpered.

Izzy leaned in closer and brushed a few strands of hair out of Layla's eyes. "Sweetheart, I promise when you see him in the pictures Uncle Magnus is going to take, you'll love him."

_**...**_

Alec's surprise was inevitable. What they were not expecting, though, was for him to be quite so interested in the ultrasound.

"What?" He shrugged as Magnus gazed at him curiously. "I've never seen an ultrasound-"

"Curiosity killed the cat." His husband said quickly, turning his attention back to Isabelle. She seemed a lot better after having changed her clothes and been comforted by Magnus. "So, we're going to just do a regular ultrasound."

Layla and Kaden were sitting on the couch with Chairman, but they weren't focused on the cat. Their gazed were fixed on Isabelle and Magnus, listening intently to what was going on.

Isabelle nodded, "Can Layla and Kaden watch the ultrasound?"

"Of course-"

"Me too!" Alec butted in. His cheeks were a bit rosy, but eyes as light as ever. "I mean...I would like to see the baby."

Simon had his hand on the small of Isabelle's back, but when they started moving towards Magnus's office, where the ultrasound would be, his hand grabbed hers and interlaced their fingers. "We're doing it again, Iz." He wasn't looking at her, but at the twins, who were walking hand in hand with Alec a few footsteps ahead of them.

"We're doing what again?"

"This baby thing."

She smiled softly and rubbed her stomach. "Yes, we are."

_**...**_

"Oh honey." Magnus gasped while looking gravely at the screen of the ultrasound.

"What?" Simon and Isabelle both said at the same time, panic dipping into their voices. "What's wrong?"

"No, Simon, you're going to be happy. It's Isabelle I'm worried about-"

Izzy growled with impatience. "Magnus, if this is about the gender, it doesn't matter because we all already know."

He looked confused of a second, "Wha-how?"

"You told me yesterday!" She exclaimed.

"Ohhhh yeahhh. Okay, well, it looks like you're going to have your baby boy on December 18th." Magnus beamed at the couple. Izzy looked quite pleased herself, as did Simon and Kaden, but Layla still looked disappointed-mostly pissed.

"And he is very, very healthy. No abnormalities or anything-oh, look, he's moving!"

Sure enough the image of their child seemed to come to life as he shifted positions and moved his tiny fists in front of his face.

"Yeah, I can feel him." Isabelle said, not sounding amused. She moved uncomfortably on the couch, as if she was sitting on a rock. "And now he's pressed up against my spine."

"Yeah, only four months, and he's already getting so big." Magnus agreed. "Would you guys like some pictures?"

"Yes please." Simon responded at the exact same time Layla said, "No!"

Everyone turned to look at her curiously. "I don't want a picture of him-he's not good to look at." She insisted indignantly.

Simon narrowed his eyes at her. "Layla, that's not very nice."

Izzy rolled her eyes, but when she turned her gaze to Layla, she smiled sweetly, "You don't have to look at the pictures if you don't want to, Lay, but I need them for your grandparents."

Alec attempted to tickle her, but she just scooted away and frowned even deeper. "You know, for such a small girl, you've got a big attitude."

At this, Layla smiled. She swung around so that she was facing Alec and then pounced on him while shouting, "Sass attack!"

Kaden joined in on the dog pile, screeching and clawing with the rest of them.

Isabelle sighed heftily while Simon looked warily over at the kids his friend. "I can't wait to see Kaden with his brother. And I'm positive once Layla sees him, she'll be dying to hold him." Izzy said distantly. There was a faraway look in her eyes, as if she were imagining the future, which, Simon thought she probably was.

"Iz, you're going to die everyday after he's born if you're already imagining the deadly adorableness and shivering over it." Simon teased, helping her up.

She frowned halfheartedly and held her hand out for Layla to hold on to. "I'm not shivering." Izzy insisted.

Layla was ignoring her mother's offer to hold her hand, and instead proceeded in trying to bite-in a non vampiristic way although her canines were still clearly very sharp-Alec's neck.

Simon gasped, "Layla, please don't!"

She sat back on her heels, pouting. Her cheeks were a bit red from what anyone could have guessed: rough housing. But both Simon and Isabelle knew that it was also from embarrassment. "I wasn't going to-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're leaving now." Izzy glared at Simon, then looked back at her daughter, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her off of the couch.

Alec helped Kaden off of the couch as well and then headed out of the room with everyone else.

"Mommy, I didn't mean it!" Layla cried.

Izzy laughed lightly at how worried she sounded. "Honey, I'm not mad. It's okay." She turned and looked at Simon, who in return, glared right back at her. "Why are you so pissed?"

He shrugged. "I'm not pissed, but you are."

"Are you kidding me?" She stopped short, letting Layla go ahead with her brother and Magnus and Alec.

"No, I try to be serious about Layla not biting your brother and you glare at me, like it's _my_ fault." Simon snapped.

"Woah, you need to calm down. You're acting like I never glare at you."

"Isabelle, I don't want anything like what happened a week to happen again-"

"She's not going to do it again, Simon! Don't you trust your daughter?" Izzy fumed. Their voices were growing louder with each sentence, and if the argument didn't stop soon, there would be a lot of yelling that they would regret later.

"Oh, I definitely trust her, but the question is, do _you _trust her? You're the one who favors Kaden and you let her see that. It's your fault that she is so sad all the time and can't talk to you about it. She doesn't trust you either, and can't-" He stopped when Isabelle's face fell. She looked like she had been slapped. By her own husband. Simon ran a hand through his hair, taking a few painful breaths. "Oh my God, Iz...I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No." She breathed out, her breath hitching a little bit in her chest. "No, you're right." Izzy slumped against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "How am I going to be fair to Layla with a new baby to take care of when I don't even give her enough attention already?"

Simon took a step towards her, but she put her hands up to stop him. "No." Izzy wasn't sad anymore-she was pissed off. "Don't touch me."

_**...**_

**just when things are returning to the way they were...**

**sorry again for the slight cliffy :(**

**I promise I will not keep you waiting for long**

**-H.**


	9. Tolerate this Delay

**Sorry, I haven't been updating, but my grandfather died recently, and I just haven't really had the energy for anything. Also, I have a lot of school work and other things I need to take care of before fanfiction :/**

**I randomly had the idea for this, so if it seems kind of awkward, I'm sorry, but I tried!**

_**...**_

"_**If you are hurt by someone you love and treasure most, forgive them for they taught you the lesson when it comes to sharing or giving your trust to people."**_

**-** _**Christine Gallego**_

_**...**_

When Isabelle was angry, she could be angry for a while. Especially when someone insulted her or offended her.

After trying to apologize to her numerous times, Simon just gave up and watched as she moved around their bedroom trying to find something to wear for dinner with their parents that night.

"This is so fucking frustrating." She cursed under her breath.

"Umm...why don't you just wear one of the dresses that you have so kindly 'displayed' for us all?" Simon suggested cautiously, aware that she was still pretty upset with him.

"Because I don't want them to know about the baby." Isabelle said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Simon's face fell into confusion. "But you're already showing-"

She threw her hands up, exasperated with just about everything by then. "Well, if I find the right dress, maybe it won't be so obvious!"

He stood up and went to join her on the floor of her closet, trying not to step on any expensive looking outfits, which seemed to be all of the ones scattered around them. "Okay, first things first, calm down. If you're angry, nothing is going to look good to you."

Isabelle took a deep breath and nodded, agreeing only a little bit with him. She looked like she was about to respond when she spotted something behind him and pointed at it, "Can you please hand me that dress?"

It was a pretty shade of purple, but best of all, it looked like just what she needed to hide her bump. "Thank you." Izzy stood up and began to strip right there, down to her last bits of clothing, which made Simon squirm a little bit, but he was not about to look away.

"How does it look? Does it make me look fat? Because I would rather look fat than pregnant."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You look beautiful. And no, I can't tell that you are with child. But you don't look fat either; it looks like the dress fits perfectly. Also, aren't we having your parents over to tell them about the baby?"

"Yeah, but I don't want them to guess before we make anything obvious." She smiled a little bit, making Simon feel a tad more hopefully about their making up later. "Thank you for the compliment. Will you zip me up?"

"Yeah."

As soon as his hands were on her body again, she felt goosebumps rising all across her body, like the first times they ever touched or even kissed. The way he trailed his fingers delicately across her skin made her want him so badly and she bit her lip to suppress a sigh. Fail. It slipped between her lips anyway and she closed her eyes wishing the moment would never end. Luckily for her, he didn't stop at the zipper and started to pull his fingers through her hair, draping the soft strands over her shoulder so that the side of her neck was available for him to press kisses on.

"Simon..." She whispered airily, eyes closing as bliss took over her body. She turned around in his embrace so that she was facing him and then wrapped circled her arms around his waist, "I need you. Right now."

He wanted her too-felt as if he needed her actually, but there just wasn't time. "We don't have enough time, Iz. We need to meet our parents downstairs in-"

She ripped open his shirt, popping a few of the buttons off in the process, and then grinned wildly. "Well then, let's make time."

_**...**_

"Dad!" Isabelle exclaimed happily upon seeing her father. She threw her arms around him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, and looked around the kitchen, she noticed that Maryse was nowhere in sight. "Where's Mom?"

Robert smiled softly. "She's coming." He took a step closer into the living room, where Simon was keeping Layla and Kaden company on the couch. "Why aren't my grandchildren jumping with joy at the sight of me? I am so offended." He said dramatically.

Layla looked up, smiling broadly at him. "Grampa!" She leapt off of the couch and when she reached him, he swung her off of the floor and kissed her nose.

"Have you been giving your parents a hard time?"

She nodded nervously and bit her lip. "Yes."

"Oh, sweetheart, it was a little joke." Robert sympathized. "You weren't supposed to take it seriously."

Isabelle took Layla from her father and frowned a little bit at him. "Dad, let's hold the deep conversations until dinner-"

"Look who I ran into on the way in." Maryse stepped into the house with Elaine, her hand on the older woman's arm. She looked at Simon and smiled. "It's your mom!"

"Yes, Maryse, I was invited, too." Elaine walked up to her son and sat down beside him, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "How are you?"

He swallowed hard, not wanting to bring up anything too important that he was not supposed to give away. "A little stressed, but okay, I guess."

"Well, you have twins, no wonder." She laughed.

Simon smiled tightly and when he spoke again, his voice was dry with no enthusiasm. "Yeah, if only that was the only reason."

_**...**_

"Izzy!" Simon stopped her in the kitchen just as she was about to go join their parents again for dessert. She stopped at the door and looked back at Simon, kind of confused. "What is it?"

"Are you sure the pictures are in the-"

"Yes!" Izzy shouted impatiently. She clamped her mouth shut at the sudden outburst, and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. You don't think they're going to be mad, do you?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't see why they would be. We're financially stable, in a good relationship, and we're pretty old, so..."

"We're not old, Si; only 21." She smirked. "Are you ready?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, making her gasp a little bit with surprise. "It's not like we can wait anymore, Iz." His hand went down to her stomach, which you would never guess was as swollen as it was because of the dress she was wearing. "You're going to pop soon."

"Simon, I'm not even five months pregnant-" Isabelle began to protest, but a small kick from the baby inside, made her stop talking and look at Simon, shocked. "Oh my-Si, did you feel that?!"

"Yeah." He grinned and then moved his hands around her stomach again, feeling for any more movement. A shadow fell across his face when nothing happened and a deep frown appeared. He looked about ready to give up but Izzy would not let him. She covered his hands with hers so that he wouldn't pull away too quickly and soon after that, there was another soft bump right against his palms.

She had no idea a smile could light up someone's face as much as it lit up her husband's right then. There were so many different emotions thrown into it as well: joy, relief and most of all, surprise.

"Well, I'm glad I was the first to feel him. And he's already so strong."

Isabelle nodded. "He's going to be the next best shadowhunter."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they laughed and kissed for a few more minutes until Isabelle decided it was time to go make their announcement. She peeked out of the kitchen and gestured for Layla and Kaden to come the them. The kids did as they were told and went up to their parents, bouncing with excitement.

"Wow, Layla, you look pretty excited for someone who doesn't even like their new brother." Izzy mumbled sarcastically. She still flashed a genuine smile at Layla when she glared back, though.

"Kaden, you're going to give my mom this one, okay?" Simon handed Kaden a medium sized item wrapped with glittery blue paper, and then he handed Layla another one of the same thing.

"Layla, I was just kidding." Isabelle apologized weakly when the toddler wouldn't quit frowning. She bent down to be at eye level with her daughter and then took both of her small hands and placed them on her stomach. Izzy giggled slightly when Layla's eyes widened. "Can you feel him?"

Layla nodded and her lips twitched up into a wide smile. "He's moving like when Kaden does if has too many cookies."

At this, Isabelle actually laughed, hard. "When Kaden is hyper? Yeah, kind of!"

Simon nodded at her as a sign that said they needed to get things going. "Izzy, we should probably go tell them."

"Wait, Daddy!" Layla leaned down and kissed her mother's stomach. When she came back up, she had a content smile on her face and was looking at Izzy proudly. "I love him now."

_**...**_

"Thank you, Kaden." Elaine planted a soft kiss on her grandson's forehead after he presented the gift to her.

"Open it." He squealed.

"Did this come from you?" She stalled.

Kaden shook his head. "I don't even know what it is-"

"This is so nice!" Maryse exclaimed. In her hands was a large canvas that read: 'Everyday holds the possibility of a miracle.'"

Elaine's was similar to the theme of miracles, reading: 'Where there is great love, there are always miracles." She looked up, kind of confused. "Why so much stuff about miracles?"

"Because we've been trying to get you this present for almost two years now, and it's finally coming in December."

Robert smiled knowingly. "Just in time for Christmas."

Maryse gasped with realization, pressing her hands to her mouth to stifle the noise. "Isabelle...are you pregnant?"

Izzy nodded slowly, still waiting for their full reaction.

Elaine's jaw went slack and redness began to creep up her neck. "You're not joking, are you? You're having another baby?"

This time, they both nodded, only stopping when Layla jumped up to join them at the head of the long dining room table. "I get to be a big sister!"

Elaine got up from her seat, her skin pale and hands shaking. Simon looked at her, concerned, but before he could say anything, she had already excused herself and was leaving the room. Luckily for her, no one else seemed to notice and they all kept to the news happily.

Maryse's entire face lit up as she grinned from ear to ear. "Congratulations, both of you!" She stood up and went to her daughter first, hugging her and kissing both of her cheeks. "I know how badly you wanted this after your-"

"Mom!" Isabelle shrieked. She actually looked angry, like her mom had been about to say something she didn't want the others to know. Her voice lowered and she gripped Maryse's arm, hard, leaning in to whisper something in her ear, "They don't know yet."

Maryse's eyes widened and the smile slipped off of her face, immediately being replaced with a frown. "It's been almost two years-how can they not?"

Simon still looked like he wanted to go after his mother, but the obvious secrecy from his wife made him more curious towards the conversation she was having with her mother. "What do I not know?" He asked.

Izzy jerked away from her mother, cheeks slightly pink and looking startled. "Nothing."

"Come on, Iz, I know when you're lying." Simon tried to not sound hurt, but he could tell it wasn't working because Isabelle's expression softened, and she moved in closer so that she could grab his hands in hers and whisper something calmly, "I promise, I'll tell you later, but I just can't right now." Short pause as she took a deep breath in. "Why don't you go see what's up with your mom?"

_**...**_

Elaine was standing, slumped over the sink with her hands gripping the tiles so tightly, her knuckles were white. She seemed to have sensed he was in the room because without even turning around, "Simon, I'm not mad."

He stopped short, shocked that she had read his mind perfectly. "I...then why are you so shaken up?"

Elaine turned away from the sink, and stared him down for what seemed like forever. Her eyes were dark, face stony, like she didn't even know what was going on with herself. "You know, I want you to be happy, Si."

"Of course, but what's the issue?" He pressed, taking a step closer.

"Are you going to be okay? With three kids, I mean. You're only twenty one, and I know the twins were an accident-"

"Mom, don't go there." He warned her, sensing where their conversation was going.

"That's not where I was going..." She shook her head and covered her face with her hands as she thought for a moment. Her hands came away again, but Simon didn't give her the chance to continue speaking.

"Don't say anything about my wife or my kids. If you want to give me advice, fine, but don't you dare say anything about accidents." He steadied his voice before he spoke again and folded his arms across his chest.

Elaine nodded. "So you're happy with the way your life has turned out?" She said, not too kindly.

"Yes. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Simon said confidently. "Why are you unsupportive all of a sudden?"

"I still support you, Si, I just want to know that you're okay with this. Isabelle isn't forcing you-"

"Of course she's not-we didn't plan any of this, it just happened!"

She nodded, slowly. "I suppose all you're ever going to be thinking nowadays when the twins tire you out and when you're getting up in the middle of the night to a screaming baby, is that everything happens for a reason." Her voice was weak and she suddenly looked tired, like their little disagreement had taken it all out of her. "Well," she said when he didn't reply. "I wish you the best of luck with baby number three."

Simon didn't even watch as she left the kitchen. He only stared ahead, past the backyard, which could be seen through the glass doors off to the side of the room. They never fought. Ever. Simon didn't even know where his sudden burst of anger came from. Maybe the extreme protectiveness comes with being a father?

There was a small creak that was followed by footsteps as Isabelle walked in. Her arms went around Simon's waist and her cheek pressed against his back. He stood still, waiting for her to day something until the soft sound of her silent cries disturbed the peace.

"Izzy...?" Simon turned around to see her face streaked with tears. She didn't seem very upset though; had she heard what Elaine said about her? "What's wrong?" He took her face in his hands, wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine, Si-"

"No, you're not." He snapped, fed up with everyone's reluctance to tell him whatever was going on with themselves. "Why are you crying."

Izzy leaned her forehead onto his shoulder and took a shaky breath in. "I'm just so happy..." she sniffled, "that this baby isn't dead."

Simon flinched a bit, thinking this was a reference to Layla's vampirism. "You're happy he's not a vampire?"

She shook her head, backing away from him and wiping at her eyes. "Nevermind-"

"Simon!" Maryse burst into the kitchen, leaving to door like an open window to see Robert playing with the twins. Maryse looked slightly flustered, her cheeks pink and eyes wide, "Where did your mom go? She just left!"

Simon shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "She had other things to do."

Maryse frowned, "She couldn't stay for ten more minutes to celebrate? It's kind of a big deal-"

"No, she couldn't. Elaine wasn't in the celebrating mood." He shot back bitterly.

"Si, don't." Isabelle placed a calming hand on her husband's bicep, "What happened while you were in here with her?"

"It's complicated-"

"You can tell me anything." She promised.

He looked at her with conflicting emotions shading his features. Obviously Simon knew he should tell her about his conversation with his mother, but he knew it was not something Isabelle would be happy to hear and spoil this splendid night. "Not now."

Maryse began to close the door. "If you guys need to discuss anything, we're on our way out-"

Simon waved her off, "No, stay. We're fine-"

Isabelle disagreed, "Mom, please take Dad and go. Actually..." she breathed in deeply, looking doubtful about what she was about to say, "Take the twins, too." She said icily.

Maryse's expression grew grave, "I feel a storm coming." She looked at Simon warmly and smiled encouragingly at him, "Don't take anything she yells seriously-it's just the hormones."

"Mom!"

_**...**_

It was just Isabelle and Simon now, standing far away from one another in the kitchen as they stared each other down.

"I think you should speak first, Iz. You're the one who started the secret keeping." Simon said, purposefully avoiding her eyes.

She shrugged and then spoke calmly, her voice as even as her appearance. "How about we settle this like adults and not make accusations?"

"Deal." He looked up at her. "Spill."

She decided to stall. "Okay, I don't know what happened with you and your mom, but you need to keep your irritation at her out of this house because she left a while ago, yet I am still sensing some negativity-"

"I said, spill." He demanded.

A large lump formed in Isabelle's throat as she thought about what was about to come out after being held for nearly two years. "I had a miscarriage a few years ago and the only people I told were Magnus and my mom." It all spilled out of her in one breath, and once it was out, she felt relieved. So relieved.

Simon's face went white. Whiter than she had ever seen it before. His eyes were black and wide on Isabelle's, but she couldn't quite read his expression. "How could you keep that from me for years?" His voice was empty, like he was still processing everything and didn't know quite what to think about it yet.

Izzy hadn't thought anything through. She definitely did not have an answer for his question, except that maybe, "I was scared."

He exploded, "Scared that I wouldn't comfort you? Isabelle, how many times have you told me that a relationship is built on trust? Is ours not built in trust or something? Because I swear to God, this is not the first time you have gone behind my back for something. I am your fucking husband!"

She could already feel the tears prickling in her eyes. He was already so angry with her. "Si-"

He held his hands up. "Don't. You have been lying to me for the past two years. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I didn't know!" She cried. "I didn't know I was pregnant!"

"But you knew it was a miscarriage, so why didn't you tell me?" Simon was yelling now, and his emotions were a mixture of rage, hurt and confusion. All the worst ones.

"Because you told me right before the twins first birthday that you didn't want any more kids, so I was scared to know what you'd think-"

"Did you think I would be happy to find out that our child had died? Oh, God." He leaned against the counter, taking his hands through his hair and let out a strained noise that soundly slightly like a laugh. "I married someone who doesn't even know me."

"Do you regret it?" She whispered. The answer was unknown to her, yet she still feared for the worst.

Simon only looked at her coldly, "Like I told my mom today, I regret nothing. But finding all these things out about the past few years-maybe she was right."

"Simon, this baby," she touched her stomach lightly. "Was an accident."

He flinched at the word. Accident. It had been surfacing in his mind the past few weeks, making him more and more anxious each day. Maybe his brain was trying to prepare him up for this.

"Don't even tell me that I'm not allowed to call our children accidents." Her tone grew away from shaky and more towards sharp when she saw his jaw clench. "You know damn well that you never wanted any of this. We got ourselves thrown into these things we didn't think we'd be seeing for at least another ten years. We were not careful and stupid." Another waterfall of tears fell from her eyes, but this time, Simon didn't care. He had a bit more realization, but that was it. He was too angry and frustrated with not only her, but everyone, to care. Isabelle swallowed before continuing. "We were in love. I know you tell me everyday that you love me, but now when you say it-if you say it, will you mean it? Or have I just screwed everything up?"

"I think..." He hesitated, tilting his head to the side to look at his wife. "We need a break. From each other."

Isabelle could feel her heart throbbing more painfully with each beat. Everyone knew that every break lead to a break up. And she did not think that she could stand-much less live for very long being separated from him. Nevertheless the thought of being apart. "Simon, I don't need one-you might, but I-"

"Iz, you know we've been pretty unstable these past few days, and if you're going to have this baby, I think it's better if you don't stress about anything."

"_We're_ going to have this baby." She breathed, trying to annunciate the 'we'.

Simon let out a harsh breath, not looking her in the eye as he blinked back tears, "I'm going to go get the twins."

Izzy perked up at his change of attitude. He seemed to have calmed down a lot, at least. "Do you want me to come-"

"No." He said quickly. "Just...just don't. Go to Clary's for the night or something."

As soon as he left, Isabelle felt all the rest of her emotions spill out of her. It was as if the air around her was pressing around her body, forcing everything out. It hurt to blink, it hurt to cry, and pretty soon, it hurt to breathe. After all the pain suffocated her, she felt numb, curled in a tight ball on the living room couch.

Nothing was going as planned.

_**...**_

**sorrysorrysorry**

**their fighting is beginning to become constant, isn't it? well, that's how I feel, anyway. probably because I know what happens next *spoiler alert***

**I'll probably update this weekend, if not, then sooner because I already have the next couple of chapters, and I just need some time and convincing that this one was good enough.**

**On another note, I'm currently having major writers' block when it comes to NMBP, but I promise those of you who are reading it, that it won't be too much longer before I update. I just really don't know what to do, and it's SO hard to write about something that you don't fully enjoy :(**

**Don't get me wrong, I love sizzy and TMI, it's just that NMBP is kind of boring me, and that's obviously not a good sign...**

**More soon!**

**-H.**


	10. The Mark of Guilt

**First off, I want to apologize for being late with this chapter. I've just been so exhausted even though I had to quit all of my sport temporarily because of stupid backpain, but all of that is irrelevant because I'm sure you all came fore fanfiction.**

**So, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

_**...**_

**"****Because no retreat from the world can mask what is in your face." **  
**― ****Gregory Maguire**

_**...**_

"I think I need to cancel the party." Isabelle sniffed. She had been sitting in Clary's bed, crying and trying to explain what had happened with her and Simon. She trusted the redhead enough to confide in her when she couldn't tell her brother or even Simon. They had grown close over the past five years, and Isabelle was grateful for a friend of her own gender.  
"No, Izzy, it means too much to you." Clary squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "Take the planning and preparations you still have left to do as a distraction from everything else."  
"That's the problem. I'm done with all the planning." She swallowed hard. "Now I can only sit in my own pain all day."  
_**...**_  
After successfully tucking Isabelle in and then later feeding Leo, Clary sat in the living room with him, holding him and kissing him. Never had she thought she could love anyone as much as she loved Jace, but her son had completely stolen her heart.  
"You look just like your daddy, you know." She smiled when Leo gurgled happily. His eyes were as green as hers with a few specks of Jace's own golden ones. But his hair was all Jace's, blonde and curly, but most of all, soft like silk.  
"Speak of the devil." Clary muttered softly as the door opened and her husband stepped in.  
"Hey." He said tiredly. It was after midnight by then and he looked exhausted. "I missed you today."  
Clary stood up and went over to give him a long kiss, needing to feel his lips against hers after she hasn't seem him since the morning. "I missed you, too."  
Jace took his son from her and held him up so that they could grin at each other, eye to eye. "I missed you too, Leo." He kissed his cheek and then held him to his chest so that he was more comfortable. "I can't believe he's already five months old. And he's even starting to crawl."  
Seeing Jace with Leo reminded Clary of Simon and Kaden, and she knew that she had to tell him about Isabelle. "Jace...Izzy is here."  
He looked at her weirdly, as if his adoptive sister being there was no big deal at all, "Okay...?"  
"Something happened with her and Simon, and she needed someone to talk to, so now she's here."  
"Is she okay? What happened?"  
Clary shook her head and mumbled quietly, "It's not my business to tell you. I think you should go talk to her yourself."  
_**...**_  
"Good morning sleepy-wrecked-heartbroken-messed up-person." Jace smiled enthusiastically at Isabelle as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. It was obvious she wasn't feeling well: she hadn't bothered to brush her hair, her makeup wasn't done, and she was still in her sleepwear from the previous night. It was so unreal how everything had went from great to nightmarish in only a few hours, and it killed her inside.  
"Thanks, Jace." Izzy said, sitting down at the counter.  
He turned away from the stove briefly to ruffle her hair playfully. "I was joking, sister. Now, what do you want? For breakfast, I mean."  
She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."  
"No." Jace turned the stove off and went up to her once again. "You have to eat, Iz. Starving yourself won't do anyone any good. Especially the baby." His tone was strict, like he was making a new rule for her.  
She smiled sweetly at him, "Since when do you care so much about me?"  
"Since you've been my sister for over ten years." Jace's hand came up to stroke her cheek lightly, his eyes softening as she melted into his touch. Tears filled her own eyes as memories of how gentle Simon was with her danced behind her half closed eyelids. "What's wrong?"  
She backed away from him, wiping fiercely at her cheeks. "I'm fine, I just...I need to go home. Like, right now. When Clary gets back from the Institute, tell her I said thank you. And," Izzy reached up to plant a kiss on her brother's cheek, "Thank you, too."  
Just as she was heading out the door, "Isabelle!"  
She turned around, waiting expectantly for the rest of what he was going to say, "Take care of yourself. I don't like seeing you this way."  
Izzy smiled weakly, "I will."  
_**...**_  
"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Layla padded into the master bedroom, where Simon was sitting on the floor next to the bed, his hair rumpled and shirt unbuttoned. He looked as if he had been in the midst of getting ready for the day, but gave up. He didn't even look up when his daughter walked in, only waved her over to come sit with him. "I don't know, Lay."  
She climbed into his lap and put her hands under his chin so that he would look at her. "Why are you so sad?"  
At this, Simon perked up. He did not want either of his kids picking up on what was going on with him and Isabelle. It was only something else they would be upset about. "I'm not...No, I'm not sad."  
She looked doubtful for a few seconds. "How come you're not playing with me and Kaden, then?"  
"Mommy's going to be home soon and she's going to take you guys out for some fun things to do." He promised.  
Her eyes lit up at the thought. It had been a gray, boring morning in New York so far, and if there would be anything to spice it up, it was definitely welcome. "Are you gonna come, too?"  
Sadly, Simon shook his head. "I can't."  
Layla's face fell into disappointment. "Why not?"  
"I've got work to do." He lied. The truth was, Simon wasn't ready to see Isabelle quite yet. Sure, he should have been a bit more mature about to whole thing, but how mature can you be when you find out your wife has been sneaking around for years? Not very. "But as soon as Mommy brings you home, I promise I'll be here to tickle you until you cry."

_**...**_

It was as if Simon was shooting daggers from his eyes. They cut right through Isabelle's chest as she walked into the room, fully made up and looking better than ever. Or so it seemed. On the inside she still felt like crap, but on the outside, she looked as if she was about to go clubbing or something. Her hair was curled lightly, falling down to her waist, eyes sharp and smokey, and black dress tight and so short, it could have been mistaken as a tank top.  
He almost did a double take when he saw her, but then realized that she was probably only trying to get him to take her back. Through her body. Which was definitely not the best way.  
"Where are you going to go looking like that?" Simon said coldly.  
She looked shocked for a moment, but then glared right back at him, "You're such a child."  
He laughed wickedly. "I'm the child? Okay. Well, tell me when you're done prancing around in your little outfits so that we can talk."  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being such an asshole?"  
"Isabelle, you just told me-"  
"Stop." She moved towards him like she wanted to touch him, but stopped at the last second, recoiling when his eyes narrowed. "I don't expect you to take any favors from me, but will you please just do this one thing?"  
He looked hesitant, but nodded anyway, folding his arms across his chest. "What?"  
"Don't be like this in front of Layla and Kaden." I don't want them to know that we're fighting." She pleaded. "Hopefully it won't be for long." Izzy looked away sadly as her eyes started watering. "It's your call. Whether you want a divorce or you want us to be together..."  
"Is that what you think this is about?" Simon looked at her, warmth exuding from his eyes, which had softened immensely since she started speaking, "Izzy, I love you. So, so much. I could never, ever even imagine not being with you."  
"But you're making it seem like you don't-"  
"Everyone who is in love will fight sometimes, Iz. It's just the way it works." He looked as if he wanted to touch her, hold her, but a flash of conflict in his eyes made him look away again. "It's killing me, this whole thing. Unfortunately, I still think we have things we need to work out before everything goes back to normal, but who knows? Maybe they never will."  
She frowned through her tears. "Don't say that."  
"It's true. With your parents, they just about got divorced after Max died-"  
Isabelle backed away from him again, fury knocking all signs of sadness out of her features. "Don't you dare." She said through her teeth. "My parents are fine right now and this," she gestured around them, "has nothing to do with them. If you want to talk about us, we can talk about us. But leave my goddamn family out of this." Just as Isabelle was turning to leave, a sharp pain shot up her back. It wasn't enough to make her double over, but it was enough to make her stop and wince, pressing a hand to her back.  
Simon forgot about all the bitterness he had in him as soon as he heard her cry out in pain. "Iz, are you okay?"  
She waved him off, "It's just a cramp, leave me alone." But it didn't look like it was just a cramp. She was leaning against the counter, shaking so hard, he thought her knees might buckle.  
"Izzy, why don't you sit down or something?" He suggested, coming up behind her to place an assisting hand on her waist. "Come on."  
She moved with him to a plush arm chair in the living room, sitting down with her hand on her stomach. Simon was trying to lessen her pain by massaging her back gently.  
She smiled to herself, knowing that the concern in his voice was genuine. Maybe it was a good sign-that things were approaching normality again. "Every time something goes wrong with us, he stops moving."  
"Let's not think that way." Simon muttered. "I'll call Magnus-"  
"No!" Izzy knocked his phone away, sending it down on the cushions beside her. "Just trust me, Si. For now, at least."  
Simon's lips pulled down in a tight frown. "Calm down, I'm just trying to help you." He bit his lip as she winced again, but that time, it looked as though it really hurt. "Does it really hurt that badly?"  
Izzy nodded. Her breathing was starting to becoming more labored as her stomach tightened up as well, only adding to the pain her back was already causing her. "It's just Braxton Hicks."  
"Do you want me to get you anything to relieve the pain?" Simon offered, starting to become more and more worried with each passing second Isabelle's face was screwed up in pain.  
"No, I'm fine." She gasped.  
"Clearly, you aren't. But if you really don't need anything-"  
Her eyes brightened. "If I wasn't having contractions right now, would you still be mad?"  
"I'm not not mad-"  
"Please don't use double negatives, it's confusing."  
"Isabelle, you being hurt right now doesn't change what we still need to discuss." His voice softened when her own expression grew shadowed. "I don't know the whole story yet, but right now, while you're in this much pain, we probably shouldn't talk about it. Just like you, I can't wait to be over this, but after a big reveal like that, it's going to take some time."  
"Okay." She nodded, grateful for his patience and ability to still put up with her. "I'm ready when you are."  
_**...**_  
"Mommy, why are you hurting?" Kaden asked Izzy as Simon handed her a cold glass of water. "I could hear you crying when I woke up."  
She looked up from her glass, smiling thankfully at her husband. "Because babies take a lot of energy to grow and sometimes it hurts."  
Layla looked doubtful at this, while Kaden nodded, seeming to have understood. "How can a baby even fit inside of you, though?"  
Simon sat down on the couch next to Layla and pulled her into his lap. "I wondered the same thing until you and Kaden were born." He nuzzled his chin against her neck, which made her squirm and giggle as it tickled. "Tiniest little beings I have ever seen in my life."  
Isabelle smirked, "You guys know Daddy cried when you were born?" She laughed as both Layla and Kaden gaped at this. "He was crying so much."  
Simon rolled his eyes, but could not help the smile that formed on his lips. "Yeah, but you cried way more."  
"I believe that. Daddy never cries; it's always Mommy." Layla said plainly.  
_**.**_  
They all laughed and talked for a while, until Isabelle realized that she needed to do something. She stood up, placing the now empty drinking glass back on the coffee table.  
Simon's brow furrowed with confusion. "Where are you going?"  
"I need to call people." She said vaguely. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."  
_**...**_  
The last person Isabelle wanted to talk to was Maia, but she had promised Clary that there would be a hen party and with everything else falling apart, this seemed pretty reasonable to go through with.  
In Isabelle's opinion, Maia answered the phone very rudely, "What's up, slut?"  
"Go to hell." She growled.  
"Woah, woah, relax. I thought we were cool." Obviously, the she-wolf had never picked up on the hostility Izzy had built up for her over the past few years. "So, what's going on, Isabelle?"  
"I need you to come over tonight. Bring all the female friends you have. I'm throwing you a party."  
Maia huffed on the other end. "Why would you do that? You sound like you hate me."  
"I don't hate you, I just don't like you're attitude." Izzy sneered, "But never mind that, just come over at nine. It'll be fun."  
_**...**_  
"Izzy, that is such a bad idea." Simon groaned. "Don't you remember the last time you tried to go to a party when you were having contractions?"  
She shrugged. "First of all, Si, they're fake, second of all...I was actually in labor then." Her legs and back were already hurting after standing up in their bedroom, trying to get ready for that night. She had no idea how she would be able to make it through the entire evening feeling this way, but the wasn't the point. Things had to be done.  
"Okay, well, Alec is having Jordan over for a stag night, so I think you should go-"  
"Who's going to watch the twins?" Simon asked. He was standing next to her in the bathroom now, watching as she reapplied her makeup. She had changed out of her tight dress, and put on something much less revealing and more free to let her breathe. "And why did you change? Was it because of what I said earlier?" His hands went around her waist and he pressed his chest against her back. "You looked amazing, then. But you still look beautiful now."  
"Thanks." She smiled tightly, knowing that as soon as the sour topic they still needed to discuss came up again, he wouldn't be acting this sweet. Her hands came up to brush his off of her waist, but Simon seemed to pick up on her tenseness, for he backed away and crossed his arms. "Maybe your parents can watch Layla and Kaden?"  
Izzy shook her head. "No, they literally just left for Idris a few hours ago."  
"This is exactly why we can't make last minute plans, Iz." He frowned as he began to shrug on his suit jacket. "There's nobody to take our kids."  
"Ugh, whatever. Just ask your mom."  
"No." He said curtly.  
She looked at him like he had just slapped her, "Excuse me?"  
"I'm not sure if we're on speaking terms with each other. It's for the best if we leave her out of this. Maybe we could ask Jocelyn and Luke?" Simon offered weakly.  
"I'm sure Clary is going to ask them to watch Leo while she and Jace go out tonight. I don't think giving them two more kids is really a good idea." Izzy mumbled. She finished touching up her hair and make up and then shoved everything into one drawer, only stopping on her way out to kiss him on the cheek. He looked a little surprised, but did not move away from her touch and instead, smiled. "Don't worry about the twins, Si. I'll watch them here."  
"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully.  
She nodded. "You can trust me."  
His lips twitched a bit, like he wanted to smile again, but when his mouth opened for what she assumed was a laugh, "Ha ha ha." Was the sarcastic sound that came out. "Okay, Isabelle."  
_**...**_

_**Don't worry, everyone**_

_**I promise from here on out, things WILL get better.**_

_**I currently feel like I just got mauled by something, so I need to take a break because as I am looking at the clock, in only a few hours will the sun be rising. I do hope, however, that this chapter was somewhat satisfying. I promise the next chapters will be more exciting and not to mention interesting. Especially if you like other TMI couples :D**_

_**okay, that's enough fanfiction for now :)**_

_**Stay classy, y'all**_

_**-H.**_


	11. Mental Repose

**"A little nonsense now and then, is cherished by the wisest men." **  
**― Roald Dahl**

_**...**_

Clary was tired of Jace. Well, in better words, Clary was tired of Jace's actions. He was so unhelpful when it came to Leo. In his defense, she mostly only thought these things when she didn't get a straight five hours of sleep at night because for the most part, Jace was very helpful with the baby. But today, it was hard, so hard for her to let him go out with Alec and just leave her alone with Leo.  
"You'll be fine, Clare. It's only until ten o'clock tonight." Jace assured her while trying to help the baby sit up on his own. His tiny hands were wrapped around Jace's fingers, and his shoulders hunched as he attempted to pull himself into a sitting position.  
Clary frowned at her two boys as Jace's words sunk in. "It's ten o'clock now, Jace. That's actually all day." She left the kitchen counter and went to go join her husband in the living room, which was cluttered with art supplies scattered in various corners and baby toys left around the floor. A groan escaped her throat as she thought of all the cleaning that would have to happen while she took care of her child and tried to write a letter for one of the Consul members to discuss at the next Clave meeting.  
"I have so much stuff to do today, Jace. And while Leo is teething and being fussy all the time, it's going to be a nightmare." Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's waist and snuggled her cheek against his back. "You know he likes you better than me. You're so much better at calming him down than I am."  
He seemed to ignore this comment, but smiled at his son instead and tickled his stomach, which resulted in a round of adorable giggles from him. "You're going to have abs by tomorrow, buddy, if you keep trying to sit up." Jace picked up the baby and turned around to press a kiss on Clary's lips. It was just passionate enough to send butterflies off in her stomach and make her knees weak. But just as she was about curl her arms around his neck to bring him closer, he pulled away and suddenly, Clary had her arms heavy with an infant.  
"Well then." She said curtly, adjusting Leo in his arms as he became uncomfortable with the sudden change of parents. A tight smile wrenched her lips into more of a line than a curve, as Jace looked at her apologetically.  
"I promise, I'll try to come home sooner, but Alec is very persistent with these types of things."  
Clary glared. "What things, exactly?" She put Leo on his play mat and followed Jace down the hallway, and into their bedroom.  
"Oh, you know. Shopping."  
She threw her hands into the air and yelled, "He's taking you shopping for twelve hours?!"  
Jace sighed impatiently as he shrugged on his favorite leather jacket. "No, Clary, he's taking me shopping for only about two hours-enough to just get the rest of the supplies we need for the stag party tonight."  
Clary glared at him, her green eyes sparking with anger. "And you're absolutely sure the party is going to end at ten thirty? Because I'm pretty sure the hen party Izzy is hosting for Maia is going until about midnight. Maybe even later."  
Jace ran a tired hand through his hair. "Clary, I told them I had to be back sooner to help you with Leo."  
"Ten thirty is an hour and a half before the party ends, Jace! And Leo will be in bed by the time you get home, so why don't you just stay out all day?" She fumed. "I need you during the day. You can't help me at night."  
Unfortunately for Jace, he didn't get the message that she was being sarcastic. A goofy grin broke out across his face, "Really?"  
"Why don't I just give our son to my parents so that he's off both of our hands?" Clary rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. She stopped in the living room to pick up her baby and then continued on to her art room, where she slammed the door in Jace's face. He opened it just as she had sat down in front of a large sketchbook.  
"Clare, I'm sorry, I wasn't being serious." He began apologizing, but she threw a blending sponge at him and covered Leo's ears with her hands as she shouted, "Get the hell out!"  
Jace knew there was not much that he could do to calm her down. Once Clary was mad, she was angry until she was able to pull herself through, and usually, all it took was a couple of sketch sessions to herself. Jace understood. He wanted to be alone when he was upset as well, but it was hard to leave knowing that he was the one who had ticked her off.

_**...**_

"Magnus, I feel expired." Alec said as he slumped onto the living room couch. There were large, purplish circles surrounding his eyes and lines that had not been there before were creasing his features.  
Magnus looked up from his magazine and his face immediately fell into confusion. "You're not a carton of milk, Alexander; what do you mean?"  
"The stag party is tonight and I feel like I've just been cranking out all of my energy in order to get everything done on time."  
Magnus grinned, his entire face lighting up as excitement creeped into his eyes. "Welcome to the world of party planning and hosting. It's fun, isn't it?" However, before Alec got a chance to reply to the sarcastic question, Magnus's phone went off in his pocket, "Hello?"  
Alec narrowed his eyes at his husband as he smiled even wider, "Oh, Simon! That's fantabulous!" Pause. "You can come in at eleven, when Alexander is for sure out of the apartment...No, thank you...No reason, I just like saying that...Bye!" Magnus put his phone on the counter and frowned at Alec, "You're supposed to be leaving the apartment in twenty minutes to meet Jace, correct?"  
Alec nodded, "Why do I need to be out of the house for Simon to come over?" His eyes widened as a terrible thought entered his mind, "You're not going to cheat on me with the vampire, are you?"  
Magnus's frown deepened, "Do you really think that lowly of me?" He tossed his favorite blue scarf around his neck and stood up, huffing at the baffling question from his partner. "I wouldn't cheat on you with Simon just as I would never cheat on you with your sister." He paused, a smile returning to his lips. "Not that your sister isn't attractive-"  
Alec shot up from the couch and shook his finger at the warlock, "Don't you dare talk about my sister that way. Do you know how weird you sound? It's not even the fact that you're thinking of another person while we're married, it's the fact that the woman is my sister!" My little sister!" He erupted.  
Magnus couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up from his chest, "I was joking, Alec. Wow, you really are expired." He pinched the bridge of his nose and began to walk away from Alec while waving his hand in front of his face, as if he had just smelt something bad. "So sour."

**_..._  
**

"Izzy, how have you transformed from 'ohmygod I'm getting a divorce' to 'heyyyy everyone! Party at my house tonight!'" Clary exclaimed upon seeing her friend, who indeed looked unusually chipper. There was a faded look to her previous expression of pain; it had almost completely disappeared. The redhead had obviously noticed, "But you also look like someone kicked you in the stomach..."  
Izzy shrugged. "I was just having a few contractions earlier, but I'm fine now."  
Clary looked doubtful, but nodded anyway and went to help her finish setting up for their evening celebration. "Did you get cake?"  
Izzy's heart leapt with excitement at the thought of consuming the certain dessert. "No, but did you? I would like some..."  
"Of course, you would. But, I guess there is going to be no cake tonight." Clary sighed. "Iz, you're the party girl-you're supposed to be genius with these kinds of events."  
"I know, I know, but the only reason I even let myself do this today is that I needed a distraction from what's going with me and Simon. You said it yourself. That I should keep planning this Christmas to keep myself busy." Izzy smiled briefly at her friend, then went over to the fridge to get some wine out.  
Clary quirked an eyebrow at her, trying to stifle a laugh, "You're not planning on drinking those, are you?"  
"I'm going to down both of these before the rest of the party even gets here." Isabelle joked. Her cheeks were rosy and she actually did look quite happy. "No, but in all seriousness, I need cake. Like, I really need cake." She paused. "And peanut butter."  
"Are you sure you're not having twins again? Because you were craving the exact same things last time."  
She rested a hand on her stomach as the baby started moving around again, like he was trying to test which one of his legs could kick harder. "I know what's in my body, Clary, and he's a healthy little shadowhunter, who loves me already."  
Clary's eyes widened. "You're having a boy?! Yes! I knew it!"  
Izzy looked confused. "You didn't even know I was pregnant before last night; how could you guess-"  
"Actually, I did know you were pregnant. You were getting so fat. I was about to say something soon, and then you told me. It was such a relief though because if you had actually been fat-"  
"Yeah, you might want to watch out for my whip, Clary." Izzy sniffed.  
Clary laughed nervously, but it died away quickly as a frustrating thought came into her mind. "Jace and I had a fight." She said casually, while starting to pour herself some wine. The entire glass was down her throat before Isabelle even had time to react properly. "I...uh-what?"  
"He wouldn't help me with Leo because of the stag party, but I had to come here, and I was yelling at him-" She took a deep breath and poured herself another glass while doing so. "I don't know if he's mad at me, but I'm kind of pissed at him. At the same time, I feel bad."  
"You were tired, weren't you?" Izzy guessed, interested by how similar her friend's situation was to her own issues with the twins only three years ago.  
Clary nodded. "Leo has been so fussy everyday for the past week, and I can't figure out how to calm down. I give him a teething toy and he won't-" she stopped mid sentence, holding her face in her hands. "Sorry, I'm just so frustrated."  
"I know, I know." Izzy patted her on the back in an awkward attempt to calm her down. "I've been there, Clare. Except I had double the sleep deprivation and frustration. I'm also just always a very internally angry person, so imagine how Simon felt everyday having to deal with me and the twins." She sighed. "I'm sorry for comparing our problems, but I promise it will get way, way better. Besides," she smiled, her eyes shining with distant memories of her family. "When Leo says 'Mommy' for the first time, you are going to die."

_**...**_

"Layla, are you going to stay in your room, or come downstairs?" Isabelle asked while trying to untangle the little girl's long, long hair. It was so much like her own, that it was not very difficult to tame.  
"I don't want to stay up here." She whined.  
"Okay, well then let me do your hair, and then you can pick out a dress-"  
"Mommy, I don't want to wear a dress!" Layla screamed.  
Izzy turned the fussy child around so that she was facing her, and frowned, trying to look as stern as possible. "This screaming thing you've got going on right now isn't going to cut it, so you've got to stop." She continued doing her hair when Layla nodded, and breathed out a sigh of relief. It had always been a challenge to get Layla to listen to her, but when she finally listened, it was like a miniature self-accomplishment. "You need to go to bed in an hour, Lay, so I won't make you wear a dress, but you do need to put on your pajamas."  
"I'm not tired."  
Izzy actually laughed at this, "Of course you're not tired yet, baby. Your bedtime isn't for another hour."  
"How come Daddy took Kaden with him to Uncle Alec's house? Why couldn't I go?" She asked, a little hurt by this.  
Izzy placed her hands on either side of Layla's face and leaned in to give her a kiss. "They're having a boys' night, just like we're having a girls' night."  
Instead of seeming excited, Layla looked disappointed. Her lips pulled down into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed to match the sour expression. "So, Kaden is going to stay up later than me?"  
"Layla, you can stay up as late as you want, but I bet you'll fall asleep right on time."  
Layla looked at Izzy excitedly, like this was the first good thing that had been presented to her today. "You promise?"  
"Yes, I promise."

_**...**_

"Oh, come on, Simon. No kids allowed!" Alec yelled drunkenly from the kitchen as the vampire stepped in. Simon was pushing Kaden in front of him, cursing under his breath when he saw that Alec was doing shots.  
"You and your sister just take every opportunity to get drunk, don't you?" He spat sourly.  
Alec frowned at Simon's moody appearance, thinking that he should be happier during a party. "Damn. Why are you so angry?"  
Simon shook his head. "It's not important. And don't worry about Kaden, he won't bother you because he's about to go to bed. Right, Kade?" He looked down at the boy, who shook his head and smiled mischievously, "I'm not tired."  
"Okay, well, you're going to go to bed soon."  
Alec poured more tequila into a shot glass, downed that and then began swaying a bit. He looked at the bottle of tequila, seeming to be weighing options in his head, then took it up and drank the rest of it straight from the bottle. When he was done, he gasped, laughing at Simon's shocked expression, "Join me, vampire!"  
Kaden laughed as well, then went up to his uncle with his hands outstretched and asking for some, "Can I have some? It looks like fun!"  
"Nope." Simon shook his head again, lifting Kaden into his arms and out of reach from the alcohol, "Absolutely not." He looked at Alec with a strong sense of disapproval. "You should not be drinking this much when none of your other guests are here. I swear to God, you're going to pass out before I finish setting up because you are no longer capable of doing so, yourself."  
Alec came to his senses a bit and was able to flat out glare at Simon. "Seriously, what is up with you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was quieter now, but so full of sadness and regret. He looked up briefly only to nod at Alec, and then left the kitchen, feeling even more upset than before.

_**...**_

"I love you, Kaden." Simon muttered against his son's hair as he bent down to kiss him goodnight.  
Kaden looked up at him with big, dark eyes, that seemed to hold all of his energy. And Simon was surprised that he was able to contain it so well in order for him to listen and follow directions. "Daddy, I'm still not tired."  
"That's okay, just close your eyes and lie still. If you try hard for a while and you still can't, come and get me." Simon ruffled his hair, then got off of the guest bed, stopping when he felt Kaden's hand on his arm.  
"How come you didn't bring Layla?" He asked.  
"Mommy wanted her to stay because they're doing girl stuff."  
Kaden wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ew."  
"Right!" Simon laughed, "You're too cute, Kade."  
He smiled brightly, "I know."

_**...**_

Simon decided to let everything go and just have fun with the night. It wasn't often that he just got time to himself and his friends, so wasting it by moping around about him and Isabelle's fight would only ruin it. He was expecting to have fun. What he wasn't expecting was getting to piss drunk, he could barely open his eyes.  
"Cheers to Jordan because he finally, finally popped the question!" He shouted, just managing to raise his glass of champagne, which was already beginning to slosh over the sides as his arm trembled violently.  
Jordan laughed, and they all put their glasses together as some sort of toast. "I'm getting married!" He slurred, then slumped back into the couch. "And I can't believe it-I love her so much. Like, it hurts how much I'm in love with Maia."  
Magnus patted him hard on the back, then moved his hand up to his head and ruffled his hair. "You're such a big boy, now!"  
Jace nodded his agreement. "Now, all you have to do is have a kid!"  
Jordan put his cup down, shaking his head wildly. "Nope. Hell no. We already agreed on no kids."  
Magnus placed his hand on Jordan's cheek and pinched it slightly. "But then how are you gonna pass on your good looks?"  
Alec looked like he was about to laugh, then realized he should be worried about his husband flirting with another man, "Excuse me-what?"  
Jordan pulled away from the warlock and shook his head. "My good looks will stay on me."  
There was a loud choking sound and when everyone turned around to find out where it came from, they found Jace taking his glass away from his face and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He had a huge smirk on his lips that could only mean a snide comment was coming next, "I'm sure that's what Simon and Isabelle thought, once upon a time."  
Simon only rolled his eyes at this, not really feeling the energy in order to be really angry by the comment. "Whatever, goldilocks."

_**...**_

"I would like to make a toast to Maia." Isabelle stood up from her seat, holding her wine glass in the air-  
"Izzy, you said you wouldn't drink!" Clary scolded her.  
"Why can't she drink?" Lily asked. Isabelle hadn't seen her since right after the demon realms, and she assumed her and Maia had grown closer over the past few years, otherwise she couldn't guess why the vampire would be there now.  
Clary looked at Isabelle as if to ask for her permission to tell the girl. "She's having a baby."  
Lily smiled, "Oh, well, congrats!"  
"Thank you." Izzy replied, but didn't smile back. "But the congrats should not be going to me tonight-Maia, this is so awkward. I told you to bring friends!"  
Maia smirked. "You said bring my female friends. You girls are my only female friends. I mostly have guy friends." She laughed. "It doesn't matter, though. I'm having a great time."  
A real, genuine smile from the werewolf made Izzy's resentment towards her lesson a little bit. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." She then raised her glass, watching as the light from the chandelier shone through the golden liquid and produced ominous silver lights that danced across the table. "To Maia and Jordan, who shall forever be in love."

_**...**_

It was just Maia and Isabelle now, and nearly twelve thirty when everything had been cleaned up and put away. The werewolf and shadowhunter had been able to connect a little bit and apologized for their past rude conversations. "I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot when you find out that Simon was cheating-"  
Izzy waved her off. "That was years ago. It doesn't matter now. I'm perfectly happy with the way things have turned out." It wasn't a lie. Things were great, even if they had recently gone badly. It was only a matter of time before everything returned to normal-or at least she hoped so.  
"I can't believe I'm only just now getting married when you already have three kids, and Jace has a son." Maia said wistfully. "I can't even imagine having kids one day. Too painful."  
Izzy laughed, her eyes crinkling at the edges as the force of her friend's humor took over her body. "They're so much fun, though!"  
Maia shook her head again, grimacing slightly. "Nope. Still too painful."  
"Nothing is too painful to feel the joy and happiness that comes with bearing a child." Izzy promised her. "I would know."  
"Of course you would." Maia scoffed. She yawned and suddenly looked very tired. "I think I'm going to head out."  
Izzy nodded. "I understand. You need to get back to your lover. So that you and him can make sweet love under the stars-"  
"Okay, I think you're drunk on your own hormones." Maia laughed, pushing her way past Isabelle, and then out of the kitchen. "You might want to get some sleep or something. You seem kind of delirious."  
"Oh, shut up." She said, in a joking tone. "But really...congratulations on everything. And I really mean it."  
Maia smiled again, her eyes brightening. "Thanks. You too, by the way."  
Finally, the two could really call themselves friends.  
_**...**_


	12. Signs of Pure Hearts

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is pretty low key, compared to the previous one.**

**Thank you all for the nice reviews!**

**...**

"**The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward." **

― **Steve Maraboli**

**...**

Isabelle had fallen asleep while trying to write up her admissions letter for the academy. She had been so exhausted recently because of trying to get back on track with the Clave and her shadowhuntering so that they would be pleased with her, and the twins as well as the new baby were beginning to keep her up whenever she had a chance to sleep. With only three weeks left to spare while jobless, Isabelle had been trying to get at least a little bit more in shape all the while trying to find a job.

There was a strong squeeze on her shoulders, which jerked her awake, and she sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes, "I promise, I'm an amazing trainer, Dad." Izzy stumbled over her words, her mind still on getting a job as a trainer for new shadowhunters.

Simon laughed, "No, Iz, it's just me." He offered her his help to stand up, and she took it gratefully, groaning when her back began to clench in pain again. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...he's getting so big and I feel like I'm carrying a whale around with me."

"Look on the bright side: only four more months-"

"Do you know how much he is going to grow in four months?!" She countered, starting to get annoyed with his sarcasm.

Simon scoffed, "Iz, he's like, not even two pounds right now; how in the world are you this uncomfortable? It can't possible be that bad-"

"Hey. No uterus, no opinion." Izzy glared in his direction, only half amused by her own comment, and more focused on her back pain.

Simon smiled and was barely able to stifle a laugh at her joke, but he leaned over to kiss her neck in an effort to make her feel better. "I'll go make us something warm to drink and then we can talk."

Isabelle nodded, "Okay, but can you also get me-"

"Something for your back? Of course."

They smiled at each other, realizing that it had been a while since either of them had finished one another's sentence. It was almost like things were getting back to normal.

_**...**_

Hot chocolate it was. After years of having been a vampire, Simon had learned how to keep down most liquids, although he was still struggling with food. Not that he needed it, he just missed it.

"So," Simon sat down beside her on the couch, handing her a steaming mug of the chocolatey beverage. "How about you start from the very beginning."

"I think we made the baby probably back on Christmas Day almost two years ago-" She began, but Simon glared, "Iz, come on."

She sighed. "It was the second week of February, and I woke up one morning feeling like I had gotten my period because I was cramping." Isabelle shifted uncomfortably as the memory of how terrified she was that day came flooding back all at once; it was like a wave of emotion crashing down all around her. There were tears in her eyes now, and Simon looked away, not wanting to see her hurt so badly.

"There was so much blood. And I was so scared, I thought there was something seriously wrong." She wiped hastily at her eyes, "But you were with Clary on a trip and I just couldn't imagine telling you..."

This time, Simon did look up at her, but the amount of heartbreak and grief on her features brought tears to his own eyes. He had always hated seeing anyone he loved in such deep despair; it just broke him. Every time.

"I called Magnus and he could barely understand me because I was crying, I was so panicked, but he was here in like, five minutes, and when he told me why I was bleeding-" Her breath caught in her throat, "I just feel like it's my fault because I had no idea that I was supposed to be minding another life inside of me. I had no symptoms, so obviously I didn't take a test to see-"

Simon raked his hands through his hair, still trying to fight the tears, "Izzy, it wasn't your fault-"

Her eyes widened, "I was drinking, Si! And I didn't take care of myself for the entire time I was pregnant because I didn't...know!" Isabelle's voice broke at the end of her sentence, and that was Simon's last straw. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head, letting her cry all of her emotions out into his chest. All he could do was whisper sweet nothings into her ear, which she probably didn't hear through her own sobs.

"You've got this guy now, Iz. You've already made it past the hardest part, and this baby is going to grow up and be a strong shadowhunter. Just like his mom." Simon breathed into her hair, which hurt his lungs, but he didn't care because he knew she loved the feeling. "I only wish you had told me so that I could have taken some of the pain away from you."

Izzy sniffled and looked up at him, her eyes already red and puffy, "He told me it was a girl. We were supposed to have another little girl. That's why I was so upset when Magnus said we could never-" She cut herself off as a tentative pair of brunettes peeked their heads into the room. "Hey..."

Simon waved them over and the twins came running for their parents, jumping right into their laps.

Layla scooted a little bit away from Simon so that she could wipe at her mother's wet cheeks, "Why are you so sad?"

Izzy smiled weakly at her, in an attempt to continue being the strong mother they saw her as everyday, "I need to tell you something about your baby sister..."

_**...**_

"I think we should call her Layla's Best Friend because I would have played with her a lot. Every single day." Layla stated, looking littler than ever while wrapped up in Simon's arms. Her shed tears had dried by now, although her eyes were still watering a bit. Kaden hasn't had as much of a reaction as his sister, but he did grow quieter and a bit more still as the death of his unborn sister really set in.

Izzy giggled at the sweet comment made by her daughter, "I know you would have, baby. But we've got to think of a real, meaningful name for her."

Simon mumbled something that no one else heard except for Layla, who laughed and clapped her hands. "Daddy has a name!" He moved to cover her mouth before she could blurt it out, but she was too fast for him, "He said Leia! Daddy wants to name her after Princess Leia from Star Wars!"

Isabelle didn't look surprised, but a smile still fell across her lips, "Of course Daddy wants to, but Mommy doesn't."

Simon rolled his eyes, grinning broadly, "It was just a thought."

"I know it was, but not everybody's thoughts in this will be considered-"

"Can I have your hot chocolate?" Kaden interrupted, "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief, "Well then, shouldn't you have some water instead? I'm pretty sure hot chocolate won't help you if you're stomach is upset."

"Ginger will." Simon said, gently pushing Layla away from him so that he could stand up. "I'll go get him some-"

"Simon, he's not going to eat straight up ginger-"

"I'll make him a drink with ginger in it."

She looked doubtful, but shrugged anyway, too tired to want to argue him down over the lack of skill he had in the kitchen, "Don't do it if you don't know what you're doing; I don't want you to give him food poisoning."

"Izzy, I know what I'm doing." He said defensively. Simon held his hand out for Kaden and the little boy took it, following his father into the kitchen.

Just as Isabelle was turning back to her daughter, there was a loud yell from Simon, "Oh, God! It's too late! Isabelle, come clean it up!"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't get off of the couch, "You clean it up! Kaden, please come here."

He stumbled into the room looking pale, but still slightly green. "Mama, I don't feel good." He moaned, clutching at his belly.

Izzy stood up and grabbed his hand, then began pulling him towards the nearest bathroom, "Layla, go help Daddy, I'll be right back."

_**...**_

When Kaden was tucked in and sleeping, after having gotten his temperature taken numerous times, Isabelle felt even more exhaust crash over her as she came back downstairs to see how the rest of her family was doing.

"Mommy! Me and Daddy came up with a name!" Layla bounced up to Izzy, grabbing her hands to tug her down so that they were at eye level with each other. "Ava."

Izzy smiled at the pretty name, "And what does Ava mean?"

"For some people, it means life. And then other people think it means..living human." She frowned and looked up at her dad, "What does it mean again, Daddy?"

"Living one." Simon corrected her.

Layla rolled her eyes, "Same thing."

"I like that name," Isabelle felt herself getting upset again, but she pushed back the fresh tears and stood up straight, "Ava sounds beautiful." She looked at Simon, "How did you come up with it?"

"It means life." He breathed. "And if our little Ava couldn't live, then at least we can give her something that means she's alive with us, in our hearts."

Layla nodded, "But she's going to be with us all the time, watching down on us." She looked up at Simon, "Right, Daddy?"

He nodded as Izzy pulled Layla in for a tight hug, wiping the tears that fell down her daughter's cheeks and kissing the top of her head. Simon wrapped his arms around them both, wishing in that moment, he could take all of their pain away.

"Mommy?" Layla sniffled.

"Yes, baby?"

"When can I see my baby brother?"

Izzy smiled to herself as a soft kick in her stomach sent a reminder of the baby inside of her, "Sometime around Christmas."

"But that's when I was born. And Kaden."

Oh snap. They hadn't even thought of that. The twins sharing a birthday with their new sibling? That would be interesting.

"Well then, maybe everyone can have one big birthday party." Izzy exclaimed cheerfully.

"I think the Christmas party will be everyone's party this year. Financially, anyway."

Isabelle swallowed as the thought of her father's threats from the Clave came back into her mind, "Si, I have to go back to work."

He shrugged, "So go back to work."

"Obviously, I will, but I think you should consider becoming immortal-"

"Izzy, we already-"

She shook her head, "You could be a shadowhunter!"

Simon took Layla into his own arms as she began to drift off in Izzy's, trying to cover her ears as much as he could in case they argued. "It's not safe for Layla. I'm not going to put her in danger-"

"I didn't say anything about Layla. Of course, I wouldn't want to put her in danger either, but I do think that everything we do should be distributed fairly amongst all of us." She looked at her little girl, innocent as ever as she slept on Simon, her eyelids fluttering with dreams. "I don't want anything happening to her, Si, but if there is a way to do it safely, I think we should at least try."

Layla stirred a little bit, opening her eyes wide, as if she had just thought of something, "Mama, we have to name my brother."

Isabelle leaned in the press a kiss to her forehead, "I know, Lay. We can do that later, though."

_**...**_

_**I feel like the ending was kind of abrupt, no?**_

**Sorry if this chapter was extremely boring. In my opinion, all that happened was dialogue, and more dialogue. Nothing super interesting. Hopefully, the next chapter will spice things up, though.**

_**I **_**think it will :)**

**-H.**


	13. Discovering A Possible Fate

**Sorry, it's been kind of a while since I last updated :/ I had so much work to do. As the school year progresses, the workload gets bigger and I feel like I'm already drowning in all of it.**

**So, please bear with me because my updating will probably be quite irregular and slow.**

_**...**_

"_**Our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish." **_

― _**Chuck Palahniuk**_

_**...**_

Magnus didn't always wear a face mask, but when he did, he made sure he would be able to go the full fifteen minutes without disturbing the caked on clay by talking, touching his face, or exercising the muscles beneath the layers. So, right after Alec left the apartment, Magnus put the mask on, excited to watch reruns of his favorite tv shows, and just as he was kicking back on the couch to watch-

"Magnus, I found a way!" Alec came bustling back into the apartment, his phone in his hand, the bright screen lighting up his already bright eyes.

Magnus sat upright, unsure of whether or not he had heard his husband's exclamation correctly. "Holdupholdupholdup...What?!"

"They can become immortal! All of them!" He shouted.

Magnus straightened up, pressing his fingers to the small cracks that were beginning to open up his mask. "Are you talking about Simon and Isabelle?"

"Yes!"

"How the hell would you know a way? You're a shadowhunter, _I'm _the warlock."

Alec rolled his eyes, "It will work, I promise. There's a spell for Simon and Layla, and then there's a spell for Isabelle and Kaden." He took out a badly wrinkled paper and small book from his back pocket and pushed them towards Magnus. The warlock eyed them both, growing concerend at certain skeptical areas of the spell.

"There's one problem, Alec." He said.

"No, it's perfectly fine-"

"Layla can die, Alexander. She can't be awake for the process-"

"Then put her to sleep!" Alec yelled, starting to get angry. "Put her in an induced coma, or something."

Magnus could feel his cheeks growing hot, so hot, he thought the mask would melt right off of his face, "This isn't even your business. Do you honestly think they would put their daughter in a coma just so that they could shorten everybody's lives?"

Alec's eyes pierced Magnus's, and he ran a hand through his hair looking quite infuriated and hurt. "In just trying to help, Magnus. If you don't want my help, then just say so." With that he threw his blue scarf around his neck and then slammed the apartment door on the way out.

Magnus glared after him for a few seconds, but found that he didn't even care that much. He knew Alec was never mad at him for very long. What he did care about was, "Dammit! He made me ruin my face mask!"

Chairman Meow padded into the kitchen with white flakes plastered all over his snout.

"OHMYGOD." Magnus picked up his cat and then ran to the living room, sheer panic filling his body like white fire. Sure enough, his fear was confirmed. The remainder of his facial mask had been licked clean by his beloved cat, which he dropped onto the couch and began shaking his finger at him, "Chairman! It's going to be all your fault when I look like crap at Isabelle's Christmas party!"

"Meow." The cat mewled, seeming quite bored.

Magnus sighed and sank down on the couch, "You're right. It's not for a little over three months, and if my skin has stayed flawless for over eight hundred years, a few months shouldn't be a problem."

Chairman crawled into his lap and snuggled under his sweater, purring as Magnus scratched between his ears, "You're so much better at cuddling than Alexander."

Chairman meowed loudly, as if agreeing with his owner.

"But don't tell him I said that."

_**...**_

"It's going to be small, Jordan." Maia said seriously over breakfast. They were just conversing casually at Java Jones with coffee and muffins because neither of them had the deisre to cook anything. Plus, the fresh, autumn breeze felt nice against their cheeks.

Jordan smiled at her, "What if I want to invite 200 people?"

Maia scoffed, "Well, you're going to have to think of a way to dwindle that number down to 20, because we are not having over 150 guests at our wedding."

"Why not?"

"I want it to be small." She said plainly.

Jordan feigned a hurt expression, "But what about what I want?"

Maia laughed, her eyes brightening and cheeks becoming rosier with each passing second, "You can do everything else."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

Jordan rolled his eyes, but was still smiling warmly at her. "That's what I thought."

_**...**_

"He's going to be that tiny when he's born?" Kaden asked, gazing at the tiny onesie his mother was folding.

"If we're lucky." Simon muttered.

Izzy frowned at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "I'm just saying, both Layla and Kaden were premature. Hopefully, this baby won't be."

Layla looked up from her drawing and began waving it around in the air like a madman, "I drew us! I drew us!" She crawled into Simon's lap and Kaden and Izzy crowded around to see what she had drawn, "This is Mommy, Daddy, Kaden, Me, and the new baby." Layla pointed at her barely recognizable stick figures, then up at a cloud with a head peeking out of the clouds that seemed to be wearing angel wings, "This is Ava. She's watching us and keeping us safe."

Isabelle reached over to tuck a stray lock of dark hair behind her daughter's ear, "I love it, Layla. Now, how about we think of a name for your brother. Your daddy and I already have some, but we want to run them by you two first. Okay?"

The twins both nodded together.

"We like the name Liam for his first name, and then Gabriel-"

"Will...iam..." Simon narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

Izzy gaped, "Did you just-What?"

"I thought we decided on Liam William?"

"Simon, that was a joke. It was a _joke_. Were you drunk last night?" She laughed. "And Liam is a shorter version of William, so why would we name our child that?"

He shook his head, chuckling a bit as well, "What I do know is that I was very much awake and sober, actually."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Anyway," she turned back to the twins, "Your brother is going to be Liam Gabriel Lightwood...or Lewis. Probably Lightwood."

"I wanna be a Lightwood!" Layla exclaimed.

"You can be one when you become a shadowhunter." Izzy poked Layla's cheek, which made her squeal and giggle.

"When can I be a shadowhunter?" Kaden asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Simon smiled at his son, "Whenever you're ready."

"I am ready!" Both the toddlers yelled at the same time.

Isabelle and Simon laughed, "Okay, well, I'll take you to the Institute a little bit later so that you can train. But you won't get your marks or do actual hard stuff until you're twelve, okay?" Izzy watched her daughter especially, her heart breaking a little bit as excitement filled the younger girl's eyes. She knew there were no promises because of her vampirism, but she just wanted her little girl to be happy with at least a small feel of the shadow world..

Kaden shifted in Izzy's lap, trying to find a more comfortable spot around her enlarged stomach, "Mommy, you're really hurting me."

"I'm sure Daddy is much more comfortable than me." Izzy gently pushed him towards Simon, who pulled his son into his lap, tickling him just to earn a warm laugh. Isabelle turned back to Layla, who was staring intently at her drawing, "What are you doing, Lay?"

Layla looked up at her, eyes watery and sad, "Can what happened to Ava happen to Liam?"

Izzy shook her head, not even wanting to think about the terrifying possibilities herself, "No. No, Layla, I promise you, Liam is going to be born healthy and happy."

At this, Layla perked up, "Happy to see me?"

"Definitely."

Before anything else could be said, the loud ringing of Isabelle's phone went off throughout the entire living room, startling everyone.

"Hello, Alec?" She said after picking up.

"Izzy!" He sounded out of breath, "I'm coming to get Kaden right now!"

"What? Why?!"

"I have a surprise for him! It involves sharp objects and targets, but I promise you, it's super safe for a three year old." He said, obviously trying to persuade her.

"Sharp objects around a three year old..." Izzy said sarcastically, quite doubtful at first, but gave in soon after. "Alright, but bring him home with a single scratch and you'll be dead before you can say you're sorry. Also, make sure he drinks lots of water!"

_**.**_

"Kaden, go get dressed. Uncle Alec is taking you somewhere special." She instructed the little boy, who was still getting over the extreme tickles his father was causing him. "Now." Izzy said, more sternly that time.

Layla pouted after her older brother, "What about me, Mama? Do I get a surprise?"

Izzy reached into her mind to find something quick and easy that would please the already upset three year old, "Yes! You should go get dressed, too because Daddy and I are taking you to get your ears pierced!"

"What?!" Simon gasped, "Isabelle, those needles are not going anywhere near my baby-"

She rolled her eyes, "She'll barely feel a thing. You're tough, right, Layla?"

She nodded, and reached up to touch one of the sparkly snowflakes dangling from Izzy's ear. "Do I get to wear earrings like yours?"

"Of course you do."

**...**

Alec could already tell that Kaden was going to be an amazing archer. He was following everything his uncle told him to do, and his poise and strength was amazing for a three year old. Now, they were just working on getting him to release the arrow properly in order to hit the target.

"Just pull the arrow back, Kade and then let it fly." Those were Alec's exact words after nearly two hours of trying before the arrow went sailing through the air, without his help steadying Kaden at all. It hit the target at an odd angle and then a loud cracking noise filled their ears as the arrow snapped in half.

"Holy shi...nitzle...!" Alec nearly cursed, surprise covering his relief at being able to censor himself. "Kaden! That was freaking amazing!"

Kaden laughed and gently tossed the miniature bow he had been using onto the mats they were standing on in the Institute. Pride made his face shine radiantly as Alec threw his arms around him in an impossibly tight hug.

"I'm just like you, Uncle Alec." He beamed.

The older shadowhunter was grinning from ear to ear when he pulled away, "You broke the arrow, bud. That's strength, right there." Alec said, pointing at the ragged pieces. "Now you can go home and tell everyone you destroyed your training today. Literally."

Kaden's smile slipped off of his face as he thought about returning home to his sister, who would surely be upset about missing out on such an opportunity. "What about Layla?"

Alec frowned sadly, "It's not too good to bring her into the Institute so often. She might get sick."

"Is it because she's not the same kind of person as me?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

A stifling silence suffocated them both for a short moment until Alec spoke again, "Enough depressing talk. Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate."

_**...**_

"Isabelle, she is going to freak out." Simon grumbled as they walked into the jewelry store in the nearest mall. After nearly an hour of shopping just to pass the time, they finally made their appointment for Layla's ear piercing.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Have a little faith." She looked down at Layla, who was letting go of her mom's hand so that she could roam around the store and look at all the pretty, not to mention expensive, jewelry.

"Layla, please don't touch anything." Simon called after her. He turned back to Izzy, who was looking at a pair of golden studs-"Oh, hell no." Simon snapped halfheartedly, "No, no, no. You have spent enough money on the party." He grabbed her shoulders and began steering her away from the eye candy, "We came here for one reason only-"

"Hello!" A tall woman who looked to be in her early twenties stepped in front of them, grinning from ear to ear. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a very cropped tank top and leather miniskirt that matched with her high heeled leather boots. For the first time in forever, Isabelle felt out dressed. And for the first time in forever, she felt jealous. Simon was certainly looking at the lady, eyes wide and in awe.

"My name is Lainey! How many I help you?" Lainey chirped, her voice a lot higher than her tough appearance had them anticipating.

Simon broke into a huge smile, letting go of Izzy to reach his hand out for Lainey, "I'm Simon, and-"

"Nobody cares!" Isabelle shouted, startling other customers. She glared at Lainey, who looked a bit frightened, "We are here to get our daughter's ears pierced. So, can we do that now? Or are you too busy being a whore who fucks-"

Simon covered her mouth with his hand, blushing a bit as embarrassment flushed through him. "Don't listen to her; the pregnancy has really taken over her mind this time around."

Izzy smacked his hand away, starting to get very annoyed with him being so smitten with this random chick. "Will you just pierce my daughter's goddamn ears?"

Lainey laughed nervously, the tips of her perfect little ears turning pink. "Of course. Right this way."

_**...**_

"Okay, so I advise that since she's so young, she should sit with either Mommy or Daddy." Lainey looked away from the tools she would be using and nodded at Layla. "Do you want to sit with your Mommy or your Daddy, little one?"

Izzy immediately looked at Simon, expecting her daughter to pick him like she did for everything. He smiled at Layla and was just reaching his hands out for her, when surprisingly, the little girl ran straight for her mom.

"Mama!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Isabelle's legs.

Izzy thought she could actually cry with happiness. Layla actually picked her over Simon. "Wow," she said, picking her up and then sitting down in the chair in front of Lainey, "who is this little girl and what has she done with my Layla?"

Layla giggled nervously, but watched Lainey with anxious eyes as she prepared the earrings they had picked out, and the needles, "Okay, are we ready?"

Izzy nodded, all the while trying to get Layla to sit still. "You're only going to feel a little pinch, I promise. Then, you'll look like a princess with your brand new earrings."

"I'm scared." Layla whimpered.

"Layla, come on." Simon said, smiling comfortingly at her. "It'll take two seconds."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he only rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay, Layla, I need you to be very still," Lainey had one piercing gun in her hand, posed to puncture the mark already on Layla's right ear. "Because otherwise it'll be crooked." She leaned down and pressed the thing to Layla's ear, "Ready? One...two...three!"

It happened so fast, it was like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry...but she did decided to cry before Lainey could pierce her other ear. "No! I don't want the other one!" Layla cried, trying to press herself as close to her mother as possible.

Izzy squeezed her hand, "It's okay, Lay. One more and then you're done."

Simon felt a swell of sympathy course through him as he watched his daughter cry. It was obviously only a temporary pain, but at the moment, it was too much for her.

"We're going to do the next one, Layla. Whenever you're ready."

_**...**_

"Layla, how does it feel?" Simon asked as he carried her out of the store with newly pierced ears. She had tiny diamonds in them now, and it only added an extra twinkle to her already sparkling smile. Layla, however was not smiling now, as her eyes were red from crying during the piercing. Isabelle would never get over how she chose to sit on her lap over Simon's with it was happening because Simon had always been her go-to parent. She was able to soothe her for a couple of minutes, but when she asked for Simon, Izzy had to cave because the cries of pain were breaking her heart. Luckily for Simon, though, she was no longer upset with his obvious attraction to young Lainey-"You know, that Lainey girl was really nice and-"

"Pretty?" Izzy finished for him, her voice harsh. "Yeah, she was, wasn't she? Mention that bitch again and I will break you." She snapped.

Layla perked up in Simon's arms as he chuckled softly, "Mommy, what's a bitch?" She asked.

Isabelle took her from Simon and gently kissed the side of her head, "A kind of person you should stay away from. Also, don't ever say that word, baby. Otherwise, you'll be in big trouble."

Simon came into stride with them easily, even though Izzy clearly wanted to get away from him. "Iz, you know I wasn't attracted to her. I was just pushing your buttons."

She stopped and looked at him with her eyes narrowed and disbelief pulling her lips into a frown. "Simon, I sincerely hope that you have learned since day one, pushing Isabelle Lightwood's buttons is never a good idea."

Simon rolled his eyes, but still smiled, "Okay, okay. Izzy, I'm sorry."

No response.

"Isabelle," he said sternly. She finally looked at him as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

Izzy smiled up at him, and was leaning in to kiss him back when her phone started vibrating in her pocket, "Could you get that for me?" She asked politely.

Simon handed her the phone and watched as she adjusted Layla in her arms so that talking to the caller would be easier, "Magnus! What's wrong?" Her expression went from excitement to horror in a mere split second and then her face paled and her body started to shake. "Yeah, thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Simon."

As soon as she hung up, Isabelle turned to Simon, who was starting to become panicked, and said, "We need to get Kaden and then go see Magnus right now."

_**...**_

**I didn't name the baby Noah (even though I REALLY wanted to) because there are already so many Noahs and someone else has named a sizzy baby Noah, and it just didn't feel right to me...unfortunately...**

**sorry if this one was kind of boring, or if the slight cliffhanger ticked you off a bit :)**

**hopefully it won't happen again, but no promises.**

**-H.**


	14. Darkness in an Indefinite Period of Time

_**"**__**Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift." **_

_**― **__**Mary Oliver**_

_**...**_

"Chocolate or Strawberry?" Alec asked as he reached for ice cream in the large fridge in the Institute's kitchen.  
Kaden was sitting on a high stool at the counter, his legs dangling off of the floor. "Vanilla!"  
Alec laughed, pulling out the carton of strawberry ice cream. "Sorry, Kade, but we don't have any vanilla." He got out two bowls and two spoons, then began scooping out some of the ice dessert. "Strawberry is probably healthier than chocolate."  
"It's all unhealthy, Alec." Isabelle said upon barging into the kitchen, startling Kaden and Alec. Her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running around, and her hair was beginning to fall out of it's once neat ponytail.  
"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Alec asked, shoving the scoop into the ice cream,  
"I need Kaden right now."  
He arched his eyebrows at her, "You know, you could have just called me and I would have brought him back-"  
"No, it was last minute, but Magnus needs to do something with all of us." She shook her head, "Not you, but Simon and me and the twins."  
Alec nodded, "Is he going to take your immortality?"  
"How do you know?" Izzy backed away from Kaden, looking suspiciously at her brother.  
"He's my husband; he can't keep everything from me."  
She sighed, "Okay, well I need to take him right now, but thank you for watching him for the last couple of hours-"  
Kaden spoke up around a mouthful of ice cream, "Uncle Alec taught me how to kill someone!"  
Isabelle's eyes widened in horror, "Alexander-"  
Alec raised his hands up in defense, "I taught him how to shoot an arrow, that's it. I promise. But..." He smirked, "Kaden was amazing. I mean, have you ever heard of a three year old archer?"  
Izzy managed a smile even through her stress and anxiety, "Well, Kaden, you can tell me all about it in the car."  
_**...**_  
Magnus's grave expression was dark enough to bring everyone else's moods down the second they walked into the room.  
Layla had already been upset over getting her ears stabbed twice, Kaden was sour over having to leave without ice cream, Simon was upset because Layla was upset, and Isabelle was just tired, as usual because if all the hormones raging through her body.  
The warlock made them sit down in the living room before he even began to explain the whole situation. Layla took to her father for comfort, sucking on her thumb tiredly, which was something she hadn't had a habit of since she was an infant. Kaden sat pretty relaxed next to his mother, although he was still fuming a little bit.  
Magnus tapped the tips of his fingers together for a short moment, and then checked his phone as if he was waiting for something to happen, "I thought I would wait for Alexander."  
Isabelle was subconsciously fingering Kaden's hair, pulling it out of his eyes and letting it fall through her fingers as she replied to Magnus, "Alec is not coming. He specifically told me that he was going to stay at the Institute for a while longer."  
Something passed over Magnus's cat eyes; sadness, regret, Izzy couldn't read the emotions, but she knew they weren't good ones. "Okay, well, I guess we should just get started, then."  
The more and more detail he went into, the more and more anxious she became. "Alec found out that the only way to successfully perform the spell on Layla without, you know..consequences is that she needs to be fully relaxed. Her brain, her muscles, everything." His eyes flickered over to the young vampire, who had perked up at the sound of her name. "I figured that in order to do that, she should be unconscious. Completely unconscious. Like, an induced coma-"  
"Daddy, what's a coma?" Layla asked curiously.  
Simon frowned across the room at his wife, who was trying hard to avoid his gaze. "It's a kind of like a deep, deep sleep."  
"Do you wake up from it?"  
He shrugged, "Sometimes-"  
"Simon!" Izzy snapped. Her eyes pierced his now, trying to scold him through her looks.  
Magnus seemed to sense the tension between the two; he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, "I would like to speak with Layla alone."  
Isabelle looked extremely hesitant, but she took Kaden's hand anyway and led him out of the room, not thinking to wait for Simon. He was too busy trying to pry Layla off of him by telling her it would be okay. "I'm going to be right outside the door. I promise."  
She let go of him when he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lay."  
"I love you too, Daddy."  
_**...**_  
"Layla, I know you're only three years old...but I think that you are a very smart girl, and that you can know what you really want." Magnus began, "So, do you want to live forever?"  
"Will Mommy, Daddy and Kaden live with me?" She asked hopefully, looking smaller than ever, curled up against the couch cushions.  
He shook his head sadly, "No. No, unfortunately they will die before you."  
Layla's eyes filled with tears as the thought of living without the ones she loved most came across her mind, "That's not fair though! I don't want to live without Mama!"  
"I know, Lay, but that's why I'm asking; you don't have to live without them if you let me put you to sleep." Magnus promised, his eyes pained, although still quite warm and persuasive.  
Layla nodded, not even trying to stop the tears that fell from her eyes, "Yes. Yes, I want to go to sleep."  
"Okay, come here." She went into his arms and he pressed her head against his chest, taking deep breaths and kissing her hair. "I promise, as long as you _want_ to wake up, you will."  
_**...**_  
"I just need to make sure his heartbeat is strong." Magnus said while he placed his hands on Isabelle's stomach and seemed to be concentrating hard as his hands began to glow blue.  
"Are you absolutely positive it's safe for Liam?" She asked, slightly concerned. She already knew the answer, but she just wanted to be absolutely convinced.  
"I am positive." He said, backing away from her, "But if you want, I will do an ultrasound later. To check up on him."  
Izzy bit her lip as she nodded, looking over at Layla, who hadn't left the comfort of her father's arms since she finished talking with her uncle. "So are we starting now?"  
Magnus nodded, "I just have to finish setting a few things up for the process, but if you could get Layla calm while I do stuff, then that would be great." He touched her shoulder lightly and smiled in a way that brought immense comfort to her, "The sooner the better."  
_**...**_  
Magnus had Layla pick one person that she wanted with her in the room. It was inevitable that she would pick Simon because she favored him, but also because the warlock had mentioned that the magic he would be using on her could harm any non-vampires.  
Simon sat by her side as she laid on the couch, looking surprisingly comfortable. He had her tiny hand in his large ones and whenever she glanced up nervously at him, he would bend down and kiss the back of her hand.  
"Daddy, will you please tell Mommy to not have Liam before I wake up?" Layla asked, voice shaking.  
Simon smiled warmly, taking one of his hands away from hers to stroke her hair. "I promise you will wake up before Liam is born."  
"Are you going to be here when I wake up?"  
He could tell that she was about to start crying, but as far as he was concerned, he wasn't about to stop her. After all, who was he to suppress her emotions. "Baby, I will be right here, holding your hand."  
There was a soft creak as the door opened and Isabelle stepped in. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes laden with exhaust and anxiety. "Hey..." She whispered softly, not wanting to kill the peaceful vibes.  
Simon looked up from his daughter, but still slouched over her. "Magnus said-"  
"I have to, Si." Izzy said sternly, her voice cracking. "I can't just sit out there while my little girl..."  
Magnus walked back into the room at that exact moment and was rubbing some kind of white cream between his blue, sparking hands. "Are we ready?"  
Layla took a deep breath and then sat up, holding one of her hands out for Izzy. "Mama, tell Liam to wait for me." She looked at Simon, who's eyes were starting to water at this form of goodbye. "Daddy, don't let Mommy have Liam here before I wake up."  
Simon wiped at his eyes with his free hand and leaned down to kiss her nose, "I love you so much."  
Isabelle smiled adoringly at her daughter and reached over to brush a few locks of dark hair out of her eyes. It was so much like her own, she found herself running her fingers through the strands just as much as she touched her own hair. "Layla, you're my only little girl. And you're always going to be my only little girl, so I get to love you in a more special way than Kaden."  
Although Layla looked extremely exhausted due to the potion Magnus had already given her, she still got the energy to lean over and kiss both of her parents. "How long am I going to sleep?"  
Both the parents looked at Magnus for an answer, "At the very least, three days. At the very most, one month-Oh!" He looked at Isabelle with excitement gleaming in his golden orbs, "You're starting your third trimester in ten days!"  
She smiled weakly, "Yeah..."  
"Are you going to have a shower or anything?"  
Izzy frowned, shaking her head. "No. I think the Christmas party can be his welcome party, too."  
Magnus grinned wildly, "Remind me to get you cake. You've been having cravings for cake, right?"  
"Never mind that, I just want December 18th to come so that Liam can be out of my body. Honestly, he's not even three pounds and I feel like I am carrying a whale with me everywhere I go."  
He shrugged, "It would be easier on you if you gain more weight-"  
"Bullshit." Izzy laughed, "But fine, get me a cake and some peanut butter and I will eat the whole thing."  
Simon covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, but it came out anyway, "And then you're going to throw it all up."  
"Simon, when I get what I want to eat, it stays down."  
"Shhh..." He held his hand up and everyone looked to find that Layla had gone completely unconscious. "She's sleeping."  
"You can make as much noise as you want and she won't wake up because it's a coma, not a nap." Magnus said sharply, brushing them out of the way. "Isabelle, you need to get out of here. I don't doubt that you'll be fine, but if you stay, Liam will most definitely be affected. I need to do the spell now before she has to be hooked up to an IV."  
Isabelle turned to her husband, who could barely take his eyes off of her. She leaned in to place a long, lingering kiss on his lips, that he didn't return. But Izzy couldn't blame him. It was his princess who could be lying on her own deathbed.  
"She's going to be fine, Si. I promise you."  
This time he did look at her, but only for a brief moment. "I hope so."  
_**...**_  
"Daddy and Layla are getting a spell done to them." Isabelle told Kaden when she made her way back into the living room, where he had been staying.  
"When do me and you get the spell?"  
She sat down beside him and was barely able to muster up a smile through all of her nervousness, "As soon as they're done."  
"I'm scared." Kaden wasn't looking at her, which normally meant that he was pretty uncomfortable. "Is it going to hurt?"  
Izzy scooted next to him so that she could pull him into her lap and kiss him. "It's not going to hurt," she paused as Liam started kicking her lower abdomen, which was where Kaden was currently seated. "But if you do feel pain, you can just tell me and I will kiss it away and hold your hand."  
"I think Liam wants to come out." Kaden laughed as he felt the kicking against his back. He turned around and placed his hands on Izzy's stomach, giggling when Liam kicked some more. "When do I get to hold him?"  
Isabelle leaned back against couch cushions, breathing out heavily. "December."  
Kaden pouted disappointedly, but before Isabelle could respond with any calming words, her phone went off in her pocket. To her surprise, it was Simon's mom. But why in the world would Elaine be calling her? So she handed the phone to Kaden, "It's Grandma. Why don't you talk to her?"  
He took the phone, then hit the answer button and raised it to his ear, "Gramma!"  
"Kaden!" Although Elaine's voice sounded happy, Isabelle could still hear the confusion mixed into it. "What have you been up to?"  
"Layla and Daddy are doing magic with Uncle Magnus!" He responded cheerfully. Izzy noticed that Kaden had always been intimidated by _her_ mom, just as she always had been as a little girl, but with _Simon's_ mom, it was like he was talking to his best friend.  
"Really? That's so cool! What are you and Mommy doing?"  
He looked at Isabelle, slightly confused. She rolled her eyes and gently took the phone from him, sighing as she answered her mother in law. "We're doing family stuff."  
"Oh, Isabelle! How are you?" Elaine gasped, "We haven't talked in over a week!"  
"I know, because shit happened." Isabelle was too tired to worry about censoring herself in front of her child. It really didn't matter anyway.  
"Honey, I know. I'm so sorry for everything..."  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."  
A pause.  
"So how is everything going with the baby?"  
Isabelle started smiling at the mention of her baby. Kaden seemed to know, too because he bent down and kissed her stomach, then felt for more movement. "Things are going pretty well. Simon and I have thought of a name-"  
"Tell me now. Right now!" Elaine exclaimed, nearly squealing with excitement.  
Izzy laughed, feeling more energized already. "Liam. Liam Gabriel Lightwood."  
"Aww. I can already see how adorable he is going to be. That reminds me...I made you a cake and now that I know Liam's name, I can put him on the cake!"  
Izzy frowned, "Why did you make a cake?"  
"Because you're having a baby! My fourth grandchild."  
"You never made Kaden or Layla a cake..." Izzy teased.  
Elaine sighed, "I know, I started at Leo. Besides, I didn't know about the twins until they were three days old."  
"So, why did you call?" Izzy asked as politely as possible.  
"I wanted to apologize for my dramatic exit last week. Also, I wanted to see if you could come visit some time. I miss my grandchildren."  
Izzy smiled tightly at the thought of going to see her mother in law so soon after the little quarrel, "I'm sure they miss their grandma, too-"  
"Isabelle..." A soft whisper came to her ear and she looked over to see Magnus poking his head out of the door to the guest bedroom.  
"Elaine, I'm sorry, I've got to go." She didn't even wait for the older Lady to answer before she handed her phone to Kaden and pushed herself off of the couch with a bit of a struggle. "Are they okay?" Izzy was trying to peer around Magnus to see into the room behind him, but he was so much taller than her that he completely blocked her view.  
"Simon passed out-"  
"What?!" She shrieked, surprising herself with the volume of her own voice.  
Magnus held his hands up, chuckling slightly. "I promise, it was expected. The spell I used on him and Layla was extremely strong, so I knew he would at the very least be exhausted by the end."  
Izzy felt a small wave of relief pass over her, but she was still worried about her daughter, "What about Layla?"  
"Layla is stable. The only way I could really check to see if it worked was by looking at her teeth...and there were no fangs. So, we'll just need to wait for her to wake up before we know for sure."  
She nodded, "I guess we're doing the waiting game now...can I see them?"  
He nodded, then back up so that she could come in. The second she saw her husband and her daughter lying still on the bed, side by side, she broke down in tears. It looked to her like Simon wasn't breathing, but when Isabelle placed her hand on his neck, there was a faint pulse that hasn't been there when he was a vampire. Layla's chest was rising and falling deeply, like she was sleeping; which she was.  
"Magnus, he's not breathing. Why isn't he breathing?" Izzy panicked, her breaths hitching in her throat.  
The warlock came up behind her and placed his hand on Simon's neck, "The spell is still working now. But if his heart starts beating before he starts breathing..."  
Izzy wiped under her eyes, trying not to smudge her makeup. "Is there anything you can do?"  
Magnus shook his head, his eyes clouding over with an unmistakable darkness.  
At this, she bent down and pressed her lips to Simon's jaw, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his neck. All the places that she knew he loved the most. "Simon..." The tears blurred everything. She was crying so hard, she could barely even hear his first gasp of air when he took it. It was when he started saying her name between strangled coughs that she looked up to see him in a sitting position.  
"Isabelle!" Simon nearly yelled when he saw her, "Oh my God, I had the craziest dream! I think I was stuck at the bottom of a lake or a pool of something, and I thought I was fine because I'm a vampire and I don't need to breathe. But my lungs were on fire and I started seeing stars, so I swam to the top and as soon as I broke the surface, I took the biggest breath ever. _Like I hadn't breathed in years_." He looked at her with shiny eyes as she scooted even closer to him and placed a shaking hand on his cheek.  
"That's because you haven't breathed in years." Her entire face lit up with surprise and absolute joy when she felt the real heat radiating off of skin, "You're warm! You're so warm!" She pulled him in for a kiss that was meant to be a short peck, but the second his new-feeling, warm lips touched hers, she deepened it, not wanting the moment to end. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and as she pressed even closer to him, she could feel his own heart against her. "By the Angel..." She breathed into his hair as he kissed her neck. Her hands traveled to his chest just to feel his brand new heartbeat, and she smiled, knowing that this was something he had wanted for a long time.  
"Iz..." Simon gasped, "I can't smell you anymore. I mean, your blood. I can't smell it anymore."  
Isabelle pulled away to look at him curiously, "That's a good thing, right? That means the spell worked."  
"Yeah." He pulled her on top of him and crashed his mouth back onto hers, tangling his fingers in her hair when her lips parted over his. Everything suddenly became all sweet and dark, both of them momentarily forgetting anyone else was in the room.  
"Simon..." Isabelle sighed, her mouth still locked on his, not wanting to stop.  
"Yeah?" Simon whispered back feverishly.  
"Magnus is still here."  
They finally pulled away from each other when the warlock cleared his throat, "I mean, I was about to leave, it's just that you guys didn't seem to mind me watching. You just kept going-"  
Isabelle got off of her husband and then crawled over to the other side of the bed where Layla was sleeping. "Why can't she just wake up now? If the spell is already complete..." She stroked Layla's cheeks, which were pale, yet still warm with life.  
Magnus shrugged then tiredly ran his hands through his spiked hair, sending a spray of golden glitter across the bedspread. "It's a matter of how fast she can realize that's the 'dreamworld' she's in right now isn't real. And if she wants to come back, she will. If not..."  
Simon frowned, "But aren't 'dreamworlds' supposed to be your dream? Why would anyone want to leave-"  
"Sure, that's kind of the point. But sometimes, the world can be turned into something sinister and hellish. That's what would make anyone want to leave it." Magnus took a short pause before continuing, "I actually gave her the weakest spell I could, and apart from all of her biggest wishes coming true in the world she's in right now, it probably consists of at least one of her greatest fears in order to scare her off." He looked at the parents expectantly, "Do either of you know what that fear could be?"  
Simon looked at Isabelle, who nodded and then turned back to Magnus once more. "I'm guessing it might have something to do with us not loving her. She's pretty sensitive with the idea that I favor Kaden..."  
"You do favor Kaden; it's pretty clear to everyone." Magnus laughed, "But I assume that's merely because he likes you more than Simon. And it's probably the same for Layla and Simon."  
"Whatever, Magnus." Izzy waved him off, only half taken with his jokes. "You're so extra."  
He smiled for a little bit and then pulled a straight face again when he thought about the rest of the reason they were all there now, "Isabelle, do you maybe want me to get Kaden so that we can finish up?" Magnus said at the door.  
She nodded, but kissed Layla before she got off of the bed with a little bit of Simon's help. "Ow!" Izzy gasped, pressing a hand to her stomach.  
Simon stopped, panic immediately filling his system. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, he's...I'm fine." She smiled weakly at him, "Go get Kaden with Magnus."  
_**...**_  
"So, because you two aren't vampires, you most likely won't feel like you're going to lose consciousness." Magnus came up to Izzy, holding her stele in his hands. "But if you're really tired right now, I recommend a strength rune."  
She took the stele from him, feeling immediate comfort as soon as the familiarity of her favorite stele smoothed into her hands. The burn of the rune was enough to calm the rest of her nerves, which had been on fire ever since she first stepped into the room." "Thanks, but are you positive Simon can't-"  
"Be in the room?" Magnus interrupted, shaking his head. "He passed out the second he got on the couch. Poor man is exhausted. You're working your man too hard, Iz."  
They had already been at Magnus's apartment for almost two hours, but it felt like 20 to everyone, and all they wanted to do was sleep. Liam hadn't been moving as much, so Izzy assumed that he was way ahead of everybody on terms of sleep.  
"Baby is already sleeping, that's good." Magnus said as he rubbed his sparking hands together.  
Kaden had been leaning on Izzy's side, with his eyes closed, but as soon as Magnus pressed his hands to his forehead, the younger boy's breathing became deeper as he fell into a deep sleep. She helped him lean back onto the bed next to his sister, cringing when Layla didn't move even when Kaden's hand knocked into her arm. She had always been quite the light sleeper, so the fact that she didn't even twitch a muscle made the situation so much more real.  
"You might feel a slight pain at the base of you neck and you spine." Magnus said, now moving on to work his magic on Isabelle. "If you feel any discomfort where Liam is, tell me because that's not healthy."  
"Okay." Isabelle took a deep breath in, seriously wishing that her husband was there to comfort her. Even though she had always been deemed as tough, it was because she had so much support behind her. Now, without the most important person in her life, she felt extremely lonely, although both of her children and one of her best friends was in the room with her.  
Magnus repeated what he did to Kaden on Isabelle and it wasn't long before she felt a sharp pain in her lower back that spread all the way up her spine and through her head. Despite the strength rune, she felt all of her energy drained from her body, and before she could even tell Magnus to stop, the feeling split into darkness and she was consumed into an endless, black pit.  
_**...**_

**I'm sorry! I promise I will stop with the cliffhangers soon and also add more of the other couples. I just felt that this chapter was already long enough without them, so it's just sizzy...**

**ANYWAY**

**thanks so much for reading! reviews are encouraing, so leave me a review and I will love you forever and most likely update SOON!**

**xxx**

**H.**


	15. So Desperately Unrehearsed

**"****People don't want their lives fixed. Nobody wants their problems solved. Their dramas. their distractions. Their stories resolved. Their messes cleaned up. Because what would they have left? Just the big scary unknown."**

**― ****Chuck Palahniuk**

_**...**_

Isabelle knew there was something wrong even before she woke up. There was a dull ache in her stomach and she felt like she was lying on a patch of wet grass. Warm, wet grass. That was strange. Why was it warm? Wet grass was usually not warm...as she shifted, she realized what she was lying on wasn't grass, but a mattress and sheets, and the wetness was becoming stickier and warmer as Isabelle became more and more awake.

"Isabelle. Izzy, you've gotta wake up." Magnus's voice shook her into consciousness and her eyes fluttered open to see Simon's familiar deep, brown ones.

"Thank God." He muttered as he helped her sit up. "How are you feeling?"

Izzy shook her head, feeling refreshed, but also...weird. Like there was something wrong-

"The spell caused Liam a bit of distress, but don't worry-"

Izzy felt her heart drop to her stomach, "What?" Surely she hadn't heard correctly. But when Isabelle pulled back the sheets, her worst fear was confirmed when she saw the growing spot of blood she was lying in. "Magnus!"

The warlock came over and held her wrists, searching deep into her eyes for a way to calm her. "Isabelle, listen. Liam is totally fine. His heart rate dropped a little bit when the placenta became slightly-"

"_Abrupted?!_" Izzy guessed, actually knowing what the answer would be. She covered her face with her hands, brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "Okay. I'm fine as long as he is."

Simon climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers back to examine the situation, "Umm, Magnus there's a lot of blood."

Magnus straightened up, his expression darkening. "Isabelle you passed out about four hours ago-"

"Where's Kaden?" She jolted out of her panic for Liam as a new fear for her older son took over, "Magnus, where-"

"Alec took him home a while ago." He breathed in deeply, "Are you still bleeding?"

Izzy shifted a little bit on the bed, "Yes. A lot, like Simon said."

Magnus sighed shakily, "Alright, well right now, all I can do is give you something for any cramps and then we'll just have to wait for the bleeding to stop. If it doesn't, I might have to get Liam out before anything happens to him."

_**...**_

For some reason, Maia could not wait to be tied with Jordan. They had had many bumps in their relationship, but she felt that making everything set in stone would knot off the untied strings they still had.

"What are you thinking about?" Jordan's voice startled her a bit, and she looked up from her ring to see him standing in the bathroom doorway. A towel was wrapped around his waist, leaving his chest bare, and his hair was damp, yet still shining with some droplets of shower water.

Oh how Maia loved when he came into the bedroom directly after showering. She stood up and went to wrap her arms around him, shuddering when he slipped his hands under her shirt. "You know, I can't wait for our trip to Florida." She breathed in deeply as his hands traveled back down to her waist, "It's going to be just you and me...and the beaches and the sun-"

Jordan laughed, "The hot, hot sun. It's so hot there!"

Maia nodded her agreement, "It's ridiculous, right?"

"It will be ridiculous when you're there. You know..." He smirked, "Because you're so _hot_."

Maia dropped her head onto his shoulder and laughed hard against his neck, "I love you so much."

Jordan kissed the top of her head, smiling to himself about how lucky he already felt just to be with Maia every day.

_**...**_

"Isabelle, you need to push harder."

"I'm trying!" She groaned, "It won't go in any further!"

Simon put down the piece he was holding and scooted next to his wife in order to see what she must have been doing wrong. "Izzy, that's the wrong piece!" He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and shoved the stuff into Simon's hands, "You bought this crib, you build it." Izzy put her hands on her stomach and leaned away from the half built piece of furniture, smiling at the look of frustration on her husband's face. "You're working me too hard."

He grinned and held up the mobile she had been trying to put together, "You literally could not figure out that all this needed was batteries?"

"That's what I was trying to do-"

"But for some reason, you thought you needed a screwdriver for the Velcro battery pack-"

Izzy laughed, "I'm not good at following other people's directions." She grabbed onto his shoulders for extra support as she stood up, wobbling slightly.

Simon grabbed her wrist before she could walk away, holding her in place. "Be careful please. Magnus said to take it easy, remember? We're supposed to try and keep Liam in there for at least another month."

"He better stay in for another three months like he's supposed to." Isabelle said sharply, as if she were scolding their unborn child.

"Magnus said that's very unlikely because of the abruption." He let go of her hand and looked away from the crib and at her, "Do you need any help with whatever you are about to do?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I was going to go wake up Kaden from his nap-"

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"Yes, my back is killing me, but when is it not?"

He shrugged, "Don't be lifting anything or jumping or running-"

She held her hands up, exasperated with her husband's over protectiveness, "Or doing basically anything. I get it." Her eyes clouded over as she sat down and thought about what had come out of the mortality thing, "This is all my fault. I could be killing two of my children with one blow right now. I mean, Layla is only three years old. Why the hell did I ever think putting her in a coma would do any good to anyone? And Liam hasn't even been born, yet he might not make it-"

"_Isabelle!_" Simon shouted. He looked incredibly upset. His eyes were glowing with rage, but Izzy thought that glow might just be tears as well. His body was shaking and his hands clenching into fists by his sides. "Stop. You blame yourself for everything; that can't possibly be healthy."

"Nobody is healthy, Simon!" She shouted right back, "Layla is in a coma, Liam is going to-" Izzy grabbed her hair, the stress crawling through her body threatening to rip it all out. "I'm sorry, I just...I honestly feel ridiculously fucked right now."

Simon's expression softened, but he made no move to comfort her when she covered her face with her hands and leaned over so that her elbows were on her knees. "I know everything is happening all at once, Iz. But I promise you, everyone is going to be fine."

"I'm not going to say that I wish we didn't have Liam, because that's not true. I wish I hadn't agreed to do the damn party."

"Can't you cancel it?"

"I would, but everything is already paid for." She removed her hands from her face and looked down at him, frowning slightly. "I think we should talk."

He looked at her, eyebrows furrowing with concern. "We are talking."

"No..." Her eyes left his, uncertainty flashing within the dark orbs. "I mean, about us."

"What about us?"

"There's something off...with us." She said slowly, "Our relationship isn't the same."

Simon rubbed his hand over his hair, "It's because we put our kids first. My sexual desire for you hasn't lessened; I still think you're an incredibly, beautiful, strong person. But we're so busy with the twins, and now Liam. Things for us are never going to be like they were before we had kids. But we just need to accept that."

Isabelle smiled at this. Never had words sounded so comforting and good to her ears. She felt so much better hearing that from the person she loved. "Yeah. But after Liam is born, I am going to make you feel..." Isabelle leaned toward him, and kissed his earlobe before speaking again, "so good." She whispered seductively.

Simon tilted his head as her lips traveled down his neck, "Izzy, Liam _might_ not be here for another three months. That's a long time for me to be away from you."

Isabelle smiled against him, "It's been two weeks already, and you're doing fine."

_**...**_

Late that night, Simon was sitting up in bed with Isabelle laying stretched out against him. He kept absentmindedly stroking her waist and hip, sometimes earning a sigh from her, but it was when she started moaning in what he thought was her sleep, Simon looked away from what he was doing and down at her.

"Why did you stop?" She mumbled. Her eyes had only been closed to make things more intimate, he realized. Not because she had been sleeping.

"Izzy, you seemed to be enjoying yourself a lot more than what I was doing to you should have done." Simon said, removing his hand from her body.

"That's because I'm so sensitive this time around." Isabelle scowled and took his hand, placing it on her back. "Massage my back, will you?"

Simon smirked, "You know that's not a question; more of a demand." But he wanted her to be comfortable, so he moved over as she sat up and began kneading the spots that hurt the most, pausing whenever she winced loudly.

"I'm sure Magnus could give you something for your back pain, Iz." Simon murmured in her ear. His lips were brushing her neck, which made her shiver a little bit.

Izzy nodded, breathing in deeply at the feel of him on her skin. "I know. I mean, as Liam gets bigger, it's only going to hurt more." She ran her hands over her stomach, feeling for any movement. "Three more months."

"More than that." Simon argued, "Almost 16 weeks."

Izzy groaned, "I just want him out already."

Simon smirked, "Careful what you wish for."

There was a quiet creak as the bedroom door opened and they both sat up to see Kaden standing in the door way, his pajamas sticking to his body with sweat. His hair was messy, cheeks flushed as if he has been fighting something and eyes red with tears.

Isabelle and Simon both looked extremely concerned, for they thought that his odd nightmares had stopped months ago. But the sheer panic on his features and wild terror in his eyes told otherwise.

"Kaden, what happened?" Simon asked, getting off of the bed to go kneel by his son.

The little boy's eyes flickered to his father's and the moment he started speaking, the tears began as well. "I don't want to sleep by myself."

Simon's heart sank a little at his son's genuine fear, but he didn't want him to always be used to being coddled. It was important that he learned to be independent for when the time came. "Kaden-"

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

Simon shook his head, "You're going to be sleeping in your own room soon, so tonight will be good practice for you." He smiled warmly when more tears rolled down Kaden's face. "I promise you, whatever was in your dream wasn't real-"

"It was about Layla. And she was with Uncle Max. So maybe it can be true because-"

"Because what, Kade?" Simon asked sternly, rising to his feet. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're telling me-"

"Simon," He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Izzy standing behind him, "please stop yelling at him."

He glared at her for a second, then turned back to Kaden, eyes blazing. "Was your sister dead? In your dream, _was your sister dead?_"

Kaden nodded then ran to his mother, asking for her comfort if Simon wasn't going to give it to him.

Isabelle looked at her husband for help, because she obviously couldn't lift him anymore, but Simon was already on the other side of his room, punching numbers into his phone. She looked back down at Kaden and leaned down to give him an awkward hug, pressing a light kiss to his temple. "I'll take you downstairs for some warm milk, and then we're going to go see your sister, okay?" She was listening to Simon's angry, yet frantic talking into his phone, and she knew they weren't going to go back to bed at least until he went to see his little girl.

_**...**_

Magnus looked disturbed and slightly sleep deprived, but he was up and checking Layla's vitals just for her paranoid father. "She's fine. A little bit more active than when she was first put down a few hours ago, but that's a good sign that she could be waking up soon."

Kaden was sitting calmly next to her on the bed, and he kept running his hands through her hair, bending down to whisper secrets into her ear.

"Dreams are dreams." Magnus said tiredly, looking down at Kaden. "And obviously, Kaden can't see into the future or anything. So," He looked strictly at Simon, who was bent over Layla, touching her face and kissing her hands. "Simon, you need to calm down. I mean, look at how serene Isabelle is being."

He didn't return the warlock's gaze, instead frowned at his wife, who was standing at the four of the bed with her arms crossed. "She would be reacting differently if it were Kaden in place of Layla." Simon muttered.

Isabelle chose to ignore this comment, although admittedly, it did annoy her greatly. Her ponytail whipped across her back when she turned her head sharply to the side to talk to Magnus again. "Sorry for bothering you, but thank you for getting up in the middle of the night." She ground the last part out between her teeth, which made Magnus furrow his brows at her, "You okay?"

Izzy grabbed Kaden's hand and helped him off of the bed, "Yes. I'm going now, Simon, if you would like to join us-"

"Start the car; I'll be there in a few minutes."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. Only waved good bye to Magnus and then placed a swift kiss on Layla's forehead before heading out of the apartment.

_**...**_

"We're not fighting." Isabelle declared the moment Simon stepped out of the bathroom after freshening up for bed.

"What?" He mumbled, not seeming to really care that much, "Do we have any alcohol?"

Izzy grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from leaving the room. "Since when do you drink?"

He brushed her off, "Since my baby girl isn't running in our room to say 'I love you' or 'good night' anymore."

Izzy felt her own heart clench with despair at the amount of pain in his voice. She had never seen Simon so worked up over anything before, and as much as it freaked her out, she wanted to help him. That's what true love meant, right? Sticking together through everything?

"Si...Layla will be back in here, hugging you and kissing you before you know it." She brushed the hair out of his eyes and leaned in to press her lips to his, "You just need to have a little faith in her."

_**...**_

**well, I've got nothing to say but the next chapter should be up pretty soon because I basically already have it written.**

**so, yeah...expect more soon!**

**-H.**


	16. A Violent Collision

**I am very afraid that I bit off more than I could chew for this story and it's freaking me out big time!**

_**...**_

**_"_****_If we can just let go and trust that things will work out they way they're supposed to, without trying to control the outcome, then we can begin to enjoy the moment more fully. The joy of the freedom it brings becomes more pleasurable than the experience itself."_******

**_― _****_Goldie Hawn_**

_**...**_

"Dada."

"OHMYGOD." Both Clary and Jace exclaimed at the same time. They had just been starting to have a normal breakfast all together when Leo suddenly got extremely talkative. He started banging his fists on his tray, gurgling and laughing until his parents finally looked over and, "Dadadada!"

Clary nearly fell out of her chair with surprise, but luckily for her, Jace was there to help her find her balance again, although he seemed to be so elated, he could barely speak straight.

"Leo, say-say it again."

Clary tickled her baby, laughing when he giggled, "No, say 'mama'!"

Leo stuck his tongue out and drooled all over her hand when she tried to playfully pinch his cheeks. "Dada!"

Jace chuckled at this and brushed his hands through his hair, "I guess that's his way of saying: No, Mommy."

Clary rolled her eyes, "No, he's obviously just teething." She glanced at the half empty bowl of baby food by her husband's hands, "Are you planning on giving your son the rest of his breakfast?"

He nodded, "Of course. Hand him to me."

Clary opened her mouth to reply to that comment, but Jace cut her off, "Please."

_**...**_

"I will take Leo to my parents' house and then meet you at the portal so that we can go to the meeting." Clary shoved another item into the already overstuffed diaper bag, then looked over to where Leo was playing with one of her extra canvases. His hands kept banging on the newly stretched piece, and the stressed Clary the hell out because it took her forever to get those things perfect.

"Jace, we're already late!" She called for him as she lifted her son away from her artwork.

Jace stepped into the living room wearing fresh clothes with his hair looking slightly damp, "I'm ready, what about you?" He asked, gesturing to her robe.

Clary smirked, then pulled her robe off to reveal her actual outfit beneath it, "Ready."

Her husband grinned, stepping closer so that he could pull her close to him and press his lips onto hers, "I love you, Clare."

She smiled against his lips, blinking through all the happiness she saw whenever Jace was around, "I love you, too. And," Clary gave him one last peck on his jaw before she backed away and went to pick up her overly full bag, "I will see you later."

_**...**_

It had been almost an entire month since Layla was put into an induced coma, and everyone was freaking out. Isabelle couldn't sleep at night anymore, neither could Simon. Kaden began to have nightmares every night, Clary began calling everyday to see if Layla had woken up yet and Alec started pestering Magnus about the safeness of his spell. Magnus himself had taken to checking on Layla everyday and researching ways to wake her.

Isabelle couldn't cope anymore. Simon wouldn't help her, and with all the lack of sleep, attempting to find new work at the Academy and trying to help him train so that he could ascend, she felt as if she was going to have a break down. Adding on to all of that, she hadn't felt Liam kick in about two weeks. His movement was only felt two or three times a day, and her morning sickness had returned.

"Wow, you look like crap." Clary said as she walked into Isabelle's and Simon's bedroom with Leo in her arms. She put him on the floor so that he could crawl amongst the new clutter, and went to help Isabelle get ready for work.

"Thank you, Clary." She replied, trying to sound sarcastic, but really too tired to. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her hair looked tangled and unbrushed. "I just need to go to the Academy right now because I'm already running late-"

"Izzy, let me fix you first." Clary grabbed a brush and raked it through her friend's hair, not even pausing when she cried out. "Why are you so messed up? Are you and Simon fighting again or something?"

Izzy shook her head, "We've both been so stressed with everything else that the only person we both have time for is Kaden. We barely kiss everyday, much less tell one another that we love each other. I don't know if it's because of Layla, or if it's because we're both working so much, but Simon and I have been so distant and with everything else going on, I feel so alone."

Clary breathed out at this and set the brush down, turning her friend towards her, "Talk to him. Tell him that you need him."

Izzy groaned, "I don't have time to talk to him. Today, he needs to take Kaden to the Institute so that they can both do shadowhunter stuff and then I need to go to the Academy because I need to see if they will give me a job."

Clary's eyes lit up with an idea and she grabbed Izzy's shoulders tightly, "You don't really want to work at the Academy, right?"

Isabelle shrugged, "I don't know."

"Then don't! You know how Hodge has been dead for years? You can be the new mentor at the Institute!"

"And help who? Simon? My own kids? Isn't that a little bit-"

"I'm sure new kids will come in eventually-" Clary was cut off by Leo's loud cries emitting from the bedroom. She rushed in there to quickly pick him up and then brought him back into the bathroom, where he was instantly calmed by the sight of his favorite aunt.

Izzy's entire expression brightened when Leo smiled at her through his tears. "Alright, Clare. I'll do it. But just remember that it wasn't you who convinced me," she leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Leo's nose that made him giggle, "It was this little guy!"

"Dada." He breathed so quietly that Izzy almost didn't hear him.

"No, I'm not..." She gasped as her eyes widened when she realized what he said, "Clary, did he just-"

"Yes, he first said it this morning!" Clary squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'm so excited!"

"Clearly." Izzy laughed and brushed a hand over Leo's head of soft, golden curls. His eyes were green with a few gold specks; his entire self the perfect mixture of his parents. "You're such a good baby, Leo."

"Are you kidding me? He's almost eight months old and he only just started sleeping through the night." Clary scoffed, still smiling sweetly at her baby, "And every time I try to sit him up, he cries. Don't even get me started on how much he hates when I leave his sight-"

Isabelle laughed and took Leo from his mother. He squealed with delight when she kissed his chubby little cheeks, and reached for her freshly brushed hair, tugging on it and trying to eat it. "None of what you said is his fault, Clary. You're the one who coddles him too much. I mean, Simon and I never had those issues."

"Your children are abnormally advanced, Iz. Layla was walking at at...not even ten months old, and Kaden was just after ten months. They both said 'Dada' at, like, six months...and weren't they both sleeping through the night-"

"Right away?" Izzy smirked, "Yes. But that's because we never co-slept." She raised an eyebrow at her friend, "I understand you still do that occasionally?"

Clary shrugged, "Only when he's being extra grumpy."

"You're spoiling him, Clare." Izzy warned. She tried to duck away from Leo's grabby hands, which were still aiming for her hair. He started crying when he realized he couldn't have it, and Isabelle groaned. "See, spoiled." She handed him back to his mother, "If you're ever planning on having any more kids, you better hope you're not as much of a pushover."

"Whatever." Clary rolled her eyes and began gathering her things, "I just wanted to come by and say hi before I went to Alicante for the day. And wish you luck with your new job." She swallowed, "Hopefully Layla will wake up soon."

_**...**_

"Kaden, we're going to work on your Latin...because it's terrible right now." Isabelle said, sitting down next to her son in one of the large library's in the Institute. She had just been by the training room to check on Simon, but he insisted he was fine with just Alec helping him, so although it hurt that he didn't want to be around her, she went to go find Kaden as a distraction until her dad came by.

"I don't get Latin." Kaden murmured, not paying attention to his mother at all as he scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Okay, fine." Izzy took the paper from him and tossed it over her shoulder so that he would focus, "What is a shadowhunter?"

"You."

"Right, but what do I do?"

Kaden's brows furrowed with confusion, "Take care of Liam?"

Izzy dropped her face to her hands and groaned, "Kaden-"

"What you used to do? Kill the bad things!" Kaden said, starting to get excited.

Isabelle looked at him and smiled tightly, kind of disappointed at how much her patience had already disappeared. "Good job. And what are those 'bad things' called?"

"Demons, vampires, werewolves, faeries...but we can only kill the vampires and other...dark-"

"Downworlders." Izzy corrected him.

"We can only kill downworlders if they break the laws."

This time, Isabelle's smile was genuine, having so much pride in her son's already deep knowledge of the shadow world. "And those laws are called the Accords, right?"

Kaden nodded, looking quite prideful himself.

"You know, you're pretty smart for a three year old-"

"Mama, what if I don't want to be a shadowhunter?" Kaden asked, his expression darkening.

Isabelle's smile diminished, and was instead replaced by a deep frown. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be like Uncle Magnus!" He cried.

"Okay, Kaden, that's ridiculous. You can't be a warlock unless you're born a warlock. You were born a shadowhunter, so you've got to be one-"

"Let the boy dream, Iz." Startled, she turned around to see her father standing behind her, grinning broadly at the two.

"Grandpa!" Kaden shouted, leaping off of the couch to run into his grandfather's arms.

"Kade, why are you letting your mother tell you what you can and can't do?" Robert asked seriously.

Kaden shook his head, "I won't anymore."

"Good." Robert looked around for a moment, then down at his daughter, frowning with concern. "Where is Layla?"

Isabelle realized that she actually hasn't told either of her parents about her mortality plans with her daughter, but she thought it would be kind of strange to keep the fact that Layla might die away from him. Before Isabelle could talk, however, Kaden jumped right ahead, "Layla's in a coma."

Robert looked so shocked, he had to put Kaden down before he collapsed onto the couch, "What?!"

Izzy glared at Kaden, "Go find your dad, and tell him to run down here. And then go find your grandma, and stay with her."

The little boy frowned right back at her like he was going to snap, but Izzy was faster, "Now!" That was enough to send the child sprinting out of the room at full speed. "Dad, Layla was put into an induced coma so that she would survive the process of getting her immortality taken away." Isabelle said quietly. She found it hard to keep eye contact with him when his emotions kept slipping from anger to worry. "She's fine though, and should be waking up any day now."

Robert opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, then closed it again.

"I'm not going to explain because I would really like to be done with this conversation, but keep in mind that she was not all for watching her loved ones die as she lived on."

Surprisingly, Robert didn't question any further. She guessed it was because he had already experienced the discomfort of sharing his own secrets and he possibly didn't want to put his daughter on the spot. "So...what are you doing here?"

She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the cushions, sighing heavily. "I wanted to talk to you about work."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that as well." Robert cleared his throat, "How is the Academy-"

"I want to work here." Izzy burst out. "With all the new shadowhunters training now, there are bound to be some coming into the Institute and we no longer have a tutor..."

Robert raised his eyebrows, "You want to be the tutor for the orphans?"

"Don't say that!" Isabelle scolded him, "But yes."

He nodded, "Well, it's a job. So, why not?"

Just as she was hugging him and thanking him, he held up one hand and raised his voice, "You need to be here with your children everyday because they are already late in the game-"

"What? They're three years old!"

"Yeah, and you need to tell them things everyday, so that when they actually start training at age twelve, they are able to maintain the golden Lightwood name."

She thought he was joking, so she laughed. But when she saw how serious her father actually was, she coughed awkwardly and patted his shoulder, "Okay, Dad."

_**...**_

Simon's cheeks were flushed and his face shining with sweat when he arrived after Kaden came to get him. He looked like he had been working hard, and it was nearly impossible to believe that he had only been training for a month with all the hard packed muscle already on him. It wasn't a lot, but it was an extremely noticeable change.

"What's going on?" His voice was husky and it made Isabelle's heart hurt. He just was so damn attractive in all that gear. He smirked at her look of surprise upon seeing him, "What?"

She shook her head, blinking several times. "Nothing. How are you?"

"I'm fine-have you been eating?" He frowned at her sharply prominent collar bones.

"No, I've been...sick." Izzy stepped forward and put her arms around him, snuggling her cheek against his chest.

Simon returned her embrace immediately, resting his chin on the top of her head and snaking his hands to her waist. "Why the sudden affection?"

"I miss you. I feel like the only time we see each other is when we wake up and then when we go to bed. You're going to be a shadowhunter, I'm going to be here all day, helping kids." Her eyes watered at the thought of their relationship slipping away into a dull one kiss everyday kind of thing. "I don't want to lose you, Si."

Simon pulled her even closer and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "I promise, I will always be here with you through everything. And even if we don't get the chance to tell each other 'I love you' everyday, the special thing about us is that we know we still do; even if we don't say it."

Still, there was something nagging the back of her mind, "You never talk to Liam anymore. And I think that's why he hasn't kicked in two weeks-"

Simon pulled away, startled, "Two weeks? Isabelle, why didn't you say anything? He's supposed to be kicking everyday, right?"

"I told Magnus and all he told me to do was be still for a few hours and if I didn't feel ten different movements, I should tell him." She sighed, "But I don't even have time for a few hours. He said that since I've been so active lately, my movements might be lulling Liam to sleep...a lot."

Simon looked relieved, but that didn't stop him from stepping forward again and placing his hands on Izzy's stomach to try and see if he could get anything from sweet talking to his son, "Hey, baby. I just want you to know that you're kind of freaking us all out. So if you could give us some kind of sign that this is just a little Halloween scare, that would be great." He knelt down and pressed his lips to the top of her belly, "Also, I would really appreciate it if when you're six or seven months old, that your first word has to do with me. May it be 'Dada' or 'Daddy', it just can't be 'Mama' or anything else that has to do with your mommy. Because both of your siblings said 'Dada' first, and it makes me feel special." He paused for a moment to wink at Izzy when she sighed exasperatedly, but still smiled back at him. "Please kick your mommy. Hard. Otherwise, we'll have to invade your personal space to see what's going on. Liam, I can't wait to meet you, and neither can the rest of us. But there's no rush, so stay in there until you're finished cooking." Simon stood up, smiling crookedly at Izzy, who looked quite impressed. "I hope that made up for the last two weeks."

She nodded and kissed his cheek long enough to make him blush and grip her waist tightly, "Oh my God, Si. I only kissed your cheek!"

"I know." He breathed gruffly, "I just miss you so much." Simon placed his hands on her stomach again and frowned deeply, "Has he-"

"No." Izzy shook her head, feeling her heart sink low in her chest again as it pounded rapidly with anxiety.

"Hey," Simon breathed softly, "Calm down; I don't want you freaking out right now. If you want, I'll call Magnus."

Isabelle nodded.

"He's going to be fine, I promise."

_**...**_

"Liam seems to either be bored or just very tired because he is always sleeping in every ultrasound we do." Magnus grinned upon seeing the infant on the screen.

Isabelle had tears in her eyes at the sight of her son doing well and thriving with health. She had been so worried about him, it had been wrecking her mind completely. But just seeing him and hearing his heartbeat was enough to put her thoughts at ease.

Simon's hand was covering Isabelle's, but his smile vanished when he saw the first tears slide down her cheeks, "Iz, what's wrong?"

She smiled, then laughed a little bit as she wiped at her eyes, "I'm just so glad he's okay."

"Of course he is!" Magnus said chimed in, "And I will make sure he stays in there until December like he's supposed to."

Simon smirked, "Good luck with that."

"Lightwood babies like to come early." Izzy agreed, "The twins, me, Max...but not Alec because apparently he's perfect."

Magnus laughed, "You never know, Liam could be perfect as well."

Izzy looked stunned, "Obviously, he is. Liam is my offspring."

"I think he's waking up." Magnus gasped as Liam moved visibly on the screen, fisting his tiny hands against his cheeks. Just as they thought he had fallen back into sleep, his lips pulled up into a broad smile, making everyone stare in awe.

"I've only seen a baby smile outside of the womb." Magnus said airily.

Simon squeezed his wife's hand and she looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Our little one is going to be the happiest baby ever." He said.

"Please," Izzy pushed his hand down to the lower part of her stomach, where Liam's kicks could easily be felt. "he already is."

_**...**_

"Once she passes the one month mark, then I will have no idea when she could wake up." Magnus rubbed his hands over his eyes, smearing black eyeliner across his cheekbones. "I just don't understand...it was the weakest spell..." He turned to the distressed couple, who were holding each other as they watched their daughter's chest rise and fall faintly. "I'm so sorry."

Izzy shook her head, "She's going to wake up, I know it." She put her finger over Simon's lips when he began to object, "Don't. I don't need any negativity right now."

He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her against him so that her back hit his chest. Simon couldn't help but smile when she gasped with surprise, but he went ahead and placed a soft kiss on her temple, "I'm sorry."

Isabelle shrugged, "It's fine." Her phone was buzzing in her pocket, and she desperately wanted to annoy it, so as not to disturb the moment, but...it could be important.

Simon reached into her back pocket for her and placed her phone in her palm.

She smiled gratefully and stepped out of the room to answer the caller, "Hello?"

"Isabelle," It was Robert, "You have to come back to the Institute immediately."

Panic began to glare within her right away. Kaden was at the Institute; what was going on? "Dad, what's-"

"Kaden is fine. There's someone I'd like you to meet, though."

_**...**_

Isabelle had to admit that she was not expecting to see a little blonde haired, green eyed girl waiting patiently next to Robert when she arrived back at the Institute.

"Isn't it funny that the moment you step up to the job as a new trainer, Amelia comes along?" Her father asked, somewhat jokingly although he looked entirely serious.

Isabelle gritted her teeth at him for a moment, but when she bent down to greet the child, she smiled warmly. "Hi, Emelia. I'm Isabelle; your new trainer."

Emelia nodded, a smile creeping onto her lips and lighting up her entire face. "Nice to meet you, Miss Isabelle."

Robert gently pushed Emelia towards his daughter, "You two have fun."

_**...**_

Izzy chose one of the many studies in the Institute to get to know her first student. She had to admit that it was a little bit awkward to be interacting with a child that wasn't her own; she wasn't so used to other children. Even still, Isabelle knew that this was her job and she would need to make Emilia comfortable because if things went well, they would be together until she was a legal adult.  
Isabelle had Emelia sit down on a plush, overstuffed chair, while Izzy, herself, sat behind a large, mahogany desk.

"So, Emelia-"

"You can call me Mia."

Izzy nodded curtly, "Okay then." She smiled, "You can call me Izzy."

Mia twirled a strand of golden hair around her finger as she bit her lip nervously, "What do we do now?"

"You can ask me anything. We're just getting to know each other first." Isabelle said slowly, pausing when Mia continued to just sit there anxiously. "Or _I_ can ask _you_ questions...?"

"Okay."

Isabelle asked the question she had been thinking the most about since she saw the little girl, "How did you end up here?"

Mia dropped her hair back onto her shoulders, a dark shadow creeping over her features. "Daddy was murdered by shadowhunters that found out about him, and Mommy couldn't bear to raise me alone, so she left me with her sister. Strange people with weird tattoos kept visiting me, asking me if I wanted to join them. I was scared at first, but Aunt sat me down and explained everything to me. The next time the Clave came, I agreed to go...that was last week. I stayed in Idris for a little bit until they sent me here..." When Mia made eye contact with Izzy again, her emerald orbs were shining with tears. "And Mr. Lightwood told me my mommy committed suicide a few years ago."

Isabelle was speechless. Never had she ever heard so much pain in such a young child's meaningful story. She didn't want to change the subject, for fear of offending her student, but at the same time, all she wanted to do was change the subject.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She said as sincerely as possible. It wasn't hard, either, because Isabelle truly felt bad for the little girl. "Your Aunt...was she a shadowhunter?"

"She was, but then she fell in love with a mundane. She didn't want to take care of me either." Mia said sadly.

"And why was that?"

"Because I'm Daddy's little girl, and Daddy was associated with Valentine."

_**...**_


	17. Burn the Innocent in Hell

_**I appreciate all of my readers and especially those of you who review. I feel a huge surge pf joy when I get to read them messages :)**_

_**It also makes me so happy that I sometimes put smiles on people's faces.**_

_**With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**...**_

**_"_****_I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear." _**  
**_― _****_Nelson Mandela_**

_**...**_

Clary had hoped that when she got back from Idris, she would be able to rest after all the hours and hours of meetings about tracking down a rogue shadowhunter. It seemed that there was someone who had faked their death and was trying to avenge Valentine's brutal murder by fulfilling his goals for him. The Clave hadn't pinpointed anything yet, but everyone had been on edge for the past couple of days, waiting for signs.

"Jace?" Their bedroom was empty, and that confused Clary because she had thought that her husband and her had agreed upon him picking Leo up from Luke and Jocelyn's and then they would meet back up at the apartment. But their place was just the way they had left it at the beginning of the day: tidy and undisturbed.

She didn't want to panic. Nothing good ever came out of panicking, but her baby was not there either, and when anything had to do with Leo, there was no controlling her emotions.

"Dad!" Clary cried into her phone as she started her car. Obviously, she didn't care about breaking any of the driving laws while her husband was missing.

Luke's voice came out of the other end of the line, tight with worry. "Clare, what's going on?"

"Has Jace come by your place? To get Leo?"

There was a muffled pause on his end before he spoke again, "No...but Leo is here and he's fine-"

Tears were streaming down Clary's face like a waterfall; they couldn't be controlled. "Jace isn't answering his phone! I don't know where he is-"

"Clary, please calm down. You're going to get yourself into a car wreck-"

"No, Dad, you don't understand. There's someone out there. Someone trying to kill shadowhunters and be like Valentine. What if they have Jace? Because h-he tried to kill Valentine, and maybe the r-rogue shadowhunter is after _him_-"

"Don't go looking for him, it's not safe. In fact, come back to my place. Jocelyn is starting to worry and Leo misses you."

"Dad..." Clary pulled over to the curb and held the phone up to her ear once more. Her voice was shaking, but still set with determination. "_I need to find him before anything happens_."

_**...**_

"Dad, why in the world would you lie to an eleven year old girl?" Isabelle yelled, "Oh wait, this is just like how you lied about cheating-"

Robert's eyes lit up with rage at this comment and his teeth ground with frustration, "Don't talk to me like that, I am your father!"

"Yeah, some father you were, going behind Mom's back and being on the verge of leaving us all. Me, Alec _and_ Max!"

Neither of them were aware of the little girl pressed against the other side of the kitchen door, flinching every time her name was thrown into the fight. Mia's cheeks were wet with tears, and her eyes welling with new ones. Why did everyone have to fight around her?

"I didn't, though, did I?" Robert shouted lamely, "Emelia has absolutely nothing to do with our family, Isabelle, so why you're bringing us into this, I have no idea. She is _not_ a Lightwood. What I do know is that her father and her mother both are out there now, and we need to find them before it's too late-"

"What do you mean by 'too late'?" Emelia's voice was unusually small, just like her.

Both Isabelle's and Robert's eyes widened at her sudden appearance, but unfortunately neither of the two were very good at hiding their emotions. Anger and surprise were both there, and although it startled Mia, she stood still with her jaw set. "_Answer me_."

Izzy was the first to speak, "There's no easy way to say this, but...your father is trying to turn the shadowhunters against each other."

Mia's determination diminished in a split second, "B-but Daddy was a good guy."

Robert shook his head, "How old were you when your mother left you?"

"I had just been born."

Isabelle sucked in a sharp breath. She could never begin to imagine abandoning any of her kids under any circumstances. _Ever_. It was just...unthinkable. "So...did your aunt explain all of this to you?"

Mia nodded, and once again began to bite her lip. The pink flesh turned white under the pressure until the skin finally broke and blood started to trickle down her chin.

Robert ran a hand through his hair, breathing out heavily. "She was either lying to you, Emelia, or she had no idea what was going on with the two. I'm so sorry, but both of your parents are alive, and neither of them are good people."

Mia's breath was quickening, and with the blood on her face and the blood draining from her face, Isabelle was reminded of when Layla attacked Kaden. The thought made her feel so sick to her stomach, she had to grip the kitchen counter for extra support.

"What's going to happen to me?" Emelia asked shakily.

"Nothing," Robert said quickly, "Isabelle won't let anything happen to you."

At this, Izzy opened her eyes. Mia was still bleeding, but her eyes were fixed on her new mentor now, wide and terrified. "Izzy...are we going to die?"

_**...**_

"Mia, I need you to please be calm. Okay?" Isabelle was sitting next to the little girl in her new room, brushing her hair and helping her get situated.

"You said Daddy is trying to kill people; how can I be calm when once the rest of the Clave finds out, they're going to want to interrogate me to death?"

Isabelle set the brush down on the nightstand and let Mia's long curls fall down her back in a silky, golden curtain. It was the same color as Jace's and just as curly, just way, way longer. "I told my dad to hold off on telling the Clave who the rogue is, but unfortunately, because he is a part of the consul, he can only wait until tomorrow morning to keep things a secret." Izzy brushed a lock of hair out of Mia's eyes then touched her cheek lightly, "Are you scared for your daddy? Or scared _of_ him?"

Mia shook her head, "No..." She looked up at her mentor with watery eyes, "I'm afraid of what the Clave will do to _me_."

_**...**_

Just as Isabelle was switching the light off in Mia's room after finally getting her to fall into a fitful sleep, Clary came bustling down the hallway, cheeks red with cold emotions.

"Izzy, I need your help!" She shouted. Her boots were wet with the evening's fall rain, and the squeaked on the floor as she came to an ungraceful halt in front of Isabelle.

"What is it?" Izzy asked, her increasing concern shaking her out of the exhausting events from the day, "Clary, are you sure this can't wait-"

"It can't!" The red head burst out. She ran a hand through her wet hair, blowing air out from her mouth. "Jace is missing. I've called him, Jia, your parents, my parents; no one knows where he is. He left the meeting earlier today and he never showed up at home. I think this has something to do-"

"With the rogue shadowhunter?" Izzy nodded and she started to worry her bottom lip anxiously. Her adoptive brother seemed to be the target of every enemy they had. He was always getting taken from them! "Unfortunately, Clare, I believe your worst nightmare is true right now."

Clary sunk back against the wall, looking drained. Her eyes had circles around them and her mouth hung open like a dead person's. It seemed that she had no more tears to cry, although it looked like she wanted to. "I...I can't believe it. I thought all of this would be over after Sebastian, but it just keeps happening."

Izzy took her jacket off and threw it over her shoulder, "Clary, we are going to get our gear on and then we are going to go find him because I sure as _hell_ am _not_ going through this again."

_**...**_

"Simon is going to kill you when he finds out about this," Clary muttered as she stuck her stele into her boot, then moved on to tight up her hair so that it was out of her face.

"_If_ he finds out, not _when_." Izzy's sighed, finding it a bit impossible to locate her own stele within all of the clutter of her old room. "I can't believe how much of a mess I was when I was sixteen." She mumbled between clenched teeth.

Clary was going through drawers and looking under the furniture to help her, "Iz, wasn't the main reason you had a big argument a couple of months ago because you lied to him?"

"Yes." Izzy said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Then why are you going to do it again?"

"I'm not." She said simply, "If he asks me what I'm doing, I'll tell him, but if he doesn't, then we shouldn't have a problem."

"I can't believe you're risking your marriage and your unborn child for my dumb husband." Clary laughed halfheartedly."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "First of all, Liam is going to be fine, and so is mine and Simon's relationship. Second, that 'dumb husband' you're talking about is my brother. And it's time I returned the favor."

_**...**_

Jace felt as if his head was being split down the centre with a very sharp rock. He could not quite recall everything that had happened before he blacked out, but what he did know was that his surroundings were familiar. He was in the old Herondale house. But how in the world did Jace get back to Idris after leaving it just a couple of hours ago?

"You're awake." The room was dark, but when Jace blinked his eyes open, he realized that the curtains had been drawn closed in what looked like an old study. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows from the nearby bookcases and stopped right in front of Jace with his hands crossed behind his back, "I thought I had accidentally killed you."

Jace lifted his head to fully look at the stranger, but when he tried to stand up from the chair to pin the man down, he realized there was a cord binding his wrists and ankles together. "Untie me." He was able to choke out through a raspy throat. It felt like he hasn't drank anything in hours, and he had no idea what time it was, so there really was no telling how long he had been out.

"Look at you, best shadowhunter of your time, tied up and under control of someone who should be dead."

Jace's brows furrowed with confusion, "What are you talking about? Who the hell-"

"Who the hell am I?" The man placed a cold finger under Jace's chin and lifted it so that they were eye to eye, "I am your worst nightmare; your hell...I am your father."

_**...**_

**sorry if this was not what you were expecting, but for the next few chapters, you all should expect many exciting things to happen!**

**think of it as...****the birth of the end**

**nevermind**

**I'm not good with words**

**anyway...**

**thank you for reading!**


	18. Opposites in Temperament

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter is worth the long time it took for me to write it!**

_**...**_

**_Oh I wish I was a doctor who could heal your broken heart_  
_Analyze each bruise and hear your story from the start_  
_And stitch up every tie nigh tear_**

**_-Doctor (Emily Kinney)_**

_**...**_

"You're lying. My father is dead!" Jace spat out furiously, "Every single one of them, dead. Michael, Valentine, Stephen-"

"I am Stephen." The man roared with laughter so evil sounding, it made Jace cringe. He leaned closer to his son and then forced his chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Valentine was right for me to leave you. A perfectly good warrior gone to waste because you can't see the good on our side." Stephen grumbled, sounding quite displeased.

Jace frowned as the older man turned away and began to stalk towards the other end of the room with his hands behind his back, "You're the one who can't see the good side. All you see is evil." Jace tried to pull his hands free from the strong bind holding them together, but a searing pain that ripped through his wrists prevented him from using his full strength against them. "And Stephen is dead. You must be some kind of sick impersonator-"

Stephen whirled around, and was hovering over Jace again in a matter of seconds; it was almost as if he had traveled through thin air, "_I am Stephen_. Valentine had me as his final plan in case his own failed. He chose me to fake my death so that people wouldn't come after me when he died. Such a smart man, too bad you refused to take after his genius actions-"

"His plans weren't genius, they were sinister and destructive. Why the hell would I ever want to be a part of that?" Jace snarled viciously.

Stephen shrugged, "When you were with that boy who called himself Sebastian, you seemed to be ready to follow any of his orders, even if it meant killing an innocent."  
His voice sent chills down Jace's spine as the memories of being trapped with the demon child surfaced in his mind. There was nothing that could have been worse than being controlled by him, letting him touch Clary like that and making him kill those people. "He bound me to him; I had no choice." Jace spat out weakly.

"Well, I guess if you won't cooperate, then the only way to get you on my side is to bind you to me-" Stephen threatened, drawing a long object from his coat that appeared to be his stele.

As Jace struggled against the chair, he tipped it over and swung the legs so that it collided painfully with older man's face. He used this as a brief distraction to smash the remainder of the chair against the wall and then bring his hands back into their natural position. "I may a be a great fighter, but I will never fight on the wrong side ever again."

Stephen cracked his neck a few times, then settled into a fighting position, seemingly pleased for this option to defeat his son. "You can't beat your own father. I don't care if you're the world's best, it won't happen."

Jace smirked, "You have no idea how many _things_ I've had to _kill _that were much worse than you." Just as he was about to throw out a hard punch, the lights flickered off. As the room was completely engulfed in blackness, Jace let the smallest bit of panic creep into him. Obviously, Stephen had taken his stele, and there was absolutely no way he would be able to see through the darkness without the help of a sight rune. He felt a change in the air, knowing it was Stephen by his head, but Jace had realized it too late. He was knocked to the floor, gasping before he could duck, a foot pressing into his chest.

"I don't think you'll be able to do much without your special rune powers or consciousness, boy." Stephen snarled.

And then everything went black.

_**...**_

"Isabelle, you are not only putting yourself in danger, but our baby as well, and I am not okay with that." Simon's voice was shaking on the other end, and Izzy knew he was about to break down.

"Si, this is my brother we're talking about. He's the reason I am the shadowhunter that I am." She protested, however, there was no reason to because Clary was already driving through the stormy night, running red lights and stop signs like there was no law to worry about.

"Babe, we literally just got told that you shouldn't even be running around. And now look at what you're doing." He grumbled, "It's after midnight, and you're going to try and kill some dangerous guy while being seven months pregnant." There were some muffled rummaging sounds and then the sound of a door closing loudly before he continued to talk, "I'm coming, then. Where are you two now?"

"Simon, who is going to watch Kaden?" Izzy asked, "You can't just leave him-"

"I'll call my mom to come watch him...Kaden, please get back in your bed...Daddy, where's Mommy?"

Isabelle felt her heartbeat quicken at the sound of her son, "Simon, we'll come pick you up, but be ready-"

"Mama!" Kaden was on the phone now.

"Baby, will you please go back to bed?" She asked calmly, although she didn't feel calm at all. Liam was doing somersaults in her stomach, while her heart was racing and her palms were starting to sweat.

"But, Mommy-" He whimpered, breaking her heart.

"Kaden...please." Izzy said, more strictly that time.

"How close are you, Isabelle?" Simon asked.

Clary answered for her, not taking her eyes off of the darkness ahead of them, "Ten minutes away."

"Do you want me to get you anything-"

"My whip," Izzy said quickly, smiling at the thought of finally being able to use her old, favorite weapon.

"Okay," he answered, "Izzy, please...stay safe."

She bit her lip, not wanting to promise anything quite yet. "See you soon. I love you."

"Okay..." It was the first time he didn't say it back.

_**...**_

"This is stupid." Clary had pulled the car over and was leaning her head on the steering wheel. The engine sent a warm vibration through the seats, and it seemed to be enough to lull Liam to sleep, for he had begun to settle down.

Isabelle grabbed her hair in her hands and wrapped it up into a long ponytail that swung down her back like a black snake, "What? You're the one who suggested-"

Clary sat up and looked her friend straight in the eye, "We have no lead, and you're-you're pregnant!"

Izzy opened her mouth to object, but Clary was beat her to it, "If you were still in your first trimester, I would have considered, but this is ridiculous."

"I can't just drop my job because I got pregnant, Clary-"

"Yes, you can!" The redhead shot back, "I know I can't make decisions for you, but I really think that this is illogical because you already have a child on the brink of death-"

Anger spread throughout Isabelle just as quickly as fire burned through paper. Her eyes flashed for a moment until she completely exploded, "Layla is not dying! Don't you ever say that!"

Clary wasn't wounded by this, she still kept her argument going strong, "You can't do everything anymore, Isabelle! You're not the same teenager you were before, crushing demons beneath your heels and slaying with your whip. You're a mother now, and you no longer put yourself first. You can't just throw yourself into a battle when you have three other little lives depending on you." Her voice had softened, making Izzy feel a lot more calm. "_It's not fair_."

It was obvious Izzy was still upset about her friend's earlier comment, but it seemed that her anger had almost completely diminished, "You're right. But on a side note, I do have a terrible feeling in my gut that Mia's dad is going to come after her." She reached for her phone and immediately began to call Simon, who picked up on the first ring, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; we're both fine." Izzy sighed, "and Clary is taking me to the Institute so that I can check on Mia and then I am going to go to Magnus and Alec's apartment so that I can see Layla." Her voice cracked as she remembered what Clary had snapped at her, and she couldn't help but wonder whether it was true.

"Isabelle, Magnus called just a few minutes before you did..." Simon said slowly, "I don't want you to freak out, but he told me that Layla's heart rate has dropped immensely and her chances of waking up have narrowed down from one to zero."

Isabelle's heart began to race with panic and her eyes filled with tears as an uncontrollable thought of her only daughter dying started to sink in, "How could I not freak out?!"

"Iz, Liam is-"

"Never mind Liam!" She shouted, "He hasn't even been born yet! Layla is the one I am concerned for right now." Her hand came up to cover her face, as whatever breaths she could get out rattled within her chest. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Si. I know none of this is your fault, and I'm just so stressed out right now because-"

"Isabelle," Simon tried, but she talked right over him,

"Mia's dad has gone crazy, and now she has to deal with that. Eleven years old and already dealing with her own Daddy issues. Layla is...not doing well. I feel like I am neglecting Kaden, you...everyone. Even Liam! Yeah, it's definitely a bad sign if I feel like I am neglecting the child inside of me-"

"Isabelle, you're not neglecting Kaden, or me, and you sure as hell are not neglecting Liam. Sure, everything might be happening at once, but I know you. You have done so much more than have a party, stop an evil shadowhunter and have a baby. Just a few years ago, you helped save the world from a great terror, otherwise known as Clary's brother. The world, Iz. That was the _world_. These few things shouldn't be that much more of a challenge for you."

Isabelle had to admit that her husband's uplifting speech did make her feel a little bit better, but it was definitely not enough to calm the anxiety that refused to stop coursing through her. "Layla may not be the world, but she is my world...and I know she's yours, too. As much as I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, the only thing that will is her waking up and being safe in my arms again."

_**...**_

It brought some peace to Isabelle when she saw Emilia sleeping soundly in her bed. Even though she had only known the little girl for a few hours, she already felt some sort of maternal protectiveness over her. Izzy knew that it was important to have a feeling like that when she needed to take care of someone, and she was lucky that it came so easily.

"Isabelle?" Mia's voice was small and muffled by the blankets, but when she sat up, it was more clear, "Izzy?"

She stopped at the door and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest to give herself a sense of authority without raising her voice, "Go back to bed."

Mia blinked with confusion, "What are you doing?"

Izzy sighed and looked away, "I wanted to check up on you before I left."

"Where are you going?" Emilia was starting to push the blankets back, but Isabelle held her hand up and came to sit on the bed before she could get up.

"I'm going…" She thought briefly about keeping Layla's condition out of Mia's head, no matter how long she would be spending with the child, then realized, they would probably be together until either someone adopted Mia or she was an adult. "I'm going to see my daughter."

Mia's eyes lit up with an obvious excitement, "You have a daughter?"

Izzy nodded, "Also a son." She looked down at her stomach and laughed softly, "And they're about to have a brother-"

"Can I meet them?" Mia exclaimed.

Isabelle smiled warmly, "Aren't you quite a friendly girl?"

Her eyes darkened when Izzy said this and she looked away as her cheeks burned red. "I didn't have any kids around me when I was growing up back with my aunt. So I got excited when you mentioned your children...I'm sorry."

Izzy frowned, then slipped a finger under Mia's chin to tip her face up so that their eyes were level, "No, don't be sorry. I'm not upset."

Mia's eyebrows creased with concern, "Really? Because every time I asked Aunt if I could go outside and play with the neighbors, she said 'No, it's not safe; don't ask me again'!" Her eyes began to fill with tears and she looked away from Isabelle, "I never understood what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Mia. She was probably just trying to protect you from something she knew of, and you didn't. When people are as young as you were then, it's hard to tell them things. But trust me, as soon as you're old enough, you'll know everything."

"Am I still too young?"

Izzy shrugged, "I wouldn't say that you're too young, but maybe you just don't have the right mindset quite yet."

"But...aren't they just kids?"

"Well, yes. You can meet Kaden tomorrow, it's just that Layla is a little bit...off right now." Isabelle said, clearly a bit uncomfortable as she began to fidget with the end of her ponytail like a nervous child.

"What do you mean?" Mia pressed.

Izzy knew the girl was just being curious, but she honestly did not feel ready to disclose any of her person information within her quite yet. "Nothing, I promise it's nothing." She stood up and pulled the covers back over Emilia, not wanting to further their conversation any more. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," Mia gripped Izzy's wrist with surprising strength, her eyes wide and frightened. "Did something happen?"

Izzy opened her mouth, then closed it, unaware of anything that could have potentially happened, "What do you mean?"

"You're wearing your gear."

"Oh...We were going to go after your father, but...something got in the way."

Mia frowned, but she didn't question Isabelle any further. She dropped her hand and then pulled the blankets back up over her shoulders, turning away from the shadowhunter. "Okay."

The pain in her voice was distinct, but Isabelle didn't know of a way to sugarcoat anything about her father; there really was no other way with the exception of lying, but because she had had such bad experiences with the sort, she decided to not do it to the little girl. She was just too...innocent.

_**...**_

Jace woke up in the Institute's imfirmary with three pairs of eyes on him: one blue, one green and one dark brown. His own eyes, when he opened them made everything beyond the people around him blurry and distorted due to the bright light filtering through the high windows.

"Thank the angel!" Clary cried, flinging herself at him. As soon as her body hit his, a searing pain rippled through his chest, making him hiss loudly. "Jace, Jace, I'm so sorry-"

"Clary, get off of him." Isabelle grumbled flatly. She was wearing her gear, Clary was also, and it made him wonder if they had anything to do with why he was in the infirmary in the first place.

Robert's brow was creased with concern, but as soon as Jace lifted his eyes to his adoptive father's the worry went away and was replaced with a tight smile, "Glad to see that you're awake." said Robert.

They all looked exhausted with dark bags under their eyes, like they had been up all night waiting on him...knowing his family and all the previous events they had been through together, they probably had.

Jace tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his lower ribs made him wince and everyone cringed along with him.

"Your lower right rib is broken, and the left one is badly bruised." Izzy pointed out.

"Why didn't you give me a rune? So that I didn't have to wake up like this." He said through clenched teeth.

Clary folded her arms over her chest, "Jace, there's something wrong with you. When Isabelle was leaving the Institute last night, she nearly tripped over you, lying in a pool of your own blood on the stairs outside. We managed to stop the bleeding, which was coming from a cut in your side, but we couldn't wake you up because every time a stele was pressed to your skin, you would scream and thrash around. It blackened your skin and scorched it-"

An overwhelming sense of anger fell over Jace and he struggled to sit up to try and at least relieve some of the pain, "It was Stephen!"

Everyone looked confused for a second, but Jace didn't give them a chance to question, "My father, Stephen Herondale!"

Isabelle gasped, "Oh dear God." She gathered some gauze and medical tape from a side table and tossed it to Clary, who just barely managed to catch it all. "Change his bandages," Izzy grabbed her coat off of the foot of the bed Jace was in and pulled it on over her gear, turning to face her father briefly, "Call me if anything else happens-"

"Where are you going?" Robert asked, face void of emotion. "Your brother needs you." His gaze flickered to where Clary was tenderly minding her husband's wounds, then back to his daughter, who seemed quite uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Isabelle was finding it extremely hard not to snap at her dad, even though he wasn't causing any harm. She just felt unnaturally tense around the issues regarding Jace and Stephen, "I need to go home…"

He raised his eyebrows, "While everything is going haywire?"

"And I need to go to Idris to form a plan with-" Izzy's eyes went wide with stark realization, her jaw unhinging in the process, "Dad...Stephen knows where Mia is now. He's going to come after her, too."

Robert didn't look convinced, "And how do you know this?"

"He went after his first son and she's his daughter, how could he _not_ know where she is-"

"He abandoned her to complete Valentine's wishes." Robert frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't just assume things, Isabelle-"

Isabelle fumed, "Well I sure as hell am not going to just sit here and do nothing." She sighed when Robert's frown deepened at her raising voice, "I agree with you, Dad, I shouldn't have taken as much time as I did to get myself situated after the twins. I love work and I don't want anything to get in the way of that anymore. I have to take him down." She said like it was obvious, "I _need_ to."

"You know shadowhunters can die at anytime; they've been dying at young ages for hundreds of years. I couldn't even begin to imagine how your kids would feel if you were to die by going after this guy. You saw what he did to Jace!" Robert exclaimed.

"_What do you want from me?_" Izzy nearly yelled at him, "You ask me to come back to work, and then you tell me not to-"

"Isabelle, listen-"

"No, _you _listen!" She said harshly, "God forbid I let more people I love die while I sit and do nothing about it!" There were tears in her eyes now and she was having a difficult time trying to keep her voice steady, "Do you know when I promised myself that?"

Robert groaned and ran a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes, "During the Mortal War? When I was cheating on your mom? I don't know, Isabelle-"

Her eyes narrowed, but that wasn't enough to keep the tears from flowing as she bit back a bitter retort and raised her voice for a worse one, "You know what? You can go fuck yourself."

At this, Clary and Jace raised their eyes to the scene, looking completely shocked of the sight.

Robert's face contorted in a fit a rage and he was suddenly the scary father, who had always stood taller over her, "If you plan on ever using that kind of vulgar language again, you better hope that I'm not around."

Isabelle wiped hastily at her eyes and didn't look back as she stalked out of the room.

_**...**_

"I can't stand him." Isabelle said to Simon in their bedroom as she tore her gear off and threw it onto their bed, "He is such a sorry excuse for a man and doesn't give a shit about anybody else's feelings." She sat down heavily on the bed and watched as Simon paced back and forth with his eyes glued to the screen of his phone, "What are you doing?"

He looked up, stopping in his tracks, "Are you okay?"

"Is Liam's crib finished?" Izzy leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of her for support.

Simon nodded, coming to sit down next to her. "Yes."

"Good. Because he's full term and I can already feel his head pressing against my spine." Her voice broke on the last word, and she felt herself crumble into his arms as sobs racked her body. "Fuck me." She breathed.

"What?" He laughed, "I can't do that-"

"No, I meant..fuck my life."

Simon pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, "Don't say that."

"Well, I'm trying to save the entire race of shadowhunters, while being a seven months pregnant wife with a child who might die at any moment." Izzy sucked in a sharp breath, "I think you can understand at least a little bit."

She felt him shake her head, and at this, looked up at him curiously, "Really?"

"I've been focusing on the positives. Like, me ascending on New Year's. Liam is going to be here by then."

This should have brought a small smile to Isabelle's face, but even though she didn't have the energy to express her contentment at the comment, her heart was still warmed by it. "I'm so proud of you, Si. You work so hard, not just for yourself, but for me and the kids. I'm so lucky...to have you."

She couldn't see his face, but she thought that he would look pleased. And he as he kissed swept the her hair away from her shoulders and kissed the warm skin on her neck, she knew that he was, "It's insane how much I love you."

"It gives me a great feeling of relief to hear you say that." Isabelle muttered against his chest. And it truly did.

_**...**_

**You shouldn't expect another chapter of this story until I update NMBP, but I promise the next one is a lot more exciting...although it may or may not end with a cliffhanger. I need to edit it anyway, so my other unupdated story is not my only excuse for not just uploading the next chapter now.**

**I hope I'm (and my stories) are making sense!**

**-H.**


	19. Fuel Your Desire to Continue

**I know I said I wouldn't update this story until I updated NMBP, but I couldn't wait because the chapter after this one has so much EXCITEMENT**

**so, without further ado, please enjoy this early chapter!**

_**...**_

_**"**__**We were together. I forget the rest." **__**  
**__**― **__**Walt Whitman**_

_**...**_

"Who are you?" Kaden's voice was loud and inquisitive the moment he saw Emilia step through the door with Isabelle. He had never seen the girl in his life, but he sensed a strong connection between her and his mother; it was almost as if Isabelle had already found a replacement for Layla. That could not happen. Kaden would not let it happen.

Mia glanced up at Izzy with wide eyes, seeming to be asking her for permission. Izzy nodded and gently pulled her towards Kaden, "Emilia, this is Kaden." She bent down, taking her hand out of Mia's and placing it on Kaden's back, "I was hoping he'd be happier when you two first met. Kaden," Izzy warned, "why don't you say hi?"

Emelia's eyes were warm, but her smile tender with anxiety. Clearly, she was nervous and Kaden didn't quite know why or how to deal with it. But what he did know was that he could not be positive about anything and this girl had certainly not done anything to provoke him or damage his family, right? So there was no reason for him to give her the cold shoulder. He looked at Izzy, then down at his shoes, and then back up at Emilia. "You have eyes like baby Leo." Kaden said softly, looking back down at his shoes as heat crept into his cheeks.

Mia's own cheeks were becoming pink as well, but she turned her gaze to Isabelle for help, "Who's Leo?"

Izzy laughed, leaning over to kiss Kaden's forehead. "Leo is my nephew...actually, he is technically your nephew, too. His father is your half brother."

Emilia's eyes grew wide with excitement, "I have a brother?"

"Yes, you do-"

"When can I-"

"Meet him?" Izzy sighed, feeling the familiar weight of stress and exhaust lean against her once more, "Jace isn't doing very well right now. He had an accident."

Now, Mia looked over the moon, "Jace? Jace _Herondale?_" Her lips trembled until they pulled away from her teeth and she was smiling brightly, with excitement etched into her every features. "Jace Herondale is my brother?"

"Yes." Isabelle stood up straight, tugging at the end of her messy ponytail with great uncomfort. "Kaden," she asked her son, not looking at him, "why don't you tell Mia all about uncle Jace while I go find your dad?"

Kaden's expression was stoney and dark, but he nodded, took Mia's hand and began leading her off to the living room.

_**...**_

"You bring another little girl in just when you find out ours might not make it?" Simon spat bitterly. He was pacing around the room with his arms crossed and his face set in a deep glare. His steps were loud and angry against the bedroom floor, matching entirely with his mood towards Izzy's news.

Isabelle leaned against the bathroom door, her own scowl real and dangerous. "It's not like that-"

Simon stopped walking and turned on his wife, eyes blazing with fury, "Tell me, Isabelle! Tell me what your plan is! What are you going to do with her-"

"I don't know what you're tripping on right now, but Emilia is not our daughter. We're not going to adopt her, or anything." Isabelle said, sounding drained, but still looking upset, "I'm only her mentor and nothing more. So, you don't have to worry about parenting any other kids but your own." She sighed heavily, "I promise."

Simon's face softened and as he spoke, so did his voice, "So, she's just your job. That's what you're saying?"

"Yes, Simon." Isabelle walked over to where Liam's crib was beside their bed and looked inside at the light blue blankets and pillows already set up inside of it. Her hand went over her stomach, where she could feel his movement, but the thought that he wouldn't be there with them for at least another month saddened her greatly. "I'll keep her at the Institute and away from our family because she isn't a part of us-"

"Layla." Simon said stiffly, "Don't let Layla see her. I don't think that she'd like that."

"Because of all the favoritism I already show towards Kaden?" Isabelle asked coldly, "Yeah, I'll let her decide that for herself."

_**...**_

"My sister is dying." Kaden said casually, "I think Mommy thought it would be a good idea for me to have a friend."

Mia's breath caught in her throat at how undisturbed the three year old seemed around the topic of his sister. So, she decided to kind of side step the topic and enter a new one, "What's your sister's name?"

"Who's asking?" Kaden demanded. He was definitely a lot more aggressive than Emilia would have ever imagined a child of his age ought to be.

"Um...Me?" She tried cautiously.

"Good answer." Kaden leaned back on the couch cushions and sighed, "Her name is Layla. And she's a lot more fun than you."

Mia bit her lip. Were all kids like this? Surely they weren't. At least _she_ wasn't. And she hoped her brother wasn't either...or Layla. Then maybe she wouldn't like to be around these children as much. "That's understandable. I don't quite know what it's like to have a sibling, but I imagine you two to be very close."

Kaden nodded and when he spoke again, his voice was shaking and Mia could see the slight collection of tears in his dark eyes, "I miss her."

Emilia scooted closer to him, feeling a little bit awkward. She'd never had to comfort anyone before, and how she would just start doing it and be good at it, she had no idea. But Mia still slipped her arm around the little boy's shoulders, not caring to think about the ways he could shrug her off or tell her to get away. She just pulled him against her for a hug and rested her chin on his head, "I'm sure she'll be okay."

Kaden wiped furiously at his eyes, but didn't move away from her even as he tilted his head up to glare at her, "You don't even know what happened to Layla."

"You're right, I don't. But there's not point in being sour about something that might not even happen."

"That is very true." Isabelle had appeared behind in the doorway of the living room and was smiling at the sweet scene of Emilia comforting her son, "Kaden, Daddy and I are going to go see Layla, but you're going to stay here with Mia. Grandma is coming over in a few minutes to watch you two-"

"Grandma can watch _Mia_. I'm going to my room." Kaden threw himself off of the couch and it wasn't long after he left the room when they heard a door slam upstairs.

Isabelle frowned, "I'm so sorry, Mia. He's not normally like this. Kaden doesn't meet new people very often."

Emilia shrugged, "I don't either. But...I'm glad I at least got to meet him today."

_**...**_

"Snow White." Simon corrected Isabelle, chuckling a bit. "She's the one with the dark hair."

"Sleeping Beauty, Snow White…" She rolled her eyes at him, "They're both in comas for the entirety of their story, so what difference does it make?"

"The difference," Simon said as he held the door to Magnus's apartment open for her, "is that Layla looks more like-"

"A skeleton?" Isabelle finished for him upon seeing their daughter on the bed. Her dark hair was spread around her face, which was white as bone. Her thinning skin stretched across her skeleton, which was prominent before, due to her picky eating, but now, Layla looked like a skeleton laying still on the bed, eyes sunken in and surrounded by dark circles. "Raziel help us." Izzy sighed, turning away from the dreaded sight. She pressed her face into Simon's chest just as the tears started up again. Her worries and fears were confirmed; it didn't look like Layla would be waking up soon, if at all.

Simon's hands came up to rub her back in a soothing manner, but he didn't say anything as Magnus started talking, "As far as I'm concerned, Layla is not doing any better-"

"Isabelle…" Simon tried to get her to look at their daughter again, but she was too scared to.

"No, Si. I don't want to see her if she's not awake-"

Simon was shaking now, his entire body seemingly torn with relief, "She _is _awake."

_**...**_


	20. Impending Danger

_**...**_

_**"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." **_  
_**― J.K. Rowling,**_

_**...**_

Because Magnus seemed to be busy, Clary and Robert decided to call on the Silent Brothers for a proficient explanation on what seemed to be going on with Jace. They had experimented with more runes, but nothing seemed to be working on his skin.

Jace was getting some much needed rest when Brother Enoch entered the infirmary, but as soon as he began using his many seemingly torturous methods on Jace to see whatever could be the problem, the young shadowhunter woke up, screaming bloody murder. Luckily for him, the process was over almost as soon as it had begun.

Brother Enoch stepped away from the bed as Clary came rushing over to coddle her husband. His robes fell over his worn hands and he looked at Robert to begin explaining his thoughts on the situation, _It seems that Mr. Herondale has been cursed. I found a rune on his back that glows red. The strange thing is that this rune is not in the book. Stephen Herondale has most certainly done the work of a dark shadowhunter._

_**...**_

All of Isabelle's and Simon's pent up emotions spilled out with their tears the moment Layla was in their arms. She seemed quite disoriented and weak, but that didn't stop her parents from smothering her with kisses and engulfing her in crushing hugs.

"Layla!" Izzy cried into her daughter's hair, "I am so sorry I made you do this." She pulled away from her and wiped the small tears from Layla's cheeks, "Was it scary?"

Layla nodded, "Daddy left us. And when Liam was born, you only paid attention to him and Kaden. I was always in shadows, calling for Daddy, but he never came." She sobbed, "He promised!" She looked up at Simon with red, puffy eyes, not ready to forgive at all, "You promised you would be here."

Simon wiped his own tears from his face and pulled Layla closer to him, "I _am _here, baby girl. _I am_. And I promise, I will never leave you ever again."

_**...**_

"Effects from being in the coma for so long." Magnus mumbled as Layla retched into the toilet bowl. He was standing above her with a small vile of pinkish liquid, something he said would dissipate her symptoms.

Simon was holding her hair back and Isabelle was ready with a paper towel to wipe her mouth and then a cool cloth to press to her forehead.

"My head hurts." Layla whined as Isabelle lifted her into her arms.

"I know, baby. Uncle Magnus is going to give you something for the pain, okay?" Izzy whispered into Layla's ear.

She nodded, resting her head on her mother' shoulder.

Simon cleared his throat at the scene and Isabelle rolled her eyes, but handed Layla to him anyway. "Liam, remember?" He reminded her gently.

"Right." She muttered, "Magnus, the medicine?"

Magnus handed the vile to Simon, "Just mix it with her water or give it to her straight up. I would do it, but Jia Penhallow and your dad keep calling me-" He snatched his phone out of his pocket and brought it up to his ear as he exited the bathroom, "Good Lord, woman, I have a life, too, you know."

Isabelle couldn't stop smiling at Layla. She knew the little girl would eventually start asking questions about what she had missed out on, and Izzy felt compelled to do the same. But having been through traumatizing things herself, she knew it didn't feel too great being interrogated after something like that.

"I can't believe he can get away with talking to Jia that way." Simon smirked.

Izzy laughed a bit, "Who said he could?"

Layla's head was lolling on Simon's shoulder, and when he looked over at her, he noticed that she was out cold. "Umm...Iz..." He moved Layla in his arms so that she was in a position for him to check her pulse, "is this supposed to be happening?"

There was a persistent, achy pain in Isabelle's back and lower abdomen and it continued to grow stronger and stronger, causing her to lose immediate focus on the things around her. She shook her head, pressing her hands to her back, "I...I don't know, Si. Just give her the medicine." Izzy breathed.

Simon's breath caught in his throat and his face paled greatly when he looked at her, "Izzy...are you...okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Braxton Hicks." She said, trying to sound reassuring, but her voice was shaking way too much for her goal to be completed.

"Isabelle, Jia wants to speak to you-" Magnus stopped short in the doorway when he saw what was going on, "Hold on, Ms. Penhallow, she's kind of busy." The warlock took the phone away from his ear and walked over to Simon to take Layla from him so that he could go help Isabelle out. "I'll give her the medicine." Magnus whispered as Simon bushed hair out of Izzy's eyes and let her squeeze his hand with great strength.

"Iz-"

"No." She gasped, shaking her head, "I mean..._be quiet._"

Simon knew from last time that when she was in pain, everyone around her needed to be quiet so that she could focus on getting through it. He rubbed her back and leaned his forehead against hers, making sure their breathing matched together. It felt like an eternity, but after only some seconds, Isabelle breathed out deeply and smiled up at him, "Okay. I'm good."

Simon placed his hand on her cheek, "That felt real, Iz."

She raised her brows at him, astounded, "That felt real to _you?_ I mean, I didn't know _you _were the one who was pregnant-"

"No, I meant all the breathing and hand squeezing." He corrected himself, "Are you sure-"

"Even if it was real, my water hasn't broken, so we aren't getting ready for anything just yet." Isabelle released her vice like grip on his hands and smiled sheepishly at him when he rubbed the now bluish spots on them, "Sorry about that."

Simon only shook his head, "Whatever. I'm pretty sure your water doesn't have to break before you start having contractions, Iz."

She nodded, "Of course it doesn't have to, but I was just saying-"

"Mama, can I see Kaden?" Layla was awake now and tiredly leaning her head on her uncle's shoulder.

Magnus still had his phone to his ear, but when he saw that Isabelle was no longer preoccupied, he held it out to her, "Jia," He mouthed.

"Layla, why don't you talk to Daddy for a second," Izzy said before standing up to take the phone from Magnus and then leave the crowded room, "Hello, Jia."

"Long time no talk, Mrs...Lewis?" Jia asked lightly.

"Lightwood. I'm Isabelle _Lightwood _now." Izzy corrected her.

"Oh...are you divorced?"

"No, but because Simon is becoming a shadowhunter, we found it only appropriate to discontinue the use of his mundane name."

Jia cleared her throat, "That's right! His ascension date has been marked for January 1st. You must be excited."

"It's hard to be excited for anything nowadays with everything else going on." Isabelle answered truthfully, "But, yes, I suppose it will be quite an event."

Jia sighed, "That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Thanks to your father, we now have the name of the rogue shadowhunter: Stephen Herondale..."

Isabelle began to grind her teeth at the mention of her father. It hadn't even been him who had discovered it was Stephen behind all of this. It was Jace who had been attacked, "Yes, and did my dad mention that it was Stephen's own son whom he assaulted?"

"Jonathan?" Jia sounded stunned, "I had no idea-"

"Yeah, leave it to Robert to exclude the important details." Izzy muttered bitterly, "Jia, you can disregard Robert from all of this; I will tell you everything you need to know from here on out. My dad is not a very trustworthy individual."

Jia hesitated on the other end and when she spoke, her tone was hampered with reluctance, "Alright, but since he is the inquisitor, I can't just leave him out entirely."

"That's fine. Just remember that Robert is the liar, not me." Izzy said flatly.

"Okay...Isabelle, if you want to take full responsibility for stopping this situation, I suggest that you clear your schedule...and perhaps your _life _of everything else. This is big, and we can't afford to have any more mishaps going beyond this."

Izzy took in a deep breath, deciding whether or not agreeing to Jia's conditions would be a good idea..."I won't be doing it by myself-"

"Of course not. You will have the entire Clave behind your decisions." Jia assured her.

There was no going back now. That would make her seem weak and have a lackadaisical attitude towards the entire situation, "Alright, Jia." said Isabelle, "I'm in."

_**...**_

"As you all know, there has been word going around that there is a rogue shadowhunter out for Nephilim blood." Maia tried to keep her voice steady over the loud, anxious pack members below her. Jordan was standing next to his fiance, eyes darting over the especially rambunctious cubs who kept trying to interrupt Maia.

"Are we going to fight in a war if there is one?"

"Or are the shadowhunters taking care of things themselves?"

"Why should we get involved?"

"So many of us died during the Dark War, there's no point!"

Maia felt fury bubbling up in her like a lava does in a volcano. She knew everyone was nervous, but if they wanted answers so badly, they should know to _listen _for them instead of _talk over their own leader-_

"Everyone please be _quiet!_" She roared.

Her voice was so loud, never had it been that way before. It shocked all the wolves and cubs into silence, eyes wide and glued to where she and Jordan were standing on top of an indoor balcony in the huge, abandoned warehouse they were all standing in.

"Thank you." Maia hissed under her breath, "As I was saying, the Clave has confirmed the rogue shadowhunter. What they do not know yet is his location or details of his plan. They don't know what to do other than track him down and bring him in for interrogation. I haven't been called in by the Consul yet for any meetings, so as far as I know, our pack is not involved in this."

A sigh of relief seemed to pass over the large crowd.

It calmed Maia to know that they felt a whole lot safer, although things were not quite set in stone yet. She had yet to make any promises, but things were going to have to be confirmed before she could continue on with her life. The pack needed answers, but in order for her to give them, Maia had to receive them for herself first.

"I should be updated later tonight, but I will let you all now where we stand in this situation as soon as I receive word from the Clave." That was the one thing she could promise.

_**...**_

After everyone left the warehouse, Maia was alone with Jordan.

"How are you feeling?" He had his arms crossed over his chest and was watching her pace nervously from wall to wall among the ruins and trash littered everywhere.

"Not too great." Maia answered truthfully. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, eyes dark with sadness. "You wouldn't mind pushing the wedding back until things are back on track with the shadowhunters, would you?"

Jordan's lips pulled down into a frown of disappointment, but he understood where she was coming from. The majority of their friends were shadowhunters and obviously they were busy with whatever was going on with the rogue shadowhunter. It would only add to their already chaotic schedules if they suddenly got a wedding invitation in the mail.

"It only make sense, given everything we have to deal with now." Jordan replied. He walked over to Maia and pulled her into his arms. Never had she felt so fragile to him in that exact moment. All the stress had been wearing her down, and he felt bad, thinking that as her future husband, he should be able to relieve her from some of that. "I guess we can't have our 11.12.13. wedding, then." Jordan whispered sadly.

Maia giggled halfheartedly, "If we waited until next year, we could have it be 12.13.14." she said in an effort to make him feel better, "Besides, that was my idea, which you said was cheesy."

"It grew on me." He said, "But I suppose the new date will have to grow on me, too. And next year? I can't wait that long to be married to you."

Maia's face suddenly lit up with an idea, "This is totally spur of the moment, but what if we just got married right now?"

Jordan scrunched his face up, obviously not too keen on the idea, "What's the point in doing that? Our wedding is in a month, so it might not even _need _to be pushed back-"

"Let's just have that be our actual celebration, then. But I think my idea is a lot more intimate. Besides," Maia groaned, "I can't do all the dressing up and the millions of eyeballs watching me as I walk down the aisle."

Jordan raised his eyebrows at her curiously, "_You_ were the one who insisted on a dress-"

"Jordan!" Maia tilted her head up to kiss him on the lips, "Let's just do it."

"Okay, but to be honest, the only reason I didn't want to do it in the first place is because I know Isabelle won't like being left out-"

"Quit worrying about Isabelle and start worrying about how you're going to have to remember all of your vows within the next five seconds." Maia teased. She shrugged off her leather jacket to reveal a silky, gold tank top that went nicely with her tight, leather pants.

Jordan was glad he had decided to wear a plain, white button up that day because otherwise he would have felt extremely underdressed in just his usual jeans and sneakers with a printed t shirt. "You look nice." He breathed as his hands found her waist.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled back, traveling her hands up from his back to his neck.

"Oh, but I must look the best!" An unfamiliar voice called out, jerking the two apart.

Maia's canines had already grown due to her body's natural reaction to the potential danger at the startling noise. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow in the quickly darkening room, allowing her vision to easily cut through the shadows and see the man standing about 30 yards in front of them.

"Who are you?" Jordan barked around his own enlarged and sharpened teeth. His claws were unsheathed and the hair on the back of his neck was thickening as it stood on end.

"Don't worry," When the man stepped out of the shadows, the couple saw that he was wearing a nice gray suit which had a few tears, indicating signs of slight struggle. "I'm only here to make a deal with you and your pack." His lips twitched up into a evil smirk just as his eyes, burning bright blue, darkened exceptionally. "I heard you speaking about me just a few moments ago, and absolutely could not resist the urge to engage in a _friendly_ conversation."

_**...**_


	21. Eager Anxiety to Succeed

_**So I've seriously been thinking about restarting this story. I would keep basically everything the same, but I would change the whole Liam situation because I am literally pulling my hair out at how annoying I have made everything. I'm glad the majority of you like my story, but I am seriously so bothered by how much better my story would be if I switched things up just a little bit.**_

_**Yes? No?!**_

_**ugh, I really want to, but this story is so close to being done it seems kind of pointless, but at the same time...*screams with frustration***_

_**please, please leave me a review and let me know because I feel like I can really turn things around, omg.**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**...**_

"_**Anxiety is love's greatest killer. It makes others feel as you might when a drowning man holds on to you. You want to save him, but you know he will strangle you with his panic."**_

― _**Anaïs Nin**_

_**...**_

The sound of dripping liquid was faint in Maia's ears until she slipped into full consciousness and was able to hear the noise fully. It sounded like water, although the heavy, thick splashes and metallic scent in the air gave the indication that the mystery liquid was blood. Her heightened senses cut through the darkness, allowing Maia to see that she probably in a garage of some sort, which consisted of many ominous, sharp looking tools. She tilted her head to both sides, expecting to see Jordan among the clutter, but he was nowhere in sight. This sent chills so far down her back, she could feel her body begin to shake violently. With the shaking came the clattering of metal, and with the clattering came a stinging pain that seared through her wrists and ankles. Maia knew she was cuffed with silver. And she knew it was _her _blood dripping from her shackled limbs.

"Jordan," She breathed, voice raspy. Maia did not know how long she had been out. The last thing she could remember was Stephen beginning to explain something in great detail, then out of nowhere, two lanky shadows shot out from behind him and attacked Jordan. Before she could do anything about it, Stephen was upon her, staring into her with eyes so dark, they seemed black. And that was all she saw for what felt like days...blackness.

"are you there?" Maia asked again. He throat was dry and it hurt with each word she was able to squeeze out, but she needed to know that she wasn't alone. If Maia had been abandoned in this discreet place, it could days or even weeks before anyone found her. And as a werewolf, she would not be able to survive that long without her mandatory resources to live.

"It's no use, wolf." Stephen stepped out of the corner of her eye, startling her. He was wearing the same suit, so Maia guessed it was the same day he had come across her and Jordan. His eyes skimmed over her already limp looking form, and he smiled wickedly, like it was something he had wanted to happen.

Maia felt weak. Drained. She had never felt this way before except for when she got attacked by that demon outside of Luke's house a few years back. She couldn't even bring herself to lengthen her canines or grow her claws. It was like something was _blocking _her from doing so and she couldn't figure out what.

"I see you've realized you can't Turn." Stephen noted casually. He was frowning now, although there was the hint of a ghost smile set on his lips.

"What did you do to me?" Maia growled.

Stephen clasped his hands together and this time let a full smile slip onto his lips, "While I was hiding, I conducted many experiments. Of course, I can't tell you exactly what my plans are because then I would either have to keep you here with me...or kill you." He brought his face up right next to Maia's and whispered in her ear, "Don't think I won't do whatever it takes to succeed all of my goals. I won't stop at a couple of mangy mutts. Oh, wait...you're no longer a wolf anymore. How could I forget when it was my own creation?" Stephen backed away from Maia just as she was opening her mouth to say something, "Where is Jordan?"

"I decided I didn't need him because you were just being so much more cooperative-"

"_You killed him?_" Maia cried, feeling her heart skip a beat in her chest.

"No!" Stephen snapped, "But I should have because now he's going to run off to the Clave and tell them everything."

Maia felt all of her patience slipping away. There was no way the Clave nor the rest of her pack would be able to find her before Stephen was able to get his hands on her again. She didn't even want to imagine the things this sinister man could do to her, and it made her skin crawl just thinking about it, "Why don't you just kill me now? Kill me and go find someone else who doesn't give a shit about screwing with other peoples' lives!" Maia spat furiously.

"I can't do that while you're part of my plan." He began walking out of the large room, but right when he got to the door, he turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You will be under my control when your new Turn happens at the next full moon. I will be your owner and you will take after me, and obey me. Because that's what dogs do, right?"

_**...**_

"So, he's basically not a shadowhunter anymore…" Alec said softly. His eyes were sympathetic, although they were avoiding Jace's gaze, which was so full of brokenness, he had no choice but to look away. It was one thing to feel your parabatai hurting through the bond, but to see him ache and be in so much distress from losing something that was basically their whole life was incredibly disheartening.

"I can't draw runes, I can't receive runes, I can't rouse my seraph blades...my runes are fading." Jace said in a voice so low it was almost a whimper. He looked miserable, having been subject to bedrest for the rest of the week in order to heal because he couldn't get any iratzes. And that was besides the fact that he could no longer be the shadowhunter he was before. The Silent Brothers could not come up with any collective solutions to omit the cursed rune, and after attempting to get help from a few warlocks and having no results, they decided to call on the Iron Sisters, who were not pleased to be summoned. They wouldn't even come in to see Jace, claiming that they crafted weapons of war, not weapons of 'fix all of Jace Herondale's problems'.

"I can't believe they won't help. They could die. Stephen is coming to kill us all for all we know." Clary muttered. She hadn't left Jace's side since the moment he was found on the steps of the Institute. She knew it wasn't fair to the Clave or her own family who needed her, but Jace was going through a crisis, and Clary thought it imperative to be with him.

"Clary," Jace tilted his head to the side, seeming quite drained from just sitting up and speaking, "I need you to take Stephen down. He can't do this to me or whoever else he's attacking-"

"Jace, no one knows where he is-" Clary countered, feeling quite heartbroken at the fact that she still couldn't give him what he wanted.

"Well then _find him_." He growled, eyes burning with tears, "I will not let him take what defines me away from me."

_**...**_

"I can't, Simon." Isabelle said flatly, "I need to go to Idris alone."

Simon ran a hand through his hair, feeling quite flustered. There were dark circles under his eyes that hadn't been there before, as well as semi permanent tired reflection in the dark orbs. "You want me to watch the twins alone?"

"You've done it a million times before and they're almost four years old, how hard could it be?" Izzy shot back, "I can't watch them while I'm in Idris because I am going to be in back to back meetings and I can't have them running around, distracting me and everyone else. Don't even get me started on how you're asking me to bring Layla through a portal when she just got out of a coma." Her voice was quivering with fear. She had never been so nervous about the way things might go. Sure, going into battle could ignite some nerves, but that was different because battles can only have two outcomes: death or success. The meeting could flop, conclude nothing, or conclude something. While she's in Idris, things could go down with Stephen and the shadowhunters that were unprotected. "For fuck's sake-is there any way you could get ascended sooner? Because we're going to need all the help we can get and I don't want to leave you here with that bastard running around-"

Simon grabbed her hands, squeezing them comfortingly between his own in an effort to calm her down, "Iz, don't worry about me. The reason why I wanted you to take the twins was because I can't protect them like you and all the other shadowhunters in Idris would be able to if Stephen were to go over there. If he comes here, Iz...I may have been handy with a bow that one time, but we don't have a bow now and...I'm not a shadowhunter yet-"

Isabelle's face was draining of her blood, and her teeth were digging into her lower lip as her eyes filled with tears, "I've never been so scared for you or our kids, Si. Stephen got Jace; he must know where the rest of us are. We don't know where he is, and I need to protect you, but you can't come to Idris because you're a mundane." She backed away from Simon and leaned on the kitchen counter for support as her back began to ache with pain again, "And I feel useless all because we weren't careful and now I'm going to have a baby-"

"Iz-" Simon spoke softly and reached out to her, but she whipped her head up, eyes blazing with the heat of her own mingling fear and self resentment, "Don't 'Iz' me, Simon, please. I just need some time alone-"

Simon shook his head, frowning as the thought of him being apart from his wife for days settled, "No, we're married and we stick together through it all. We're supposed to help each other and make one another feel better."

Izzy shook her head, "You know I've ruined our marriage, Si," She looked away from him as his eyes clouded over and his expression shifted from sympathetic to pained.

"Why would you say that?" He whispered, voice trembling.

"You don't look at me the same way anymore," Izzy breathed. She finally looked at him again, only to see that his eyes were growing increasingly red with the effort of holding back tears.

"The same way as…?"

"When we first met, got married-before I fucked up." She smiled weakly, "I see the love you have for Layla and Kaden but when you look at me, I only see weariness-"

"Izzy, if this is about Liam, I'm sorry if I have sent you the wrong signals. I'm not upset that we're having a third child. It's normal for everyone to be stressed out if they have multiple events going on in their lives and we definitely have _a lot_ of things going on. I'm not mad at you; you beyond any doubt did not get yourself pregnant, so I cannot be disconcerted over that. I sure as hell still love you, Isabelle. Every couple is going to fight and have their rough patches, especially if they have multiple children. But you of all people should not be discouraged. Izzy, I have seen you fight, I have seen you kill, and we both know that an enemy does not go down after the first blow. Sure this bump has risen in our marriage multiple times before, but that doesn't mean without more patience and contrasting solutions we can't overcome it."

_**...**_

"Isabelle, you need to take a breather. You have been running around, on edge for the past week." Simon said gently the moment his wife walked in through the bathroom door and into their bedroom. She was wearing a gold, satin robe that tied loosely over her stomach and trailed just above her knees. Her hair was still damp from showering and her cheeks rosy, skin glowing. At first, Simon was distracted by how beautiful she was, and forgot what he was saying. But as soon as she went over to her phone to check it for new messages, he remembered, "Iz,"

She turned her phone off and looked at him, eyes void of makeup, but still dark with exhaust. "What?"

Simon gestured for her to come sit down, but Izzy shook her head, sighing loudly, "I can't go to bed yet. There's too much-"

"Work to do?" Simon asked incredulously, "Izzy, I get that being a shadow hunter is your job, and I'm not asking you to stop when you just started again, but please, _take it easy. Because you're going to Idris tomorrow, you should get a good night's sleep...w_hen was the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

Izzy was averting his eyes, tugging her fingers through her hair as he continued to speak. It was clear she didn't want to discuss the subject, but knew there was no avoiding it, "I'm pregnant, I can't sleep anyway."

Simon looked away, rolling his eyes slightly as he covered his face with his hands. He took them away again when he felt Isabelle sit next to him then put her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his neck and his jaw, then finally covered his lips with hers, bringing her hand up to the back of his neck to kiss him harder.

Simon was the first to pull away, but his fingers lingered in her hair to brush it out of her eyes. "Talk to me."

Isabelle smiled nervously, biting her lip in the most adorable way. She looked like she was about to say something, but as soon as she opened her mouth, instead of words coming out, a small gasp did, and her eyes widened with alarm. "_Simon!_"

"What?" He was still slightly lightheaded from the kiss and as he tried to lean in for another one, Isabelle pushed him back. This time he noticed she was trembling, and he took her hand in his to confirm it. "Izzy, what's wrong?"

"I think my water broke."

_**...**_

_**remember to please leave me a review or PM me with your opinion on my story and whether you think I should change it up or not!**_

_**Unfortunately, I'm not going to say what I would change it to because that would spoil it, but PLEEEEAAASSEEEE leave me your thoughts!**_

_**thanks again,**_

_**-H.**_


	22. Seeking Compulsory Disclosure

_**Well that was totally embarrassing. Huge apologies for when I first posted this chapter; it was totally messed up, ugh.**_

_**Anyway, I want to thank all of you who left me feedback for the last chapter! Everything helped SO MUCH!**_

_**...**_

_**"There is only one kind of shock worse than the totally unexpected: the expected for which one has refused to prepare."**_

_**― Mary Renault**_

_**...**_

The lazy grin immediately slipped off of Simon's face and his hand tightened on hers, "Wait, really?"

She breathed in deeply, "I feel something, Simon-"

He shot up from the bed and went straight for his phone on the nightstand, "Izzy, are you-"

Isabelle leaned back on the bed, smiling sweetly at him, "Feeling any pains? Nothing more than the usual."

"Are you sure it's not blood?"

"Yes, but now that I think about it...it might be from my shower." She said thoughtfully.

Simon put down the phone, running his hands through his hair, "Magnus said we should call him when your contractions are five minutes apart. He also said that its not...good that Liam is two months early."

"He's not," Izzy rubbed her stomach, "I can feel him kicking and it doesn't hurt at all. There have been no contractions since this morning." She sighed with relief, "I'm pretty sure this is just a false alarm."

Simon groaned, "For the love of-"

Izzy laughed, "You're so cute when you're panicked."

_**...**_

"Layla, Kaden." Simon said to the twins the next morning. It was not even seven am, only six fifty, and everyone except for Isabelle was feeling moody and tired. She was excited to be going to Idris, even if her entire family wasn't.

Layla had her arms over her head, which was resting on the kitchen table. She seemed to be completely blocking out her father by the way her hair covered her face, but when he touched her shoulder gently, she sighed, "What, Daddy?"

Kaden only looked a little better, sitting up as his eyelids drooped with sleep. His head kept dipping while he nodded off, but loud barking from Beau jolted everyone in their seats, "Mommy! Tell him to be quiet!" Kaden shouted, clasping his hands over his ears.

Isabelle came from the living room barefoot, clutching her heels in one hand and holding her hair in place with the other. "Kaden, you're yelling is actually contributing to the noise whether you know it or not."

Simon tried to draw his childrens' attention back to him, "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you two."

Izzy, now with shoes on, walked over to the table where everyone else was sitting and sat down next to Simon. She frowned when they all looked wearily at her, "What? Do I look okay?"

Simon glanced at her, but because he had never gotten a new pair of glasses, he found his vision extremely fuzzy around the edges and could only barely make out the short, black dress she was wearing. "I can hardly even see you."

"How about now?" She leaned forward and as she did, her already scooping neckline dropped even more, and Izzy grinned as he blushed and looked away.

"Izzy, please put those away." Simon blinked then rubbed his eyes as if he was trying to vanish the sleep from them, but Isabelle noticed that he was still smiling.

"I hope that woke you up because I'm actually going to be covering myself so that I will look...umm...non slutty-"

Simon quickly covered her mouth with his hand, trying to stifle a laugh in the process, "Watch your language."

Izzy batted him away and rolled her eyes, "They're too tired to listen to what I'm saying, which is why, we shouldn't tell them about Liam now." She smoothed her hand over Kaden's hair for a little bit, but as he actually began to nod off into the touch, she just pulled him into her lap and let him rest on her, "Kaden, do you want to come with me to Idris? You know, the place where all the shadow hunters are from and where a lot of shadow hunters still live. There are no mundanes or downworlders there and you'll get to see all your aunts and uncles and friends!"

Layla lifted her head off of the table and instead leaned it on Simon's shoulder, "Mommy, can I go?"

Simon shook his head, "You're not well enough yet."

Izzy was grateful she didn't answer that question because it would only have made Layla feel even less loved by her, "Look at how tired you are now, Lay. If you go to Alicante, you are going to be so-"

Layla's eyes started to water and her nose wrinkled as the crying started, "No, Mama!"

Izzy laughed lightly, "Don't cry, baby, I'm only going to be gone for one day and Kaden is too tired to go, too. But..." She looked at Layla a little bit uneasily, raising a hand to wipe away her tears. "while you were sleeping, I got a kind of different job and now I have a little girl that I get to teach. I was wondering if today, you wanted to go to the Institute to see her?"

Layla pondered this for a moment, but soon the tiredness left her features and was replaced with an obvious look of extreme excitement, "Yes!"

Isabelle raised her eyebrow at Simon, but when she spoke it was still directed at her daughter, "Good. I think you're going to like her."

_**...**_

The second Layla met Mia, the two could not stop talking to each other. The eight year age gap didn't seem to affect their conversation topics and when Layla suggested they play a game, Mia happily agreed and followed her off to Isabelle's old room in the Institute.

"Hey," Izzy grabbed Mia's arm before she could climb up the stairs with her new friend.

She stopped and looked at her mentor, fear pulsing through her eyes, "Did I do something?"

Izzy shook her head quickly, "No." She said reassuringly, "Just please make sure Layla doesn't touch anything. Also, in about an hour, I'm going to Idris for the stuff going on with your dad and I was wondering...do would want to come?"

Emilia looked unsure the way she turned her gaze to her shoes and her hair fell over her face, "I don't want to have everyone looking at me like I'm some kind of devil's spawn because of Daddy."

Izzy felt her heart contract at the sadness in the girl's voice and she kneeled down so that she could actually see eye to eye with her, "I would never, ever make you do anything that you're uncomfortable with or that I didn't think you should do. There are mean people out there, but these shadow hunters would never say or do anything like that to an eleven year old girl. If anything, they'll love how sweet and smart you are." Izzy said the last part with a grin and touched Mia's cheek softly, earning a smile from her as well.

"Okay..." She breathed, "I'll go."

Just as Isabelle was starting to pull her into a hug, Layla came running back down the stairs with something in her hands that neither Izzy or Mia could tell what it was.

"Mommy, I found something in your room!"

It was as if Simon could hear through walls. He was in the room before Izzy could even open her mouth, swiftly taking the thing from Layla. Izzy was able to finally see that it was a black box with a sparkling red ribbon tied around it, "Simon..."

He tucked it away in his gear, shaking his head at her. "It's nothing, Iz." Simon promised, bending down to kiss her cheek when she began to protest.

"Daddy!" Layla shrieked, moving her hands up to cover her eyes, "That's gross."

Isabelle laughed, running her tongue over her top row of teeth as soon as Simon pulled away, "It's not gross, it's love, Lay. Now, when you go back upstairs, don't touch anything." She said sternly, "Otherwise, you can't play in there anymore."

Layla rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway, then grabbed Mia's hand and hauled her up the stairs.

Izzy turned to her husband, who was blushing a little bit, "Are you okay?" She asked tentatively.

Simon's face broke out into a large grin, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just nice to see her playing with another little girl."

Izzy frowned with confusion, "Who? Layla or Mia?"

He shrugged, "Both of them, I guess, now that you mention it. But...I really did mean Layla."

"Well...on another note..." Isabelle started to undo her blazer quickly and stepped closer to him.

Simon held his hands up, cheeks reddening even more, "Iz, I don't think we should-"

When her blazer finally fell open, she smacked his hands down and glared, "Ohmygod, Si; how horny are you?"

"I'm not, it's just that-your shirt; but you were undoing your jacket-" He stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Simon."

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up." Izzy reached around to the back of her neck where the clasp of her ruby pendant was and undid it. She dangled it in front of herself for a moment, like she was admiring something she had only just laid her eyes on. "This pendant has saved my life way more times than I care to admit." Izzy pushed it into Simon's palm and closed his fingers around it, "That's why I want you to keep it until I get back-"

Simon began to protest, "Izzy no-"

"It's only one day, Si, please." There were tears brimming in her eyes, "I need you to be safe; if anything were to happen to you or the twins, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Simon knew how deeply Isabelle could blame herself for anything, and his mind briefly flickered back to the night when Max died and he was the only one who could comfort her. He knew that he had to do everything she asked for the next nine weeks because otherwise her hormones would murder him, "Okay."

Isabelle smiled sweetly, then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him. "I love you."

Simon smiled against her lips, "I love you, too." He pulled away, but was still in a tight embrace with her, "Call me if anything happens."

"Sure," she whispered, "Have fun training. I'll see you later."

_**...**_

"Isabelle, you've been looking after Emilia, correct?" Jia asked calmly as she paced throughout the large, high ceilinged room that many important shadow hunters, including the Herondales and Blackthorns were all seated in. Everyone was paying close attention, to what the Consul was saying, trying to come up with a reliable plan to stop Stephen.

At her name, Izzy lifted her eyes to Jia's tenebrous gaze, blushing a bit as everyone else turned toward her as well. "Well, yes, but I don't see what this has to do with-"

"We can all agree that the timing of Mia's arrival and Stephen's spotting is quite peculiar, can we not?" Jia interrupted her, addressing the audience of other nephilim.

Soft murmurs spread throughout the room, making Isabelle's cheeks flush once more, this time with anger, rather than embarrassment. She stood up from her chair, shooting daggers across the room at Jia with her eyes, "You're implying that Mia has something to do with her father's plans-"

Jia chuckled softly. It was clear that she hadn't intended to bring agitation upon Isabelle; she was just doing her job, "It's just odd, that's all. And I happen to not be the only one who thinks so..." She said, nodding at the quiet mumbles of agreement.

A few seats down from Izzy, a tall woman with graying hair stood up with her head held confidently, "I think we should use the Mortal Sword on Emilia to see if she knows anything-"

At this, Isabelle completely lost it, "Are you insane?! She's a little girl. I've been trying to act composed for this entire meeting, but all of this crap spewing from your mouths is absolute bullshit-"

"Isabelle..." Jia warned, the warmth fading from her tone.

"No. None of you know her. How can you just assume-"

"You don't know her either, Mrs. Lightwood. She's been with you how long? Three, four days?"

"It doesn't matter how long she's been with me! I sure as hell know her better than all of you, but if you really want to test what she knows, why don't you just ask her first. Instead of torturing her, ask her." Izzy sighed as she became calm again and started to collect herself, "Mia is a sweet child and I doubt she would lie under the unrelenting pressure you people seem to force on everyone but yourselves."

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, Isabelle went straight into the hallway to the plush chair where she had told Emilia to wait for her. The little girl had fallen asleep, her golden curls cascading across her face, limbs tangled within her light green dress. When Izzy touched her shoulder lightly to wake her up, Mia jolted awake like she had felt a strong electric current course through her.

"Oh, sorry!" Izzy cringed at the sight of imminent fear in the girl's eyes, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Mia shook her head, straightening herself in the chair, "I'm fine." She smoothed her skirt down and smiled weakly at the older woman, "I didn't think you'd be gone for so long."

Isabelle tucked a lo0se strand of golden hair behind Mia's hair, smiling when her cheeks reddened with surprise, "I know, I said twenty minutes, but I think it's fair to say that we got a little carried away." She cleared her throat and looked away as the more touchy subject arose, "They want to...ask you a few questions, actually."

Mia tensed visibly and the blood began to drain from her face, but before she could even open her mouth to respond, Izzy cut in, "Don't answer anything you're uncomfortable with and I'll cover you. I promise, I won't let them attack you like vultures."

_**...**_

"Mia, did you know of any of your father's intentions before you arrived at the New York Institute?" Jia had Emilia standing in front of the entire crowd as she asked questions, "Did he, perhaps, install any information in you?"

Mia looked terrified, and the longer she stood there with redness burning in her cheeks, the more anger crashed over Isabelle. She wanted to go to her, to comfort her. But Jia had strict rules that she needed to follow.

"I...n-no," Mia whimpered, "he didn't. I was told that Daddy was killed years ago, before I was born." Her voice grew stronger as she continued on, "I haven't seen him...ever-"

"She's lying!" The gray haired shadowhunter shouted across the room at her, "Use the sword!"

Jia raised her hand for silence as a roll of agreement swarmed through the crowd, "Because none of you can seem to calm yourselves, I will continue this...interrogation in private."

_**...**_

"I can't change." Maia gasped under her breathe. Her muscles and head were aching and throbbing from the effort of trying to become something that should have been able to come naturally. For years, changing into a wolf had happened within a heartbeat after a feeling of danger or just being plain angry, but now, as she flexed and growled, Maia realized that her nails no longer grew into razor sharp claws and her spine no longer stretched. She was stuck as a mundane, "What did you do to me!"

Stephen turned away from the small table he was working at with something small and glinting in his hands. A needle and syringe filled with clear liquid tinted blue, "I've just run an experiment, that's all." He grinned wickedly at her as he tapped the syringe with his finger and squirted a few drops out from the tip of the needle.

Maia lifted her head, wincing as her strong shivering rattled the silver chains around her wrists and ankles, "So, I'm human again?"

Stephen shook his head, "Not merely. You've just lost the ability to change. Now, without that," he stepped closer to Maia, "you might feel weak and incapable. But this," Stephen gestured to the liquid in his hand, "should enhance your strengths and heighten your senses to the level of a wolf's without having to change!"

Maia's blood went cold. It was just the beginning, she realized. All he had to do was abduct more shadowhunters and downworlders, then he will have his own army to take out the Clave.

"And because of the rune I drew," Stephen ran a gloved finger down Maia's chin and across her neck, taking all the buildup of blood and dirt with it, "you should cave in to every single one of my commands."

_**...**_


	23. Condemned to Certain Destruction

_**"**__**There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..." **__**  
**__**― **__**John Lennon**_

_**...**_

Jace felt as if he was losing his mind. Well, not only his mind, but also his control over his own actions. He felt clumsier and more disoriented each time he blinked, and darkness began to spot his vision. It was as if there was some sort supernatural force overtaking his conscious and he couldn't stop it, not matter how hard he tried.  
"Jace?" Magnus was sitting in a chair by the shadowhunter's bedside, but when he saw him shoot out of his sleep, panting and sweating, he gasped with alarm and stood up to get a better grasp on the situation. "What happened?"

Jace scrabbled at his face, tearing his hair and clawing his eyes, "I can't see!" He screeched.

Magnus took one of his hands away from his face, earning a seemingly involuntary scratch from all the flailing. "That's because they're closed; open them."

Jace, trembling, pulled his hands down from his face and slowly opened his eyes. But what Magnus saw soon after was not the usual tawny orbs. Jace's eyes had rolled back into his head, leaving the white and bloody veined back of his eyeballs exposed.

Magnus had seen many peculiar things in his life, so although this did not faze his as much as it probably should have, he still gaped at the state Jace was in before he took action. As the shadowhunter flopped back onto the bed, twitching uncontrollably, Magnus felt his throat for a pulse. It was definitely there and it was racing. With much applied effort, he flipped Jace onto his stomach and pulled up his shirt so that he could see the rune, burning red on his skin. As Magnus's finger tips began to glow with sparking, blue light, he pressed them to the rune, shouting a counter spell in Latin. Suddenly, Jace stopped convulsing and Magnus sat back, drained, but relieved at the thought of having stabled the younger man.

Arms shaking, he raised his phone from his pocket and lifted it to his ear while keeping a watchful eye on Jace, who appeared to be sleeping.

"Alexander, your brother had an episode," Magnus spoke calmly into the phone, so as not to panic his husband.

It didn't seem to work, "What? Is he alright? What happened?"

"I stabled him, but he is back to the level of unconsciousness. It seems that the rune's power has made it's way to his central nervous system and brain. I'm not sure what it will do to him, as none of us are yet, but my guess is to keep him strong and well rested so that he will have the strength to fight off the rune's power-"

"And if he succumbs to it?" Alec asked, voice trembling slightly. His question was somewhat closed off, like he didn't want to know the answer, but his worries and curiosity peaked through enough to give Magnus the encouragement to answer him.

Magnus sighed, "I don't know."

_**...**_

"Don't come back empty handed," Stephen snarled into Maia's ear, "unless you want to be chained up again, and this time, I will kill you."

Maia stood straight, nodding at his every word. She felt as though she was trapped inside of her own body, screaming at herself to run or kill the evil man behind all of it, but it was no use. Stephen had done his magic and she was under his control. Now, he wanted her to retrieve a vampire to add to his circle of downworlders. He mentioned someone else retrieving a warlock and then her and that person working together for a faerie, but Maia didn't know who. What are did know was that if she ended up following through with his plans, it would be considered breaking the Accords, and as soon as the Clave arrested Stephen, she would be thrown into prison with him, no matter how much she kicked and screamed.

"Do you know any vampires that you are close to? Perhaps someone who wouldn't be so hard to lure out?" Stephen drawled.

Maia breathed in a harsh breath as she tried to keep her mouth shut, but her body thought otherwise, "Simon Lewis. Last time I saw him, he still fed on animal blood. But it's been over a month, he might have become mortal-" She just barely managed to gasp out the last part about him being mortal. Maia didn't know whether he was mortal or not, she just knew that he needed to be kept safe.

Stephen laughed icily, "Try him anyway. But if you can't manage to get him-"

"Find a backup and don't come back empty handed?" Maia smirked, "I got you."

"Good girl," Stephen breathed, "You might be an even better warrior than my own son."

_**...**_

"Layla, it is not that hard," Simon was laughing so hard, his eyes were actually watering, "to say 'cinnamon'!"

Layla looked extremely frustrated and she glared up at her father to send him the signal that she was a lot more serious than he may have anticipated, "Daddy, I can say it."

Simon raised his eyebrows at her, seemingly impressed, but his eyes remained void of confidence and full of doubt, "Go ahead, then. Say 'cinnamon'."

Kaden lifted his head from his bowl of cereal and frowned wearily at his sister, "Yeah, Lay. Say 'cinnamon'."

Layla furrowed her brows and fixed a concentrated stare on her lap as she spoke, "Cimmanon." She threw her hands into the air and groaned with frustration as both Kaden and Simon burst into a dysfunctional fit of laughter, "Stop laughing at me! I tried!" She cried.

Simon's laughter stopped as soon as he saw the first real tears of humiliation and defeat in his daughter's eyes. Whenever she cried out of true pain, he felt as if a small piece of him had shattered and immediately, this time he knew he had crossed the line. "Layla, we were just teasing you, I promise." Simon said.

Layla, however, was not having it. She pushed his hands away when he tried to hug her, but kept crying like she wanted his attention, "I don't like you!"

"You are very sensitive, you know that, Princess?" Simon breathed out a sigh of relief when she let him wipe her tears away, and tilt her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "I'm sorry, Lay, if I hurt your feelings."

Layla smiled weakly at him, her eyes brightening as the remainder of her tears dried, "It's okay, Daddy."

Simon grinned at his daughter's sudden happiness, then pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I like you, Lay; you're an okay kid."

Layla laughed, "No you don't. You love me."

He kissed her again as she snuggled closer to him, "I know I do." Simon looked up from Layla and at Kaden, who was gazing glumly at his food, "Kade," said Simon, "C'mere."

Kaden shot up from his chair and ran straight for them, wedging himself into the remaining space on Simon's lap, "I love you too, bud." He pushed the hair off of Kaden's forehead and kissed him, too.

Simon felt good. It had been a while since he was able to have more than just a few hours of quality time with his kids. And with a new baby coming soon, he knew it was essential that he spent as much time with them as possible before he devoted himself to Liam. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask the twins what they wanted to do, the doorbell went off through the house. He gently pushed the kids off of him, then stood up to go answer the door. Simon knew he had to be careful. It could be Stephen on the other side of the door, or one of his demon friends. Either way, Simon would not be pleased to see either. He touched Isabelle's ruby pendant that lay cold and still at the base of his neck. It didn't appear to be pulsing of throbbing like she said it would when there were any demonic activities going on near him. So, that was a good sign the guest behind the door wasn't trying to kill him.

When Simon opened the door, he beamed at who he saw standing on the doorstep, "Maia!"

_**...**_

**For the first time in forever, nothing_ terrible_ happens between Simon and Isabelle!**

**This chapter had no sizzy, which sucks because this is supposed to be a sizzy story, but the other characters need some time to shine too.**

**Don't worry, sizzy will be returning in the next chapter and maybe, just maybe you will like what I did to them :)**

**thanks for reading!**

**-H.**


	24. Life has to end Love Doesn't

_**"**__**With my last breath, I'll exhale my love for you. I hope it's a cold day, so you can see what you meant to me. "**___

_**― **__**Jarod Kintz**_

_**...**_

"Do you want to hang out?" Maia's voice was brisk and empty.

She sounded strangely off, but Simon didn't know why. He thought maybe it was only because he hadn't seen her in so long, in over a month. "I'm actually watching the twins while Isabelle is in Alicante." Admittedly, he would love to go out with her, but the times that he spent with just himself and the twins would be cut off very soon. Also, he promised Izzy that he wouldn't let them out of his sight.

Maia's lips pulled into a frown and she crossed her arms over her chest as the frown turned into a scowl. There was a reddish glow in her eyes that Simon knew had definitely not been there before, but he didn't question it, knowing that she was already slightly upset with his excuse to not hang out with her, "You see your kids everyday, but you can't make time to chill with me for only an hour?"

Simon frowned right back, "My kids come first-woah, are you okay?"

Maia's eyes had rolled back into her head and her entire body had begun to tremble. Her lips pulled back from her teeth as she snarled menacingly and stepped towards him.

Simon knew something was up. Either she had real anger problems and was about to change, or there was something really wrong with her. "Layla, Kaden, go upstairs right now and don't come down until I say so-" His phone went off in his pocket and he grabbed it straight away, knowing it was probably Isabelle. But before he could answer her call, Maia grabbed his wrist, stopping the phone from going to his ear.

"Maia, don't-"

"Simon!" Isabelle was leaving a voice message, "Listen carefully: Stephen burns red runes onto everyone he attacks. There's one on Jace, and Magnus said that he was having episodes of twitching and his eyes rolling back into his head. Jordan escaped from Stephen when he and Maia got-"

"He took Maia?" Simon nearly shrieked.

"Simon! Are you there?" Izzy asked, surprised to hear his voice.

"Yes!" He wrenched his hand away from Maia, slamming the door in her face and bringing to phone up to his ear as he locked it. "Maia is here. She knocked on the door, asking if I wanted to hang out-"

"Simon, take the twins and _leave!_" Isabelle shouted, "She was kidnapped by Stephen and his mark probably is controlling her-"

_Crack. _

Maia's constant banging on the door caused a large crack to stretch across the middle. Wood pieces splintered and fell onto the tile floor as she kept at it.

"Simon, what's going on?"

"She's trying to break in-"

"You're training for a reason. Get the hell out of the goddamn house-"

The door flew off of its hinges and soared towards Simon at an alarming speed, hardly giving him enough time to duck and roll out of the way.

"Iz, I'll call you as soon as we're safe."

Maia was standing in the doorway, her cheeks flushed and hair a bit tussled.

Simon was relieved to see that her eyes had returned to normal, "Maia, I don't want to hurt you, so please...just go home. I know you're not well, so maybe you can get some help." He spread his hand across the counter as discreetly as possible until he felt the hilt of one of the knives in its holder.

"I just need a vampire." Maia rasped, stepping closer to him.

"_I'm not a vampire!_" Simon shouted, wielding the knife in front of his body like he had learned in training.

"Don't be stupid. I can smell the reek of vampirism in this house." Without warning, Maia launched herself into the air with surprising strength and speed, knocking Simon to the ground as she landed on him. The knife flew out of his hand as she pinned his wrists and legs to the ground with her knees and hands.

"Feel my pulse!" He demanded, "I have one, don't I?" Isabelle's ruby pendant was starting to pulse at his neck, but he didn't have to question whether or not it was correct about demonic activities nearby. Simon could see an odd looking blade in her back pocket and wondered if maybe that was a demonically energized weapon.

Maia groped at his neck, roughly feeling for the pulsing point. She growled when she realized he wasn't lying, but grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at her, "Where's your daughter? She's a vampire, right?"

"No!" Simon spat, using all of his force to throw her off of him. She hit the back of the couch with a loud thud. Simon wasted no time in grabbing the knife again and racing up the stairs. He made sure to slow down and catch his breath once he reached the top so as not to freak the twins out.

"Daddy?" Kaden was peeking out from his and Layla's room, "What's going on?" His gaze widened on the knife in his father's hand.

Simon looked down at it and gasped when he saw the blood dropping from the blade; he hadn't realized he had cut Maia...Simon hid it behind his back and held up his free hand, "Close the door, Kaden. And lock it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kaden did as he was told and as soon as Simon heard the lock slide into place, he turned and went for his bedroom. He faintly remembered how if runes were destroyed, their power would be destroyed as well. Clary had told him how she had cut the binding rune on Jace when they were with Sebastian and how it had temporarily brought him out of the trance. Well, if a cut temporarily brought him out, maybe a burn would fully scorch Stephen's power from Maia's system.

_**...**_

"Jace?" Magnus was trying to wake him up, but all of his attempts at shaking and slapping had failed. The shadowhunter lay on the bed, feverish and still. His entire body was drenched in sweat and whenever Magnus touched him, he would shiver violently.

"Alec, I'm afraid I can't wake him up." said Magnus when his husband walked in.

Alec shook his head, gazing down at his parabatai with worried eyes, "Did you use any magic at all?"

"Yes," Magnus sighed, "his fever keeps rising, however, and there's not much I can do while he's unconscious-"

Jace had wrapped his fingers around the warlock's wrist and had him in a viselike grip. His eyelids were open, but again, his eyes were flipped to the back of his skull, only bringing greater worry to his brother and friend. "_Warlock_," Jace breathed.

Magnus gasped, but before he could speak, Alec cut in, "Is he awake? Jace? Jace!" He stuck his hand out to touch Jace's shoulder, but Jace had other plans. He sat up quickly and before anyone could stop him, his hands were around Alec's neck, trying to strangle him to death.

"Jace!" Magnus cried out. His fingers began sparking blue as he prepared to sedate the crazed shadowhunter.

Alec's fingers were clawing at Jace's hands, but it was no use; his face was turning blue, eyes popping and turning red as his oxygen supply was cut off.

The moment Magnus's magic touched Jace, the shadowhunter let go of his brother, tossing him against a wall like a rag doll. "You're coming with me, warlock." Jace snarled, swinging his legs up to kick him in the neck.

Magnus flew backward, not able to react before his body slammed into Alec's, who was limp and seemingly lifeless. An aching pain throbbed in his temple and his ribs cracked as he tried to stand up.

Jace was suddenly standing over him, his foot crushing into the warlock's rib cage.

Magnus screamed with pain as his bones splintered and split beneath the pressure, "Stephen!" He screeched, "I know you're behind all this! Let Jace go before I send the Clave after you!"

Jace smirked at him like what he said had been the most amusing thing in the world, "You can't fool me, Bane. But don't even worry about the pain. You'll be dead before you can reset your own bones."

_**...**_

Simon never called back. That had Isabelle wrecking her head until she got back from Alicante.

"Wait in the car." She instructed Mia, who had started to unbuckle her seat belt.

"But what if Maia comes out here?" Mia responded, pointing at the ruined doorway. It was ripped around the edges and the door looked as though it had been busted into the house. What an unsubtle forced entry. She thought.

Izzy sighed, but held her hand out to help Mia down, "Stay close to me."

_**...**_

There was a huge, drying puddle of blood on the floor of the entryway near the living room couch, along with the front door, splintered and cracked next to the bloody mess.

Isabelle began shaking at the sight, barely able to suck in strangled breaths of air. She could only hope that it wasn't her husband's or her own childrens' blood. Of course, she felt bad about praying that it was Maia's but she had to chose her side for the battle.

Emilia kept her promise of staying close to Izzy and when she saw the blood on the floor, she grabbed the hem of Izzy's shirt, clenching it between shaking hands as she tried to suppress a scream.

Simon hadn't talked to Isabelle since she was in Alicante. As she pulled out her phone now, she prayed that he would give her a signal that him and the twins were okay.

His ringtone suddenly filled the air and it wasn't until Mia pointed at Simon's phone next to the patch of blood, that Isabelle's worst fear was confirmed.

"Simon!" She cried as she ran up the stairs. There were bloody footprints on the carpeted steps and bloody handprints on the railing and wall. Izzy clasped her hand over her mouth when she saw the trail of blood leading to the bathroom. It looked as if there was a struggle right where a soaked knife lay at the edge of the steps. A splatter of blood on the wall, perhaps where the injured person fell down?

Isabelle fumbled with her phone for a second, then handed it to Mia. She was unable to punch in Jia's number due to her shaking hands, "Call Jia." Izzy instructed Mia, "Tell her Stephen attacked my family and I need backup sent to my house right away."

Emilia nodded and began to follow Isabelle's instructions as soon as possible. It brought relief to Izzy once she heard Mia talking, panicked and quick into the phone. She knew things would be taken care of once the Clave arrived.

"They're going to come." said Mia as she handed Izzy her phone back, "Should we check out the bathroom?"

Izzy nodded, "This time, you actually have to stay here; I don't know what's in there."

Mia nodded, "Sure," she breathed in deeply, "be careful?"

"Of course-"

"Isabelle..."

Izzy whipped her head around to see Maia standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Her shirt front was drenched in blood and her hands gloved with the substance. She looked wearily at Isabelle, her eyes watery. "I-"

Izzy didn't let her finish. She launched herself at the younger girl and pinned her to the wall with her arm pressing against her neck, "What did you do to my husband, you bitch?" She snapped.

Maia's canines grew noticeably larger and she pushed Isabelle back, gently, but still with a large amount of strength. "Calm down, hot pants. I had no control over anything I was doing. It was all Stephen until Simon burned the rune with a lighter. But," She looked away as Izzy's eyes softened with her somewhat reasonable explanation.

"But what?" Isabelle pressed impatiently.

"I had already stabbed him."

_**...**_

Simon was lying in his own blood on the bathroom floor, with soaking, red towels being pressed to his chest by Layla and Kaden. His face was pale and sweaty and he looked on the brink of death. But when he heard Isabelle's gasp of complete horror, his eyes flew open and he smiled weakly, "Iz...don't freak out."

"Don't freak out? _Don't freak out?!_" Izzy literally fell on her knees next to him, brushing the twins away so that she could examine the damage. There were black lines spidering out from the gash, signaling that the weapon had held some kind of demonic venom, "She stabbed you with a demonic weapon...and it just barely missed your heart." Izzy glared up at Maia, "His heart that_ just_ started beating again." She was surprised there hadn't been any tears yet. She guessed it was because she was so used to warriors getting wounded in a battle and having to tend to her brothers' many injuries. Still...it was different. Simon was her husband.

"You can fix him, right, Mommy?" Kaden asked shakily.

Layla had the same anxious look in her eyes, but she was too busy crying and hugging Emilia to ask a similar question. Besides...she probably didn't even want to know the answer.

Isabelle nodded, even though she hated lying to people, especially her family. And she never did it unless she knew the truth would hurt them too badly, "Of course I can, Kade." But she knew she couldn't promise that.

_**...**_

_**sorry this chapter is late :(**_

_**I haven't been feeling well lately and with finals coming up next week, I have been taking much of my extra time to study. **_

_**I don't know if the next chapter will be up before of after I finish my exams, but if it's not up by this Sunday, I won't be able to update until I start winter break, which is the 19th...**_

_**So, with that, **_

_**thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**_

_**until next time, **_

_**H.**_


	25. Barely Breathing through the Pain

**more fanfiction, finally...if I'm going to be honest, I wrote this chapter, along with the next few a while ago, but the reason it took me so long to update is that I wasn't happy with my writing...so I tried to fix things up, but sorry if it's not satisfactory :(**

_**...**_

_**"**__**You must learn to let go. Release the stress. You were never in control anyway." **_  
_**― **__**Steve Maraboli**_

_**...**_

"Maia, do you remember anything? Perhaps, where Stephen might be located?" Jia asked. They were back in Idris, in the tall, marble room, questioning Maia about Stephen's whereabouts and plans. It was more private than the last meeting, with just Jia, Maia, Robert, Maryse and Jordan. Isabelle and Clary were too busy tending to Simon at the Institute. But Maia's mind kept slipping back to all the chaos that had went down at the Lightwoods' home and she was too focused on hoping Simon was alright rather than answering the questions the Consul was asking.

"Maia?" Jia pressed.

She blinked, opening her eyes wider to the people staring at her, "What? N-no...I mean...it was like a big garage. And there was garbage everywhere." Maia breathed in deeply as the memories came back to her, "He put this red rune on me. It prevented me from turning. Then, he injected me with this bluish liquid that enhanced my senses so that I was basically a werewolf without actually changing. He told me he was going to control me and he did. It was like there was this blackness surging through me and I felt as though I was stuck in my own body-" her voice hitched as her breath caught in her throat and she looked at Jordan for help.

He took in her signs and placed his hand on Jia's arm to stop her, "I think she's had enough for today. I mean, you didn't even give her time to recover from what happened."

Jia nodded as Robert sighed, "Right."

"You two can go home for now," said Maryse.

Jia agreed, "Thank you for your contributions."

As Maia got up from her chair, and grabbed Jordan's hand, they overheard the older adults conversing behind them, "She broke the accords by stabbing a mundane," said Robert.

"Simon is almost a shadowhunter," Maryse whispered, "that's a big deal."

Jia shook her head, "We cannot punish her for that because she was under the power of Stephen. That's not right-"

"Laws are laws, Jia." Robert whispered harshly, "And Isabelle would be devastated if anything were to happen to her husband. You know that. Maia should be punished-"

"Maia," Jordan murmured into her ear as he pulled her towards the door, "Let's go."

_**...**_

Clary had never been so worried in her life. Losing Jace and nearly losing Simon in the same day doubled her amount of stress, which was already a lot. But now, she felt even more upset because she hadn't seen her parents or her baby in over three days.

"Clary, you can go home; I know you haven't seen Leo in a while. Also, I think Jace and Magnus are in the Silent City now." Isabelle said quietly. They had been taking care of Simon for the entire night, and all Clary could do was check her phone for any new messages. The last one she had gotten was from Magnus earlier, saying that Jace had 'had an episode'. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but hoped that Simon would be stable soon so that she could go see Jace. Magnus, Alec and Jace hadn't been answering their phones and it was worrying her even more.

"No, I think I should wait until his fever breaks-" Clary protested.

Isabelle sighed, "Who knows when that will be. As a mundane, it's taking him longer to heal and obviously we can't ask the Silent Brothers for help. Magnus isn't answering his phone, but I'm sure his magic would kill Simon anyway-"

"Mommy, Daddy is bleeding again." Layla was tugging on Isabelle's arm. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, but there was blood on her hands from trying to help Izzy and Clary with her dad.

Izzy couldn't believe how Layla was not squeamish. Obviously, she used to drink blood, so it wasn't that much of a surprise, but it was Simon. Her own father.

"Shit..._really?_" Isabelle hustled over to the bed, where Kaden was leaning over Simon. His chest was wrapped with bandages that were white only an hour ago, but like Layla had said, he was bleeding again, so the white was dripping scarlet.

"Simon?" Izzy's hands were shaking as she felt his neck and cheeks to get him to open his eyes, "Can you hear me?"

His lips were as white as his face, all the color washed out by the poison raging through his veins. The bleeding from the wound in his chest would stop bleeding temporarily, but then start up again, and the black lines spiking from around it had gotten longer and thicker since he had first been stabbed. Things weren't looking up for him.

Clary began to strip his bandages and sent Kaden away for new ones while Simon's mouth opened and he rasped in a breath, "Iz...I can see her."

Isabelle opened her mouth to respond, but her eyes were hesitant. Maybe he shouldn't be talking while he's that injured, "Who are you seeing, Si?"

"Our little girl." His eyes closed again and he smiled weakly, like he was seeing something that he hadn't seen in a while and was trying not to cry.

Isabelle was convinced that he was delusional. Everything around him probably looked ghostly, with a whitish fuzz. That's how things had looked to her when she had almost been killed by a demon once before.

"I'm here, Daddy." Layla whispered calmly at the foot of his bed.

But Simon shook his head, eyes still closed, "She looks just like you, Izzy. Long, dark hair, dark eyes. She's even got your smile." Simon started to chuckle, but his soft laugh soon turned into a harsh cough and blood spurted from his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Isabelle was too mesmerized by his description of someone who seemed faintly familiar to wipe away the blood, "Oh...you mean Ava?"

He nodded, finally opening his eyes to look at her, "She's holding my hand and telling me to be strong." The warm chocolate eyes that Isabelle found herself in day after day clouded over with tears and darkness as he spoke his next words with a choked certainty, "I guess that means I'm dying."

_**...**_

Once Simon's bleeding slowed and he was asleep again, Isabelle and Clary could finally sit back and rest. Layla and Kaden had fallen asleep in an extra bed hours ago, although the dawn sun had been peeking past the horizon when they did so.

"He's really fighting," Clary whispered from across the room. She was sitting on a small love seat with a blanket thrown over her shoulders to keep her warm. The warmth seemed to have been sucked out of the room along with the life, "For his life, I mean." She said sadly, "He wants to live. And I don't blame him. I wouldn't be so quick to leave my family, no matter how much pain I was in."

"Simon is Simon." Izzy said, "And ever since he realized he loved me and I loved him back, he never put himself first. Even though self sacrifice is the greatest kind of sacrifice...he wouldn't leave us." She laughed softly while wiping quickly at her wet eyes, "I know in this situation, it's not actually his choice. But I'm positive he won't miss out on the twins and Liam growing up. I just can't imagine my life without him."

The redhead nodded her agreement, "I can't either."

"Clary..." Izzy muttered sleepily from a chair next to her husband. One of her hands was playing nonchalantly with Simon's hair while the other one rested on her stomach, where Liam seemed to be sleeping, too. "I heard Jace was getting moved to the Silent City, but why don't you go check for him in the infirmary just in case?"

Clary nodded, "Right. Maybe I should have when Simon first stopped bleeding..."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "I told you to."

"Whatever," Clary stood up and was about to leave the room when she turned and looked back at her friend, "How is Liam?"

Izzy shrugged, taking her hand off of her stomach, "I don't know. He doesn't move a lot anymore."

"If Magnus is still with Jace, do you want me to ask him to come check on you?" Clary offered.

"That would be great."

_**...**_

Clary wasn't even gone for two minutes before Isabelle recognized her high pitched scream from about an entire floor away. It jolted the twins out of their sleep and even though they were dazed and disoriented, they knew what they heard.

Isabelle stood up, gesturing for them to stay quiet, "As soon as I leave this room, lock the door behind me, do you understand?" She instructed them.

Both Layla and Kaden got up to follow her to the door and even though they did as they were told, Isabelle still turned around to draw an extra locking rune on the door. As soon as it was finished, she hurried up the stairs and towards the infirmary, only to find Clary standing in the middle of an enormous wreck. The beds were all crushed and there were some smudges of blood and cracks on the wall.

"Clary..." Izzy stepped into the room, her boots crunching shattered glass.

"Jace had one of Stephen's runes." Clary whispered, voice strained and quiet, "I think-"

"Magnus?" Alec's voice drifted over to them from a nearby pile of splintered wood and ripped cloth that looked as if it had been a bed.

"Alec!" Izzy cried, running straight for him.

His hand popped out of the rubbish and Isabelle grabbed it, pulling him out. He flopped on top of her and she held him in her lap as he coughed and spluttered through the a rising cloud of dust.

"Alec, what happened?" Izzy asked, cupping his face gently between her palms. He felt incredibly cold and clammy, but when he spoke, his voice was strong and unwavering.

"Jace took him," He whimpered, "He took Magnus and I don't know where. He knocked me out, but when I heard Clary scream just now, I knew." Alec struggled to sit up against her, "Jace said stuff about needing a faerie next." His eyes brightened, "I heard Maia broke free of Stephen's curse. What happened to her? Maybe we can break Jace's-"

Izzy's eyes darkened, "It's a long story."

They both turned around to see Clary speaking rapidly into her phone, "Yes, Jace got Magnus...No, he didn't kill anyone! Not that I know of, at least..."

Izzy sighed, "You should get some rest. Since the infirmary is wrecked, I'll help you to my room, where I'm keeping Simon-"

"What happened to Simon-"

Her patience snapped and her next words were a drawling growl, "It's a long story, Alexander, but if you let me take of you, maybe I'll tell it to you."

_**...**_

"We have to at least try, Isabelle-" Clary argued.

"The Silent Brothers aren't going to treat a human!" Izzy shouted back, but she was so frustrated and stressed out that trying anything basically seemed like their only immediate plan, "Whatever. Go ahead and summon them, but I've been in this world a lot longer than you and you would think I know better."

Clary glared at her friend, but stalked into a far corner to do what she thought was right.

Alec's arm went around his sister's shoulder and he leaned in to kiss her temple, "Isabelle, you're right about the Silent Brothers-"

Her phone rang at that exact moment and she groaned, knowing it was probably Jia or one of her parents, "Jia, I can't talk right now-"

"Isabelle, this is important. We need to speak with you and Simon. Also, if Alec and Clary are there, we'd like to speak with them, too." Jia spoke hurriedly.

"My husband is in critical condition and I need to take care of him." She ran a tired hand through her hair and sighed as Jia continued to speak in a very reprimanding tone.

"I need to speak with you and your husband to know what happened-"

"Fine. You can ask me any questions you want, but Simon is still unconscious, so I'm not sure you'll get anything out of him."

"No, we need everyone in Idris now." Jia said firmly.

"I'm not putting my husband through a portal, he's _dying_." Izzy protested.

Jia paused on the other end of the line, but when she spoke again, she sounded vicious and unapologetic, "Fine. But if anything happens to anyone else, it's on you."

_**...**_

_**wow this chapter was incredibly boring and uneventful. sorry about that :/**_

_**let me know what you thought, though.**_

_**I promise, the next chapter is much more interesting and happy...kind of**_

_**thanks for reading!**_


	26. the Rarity of Living

**Happy holidays to everyone! I meant to post this on Christmas, but I was a lot busier and more tired than I thought I would be, oops.**  
**So, here is an after Christmas chapter that has absolutely nothing to do with holiday spirit and involves no joy at all (well, you can be the judge of that).**  
**Enjoy :)**

_**...**_  
_**"**__**If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn't be filled?" **_  
_**― **__**Jodi Picoult**_

_**...**_

"I might be losing my job because I care about you too much, Si." Isabelle giggled as she stroked his cheek. She was lying in the bed beside him, trying to keep him calm as Brother Enoch conversed with Clary behind them.

Simon smiled, looking like he wanted to laugh, but knew that if he did, his wound would open up again. "That's probably the best thing you've ever done for me."

Izzy frowned, "Really? Going through ten hours of labor to birth your children doesn't make the top of your list?" She scooted closer to him and traced her finger down his jaw, "How about when we made the twins? Or Liam? Because both of those times were pretty damn sweet."

Simon actually did laugh this time, wincing a bit as his chest seared with pain, "I just meant that shadowhunting is really important to you, and I thought you'd only give it up for our kids."

"I haven't given anything up yet, Simon." She whispered, "Now be careful before you start your bleeding again."

"How about you, Liam? How are you?" He brought his hand down to Izzy's stomach, "Baby should always kick when Daddy speaks to him." Simon said loudly, making Izzy giggle, "I haven't felt you kick in so long, baby and I think, before I die-"

Izzy breathed in sharply, "Simon..."

"I would like to feel your kicks." He waited for a few moments, frowning, "Is he moving at all?"

Izzy shook her head, moving her hand down to place it over his, "If I'm going to be honest...he hasn't really been moving much lately."

Simon tried to breathe in deeply, but his breath was cut short when his throat filled with blood.

Isabelle sat up quickly, in case any blood came out, but he coughed again and was fine, so she layed back down beside him, with her hand rubbing circles on his shoulder, "You're going to be fine-"

"What about Liam?" He rasped weakly.

She didn't say anything, just nestled closer to him, "I don't know, but he's..." A sharp pain shot through her back and her stomach, making her sit up quickly and clutch her belly.

"What? What is it?" Simon was trying to twist his body to look at her directly, but the wound in his chest prevented him from doing so.

Isabelle didn't want to worry Simon by telling him what happened, even though her expression was probably enough to worry him alone. "Nothing." She smiled weakly and started to lie back down, "I'm fine."

"Isabelle-"

She kissed him, to get him to be quiet, but she hadn't realized how much she missed the feel of his lips on hers, and it took a lot of self control to pull away again.

Simon, however, wanted more. He raised his fingers to his lips and tapped them, a signal for her to lean in and kiss him, "I love you."

Izzy smiled, nuzzling her face into his neck, "I love you more."

Mrs. Lightwood. Brother Enoch's voice filled Isabelle's head and she looked up to see him standing over them, We've come to a conclusion for your husband.

_**...**_

_We can save him. But because we only treat shadowhunters, he's going to have to become one first._

Izzy paled, "You brought me into the hallway to tell me this? Why didn't you tell Simon so that he could give his consent?"

_He really has no other choice. He is dying and you refuse to bring him to a mundane hospital-_

"Because he was stabbed with a _demonic_ weapon-"

_But if he survives the ascension process, we will be able to use runes to strengthen and heal him._

Isabelle looked away, eyes watering, "Seems a little rash."

_But it is possible._ Brother Enoch leaned forward like he was going to speak again, but his hopeful expression faltered and he looked down at Isabelle's stomach as shadows fell across his face. _Your baby is coming soon._

Isabelle felt her heartbeat quicken as anxiety filled her system and her hands moved to cover her stomach, "Yes, in nine weeks-"

_No,_ Enoch pulled his hood back and placed his hands on her stomach, _nine hours is a more likely case. He's in distress and I suggest that you let us induce you into labor so that he is born safely._

Isabelle felt as if the world was swaying. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms becoming sticky with sweat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No wonder he hadn't been moving as much lately.

Enoch straightened up and placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder to steady her, _I'm going to take you to the Silent City; we'll get your baby out safely-_

"No!" Izzy cried, grasping at his robes, "My husband needs you-"

_That can wait, but I'll send Brother Jeremiah to look after him_. _Your baby's heart rate is slowing down as we speak and-_

Isabelle took a step back, still clutching her stomach like she could protect Liam from the Brother, "He's too little."

Enoch pulled his hood back up and pressed his hands together, _Would you rather be put on bed rest? You would have to stay in bed all day and only get up to use the facilities. No more shadowhunting until Liam is born-_

"Fine!" Isabelle cried, "But please make sure that Simon makes it; I really don't want to be away from him..."

_You can say goodbye if you'd like._ Enoch offered.

_**...**_

Isabelle was trying hard not to cry, but it was hard. Simon was unconscious again by the time she went back to say goodbye. He looked even paler than before and his breath rattled when he breathed out.

"Simon, if you die before I come back, or at all, I swear on the angel, I will kill you." She started out strongly, but way sooner than she preferred, her eyes grew blurry and her voice shaky. "And then our kids won't have a father and I'll be alone." Her hand came out to stroke his cheek and she leaned in give him one last kiss before backing away, "I love you so much, Si. And I know it's not really you're decision but..." Her tears were thickening and and they rolled down her cheeks like an immortal waterfall, "don't leave us, please. Wait, no." Isabelle shook her head, "I'm not saying goodbye. You're not dying. Not today, not ever-"

"Mommy?" Kaden was trying to climb onto Izzy's lap, "What are you telling Daddy?"

Isabelle smiled weakly, "I'm telling him how much I love him."

Kaden frowned with disbelief, "But I heard you say he was dying-"

"No." Izzy said sharply, shaking her head, "Daddy's not dying-"

"But you said-"

"Kaden..." Isabelle breathed in deeply, "You know how much I love you, but sometimes I just cannot stand your curiosity."

"What does that mean?"

She sighed and gently pushed him off of her lap, "Go ask your uncle Alec."

As Isabelle watched Kaden run off she wondered whether or not she should speak to her daughter. But Layla seemed engrossed in her embrace and conversation with Clary. She wouldn't want to disturb anyone else, and talking to her distant husband only worsened the anxiety she felt. Everything was coming to a crashing halt all at once and Isabelle thought that if she could not grab onto a piece of sanity soon, she would break along with everything and everyone else. How could one person, Stephen be causing so much drama within the shadow world? Every moment changed seemed to weigh on Isabelle's shoulders and she was not sure how much more she could take...  
_Isabelle_, Brother Enoch had appeared before her, _I have summoned other Brothers to begin your husband's transition process as soon as they arrive._ He held his hand out to Isabelle, offering to help her up,_ I am afraid that it is time we left for the Silent City._  
"Isabelle to one final glance at her husband, "You'll send him there when he's okay?" She asked, confident that her husband would be just fine.  
Brother Enoch followed Izzy's gaze, _Of course._  
"Okay then..." Isabelle took his hand and let him help her up with little struggle. She breathed out deeply, releasing his hand and smoothing her own hands over her stomach, "I'm ready."

_**...**_  
**To be honest, because the books don't really go into heavy detail on the Silent City and the way things work there, the next few chapter might seem kind of weird. But also maybe the end of this one was, too...**  
**Anyway, I hope you liked this! (I changed up the ending because it sounded really cruel in my head, I don't know. I was probably over thinking it.)**

**Thanks for reading,**  
**H.**


	27. Temporary Alleviation of Pain

**this chapter is really long, making up for the previous, super short one :)**

**also, I'm trying to finish this story maybe by the middle or end of January...? Yeah, I think. So, this story is ending in a few chapters, if my planning is correct.**

**Anyway, that was for people who wanted to know!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**"**__**My tears brought no sense of release or relief. Their flight felt like the lightest, coldest touch of a departing lover." **_  
_**― **__**Anne Giardini**_

_**...**_

Simon had never felt so...alive. He felt even better than when he had undergone Magnus's spell to take away his vampirism. Now, as the Silent Brothers stood before him, Clary, with her arms around him, crying with relief, he understood why shadowhunters acted so proud. The strengthening and wellness runes on his arms were the reasons that he was alive. The demon poison from Stephen's weapon added to the power of his drink from the cup had stopped his heart almost as soon as he swallowed. But the Brothers had set to work, knowing the magic from the cup worked fast, and brought him back, using their magic and runes from the book to strengthen him once he came back. All that was left of his near death experience was a large, ragged scar over the right side of his chest, with iratzes drawn next to it.

"Clary, I'm okay now!" Simon laughed. He felt fully energized because of the runes, and he didn't know how he would be able to repay the Brothers.

"You died, Simon!" She cried, "I thought you were gone forever!"

The smile slipped off of his face when he realized that there was one special person missing from the mix of people in the room. The twins were at his bedside, hugging him along with Clary as Alec discussed things with Brother Jeremiah.

"Speaking of being gone, where is Isabelle?" Simon asked, trying to not let his worries consume him, but he failed.

Clary pulled away, looking uncomfortable. Simon would have been wrong if he thought that the room's energies didn't suddenly stop dead.

"What?" He asked, starting to become angry, "Where the hell is my wife?"

Brother Jeremiah turned away from Alec and Simon cringed as his voice entered his head without warning, _She's having your baby._

"What?" Simon started pushing the covers back from the bed but as he was standing up, Alec rushed over and pushed him back onto the pillows."You're only just now telling me this?"

"Are you trying to mess yourself up again? Your baby is fine, Isabelle is fine, you need to rest."

"_I need to see her!_" Simon growled, "And I'm fine, too, so let me go-"

_He should go_, Brother Jeremiah agreed, _and...even though Isabelle might be fine physically...she's definitely going to be mentally ruined once she wakes up._

_**...**_

Simon could basically feel the waves of happiness and relief rolling off of his wife when he ran into the cell she was staying in.

Isabelle ripped the IV out of her arm, not even stopping to cringe as she ran over to him and basically fell into his arms. "You're okay." She breathed, letting tears fall from her eyes.

Simon held her tightly, pressing his face into her hair and breathing in the sweet scent of gardenia perfume and rose powder. She was his Isabelle and only his; never would he ever be on the verge of leaving her again, "I missed you."

Izzy tilted her head up to kiss him on the side of his jaw, grinning as his hands moved from her waist to her stomach, "I've been here for about six and a half hours...by myself." She smirked, "I was crying my damn eyes out because I was so scared for you and now, Liam."

Simon sighed, still smiling, "I'm fine now, so you don't need to worry about me." He pushed her hair back with one hand and kissed her temple, "How is Liam?"

Izzy's eyes darkened and she looked away, biting her lip as an uncomfortable feeling filled her system, "I don't know. Brother Enoch won't tell me exactly what's going on, but...they...induced me...shit." Her hands were starting to clench around Simon's waist as sharp pains rippled through her stomach. Isabelle's breathing became more and more labored as the contraction carried on, but she moved her hands to Simon's wrists, where she could easily release some of her own pain.

"Iz, do you want me to-" Simon tried, but she shook her head.

"Shh..." She said, trying to be nice about it, but the shush came out kind of sharp.

It felt like forever, but soon Izzy breathed out and, "They had to put silence runes on the door because I'm so loud." Isabelle gasped as soon as her contraction ended. She had been gripping Simon's hand for the past minute and when she let him go, there were purple marks where her fingers had dug into his skin. "Sorry."

Simon wiped small tears off of her cheeks, which were flushed and sweaty from pushing through all of the pain she had already endured while Simon was being brought back. "Don't apologize, I know it hurts." He sympathized with her.

She laughed dryly and pushed her hair out of her face, "'Hurts' is an understatement."

Simon smirked, "Look who's smiling during their contraction."

"Actually, it just ended..." Izzy took the painless moment to move back towards the bed, then sit down with him and take his jacket off, "You look really good, Si. How did you feel? Becoming a shadowhunter, I mean."

Simon shrugged, "I was dying, so I don't really-"

Izzy giggled, "Simon-"

"No, seriously; my heart stopped." Simon's eyes widened and the smile dropped off of his face, "I died for three minutes after I drank from the cup."

"Oh..." Izzy looked at him apologetically, her eyes filling with tears, "You died?"

He tried to be serious, but as Isabelle bit her lip to stop it from wobbling, he completely lost it, "Yes!" Simon laughed hysterically. He flopped back on his side of the bed, sighing as the pillows sunk around him to perfectly cushion his head.

Isabelle didn't think it was funny. She was glaring at him, eyes narrowed to dark slits that seemed as sharp and dangerous as one of her seraph blades. "Si, that's not funny."

"Of course the fact that I died isn't funny, Iz." He mumbled, "But your face was-"

"Dammit." Izzy cursed, smiling a bit.

"What?"

"I want to throw you a party; you're a shadowhunter, babe." Her hands smoothed over a strength rune peeking out from under his shirt as she leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips, "Now we can kill things together."

Simon laughed and pulled away, "Only you, Iz-"

"Okay, shut up for a minute." Izzy groaned. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as she tried to focus mainly on her breathing in order to get through the pain easily. But it seemed that no matter what position she was in or how much she breathed, the searing pains in her back and stomach got stronger each time through.

Simon sat up and tried to reach for her hand, but she was first as she grabbed his wrist with one hand and then held her face in her other hand.

He wanted to rub her back, but as soon as he touched her, she growled, "Don't." So he sat back and silently let her grip him tightly, hoping that her pain would soon come to an end. "Ow..._fuck_." Izzy cried out, letting him go so that she could lean over the side of the bed.

Simon felt his system fill with panic. He knew she would be in pain, but at the same time, Isabelle normally could handle pain very well. He couldn't help but think that there was something wrong, and even if there wasn't, seeing her in pain was something he hated and Simon just wanted to make her feel better. He started to get off of the bed and headed towards the door to the cell, but was stopped by Izzy's choked voice, "Where are you going?"

"Iz, I can't just sit here and watch you hurt like this-"

"Don't you dare leave me." She snapped, starting to stand up.

Simon quickly went back to her and took her hand to help steady her as she wobbled slightly, "I was just going to ask the Brothers for some medicine-"

Izzy shook her head, "No, Liam is coming on his own."

Simon ran a tired hand through his hair, "You're screaming-"

"Because it hurts," She breathed, feeling more pain coming on, "but that doesn't mean I can't do it-okay, now you can go get them and tell them to check me because it has been three hours since they last did!" Izzy's grip tightened on his wrists and she leaned her head on his chest and breathed roughly, "I swear on the angel, Simon..." She gasped, "We are not having anymore kids."

"It's funny because that's exactly what you said last time-"

There were tears in her eyes and her voice was shaking and clipped as her words cut off with each hiss of pain, "Ohmygod, I hate you so much!"

Simon laughed, moving his hands to hold her waist and her back, "I know, I'm so sorry I did this to you-"

"You really laugh at all the wrong times." Izzy released a long breath of relief as her contraction ended and she glared up at him, "We are never having sex ever again."

At this, Simon stopped smiling and pointed at the door, "I'm going to go see what's taking the Brothers so long."

_**...**_

Brother Enoch's face was emotionless after he removed his hands from Isabelle's stomach, but both her and Simon could tell that something was wrong, _It's been almost seven hours since you were were induced and you haven't made any progress since we last checked you. He said sadly, Liam is still breeched...If things don't progress soon, I'm afraid we're going to have to do an operation-_

"Wait...what's wrong with him? Why did you have to induce her in the first place?" Simon asked, helping Isabelle sit up.

Enoch pulled his sleeves back down and then followed with pulling his hood back over his head, _The umbilical cord is knotted. It has been for a while because Liam is a lot smaller than he should be at 31 weeks; not even four pounds yet . Things were not so bad when I first told your wife, but now his heart rate isn't going back up to where it should be, so I'm concerned. And you both should be, too._

_**...**_

Izzy rubbed her eyes, breathing deeply as her stomach tightened up, "I need to call my mom-"

Simon pressed her hand back to her side and stroked her cheek to calm her down, "I'll go tell everyone, Iz-

"Don't touch me." Izzy snapped, brushing Simon's hands off of her face and waist. She stalked back into the corner of the cell, letting her hair fall in front of her face purposefully, so that she wouldn't look open to conversation.

Simon folded his arms over his chest and huffed at the frustrating state his wife was in, "Iz, we're in this together; Liam is my baby, too-"

She whipped around, her hair flying around her like a mass of darkness, "Am I not allowed to have some time to myself? To be upset?"

"Of course you're allowed, it's just that whenever you tell me to leave you alone, you get pissed off, so obviously it wasn't what you wanted in the first place-"

Hot blush started creeping up Isabelle's neck, "I know what I want, Simon, and that is to be alone. If I want your comfort, I'll ask for it."

Ouch. They weren't off to a good start at maintaining a healthy relationship past Liam's issues.

"Wanting help or comfort isn't a bad thing-" He began, but Isabelle stopped him, all of a sudden super hot with rage, "I didn't say it was bad, I just don't want it right now!"

"Dammit..." Simon wanted to punch a wall, he was so pissed off, but he knew that it would only hurt him and would be extremely stupid on his part, "Okay, I'm going to go back to the Institute to see Layla and Kaden. And I think I'll see if Mia is okay." He was able to sneak a quick kiss on her cheek before he backed off.

Isabelle shrugged, turning away from him as she spoke dryly, "Have fun."

_**...**_

Simon was basically tackled when he walked into Jia's house. Mia's arms were like a vice around his waist, and he was surprised when her hug brought him great relief and comfort. He hugged her back and as soon as he did, she melted into his embrace, fitting almost perfectly in his arms.

"You're okay." Emilia whispered.

Simon nodded, "Yeah..." He pulled back kind of awkwardly and kneeled down in front of her so that they were on the same level, "Sorry you had to stay here. Isabelle wasn't expecting any of this to happen-"

"You getting stabbed? Of course she wasn't expecting..." Mia trailed off as Simon's eyes darkened and his expression went cold, "Oh...what happened?"

"She's having the baby." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "And she's going to-"

"Simon?" Jia walked into the living room where Simon and Mia were talking and when she saw him in his gear and looking well and healthy, she beamed. Then Jia saw the runes curling from under his shirt and around his arms and her face fell into confusion, "You're a shadowhunter?"

Simon stood up straight, "I had to become one otherwise I would die."

Jia nodded, "So I assume you only had to drink from the cup? No ceremony?"

He shook his head, "There wasn't enough time." Simon looked at Mia, who was gazing at his new appearance in awe. He couldn't help but feel similar to the way she seemed to feel. A couple of years ago, he never could have imagined himself becoming a shadowhunter; he didn't think it was possible. But here he was. Clad in his black leather and gear.

"Well...congratulations." Jia smiled for a , but their moment was short lived as her weak happiness fell away and a frown replaced the smile, "But I don't know if you've heard about Magnus and Jace..."

Simon's heart skipped a beat, "I know Jace had one of Stephen's runes; what happened to Magnus?"

Jia nodded firmly at Emilia and the little girl took off up the stairs, not even stopping to protest. Simon frowned after her, wondering if Jia had been some kind of strict rules over her. "Jace took him to Stephen." Jia whispered sadly, "Maia has given us a vague identification as to where they could be, but no one knows for sure."

"Are you sure she's telling you everything?" Simon questioned calmly, "Because she could be in shock-"

Jia shook her head, sighing heavily, "I don't know...but we're running out of time. Robert and I were thinking about getting a group of us together to go and find him...and hopefully kill him-"

A sharp gasp came from the top of the stairs and both adults turned to see a long ponytail of blonde hair whip around the corner before Emilia disappeared back into her room.

Jia frowned angrily, "Kids. They never listen." She began stomping towards the staircase, and wearily, Simon raised a hand to stop her. He knew what was going to happen: a harsh reprimanding from Jia to Emilia. And knowing the pain of losing someone he loved all too well, he was guessing Mia didn't need Jia's wrath right then.

"Jia, don't." Simon muttered, "I'll talk to her."

Jia stopped, eyeing him with a look of doubt, "That girl is extremely clever and could probably weasel her way out of anything. Are you sure you can-"

"Handle her?" Simon scoffed, "Please, I have twins who will stop at nothing to get what they want; one of them has very persuasive eyes like their mother."

Jia laughed softly, her old, frustrated expression cracking open to reveal the younger, happier version of herself. "Well...good luck, then."

_**...**_

For the first time in his life, Simon felt afraid of a child. Well...he wasn't afraid of Mia, he was just nervous to scold her. He couldn't imagine the embarrassment it must cause her to be corrected by people who weren't even related to her. He guessed that maybe it didn't make much difference because she was pretty young and both of her parents had left her life while she was even younger, still. Simon never felt this way whenever he spoke to his own kids; Mia wasn't one of his own and he didn't know her. He didn't know how to make her listen or how to calm her down. What was he even thinking, coming up here-

"Go away, Jia. I don't want to talk." Mia's voice was was hiccupy and small; Simon knew she had been crying by the sniffles that came between every word she spoke.

"It's not Jia." He smirked, hoping his voice sounded friendly, despite all the bad he had previously gone through in the Silent City. "It's your favorite shadowhunter." Simon teased.

Emilia's head poked out from underneath the quilt on the bed she was lying in. Her face was tear streaked and eyes a luminescent green from the wetness, nearly glowing in the dark of the bedroom. "You're not my favorite." She mumbled, a tiny smile pulling at her lips, "Izzy is."

"Ouch." Simon sighed. He went over to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the side of it so that he could look at Emilia just by tilting his head. "I'm just kidding. Isabelle is my favorite shadowhunter, too."

Mia sat up in her bed, pushing the golden hairs that had escaped from her ponytail out of her face, "What's it feel like to be loved?"

Simon was caught off guard. Since when did eleven year olds ask these types of questions? He cleared his throat as a light, pink blush crept into his cheeks, "Why are you asking?"

Mia smiled sadly, "I see the way Layla and Kaden look at you and enjoy your presence. They want to be just like you and it's obvious they love their dad." She giggled softly, "And don't even get me started on Izzy."

Simon raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her, still smiling softly, "What about my wife?"

"She's obsessed with you." Mia declared, "Always talking about you and staring at you..." Her smile faltered and her eyes filled with tears, "You're both great parents. Layla and Kaden are so lucky and I'm sure Liam will realize it very soon."

Simon had just begun to feel warmed by the compliments, then she brought Liam into it and made his whole world come crashing down again. "That's real nice, Mia. But I feel like a pretty lousy father right now."

She shrugged, "Better lousy than none at all."

Simon looked away, the pain in her own eyes too greatly obvious for him to longer be enthralled in their conversation, "You wouldn't want your father back now, Mia." He spoke truthfully, "After everything he's done-"

"I don't care, Simon!" Mia yelled, her face erupting from sadness to anger in a split second. The tears in her eyes were still sad, but the fire burning within the emerald orbs said otherwise. "_You don't know what it's like to not feel loved._ You've got your own support team handy, and I've got no one."

Simon shook his head, desperate to make this little girl feel better. He couldn't believe someone was this broken at such a young age, "What about your aunt?"

"She had to take care of me because nobody else wanted to." Mia wiped angrily at her eyes, "It's bad enough that everyone here looks at me like everything that's happened is my fault because of my dad. But maybe he regrets leaving me. It's not like he'll ever know unless he's sees me-"

"Mia-"

"No." She shook her head, hair whipping around her face like angry snakes, "If you kill him-or even Isabelle-"

"We die all the time." Simon was trying hard to keep his voice level as his system filled with anger, "And we don't need your father speeding things up for us. Mia, I lost my dad at a very young age, and even more people since then. It doesn't get any easier, and it never will. But you have to understand that just because he's your dad...that doesn't make his punishment any less. Besides..." Simon released a strangled breath of hot air, "Stephen doesn't deserve you."

_**...**_

"Daddy, I want to see Liam!" Layla shouted excitedly as she bounded across the Institute's floors and into her father's arms.

Kaden was walking sullenly behind her, head down and hands clasped in front of him.

Simon was happy to see his kids again, even though it had only been about an hour since he had seen them last. Layla's smile could brighten his day, no matter how bad it was. And the twinkle in her pretty, blue eyes was brighter than any star he had ever seen. But there was something off with Kaden. His usual cheer was missing; even more so from when Simon had been injured.

"Kaden?" He asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Is Mommy okay?" Kaden asked softly, looking up at his father with dark eyes.

Simon nodded slowly, not knowing quite why he felt so hesitant to answer the question. Maybe because he didn't know for sure, "She's working on bringing your brother into the world, and that takes a lot of energy."

"Is she sick?" Layla asked, starting to worry.

"A little bit." Simon answered truthfully, "But she'll feel better as soon as Liam is here."

Layla beamed, "When is he going to be here?"

Simon shrugged, "If all goes well...hopefully by tomorrow." He set Layla back down on the floor and went over to hug Kaden instead; he seemed to need it more. "Kade...don't be sad."

Kaden wrapped his arms around Simon's neck as the tears started to fall, "But I miss her."

Layla watched as Simon whispered soothing words into her brother's ear and kissed him on the top of the head to get him to feel better. That kind of affection was typically just her and Simon's thing while Kaden received it from their mother. It made her feel weird and sick to her stomach; she didn't like it, "Daddy?" Layla whispered, about ready to tell him to stop when his phone started ringing. Simon looked hesitant about answering it, but because of all the stuff going on, he decided it was probably important.

"Izzy, is he okay?" He spoke frantically into the phone as he stood up and headed for the door, "Okay, I'm coming right now." Simon shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned to look at the twins, who seemed just as panicked as him due to his sudden outburst, "Don't cause any trouble, you two." Simon warned, without a hint of humor. "I'm going to be with your mom and if I hear word from Aunt Clare that you were acting up, you're going to be in trouble-"

"Daddy, where are you going?" Layla asked.

"To be with your mom-"

"Simon?" Maryse had silently came into the Institute, holding the door open for Robert behind her. She ran to him, engulfing him in a tight hug that took Simon by surprise, but he put his arms around her anyway, returning her affection. "I got your message." Maryse whispered, pulling away, "Is she okay? Wait, why are you here? I'll watch the twins; you should be with Isabelle!"

Simon smiled weakly, "She got kind of pissed off at me so I decided I would come check on the twins."

Robert looked up from Layla, who was animatedly telling him something, "What's going on?"

Maryse removed her hands from Simon's waist and turned to face her husband, "Isabelle is in the Silent City..." She was shaking with excitement, "Liam is going to be here soon!"

Robert sighed, his eyes clouding over with concern, "I thought he was due in December? It's October-"

"Brother Enoch said the baby was in danger." Simon said quietly, "I feel so bad; she's down there by herself and she refuses to take any medicine for the pain."

Maryse took his hand between hers and clasped it gently, trying to soothe him. "Isabelle is strong, you know that. Liam is your third baby and she's basically an expert by now, no matter how much pain she's in. And the best things you can tell her are probably that she's doing great and it's all going to be so worth it once Liam is here." She smiled at him and placed a cool hand on his cheek, "I'm proud of you two. So young and so busy with twins. Just as you become a shadowhunter, things are starting to happen with Stephen and the Clave."

Simon nodded, running a hand through his hair, "And Emilia...she's freaking out about what we're going to do to her dad." He glanced at Layla and Kaden, who were both trying to hug Robert at the same time. When his gaze turned back to Maryse's, her eyes were dark and her lips pulled down at the corners, "She should be worried. Stephen is going to be severely punished."

Simon frowned, "Okay, I'm not trying to defend Stephen or anything, but he hasn't killed anyone or really injured anybody-"

Maryse looked appalled, "You nearly _died-_"

"Right..." Simon narrowed his eyes, "But he doesn't _need_ to be killed, does he?"

She sighed, "Technically, no. But we can't let him roam free. That man has got to be locked up. He cannot be trusted."

Simon felt relief immediately fill his system, "Good. I mean, I just didn't want Emilia to be upset."

Maryse looked away, clearly a bit uncomfortable, "Worry about your own kids, Simon. Don't let Ms. Herondale stress you."

_**...**_

**So, many of you have been wanting me to bring joy back into this story. I will make no promises, but I hate to see my favorite characters upset and it would just be an absolute misfortune for such a happy person like me to end this fanfiction terribly, with death and darkness...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-H.**


	28. An Offer of Hope in the Darkest Hour

**I want to thank everyone who takes time to review my fanfiction. It means so much to me that I have the ability to make people smile and laugh while just doing something purely for pleasure. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. So, thank you all very much!**

**I know the last few chapters have been dark and sad, so I sincerely hope that this chapter brings at least a little bit of the usual joy back :)**

_**...**_

**"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." **  
**― Friedrich Nietzsche**

_**...**_

Simon could understand why Isabelle had always hated the Silent City. It was dark and damp and cold, yet still felt tinged with magic around every blind corner.

Brother Enoch led him to the temporary cell in which Isabelle was resting up in. Simon was extremely nervous to see her; Enoch wouldn't tell him anything, and he knew that whatever nightmare Izzy went through while he was out, it would only kill her greater to have to tell him everything.

"Iz..."

She was in the corner of the cell, her face hidden by her own hair, which was tangled within her own gear. The normally soft, smooth leather looked ragged, as it was worn down with wear and tear. She didn't have to look up and see her visitor to know the news she would need to deliver. Her body began to shake terribly as sobs racked throughout her. Her hands were cradling her stomach, as she repeatedly whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Simon went straight for her and pulled her into his arms, gasping when he noticed her stomach was no longer swollen with pregnancy, "Isabelle, where's Liam?" He was beginning to panic and was so anxious that he was about to shake an answer out of Isabelle, when he saw her face and stopped dead.

Her skin was so pale, eyes red and sunken into the smudged, black shadows that surrounded them. She looked so different from when he last saw her, which was only a few hours ago. She was haunted and distressed; about ready to kill herself if she didn't get around to someone else first. "They won't let me see him and they won't tell me what's happening to him-"

Simon breathed in harshly, "You didn't see him when you-"

"Gave birth?" Izzy snapped, "They wouldn't let me; they just cut him out!" She pulled up the top of her gear to reveal a fresh, pink scar at the base of her stomach, "This is all I will have left of him if he's dead-"

"Don't say that!" Simon grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her toward his body, only being able to think about how she had once told him that plenty of shadowhunter couples split after they lose a child. But he didn't want that. He could not lose both his wife and his son. It was not a possibility for him and he hoped it was not one for Isabelle, either.

"It's true, Simon," She let her shirt fall back to cover her stomach again and wiped angrily at her eyes, "Why else would they not be letting me see our baby?"

Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, Brother Enoch interrupted the two, jerking them apart, I bring good news, and I bring bad news-

"Good news first!" Both Simon and Isabelle shouted at the same time. The past couple of days had been somewhat nightmarish and they didn't need anymore bad news, first thing.

Liam is stable and he seems to be responding to our treatments quite well.

"Why does he need treatment?" Simon asked shakily.

Because he was born so prematurely, his lungs are weak and underdeveloped and he can't breathe very well on his own, as well as keep himself warm because he has so little body fat. We're still running tests to see if there is anything else. The bad news is that there most likely are more issues with his health. Enoch paused for a moment, Would you like to see him?

_**...**_

The hardest thing for Isabelle was seeing how tiny Liam was and just how helpless she felt while looking at him. The twins had been more premature than him, but he was still smaller. The many tubes hooked into him made his body seem even littler than it really was.

Izzy felt as if her breath had been squeezed out of her lungs. She stepped closer to the clear case Liam was sleeping in and pressed one hand to the top and her other hand to her heart. No tears came to her eyes; they were dry and stinging, just like each aching throb of her heart. Past all of her worries and guilt, the one thing that made her happy while looking at her son was how much he looked like Simon. She couldn't see his eye color, but his hair was the exact shade of his father's and his nose was the same as well.

"Simon," Izzy whispered softly, a small smile pulling at her lips, "he's a mini you." She looked at her husband, expecting to see him smiling as well, but his eyes were dark and his expression almost a permanent frown. Just seeing the heartbreak in his eyes was enough to bring the heaviness back to Isabelle's heart, and all of the guilt along with it. "I...I'm sorry."

Simon passed his hands over her face and sighed, "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done-"

She removed her hand from the case and her chest and fisted them at her sides, "It was my idea to take our immortality, wasn't it? That disrupted my pregnancy-"

"He was perfectly fine for a month, though and had to come out yesterday for a different reason. You can't say that your choices are the reasons he's like this..." Simon snapped, "You blame yourself for everything and it's ridiculous-"

Izzy had no issue being angry when it came to defending herself over her children, no matter who she was yelling at, "Because I'm his mother and I'm supposed to protect him. He can't do it himself, Simon, and I failed at the one job I had."

Simon rolled his eyes, "He's not dead; you haven't failed-"

Fighting in front of your newborn? Enoch startled them out of their argument. He was standing in the doorway, his hands clasped together beneath the folds of his robe, You want your first words around Liam to be negative? While he's so weak and all he needs is your love and support?

Isabelle was shocked. She had never heard a Silent Brother sounding so emotional and genuine before. They had always seemed skeletal and empty to her, but now, Enoch looked and sounded empathetic, like he had seen what they were going through before.

"I'm sorry...?" Izzy mumbled quietly. Her cheeks finally had a little bit of color in them, mainly from her anger towards Simon and embarrassment towards Enoch.

Brothe Enoch shook his head, There's no need to apologize; you're decisions are yours and yours alone. Who am I to tell you how to raise your child? He swept across the floor and removed the top of the incubator where Liam was sleeping. I advise that the only time you take him out is when he needs to be fed because he won't survive for long away from this bed until he gets better.

Simon folded his arms across his chest, "When do you think that will be?"

Enoch pressed a hand to Liam's back and waited a few long seconds before responding, "A few days, a few weeks...he paused briefly, never.

Izzy's breath hitched and she glanced down at her baby with watery eyes, "Can I-"

Touch him? Enoch asked, Of course.

Isabelle didn't wait a second longer to run her fingers over the softer than silk strands on his head. She stepped closer to him so that she could bend over and kiss him, smiling when his eyes fluttered open, "Hey, baby." She whispered softly, "I love you so much and I want you to be safe. Please stay strong for me so that you can grow up with your brother and your sister. Me and Daddy want to be able to hold you a hug you. So please don't let go. I want you to stay-I need you to stay with us, Liam. Please."

Liam's face scrunched up and a small cry escaped past his lips. Izzy felt her heart clench as he gasped for air and the wail ended abruptly with a scratchy wheeze, "Ohmygod." She mumbled, tears prickling in her eyes. Izzy turned toward Enoch, trying to blink past the wetness, "Shouldn't he be hungry now? It's been hours-"

That's why he's trying to cry, Enoch responded calmly, I'll give you two some time alone; if you need anything...

_**...**_

Liam was so light in Simon's arms. That was the first thing he noticed when he picked the baby up. It made him feel like he needed to be extra careful with him, like he was a package that contained fragile contents. "He's so small."

Isabelle was tying her hair up after removing her gear so that she could feed Liam, "Brother Enoch said he wasn't even four pounds..." She muttered, "Simon...there is so much going on right now and I'm so worried about everyone: Liam, Jace, Magnus."

Simon smiled as Liam's eyes found his daddy's face and they focused, like Simon was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "Izzy," Simon smiled at her, "Don't worry about that; you just had a beautiful..." He looked back down at Liam, whose eyes still hadn't left his face, "baby boy."

Isabelle looked like she wanted to smile, but instead she held her arms out for her baby, a sting expression still blocking all traces of happiness from entering her features, "Can I hold him?"

Simon really didn't want to go a second without having Liam in his arms, protecting him, but he could imagine that Isabelle probably felt similar, so he handed the baby off to her and bit his lip to fight off the tears forming in his eyes. Seeing Liam try to cry was the most heartbreaking thing. His mouth opened and he gulped in breaths of air as Isabelle quickly tried to get him to eat. The blanket around Liam was becoming unwrapped as his hands thrashed around, looking for something to hold onto.

"I'm right here, baby." Izzy whispered, letting him grasp her finger with his tiny little hand.

Liam was looking up at her, eyes wide and milky blue. His expression softened and became void of alarm as he satisfied himself and Isabelle stroked the back of his head with her fingertips.

"I never thought I could ever love anyone as much as I love my own family..." Izzy said softly, not taking her eyes off of Liam, "You, Kaden, Layla...but looking at Liam," She sniffled, "it's like I've fallen in love all over again."

_**...**_

**_Liam is here! yayyayyay...(kind of)? I mean, given the situation and his health, I guess we're not really throwing a party over the fact :(_**

_**So, what did you think? Is this enough joy or peace for the moment?**_

_**I know I haven't written about what is going on with Jace and Stephen and Magnus, all that jazz, but I promise things are going to pick up right after this chapter!**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me,**_

_**H.**_


	29. Emotional Strain

_**...**_

_**"**__**I am not "cured"-I know I never will be. I will always crave that pain to keep me centered. I will always be just a little astounded when I get through a crisis without putting a blade to my flesh." **_  
_**― **__**J. Kenner**_

_**...**_

"I can go tomorrow...yeah, I just have to make sure Liam will be okay first." Isabelle whispered into her phone, trying to not to wake Simon. He was splayed out on their bed, eyelashes fluttering a bit as he dreamed. His gear was still on; it had been late when they finally came home from the Silent City and they had stayed up comforting each other.

"You don't have to, Isabelle." Jia said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry for being angry with you earlier; I had no idea what you were going through. You must be so exhausted and I would completely understand if you needed a break-"

"No," Izzy sighed, "I took a three year break before everything happened and now I need to come back-"

"But you just had a baby-" Jia argued.

"And we're losing shadowhunters." She shot back, "I'm okay, Simon is okay...Magnus and Jace have only so much time left." Izzy yanked her hair free from it's ponytail holder and sighed as the pressure in her head lessened. Simon stirred on the bed, but then went still and Izzy breathed out, relieved. "Okay, I need to get some sleep."

"Definitely," Jia agreed, "Will I see you at the Institute tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, around nine thirty." She sat down quietly on the bed beside her husband and leaned against the headboard, running her fingers over the rough scar on her lower stomach.

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Bye." Isabelle ended the call and tossed her phone onto the foot of their bed, glad to be done with everything for the day. She nudged Simon's leg with her foot, trying to get him to wake up.

He turned his head to the side, blinking his eyes open, clearly not happy about being woken up. "Yes, love?"

"I'm going to stay with Liam tonight; I want to make sure that he is okay." said Isabelle.

Simon sat up, brows furrowing as his face fell into confusion, "The Silent Brothers said they would take care of him. You should take this as an opportunity to get more sleep-"

"No." She shook her head, "I'm having anxiety right now, as we speak, just from being away from my baby." Isabelle got off of the bed and quickly moved towards her closer so that she could find a warm jacket to wear over her nightclothes.

Simon stared after her, not quite sure what to say without enraging her, "You've got two other babies sleeping in this house right now-"

"They don't need me as much as Liam does." She mumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of the purple sweater she was pulling over her head, "I need to go anyway; I don't know how often Liam eats yet and I need to make sure he's okay."

Simon opened his mouth to protest, but Isabelle shot him a fierce glare that told him to shut up, "This isn't a permanent thing," she started angrily, "The Brothers said they would keep him alive for us, but I still need to be down there almost every three hours to feed him and be there for him. It's only for a couple of weeks until he gets his weight up and his lungs are stronger."

Simon nodded, "Okay, but Iz?"

She was starting to tie her hair back up, but turned to look at him anyway, expression wary and tired. "Yes?"

"I think we should take a break..."

Isabelle dropped her hands to her sides, and her eyes narrowed on her husband, face paling greatly. "From each other?" Her voice was shaking and when she came to stand before him, he noticed her body was trembling, too.

Simon placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him so that he could rest his head on her stomach, "Not for forever...just until things stop being so crazy."

Isabelle wove her fingers through Simon's hair, blinking tears away as they tried to force their way out of the ducts, "I understand why, it's just that...now? While I need you the most?"

"I'm not saying we can't be there for each other, Iz. I just think that we should focus more on our kids and helping the Clave with the whole Stephen situation rather than our romantical relationship." He looked up at her, eyes smooth and warm, "We're not breaking up. I love you too much for that."

"Okay..." She came closer to him and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and nestling her head into his neck, "Romantical?" Her nose wrinkled as her face grew confused, "Strange choice of words."

Simon chuckled softly and pressed his lips to her neck before speaking again, "It's funny because romantical isn't even a word."

"I know." Izzy tilted her head to the side and cupped his cheek with her palm so that she could kiss him, full on the mouth. It didn't last long, but it consisted of just the perfect amount of tongue and teeth, with playful lip biting and soft pressure on each others' mouths. "So was that our last 'romantical' kiss for a while?" She asked, slightly breathless after pulling away.

Simon shrugged and pulled her on top of him, tightening his arms around her middle as her legs wrapped around his waist. "I love you, Izzy. Thank you for everything you've given me: your love, our beautiful children, your strength." Simon sighed, "I don't know how you do it all the time. I feel like I lose a little bit of my sanity everyday, but you..." He smiled up at her, "Everything you do is flawless and effortless."

Isabelle felt the corners of her lips pulling up into a small grin, "That's sweet, Si...but I've had so many breakdowns since we have had our kids and I don't think I've seen you break down more than a couple of times."

Simon nodded, "That may be true, but you still have energy and you look_ fucking hot_ everyday-"

Izzy laughed, "Wow, someone really misses me."

"No," Simon grinned, "I miss my sanity. That's what you're getting me for the holidays: sanity, okay?"

"Whatever you want...but I just want Liam to be okay. Meet me at the Institute in the morning."

Simon frowned, "So you're going to get no sleep tonight?"

She shrugged and stood up again, this time with no intent on sitting back down, "I'll sleep when Liam is sleeping."

Simon yawned, stretching out on the bed, "Send me pictures."

Izzy smiled sweetly, "Of course."

_**...**_

Simon had never seen Isabelle looking so exhausted in his life. The shadows under her eyes were some of the darkest ones he had ever seen; even her layers of makeup didn't cover them. The weight her eyes held kept hours and hours of no sleep and the way her lips wobbled signaled her utter weakness from the tiny remainder of energy she had left.

"Wow," Simon breathed, slightly uncomfortable, "You look..._terrible._" He wasn't even worried about a snappy response coming from her. He knew she was too tired to argue. Simon held his hands up as her frown deepened, "At least I'm honest."

Isabelle sighed, handing him her stele, "Do me a favor and mark me. I need some energy. Loads of it, actually." She turned her back to him and lifted her hair off of her neck and shoulders so that the skin exposed by her tank top was available for the runes. "He stopped breathing twice last night." She said softly.

Simon paused, the stele hovering over its designated spot on Isabelle's neck, "Liam?"

She nodded slowly, "He turned blue while I was holding him and I thought he was going to die right there, in my arms."

"He's..."

"He's fine now, but...I don't know how it's going to work out," Izzy sighed, "I'm ready when you are, Si." She said, suggesting he begin drawing the rune before she was able to pass out. She shivered as the burning sensation from the stele seeped through her skin, loosening her tight muscles and relieving the cloudy feeling of exhaust in her mind. Her energy was completely restored only moments after he finished the second rune and she turned around to give her husband a much needed hug, "There is no way that was your first time marking someone."

Simon moved his hands to her back, sliding the stele back into her gear in the process, "You would have killed me if I practiced on someone else."

Izzy's body shook against his as she laughed, "I know."

"Mommy, Emilia is here with Jia and they want to talk to you." Layla was pulling on Izzy's shirt with a frantic look in her eyes.

Simon pulled away from his wife and kneeled down in front of his daughter, "Layla go upstairs with Kaden into Mommy's old room and then after we finish talking with Jia, you can go see Liam." He promised her, "Okay?"

Layla's eyes lit up with excitement and she pressed her hands to her cheeks, "Really?"

Simon smiled at her enthusiasm, "Really." Standing up, he watched as the little girl ran out of the Institute's living room, calling her brother's name. "She's so cute."

Isabelle was beaming, "I know." She winked at him, "We make cute kids."

_**...**_

"Jace, why don't you do the honors?" Stephen handed his son a syringe of the blue liquid, smiling wickedly as Jace's eyes grew dark with concern.

"What does it do, father?" He asked, backing away from him.

Magnus was still passed out, hanging in chains on a nearby wall. His wrists were shackled and hands covered with a blockade of steel so that he couldn't work his magic and break free. He looked weak and his usually spiky hair was limp and damp with sweat.

"It's going to give you power." Stephen smirked. He pushed Jace, none too gently towards the warlock, "Now, do it!"

Jace felt as if he was finally coming to and seeing past all of the red that had been controlling him over the last few days. He knew Stephen's rune was wearing off and he knew that he had to act fast before anything could happen. But he couldn't let Stephen know he was normal again...So, Jace took the syringe, and with the thing poised in his hand, ready to insert, he placed it on the warlock's neck, just barely pricking the delicate skin with the sharp needle. Jace's hand was shaking too much. He wasn't going to actually do it, but he didn't want to get killed. And he certainly did not want Magnus killed because of his actions.

Jace's upper teeth dug into his lower lip as his brow furrowed with concentration. He had an idea, but it was a hit or a miss. Literally. His back was to Stephen, so he didn't know exactly how much swing he would have to put in his arm in order to inject the needle in his throat. But it was either Magnus or Stephen. And Magnus was not an option.

_**...**_

"We still don't know exactly where Stephen is," Jia said quietly, pulling out her phone, "But Maia gave us specific enough details to give us a few obvious spots."

Robert glanced over her shoulder at the screen, brows furrowing with confusion, "Why is Pandemonium the most highlighted?" He asked.

"It's marks where Stephen most likely is." Maryse answered. She looked at her daughter, who was standing next to Alec, trying to comfort him. He had been extremely worried about his husband and hadn't been able to focus clearly on anything but Magnus, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go get my husband-"

Isabelle put her arms around him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down. But Alec only pushed her away and stared at her with a deep expression of horror twisting his features, "Don't tell me to stop; if it was Simon out there-"

"My husband was dying two days ago, don't even try and compare the two-"

Maryse threw her hands into the air, face flushing red with anger, "You two will never stop being your old selves, will you? Always fighting, even during important situations. So you two can either grow up or get the hell out of my kitchen!" She shouted.

Everyone stared at her, surprised. Maryse was normally a calm, well mannered, sophisticated woman, but clearly all of her own stress had finally caught up to her and she could no longer hold it in.

Jocelyn both sucked in a breath, "Maryse, you're angry and you shouldn't take it out on your children; they're having a hard time, too-"

Maryse shook her head, "Everything always happens at once: Stephen is bullshitting us all and on top of that, my grandson is dying-"

"Mom!" Izzy shrieked, enraged.

Clary gasped and whipped her head around, eyes wide with concern, "What's wrong with Liam?"

Izzy slammed her hand on the counter, "We are not here to talk about my son!" Her cheeks were pink and her eyes wet with tears. She looked like she wanted to scream or cry, maybe both, but whatever was coming, clearly no one wanted to see it.

Simon placed his hand on her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Iz, if you need to step out-"

She brushed him off, "I don't need your sympathy."

Alec smirked at her, "Okay, now you're doing the same thing Mom was just doing-"

"Izzy," Mia was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her hair was tied back and she was dressed in all black with leather boots. She looked like a mini shadowhunter about to go into battle, Isabelle realized. And there was no way she would be going with them, "I'm coming, too."

Izzy bit her lip as everyone looked at her. She dealt with her own stubborn children all the time; this couldn't be that hard, right?

"It's too dangerous, Em..." Isabelle said apologetically, "I'd hate myself if anything happened to you-"

Emilia shook her head, angry now, "No you wouldn't. You don't really care about me; none of you do. And even if this is a suicide mission on my part, who are you to tell me whether or not I'm allowed to die. I don't need permission for that-"

Isabelle was furious with Emilia. Too many people she knew had died, and it had not been by choice. She would not have this little girl waste her life because she thought it was right; in the heat of a moment, anything seems acceptable and until you're at death's door, there is nothing you can be sure of. Yet still, Emilia was correct about one thing, "I'm not going to tell you not to go again, Emilia, but I will _advise_ you not to." Isabelle sighed, trying to release some of her anger, "You're right. It's not my choice. I am not your mother," she gestured to Simon, "he is not your father. And even if you don't die when we're out there, you are going to see a lot of things you wish you never saw." Her voice was cold and unkind as she continued to speak, "And it is going to hurt."

Emilia looked as if she had been slapped. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes a blur of shining emerald. It looked as if her whole world had been taken out from under her, but as she opened her mouth to speak-

Alec gasped sharply as his face fell into a mixture of pain and alarm and one of his hands reached out to steady himself on the counter while the other clutched at his chest. His eyes were wide and the usual brightness stolen and replaced with icy horror.

"Alexander?" Robert asked, beginning to grow worried for his son's sudden panic.

"There's something wrong with Jace." He breathed, pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal the parabatai rune on his chest. "I felt a pulse; like, a really sharp one." The rune didn't look very different, only a little bit faded, more than its usual, aging look. But that alone was enough to send Isabelle into a panic, "We have to go-"

Just as Jia was leading everyone out of the kitchen, a very familiar she wolf and her boyfriend showed up in the foyer, looking very rushed and serious, "We found Stephen."

_**...**_


	30. Soldier of Hell

_**...**_

_**"**__**Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers,**_  
_**but to be fearless in facing them.**_

_**Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain, but**_  
_**for the heart to conquer it." **_  
_**― **__**Rabindranath Tagore**_

_**...**_

Clary's portal brought them right into the heart of Pandemonium's dance floors. It was completely empty and dark because apparently no one wanted to club during the middle of the day. The cold memory of her first night in the club came crawling back to her and she shivered, pulling her jacket tighter around her middle.

Emilia looked a little bit sick, but Isabelle couldn't tell if it was because of the portaling or her own nerves. Her face was pale with a greenish undertone and she was shaking visibly.

As Maia and Jordan lead everyone towards a flight of stairs in the back of the club that went underground, Izzy fell back with Mia, "You weren't just fighting me because you're curious, right?" She asked quietly. "You feel like you need to be here because it's your dad we're up against." Izzy looked at Mia, who wasn't making eye contact back. Instead she was glaring ahead at the back of Alec's leather jacket.

"_Emilia-_" Isabelle said sharply, but Mia cut her off, whipping herself around to face the older girl.

"I don't want to talk about it." She lowered her voice, "Daddy kind of embarrasses me now. But I feel like when he sees me-"

"He'll change his mind." Isabelle finished for her. She sighed, "I once thought that about my dad. I thought that he loved my brother and me so much, but my mom told me he was going to leave us before my other brother was born...I just..." Isabelle groaned, smiling a little bit. She placed her hands on Mia's shoulders, helping her down a large step, "I'm sorry, you didn't need to know that. Just...don't move too far from us when we get down there, okay?"

_**...**_

"I thought it was just going to be us against Stephen?" Alec asked, bewildered.

They were all standing at the entrance of a long, dark hallway, and Maia was nervously working her fingers and breathing deeply. She had realized that there was something big that had completely slipped her mind. And if anyone was killed because of it..."Stephen has these weird shadow demons that follow his every move and command."

Isabelle looked furious. Her eyes were blazing with anger and she thrusted her finger against Maia's chest as she shouted, "_Why the hell didn't you tell us this before?_"

Alec tried to hold her back; he wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her towards him, but she fought until his grasp broke and pounced on Maia. "I have a whip and three seraph blades. Which one do you want me to kill you with?"

"_Ohmygod._" Simon pulled Isabelle off of the startled werewolf, whose fangs had started to poke through her lips and eyes started to glow bright yellow. "Isabelle, we're wasting time. You can kill anything, I don't know why the hell you're so worked up about-"

"Umm..." Alec looked at his parents, uncertainty flashing through his crystal blue eyes, "Jia's at the Institute ready for any emergencies?"

Robert nodded, although his eyes were on his daughter. Isabelle matched his gaze and glared right back, not afraid of any potential tongue lashings that might come later.

"Can we just go already?" Isabelle nearly whined. Everyone looked at her curiously, but she only shrugged, "What? I'm pissed off and I need to release some steam. _Let me kill something, goddammit!_"

Luke shrugged, "Jace is running out of time and there are eleven of us and only one Stephen." He rolled his eyes, "And his small army of shadow demons. But we can take them-"

Isabelle let out a low whistle, "Yeah, that asshole is going down-"

"_Excuse you?_" Emilia demanded, eyes burning and hands on her hips.

Izzy's smile disappeared, "Right. Mia, you're going to wait outside with Simon-"

"What?" Simon nearly shouted, "Isabelle-"

Izzy shook her head, "You were at death's door two days ago and she is eleven. This is not happening."

_**...**_

"So, we're stuck together again." Simon was pacing in front of the door. It had been almost fifteen minutes since the team had gone through. He was worried-no, worried was an understatement...but having Mia there was only stressing him out even more because she kept asking questions in an attempt to keep things uplifted. She was sitting on the floor, braiding her hair. She looked like any other little kid, minus the knives hooked into her belt.

"I have a question..."

Simon rubbed his hair angrily and stopped pacing momentarily to glare fiercely at her, "I'm kind of busy, Emilia."

She frowned, "Doing what?" Mia sighed, "I hope you realize that Isabelle is never going to be comfortable with you fighting. You're always just going to be their guard-"

"Emilia!" Simon shouted, "You weren't even supposed to be here in the first place! Your dad is some kind of-"

"Psychopath?" Mia finished for him, "I know. I've heard." She stood up, letting her new braids swing down against her back. Her mouth opened like she wanted to say something, but instead just sighed and turned on her heel.

Simon did not want to follow her, he really didn't. But he had promised Isabelle that he would watch the child, and obviously he wasn't about to break a promise to the one with the whip. So, he gathered up his things and hurried after Emilia, not looking back. "Where are you going?"

Mia didn't look up at him when she answered, "Why do you care?"

Simon blushed, grateful that her gaze wasn't on him to see his embarrassment, "I've got a big heart." He said sarcastically.

"Seriously..." Mia laughed, "you should work on proving that."

"I didn't mean it." Simon said, "what I was yelling at you. You're a cool kid and your dad...just happened to fall into step with the wrong people, unfortunately." He sighed, "But that's got nothing to do with you."

Emilia turned around suddenly, her eyes dark and muddy with curiosity, "Can I ask you a question?"

Simon stopped in front of her, "Shoot."

She took a deep breath in and let it out as she spoke, "What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be moved to another Institute, am I going to be adopted-"

"Shit!" Simon clasped his hand over Isabelle's ruby pendant, which was pulsing in the hollow of his neck. It was hot, almost like an ember and he ripped it off of his neck, wincing as it burned his hand. "_Mia, back up!_" He shouted reaching for her.

"What-" But it was too late. The door behind them exploded, sending metal bits and debris flying towards them.

Simon grabbed Mia, throwing both of them for the end of the dark hallway. He landed on top of her, shielding her from the spray of smoke and steel as much as he could. She cried out when her head smacked the concrete with a sharp crack.

Simon could feel stinging pinches and stabs on his back as the pieces of door fell out of the cloud of smoke around them, "Mia," he whispered roughly, starting to stand up. But Emilia was out cold, a large, red mark on her temple from where she had hit her head. Simon was lifting her into his arms when a hissing, animalistic sound filled the air.

"_Leave her._"

Simon turned to see a man standing in the ruins of the door. He had blonde hair and was wearing a very nice suit, but didn't look as dapper as he should have, due to the red flames that replaced his eyeballs. "_I will give you a head start, shadowhunter. Leave the girl and I'll let you go._" The man's eyes blazed, "For now."

Simon looked down at Emilia, limp and pale in his arms. He couldn't leave her to this demon, who was obviously taking in Stephen form. Angel knew what he would do to her. "No."

The demon began to grow until it was a large, black mass of smoke and tentacles with spikes dripping steaming venom. His eyes were black pits of swirling fire, sparking with each word that rolled off of a slimy, forked tongue, "_Wrong answer._"

Simon could have sworn the ruby necklace was burning a hole through his pocket when the demon thrusted one of his many tentacles at him. He ducked to the side, slinging Mia over his shoulders so that he would have at least one hand free to grab a weapon from his belt. Simon already knew things would end badly. He was losing already; shadowhunters did fight while carrying someone on their back, did they? Before he could utter a name, the seraph blade was wrenched from his grasp by the same tentacle. Simon gasped as some acid oozing out of the suction cups dripped onto his arms and neck. Pus and blood immediately surfaced from the new burns and he watched with horror as the scrapes stretched into large wounds.

"_Better move fast if you want to live._"

A loud scream ripped from Emilia's throat as she was torn from Simon. Her legs were tangled in multiple tentacles that were pulling her towards the demon, but Simon held onto her hands and dug his feet into the ground.

"Let her go!" He shouted.

"_Think I'd take orders from ordinary Nephilim?_" The demon began shaking and as he did, the walls did, too. Dust fell from the ceiling and the lights flickered until they went out, leaving everyone in total darkness. Then, everything stopped. The air around them was still and Emilia's feet finally hit the ground again. She went straight for Simon, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her face into his chest.

"Simon!" She cried.

He brushed his hands over her hair, "Shhh..."

A low growl sounded right next to his ear and Simon felt a sharp pinch at the base of his neck before his mind went pitch black and his core erupted into flames.

_**...**_

**_The next chapter might take a while to be posted because I have to fix a LOT of it. It is just really really unbelievable and messed up and I want to make it 'perfect' and non confusing...if that is possible._**

**_So yeah..._**

**_thank you all for reading!_**

**_-H._**


	31. Dare to Find Hope

"_**Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." **_

― _**Winston S. Churchill**_

_**...**_  
It was as if Stephen had been expecting them all along. And with those expectations provided, he had a demon on everyone almost the moment they stepped into the room. All of their weapons were stripped and ruined with demon ichor and they now lay in a flowing glob of stench in the furthest corner of the room.  
Clary was fighting back tears when Stephen brought her husband out, beaten and bloodied nearly to death it looked like. The demon's tentacles tightened painfully on her wrists when she tried to run for him.  
Stephen grinned at this, "Is this the mrs. Herondale?" He flicked his wrist and the demon holding Clary sent another tentacle out to push her forward, "It is a pleasure to finally meet my daughter in law-" His hand came up to stroke her cheek but she recoiled and spat at his shoes, "Don't fucking touch me." Clary snarled.  
Stephen's wicked grin fell off of his face and before anybody could utter a word, his hand was striking Clary across the cheek, hard.  
She stumbled backward until the squishy flesh of the demon was flush up against her back.  
"Stephen!" Jocelyn shouted. She was fighting against her own restraints, but the demon holding her jerked her so hard she fell to her knees. Her hair unraveled from its bun and hung down around her face in red ringlets, damp with sweat.  
Luke was the next prisoner over, but in the huge room, he was easily at least fifteen feet away from her. His eyes were glowing and he was visibly shaking with anger, "Stephen, don't hurt them; they didn't do anything-"  
"Well, smaller redhead did spit on me..." Stephen smirked again, "and...Jocelyn," he smiled wistfully at his old friend, "I don't like it when people raise their voices at me." Stephen said honestly, moving closer to Luke. His eyes were glowing like coals after the big flames had ebbed away, still glowing but dark and looking for the fire.  
"I thought you would be dead by now." Stephen reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long, sharp blade, "You know Valentine wanted to eliminate all downworlders..." He ran his fingertip across the blade, then quickly held it up to the base of Luke's neck, "Last I checked, you're a werewolf." He breathed out deeply, turning his gaze over to Magnus, who was still in chains, "You're lucky I hate warlocks more than lycanthropes."  
_**...**_  
"Don't touch him," Alec whispered as he watched Stephen put the knife up to Magnus's chest, "I swear on the angel, if you hurt him-"  
"Alec," Isabelle breathed roughly, "Be quiet-"  
But Alec was tired of his love being taken away from him. He would not have yet another person he cared about die. Especially when he could do something about it, "Kill me instead."  
The entire room went still. Izzy looked at Alec, her face paling greatly, "_Alexander-_" The demon holding her cover her mouth with another slimy tentacle and her protests were muffled to silence.  
Stephen looked amazed, "Interesting proposition. I will keep that in mind for after I kill him." He winked, "I think I'll kill you just for fun-"  
"Why?" Everyone in the room including Stephen looked surprised to see who was standing there.  
"Mia..." Izzy's voice was trembling, "Where's Simon?"  
Emilia's hair was matted with blood and her eyes were wild and red rimmed. But she didn't take a second look at her mentor and kept her gaze on her father, who seemed genuinely impressed. "Daddy, you have to stop this!"  
Stephen's eyes widened, "'Daddy'? I thought by now you wouldn't want to be known as my daughter, Emilia."  
Mia set her jaw and moved her hand to a knife on her belt, "Just release them...please."  
Stephen whipped the knife away from Magnus, who nodded at Isabelle when he turned away, "How old are you, ten?"  
"Eleven!" Emilia snapped, "And why do you want to follow after someone who was hated around the world and then killed? Do you want to die?"  
"You think you're so smart, little girl?" Stephen grabbed one of her ponytails and pulled her closer to him, "Do you honestly think I don't know what I'm doing or what will happen if-"  
"If they catch you?" Mia finished, "They already did-we did. So there is no point in continuing with this stupid plan because the Clave-"  
Stephen grabbed her wrist and jerked her arm behind her back, but his grip was loosened when a cold, scaly noose wrapped around his neck, choking him.  
"Let the little girl go." Isabelle said through clenched teeth. Her knuckles were white, gripping the hilt of her whip with all of her strength in case some tried to take it away. Her eyes were like molten lava, smoldering with a rage no one had ever seen before.  
Stephen looked around at the Demons that were frozen in place, unfortunately still holding the prisoners. Magnus appeared to be knocked out, but the blue haze surrounding Stephen's miniature army was the same blue haze emitting from Magnus. "How did you-"  
Izzy tightened the whip around his throat and grinned when he gasped for air, "It was a bracelet; who's the smart girl now-"  
"Isabelle, be careful!" Emilia pleaded.  
Izzy looked at her, brows furrowing, "I'm sorry-"  
"Simon!" Maia shouted.  
He was in the doorway, on the floor, writhing. He looked just as bad as he did when Maia had stabbed him and that alone made Isabelle's heart skip a beat. She gave her whip a hard twist, leaving angry, red marks on Stephen's neck. "What did you do to my husband?"  
Stephen let out a strangled laugh, "It's not my fault he didn't listen to him-"  
"Who?" Isabelle gestured to Mia, who handed her a knife. She put it up against the exposed part of Stephen's throat, "If you don't start answering some questions-"  
"It was me." A man, the same one that had been outside, attacking Emilia was standing there, hovering above Simon. He looked at Magnus and with one last blaze of his eyes, the chains around the warlock went up in flames and burned until they fell away into a heap of steaming ashes.  
"His father sent me here. He said his son was in trouble." The man grinned, "I guess it's not their time yet." He bent down and lifted Simon up into a standing position. The smirk fell off of his face when he looked back at Stephen, who had started to laugh uncontrollably, "These aren't your demons, these aren't your shadowhunters; release them...or I will unleash all hell upon you."  
When Isabelle looked at Simon again, she saw that his eyes had been replaced with fire like the man holding him, "Simon?"  
Stephen's eyes were bulging in his head, "Haven't you heard?" He wheezed, "I am hell." Before anyone could stop him, he had lunged forward, grabbed a knife from Mia's belt and plunged it into Isabelle's thigh.  
She screamed with pain as the flesh around the blade burned and sizzled. Her grip loosened on her whip for merely a split second, but that was enough for Stephen to yank it off of his neck and throw it on the ground. He let a low whistle from his throat and slung Emilia into his arms.  
Isabelle watched as Magnus collapsed and the demons released their prisoners and followed Stephen through a side door.  
"No!" Isabelle tried to go after them, but her whip coiled around her legs when she stepped on it and she tripped, falling hard on the cracked cement. The knife buried itself deeper into her flesh and bone, blurring her eyes and dotting her vision with black spots. Strong arms lifted her up so that she was standing and before she could even say thank you, she was hobbling after Stephen.  
"Isabelle, stop!" The door slammed shut right as she got to the entrance and she cursed, kicking at the metal slab with all of her strength. Alec and everyone else was looking at her, all hope and desperation vanished from their expressions.  
"What?" Izzy shouted, "We have to go after him; he's got Mia-"  
Maryse shook her head, "We have what what we came for," she said, gesturing to where Alec and Clary were tending to Magnus and Jace.  
Robert nodded, "We have time now. To escape."  
Isabelle was livid. The pain and anger was flushing her with a beastly rage, "You're cowards, all of you." She shouted, coiling her whip around her wrist, "We're warriors and we are supposed to fight!"  
Simon grabbed her hands, stopping her from attempting to bust the door down again. The flames in his eyes spat sparks at her face but she could still see her husband in them, "Isabelle, I can help you. Asmodeus's soldier possessed me for a little bit." He shrugged, "It hurt like hell, no pun intended, but now I have cool powers-"  
"We have to go back to the Institute." Clary whispered. She was on the floor, cradling Jace's head in her lap. He was looking up at her, face bruised and smeared with blood. His chest rose and fell, but faintly and with much effort. "Stephen destroyed all of our steles and weapons-Jace is badly injured and so is Magnus." Her eyes were filling with tears and her voice was shaking, "We can't keep them here."  
"Fine..._go._" Isabelle turned away from them and took her husband by his shoulders, "Can you get me to the other side of that door-"  
"Isabelle," It was Luke, "Come home with us...you too, Simon."  
Jocelyn nodded, "Let the Clave deal with Stephen from here on out."  
Izzy shook her head, "I promised..." She looked at everyone, her face darkening, "I have to protect that little girl." She was so pumped with adrenaline, the pain from the wound in her leg was ebbing and her usual reaction to Simon's possession was not having much effect on her. She looked at everyone and smiled dryly, "We'll be fine. All of our training couldn't have gone nowhere."  
Maryse nodded, "I'll send backup."  
_**...**_  
"He left because Magnus is safe now, Iz." Simon mumbled. "That was why he was here in the first place."  
Isabelle threw her hands into the air, "What about you? Did he just posses you for fun? When the hell are you going to be normal again-ah, shit, Simon!" She cried out when he started drawing an iratze next to her wound, "Not so close!"  
Simon didn't let up though, and kept drawing the rune until it was finished and glowing gold against all of the blood and ruined flesh, "We have to move fast. The guard said this whole possession thing was temporary. I don't actually think it was purposeful, but we can stop Stephen."  
Isabelle released a sigh, "Just the two of us?"  
The fire in his eyes started sparking again, "We've got this."  
_**...**_  
The second the two made it to the other side of the door, Isabelle felt her heartbeat quicken in pace. The temperature had dropped immensely; their breaths were white clouds in front of their face every time they breathed out.  
Simon was shaking and his eyes were starting to flicker back to normal, "Iz...I think I'm a shadowhunter again."  
"Well good because I wasn't about to let you hold Liam as Mr. Sparky." Isabelle smirked, whispering softly.  
Simon burst out into laughter, but Izzy clamped her hand over his mouth before Stephen could hear it.  
Too late.  
The older man turned away from the large, steel table he was standing at and narrowed his eyes, look towards the tall, gray pillars Isabelle and Simon were hiding behind.  
"Emilia, I know you did not call your little friends after you...did you?" Stephen growled.  
"N-no..." The little girl whimpered helplessly.  
Isabelle knew that she was tied up, but what she did not want to think about was what was happening to her. She couldn't see what Stephen was doing to Emilia, but the gut wrenching shrieks and whimpers of fear gave her some ideas.  
"Simon..." Isabelle took a knife from her husband's belt and then looked up at him. His features had returned back to normal completely except that his eyes were glowing embers, the mere remainder of the flames that had once been there, "I'm going to use my whip distract Stephen and then while he's stunned, you're going to grab Emilia," her eyes widened, "okay?"  
Simon frowned, "What if he gets you-what about the demons?"

Izzy's eyes were glistening, "Just get Emilia...can you do anything about the demons?"

"I don't know." He gripped another knife in his own hand, "Isabelle, we've just got to go for it before he hurts her-"

Her eyes widened, "Be careful; I don't need you dying on me."

Simon bit his lip, his eyes reflecting his warmth and love towards her with a side of lingering conflict and pain, "No promises."

_**...**_

"_You what?_" Jia shrieked.

The shadowhunters that had bailed on their mission were standing around the foyer of the Institute. Jace and Magnus were brought up to the infirmary as soon as they arrived, leaving the rest of the Nephilim sulking before their Consul.

"You are shadowhunters, trained to expect death at any moment and to push beyond obstacles to reach you goals." The woman threw her hands into the air, "Pathetic, all of you."

Clary and Alec seemed to be the most hurt out of all of them, "You're right..." The redhead lifted her eyes to Jia, "We shouldn't have left them down there-"

"It was _their _choice," Robert snapped, shaking his head angrily, "We _told them_ to come-"

"You should have agreed with their decision to stay and fought alongside them-"

"Our goal was to rescue the captured shadowhunters-" Jocelyn started, but Jia interrupted her with a vicious retort, "Your goal as shadowhunters is to rid the world of the evil; demons and beasts that lurk the planet and today, all of you failed. Each and no every one of you."

_**...**_

Stepping out of the shadows felt like stepping out of their only source of protection. Isabelle's hand immediately went to grip the hilt of her whip and Simon was already double fisted with seraph blades.

"Stephen, let her go and there will be no trouble-" Isabelle started slowly.

The demons surrounding the older man turned and began to snarl at her. All of their eyes were on Izzy, but for the most part, Simon was completely ignored by them.

Emilia looked over at the couple, her wrists bound tightly to the point where blood was starting to trickle down her arms from where the rope had dug too deeply into her skin. She was sitting on the steel table in front of Stephen, cheeks wet with tears, hair plastered to her head with drying blood.

Stephen glared as Mia started to cry, "Look what you've done to my child..." She tried to recoil when he moved his hand to wipe the wetness off, "Emilia, how would you like me to punish these people for you?" He grinned wickedly into the innocent green eyes that were so unlike his own and gestured towards the demons, patiently waiting for a command from their master, "These demons here, they are your pets and they will do whatever you tell them." Stephen grabbed her shoulders and roughly twisted Emilia around to face the beasts, "If you don't tell them to attack your friend, I will and it will not be pretty-"

"Go back to hell, demons." Simon chuckled at the demons with the last bit of fire dying out of his eyes, "You've done enough today."

The demons complied, and Stephen watched with horror as each and everyone shadow demon went up in a cloud of smoke and suddenly disappeared, "How did you-" His eyes hardened, flickering back to something behind Isabelle, who was too focused on Emilia's expression of increasing horror to notice. She jerked free from her father's grasp and shouted, "Isabelle, behind you!"

Stephen whirled around, smacking his daughter with enough force to send her off of the table.

At around the same moment, Isabelle and Simon dodged a large blade that came smashing down across the cement between them. Izzy rolled into a crouching position, her whip in hand and glared up at the forsaken warrior standing before her. Simon was behind it with a blazing seraph blade ready to strike, but he nodded for her to go towards Stephen.

She turned around and darted forward as soon as she got the message. Her whip made a snapping noise that reverberated throughout the room as it caught around Stephen's wrist, stopping him from inflicting anymore violence on his own daughter.

"_Don't fucking touch her._" Isabelle jerked her whip so hard, a sharp crack resounded with the force and Stephen's hand came off. But she didn't stop as he howled in pain, and launched forward again so that her whip coiled around his body, trapping his arms to his sides.

Emilia was laying in front of him, struggling to stand up. But as soon as soon as her hand gripped the table to steady herself, Stephen forced her down again with his foot.

"I said, don't touch her-" Isabelle growled, but she was cut off when Simon cried out. She looked up to see her husband caught in the forsaken warrior's huge hands, "Tell him to stop!" Izzy shouted into Stephen's ear.

His foot seemed to be crushing Mia even more each time Izzy tightened her grip on the whip. "Crush every bone in his body." Stephen growled.

Simon screamed as the warrior's biceps began to flex and bulge.

Isabelle felt everything crash in at once. Emilia was crying on the ground as her own father crushed her ribcage and her husband was being crushed to death-

With a warlike cry of her own, Isabelle grabbed a dagger from her belt and brought it up to Stephen's neck. A spray of blood spewed out of him as she sliced his throat, red showering all over Mia and Izzy's shirtfront.

The forsaken warrior roared with pain, and he fell to his knees, black ichor seeping from his own neck.

Simon stumbled away just as the warrior crumbled into a heap on the floor. He was clutching his side and arm, which looked badly bruised and was starting to swell. Otherwise, he looked perfect fine.

Stephen dropped onto the floor next to Emilia, who let out another piercing scream when she saw him. Hollow cracks sounded as she tried to sit up and touch him, but she fell back on the floor and began hyperventilating, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Mia-" Izzy gasped, kneeling on the floor next to her. She touched her fingers to the younger girl's throat, feeling her pulse, faint, but racing. Her breathing began to slow until it was shallow and almost invisible. Emilia's eyes were glassy, and seemed to be staring at something far off in the distance that only she could see.

"Iz, is she okay?" Simon was standing above them both, concern darkening his eyes.

Isabelle shook her head, "She's in shock; we have to get her out of here now-"

The door suddenly burst open, and in rushed a flood of Nephilim, all equipped with weapons and ready to fight. Isabelle recognized Helen and Aline within the crowd and she felt immediate comfort and relief, knowing that everything would be taken care of.

Finally, finally, things were safe.

_**...**_

**That ending felt really rushed, didn't it?**

**Even though this chapter was not really action based, I don't know, I really enjoyed writing it because of all the action that ****_was_**** involved.**

**But please do not hesitate to tell me what you thought about it! I love to hear from everyone who reads my fanfiction!**

**thank you,**

**H.**


	32. Fiery Game of Desire

"_**Either give me your hand, or end it now, and put us both out of our misery" **_

― _**Judith McNaught**_

_**...**_

Isabelle was still struggling to cope. Simon and everyone else who had been down there with Stephen were okay and stable-physically, at least. Except for Emilia. She had been submitted to the Silent City and none of the Brothers had surfaced for long enough to tell them what was going on with her. Izzy had her own battles she had to pick and chose to fight. Liam was not better, nor was he worse. But she had to start letting people know before their hopes got too high...

Telling Layla and Kaden was a hard decision. Isabelle was not sure if she should just let them continue on with their daily lives, thinking that Liam is fine until he actually is fine, or if she should tell them that he might not make it. Isabelle had a tiny hope that told her Liam was going to be fine; no need to tell them anything. Let them be able to sleep at night. But the rest of her would not function, looking at the young kids as she saw Liam in them, too. So, that was why they were all standing in the Silent City, outside of the cell Liam was staying in.

Kaden was close to Isabelle, scared of the eerie, dark place, while Layla bounced around nervously, but excited to see her younger brother. Their eyes went wide as soon as they saw him in Simon's arms, sleeping like a tiny little angel inside of a warm, fuzzy blanket.

Although Liam was calm and the Brothers mentioned that it would be okay for him to be held for a maximum of thirty minutes, Isabelle still trailed her husband anxiously, wincing every time she heard the baby grunt between quick breaths.

"Iz, he's fine." Simon assured her. He sat down on the bed in the corner of the cell and gestured for Izzy to help the twins up.

She allowed her focus to switch from her new baby to her older children and picked them up one at a time to sit them beside their father, "Kaden, when Daddy gives you Liam, I need you to be very careful, okay?"

Kaden tensed up beside Isabelle as Simon placed the sleeping baby in his lap. Izzy gently took Kaden's hands and guided them around Liam to cradle his head and back. "Wait, I don't know how..." He panicked slightly.

"Shhh..." Isabelle leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, "You're doing great, Kade."

Simon kept nervously yanking his fingers through his hair while he held Layla back with his free hand, "Layla, you're going to get a turn, just be patient-"

She threw herself back onto her father, who caught her just before she could topple off of the bed, "I want to hold him now!"

"_Layla,_" Isabelle said sharply, but remembered to stay calm so that her daughter's temper wouldn't put a damper on the occasion, "you heard what I just said about being careful around your baby brother. You can't throw yourself around like that." She felt her heart ache as her little girl let out a few small whimpers before turning into her father's arms to cry.

Simon, for once, did not glare at Izzy for making their child cry. He only rubbed Layla's back and kissed her, telling her that it wasn't a big deal.

Now, the moment was just sad.

"Okay." Isabelle said softly. She stood up and while keeping her peripheral vision on Kaden with Liam, moved to whisper into her daughter's ear. "Baby, I'm sorry if I sounded mean, but you're a big girl now and you know you don't need to cry over this."

Layla pulled away from her father, eyes a brilliant blue from all the tears; Isabelle noticed since day one that her eyes always gleamed whenever she was extremely excited or extremely hurt, "But he's my brother and I love him."

Simon smiled, but his face was a mask of pain, rather than joy. "We know you love him-"

A short cry from Liam cut him off and Isabelle hurriedly took the baby from Kaden just before either child could freak out. She walked back over over to Layla and Simon's side of the bed while trying to soothe the irritated baby, "He loves you, too."

Layla looked up curiously, "Why does he sound like that?"

Simon spoke bitterly, "Because he can't breathe-"

"_Simon-_" Izzy snapped, appalled with his brutally honest comment in front of his children.

He glared at her and stood up, careful not to push his daughter away too roughly, "He's not getting better, Iz, and you know it."

"He is not even three days old; how could you know-" Her breath caught in her throat when she looked down and saw that Liam's skin had gone blue, "He's not breathing, Simon...he's not-"

Simon blanched and immediately went for the door, but he nearly ran into Brother Enoch, who rushed over to Isabelle and took Liam from her, _It's been too long, he needs his oxygen-_

Isabelle was struggling to fight off tears as she watched the Brother move Liam back to his little bed, "You said thirty minutes!" She managed to choke out, "It hasn't even been fifteen-"

"Isabelle," Simon had his arms around her waist to stop her from getting in the way of Enoch, "leave him be-"

"No!" She pushed him away, "You don't have faith in your own child."

"Iz..." He looked apologetic, but she was dismayed by the fact that he was not actually apologizing to her.

"Don't." She breathed, letting the first tear roll down her cheek, "Just _stop._"

_**...**_

_Would you like to hear about Liam or Emilia first-_

"Emilia." Isabelle said quickly, the event of the Silent City still burning fresh in her mind though they had returned home only a few hours earlier. She and Simon had backed off of each other during those hours while Kaden and Layla slept, and even though it had been her idea for them to take a small break, she still felt lonelier than ever.

_Epidural Hematoma, bleeding in the skull caused by serious head trauma. _Brother Enoch spoke softly, _We have removed the blood mass in her skull and lessened the pressure on her brain, but she is going to have to take some medicine to ensure a smooth recovery. Once she wakes up, we will know whether or not she can walk again-_

Isabelle's heart skipped a beat. Emilia might not be able to walk? That would crush her. All she had ever wanted was to be a shadowhunter and as far as Izzy was concerned, there were no stories about shadowhunters in wheelchairs.

"But-"

_We cannot be positive about anything until she wakes up,_ Brother Enoch paused and when he spoke again, his voice was heavy, _Your husband should be in here to hear the news I bring about your baby._

_**...**_

_It is no longer safe for Liam to come off of his support; we have provided him with a feeding tube so that he won't have to leave the bed. _Even though Brother Enoch was emotionless, Isabelle still felt as if he had punched her in the stomach. Her eyes were watering and her chest was tight, clenching with a burning pain as her heart pounded. Feeding Liam was the only thing she could do for him and now, hearing that she couldn't even hold him made her entire world cave beneath her, "So, he's gotten worse?"  
_One of his kidneys is not looking too good-_  
"_What?_" Simon's eyes widened, his face paling almost to match the white on the couch they were sitting on.  
_We're doing everything we can to keep it intact, but his immune system is weak as well and he is not responding to our treatments as quickly as we would expect him to. He was okay for the first couple of days, but a week later, he is older and we are finding more infections and problems. This is not uncommon in a 30 week baby-_  
"31 weeks." Isabelle corrected him calmly. Her hand found Simon's and she squeezed it, noticing his obvious tremble. Her gaze matched his for a split second, but she turned back towards the Silent Brother when she saw the first tears forming in his eyes, "Si, he can survive with one kidney-"  
"That's not the point..." His voice was shaking. The couch cushions shifted as Simon stood up and released his wife's hand, wiping at his eyes, "I'm going to the Institute."  
Izzy frowned, standing up after him, "Why-"  
"I just need some time." He was out of the room before Isabelle could protest. She looked at the Silent Brother apologetically, "I'm sorry, I don't know..."  
Brother Enoch pushed his hood back, _Pain can push people back more than they even know themselves. It can turn people against each other or even into monsters just so that they feel that they can protect themselves and the ones that they love. You're lucky. Because Liam is so young and his immune system so weak as well, he should have been contracting many infections. But he only has one so far and we are able to control it._ He reached out and touched Isabelle's shoulder lightly, _None of this is your fault, or your husband's fault...at least you know this...while we don't know if Liam is going to be okay...  
__**...**_

"Remember when you two last saw Liam? And the Brothers had to come in because Liam got really sick all of a sudden?" Isabelle reminded the two kids as she sat down on her bed next to them. They had woken up from a long, sad sleep. It had taken Izzy and Simon a while to get them down because they kept asking questions about their baby brother. But, Isabelle finally decided that it would be best to tell them now, rather than later.

Kaden was playing with Layla's hair as she laid her head in his lap, but when he heard his mother speak, he looked up, curious, "Yeah but Daddy said we can't take him home."

Layla's eyes blinked open at this, "Is he coming home?"

Izzy bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her baby barely gripping on to his own life, "No, probably not for a while. Liam is very sick right now...and Daddy and I don't know if he is going to be with us for much longer." She dropped her head into her hands as the realization hit home, crushing her heart and unstopping all the blocks she had to prevent her raw emotions from spilling out. Isabelle never wanted to fall apart in front of her kids; she was supposed to be their rock, not vice versa. "Guys, I'm sorry. You two can go back downstairs." Izzy lifted her head up and wiped at her eyes, smudging her makeup in the process.

But even though the twins normally did what they were told, today was an exception because their mother had finally hit her weak spot and perhaps the lowest point of her life.

"No, Mama." Layla crawled off of her brother's lap and went to hug Isabelle, Kaden right behind her.

Izzy hugged them back and accepted all of their kisses with watery smiles and weak laughs, "I love you both so much."

"How come Daddy's not here?" Kaden asked, pulling away slightly.

"He was upset about Liam and needed to be alone."

Layla sighed, "Why does he want to be alone? You should never be alone when you're sad."

Izzy laughed lightly, "I know, baby, but he's got his own ways of comfort."

"Where's Beau?" Kaden interrupted.

"Daddy took him-"

"Why? You need him more!" Layla exclaimed, disbelief seeping into her tone.

Isabelle's smile vanished at this, "Hey, we're both upset. And I've got you two, so having Beau as well would not be fair at all."

"But Daddy should be with you and all of us like one big family." Layla protested.

Izzy pulled her daughter closer towards her and kissed the top of her head, "I know, but we've got to respect his decisions just like how he respects ours."

Kaden and Layla suddenly both looked up at their mother with similar crooked grins on their faces, "We love you, Mommy."

Isabelle's heart melted with her utter affection towards her two, sweet children, "I love you more."

_**...**_

"Si, I'm going to go see Liam, do you want to-"

Simon covered his face with this hands, "No...I'm sorry, I can't."

Isabelle felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her husband was really so upset that he could not even see his own baby? "Why not?" She asked, her frown deepening.

"It's a fucking nightmare down there, Iz." Simon snapped. He was still sitting on the bed with his face covered so that Isabelle couldn't see the pain their topic inflicted upon him.

Isabelle pulled her shirt on over her camisole, turning away from Simon as she grabbed her favorite pair of pants to put on afterwards. "Well, I'll send you a text if he does anything that you might even remotely care about." After Isabelle finished getting ready, she was preparing the leave for the Silent City. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, Kaden and Layla had been in bed, sleeping for a couple of hours already, but Isabelle and Simon were nowhere near close to settling down quite yet.

"I care about him-" Simon started to stand up and make his way towards his wife, and Isabelle held her hands up to stop him from touching her, "Iz, why are you so...?" His brows furrowed with confusion.

"Don't even and try to act like you care about him. Before I found out I was pregnant, you told me you didn't want anymore kids. So," She pushed her hands into his chest, "be honest with me." Their faces were close like they were about to kiss. And Isabelle wanted to. She wanted to kiss him, but something was holding her back.

His hands went to her waist and he pulled her closer to him, his breath warm against her cheeks, "I can't because I don't want to hurt you..."

Izzy felt her breath catch in her throat and huge lump began to form. She felt her heart racing as her mind found the truth it never wanted to truly know, "Then leave..." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and she blinked, breathing deeply so that her breathing wouldn't become irregular and she wouldn't start sobbing, "I don't want you to be around me as a deadbeat father to our baby."

Simon's grip tightened on her waist as his own eyes began to water, "No...I love you, I love our kids, I'm just worried about us. Every time we are around Liam or talking about Liam, we fight. It's like this whole thing is ruining our relationship."

Isabelle ripped herself away from him before her anxiety could fully overcome her body and mind included, "Our _baby_ is ruining things?" She brought her hands up to her temples.

"Not Liam," Simon grumbled, "his _health_...Emilia's _health-_"

"Whatever...we'll have our break." She looked at him with a stony expression set on her face, "How long do you need? A week? A month?"

Simon groaned, "I don't know-"

"Where are you going to go? Or do you want _me_ to go-"

"I'll stay at the Institute until Liam is a little better." He paused as Isabelle glared, "Enoch said once his kidneys and lungs shape up all he will need to do next is gain weight-"

"Are you going to see him while you're gone?"

He shrugged, "I...I won't be gone for-"

She held her hand up to stop him, "Don't answer that."

"Isabelle," He grabbed her hand when she tried to leave and pulled her back to him, brushing the stray hair out of her eyes, "I know you're angry, but-"

She shook her head, "I'm not angry, just disappointed."

"I love you-" He tried to kiss her, but she resisted, quite fed up with his attempts at sucking up.

"_Simon-_" Isabelle snapped.

"No, Izzy, I don't want to leave on a bad note-"

"Well, too bad." She backed away from him, looking angry, but conflicted about the whole situation, "Usually it's me who is always so paranoid and screwing things up, but this time it's you. _You_ have fucked everything and it's not our child's health that's the problem either. Shame on you for trying to blame him." Isabelle took a deep breath and opened their bedroom door. But before she left, she turned around and calmly whispered, "I'll give you a month...if you can't pull your shit together by the end of that month, we're done."

_**...**_

"You threatened him with divorce?" Clary gasped.

"Don't act surprised, Clary, you know I don't take that kind of 'I can't do this' crap from anyone." Isabelle smiled as Leo splashed the water around him. Clary was trying to get him to sit still so that she could bathe him fully. At ten months old, he already had the energy of a two year old and was starting to give Clary so much trouble. With her husband still healing, things were getting harder and harder without his help. Luckily, Isabelle had some time to spare between her visits to the Silent City so that she could offer her help.

"Clary, it's almost midnight; have you not established a routine for him yet?" Izzy asked.

Clary shrugged, "He doesn't sleep at night anyway, so it doesn't matter-"

"It does matter." Isabelle said sternly, "You're letting your baby control you. As the adult, you're the boss." She rubbed some soap in Leo's hair and let his soaking, golden curls run through her fingers.

Clary sighed, "I know, I've just been especially tired lately. It's insane. Also, Jace is still-" She cut herself off, dropping the washcloth into the bathtub and moving one hand to her mouth, the other to her stomach.

"Jace is still what...?" Isabelle's eyes widened as she noticed the sickly state her friend was in, "Clary, are you-"

But her friend was already turning around and rushing for the toilet. Izzy winced and covered the baby's ears with her hands as his mother retched in the opposite corner of the room. It felt like an hour later when Clary finally finished. She flushed the toilet and went to the sink so that she could brush her teeth and wash her hands.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, not turning around. She grabbed a towel and wrapped Leo in it after rinsing the soap from his body, "Don't eat that soap, buddy." Izzy pulled the bottle of bubbles from his hands and then grabbed a towel to wrap him in it. She smiled as he giggled and tried to eat her hair, "Nice and clean-"

"Isabelle..." Clary was leaning against the sink, her cheeks flushed and face shiny with sweat, "I need to...um...run some errands...if you could-"

"Of course." Izzy smiled, too distracted by her own sadness to wonder what errands her friend had to run in the middle of the night, "If I can't take care of my own baby right now, I will use yours to fill the hole in my heart."

_**...**_

It was three in the morning and Isabelle was about ready to fall apart. Liam had been an angel for the past three hours, sleeping peacefully in his bed. The tubes attached to him were active, keeping him alive and breathing. She had been sitting with him for hours, unable to work up the courage to leave him again. After being away from him for almost an entire day, she felt anxious and worried, but seeing him and knowing that he was okay for the moment made her feel better instantly.

"Liam, I'm going to go home now because then maybe I can get a couple of hours of sleep for work tomorrow." She whispered while leaning down next to him, "I can't wait until I can take you home and then you can really meet everyone. But for now, you're going to have to live in here." Izzy pressed her lips to the top of his head, "I love you, baby."

_**...**_

Alec had been sitting with Magnus for hours, but around the end of the tenth one, he had finally started to drift off. He wasn't out for long, however, before he felt Magnus's hand squeeze his own.

"Sweet Pea ..." Magnus' voice was weak, but his smile unwavering when Alec lifted his head up to look at his husband. His lips pulled into a tight grin, relief flooding his body like a tidal wave.

"Are you seriously still calling me that?"

Magnus lifted his free hand and cupped Alec's cheek, bringing his face down next to his, "Only because I love you."

Alec rolled his eyes, but leaned down to kiss him anyway, "You were out for quite a while," He breathed when he finally pulled away, "Did you have any interesting dreams?"

The warlock nodded and entwined his fingers with Alec's, "Yes. It was very interesting."

Alec chuckled, moving onto the bed next to his husband. His hand rested on his chest, his head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy that you're okay. I could never imagine my life without you."

Magnus' hand tightened on his husband's as his lips twitched up even further, "What if...it was me, you...and someone else?"

Alec's face fell into confusion, "What do you mean?" When his gaze met Magnus' again, he saw that his cat eyes were glowing with excitement, all traces of exhaust and sickness gone.

"I want to adopt a child."

Alec's jaw dropped. His eyes went wide and his hand grew limp in his husband's. But when he spoke his voice was firm and steady, "No...no...why?"

Magnus shrugged, "I've always wanted to be a father." He squeezed Alec's hand and smiled tiredly, "We can be a family-"

"We have a family." Alec protested, "And why would you want something that is only going to cause more trouble? Look at my sister for example. Her baby is struggling. I mean, he's really struggling-"

"Alexander." The smile had dropped off of Magnus's face and his eyes were dark with a rage Alec had never seen before, "You're being very insensitive right now."

"No, you are!" Alec shouted, "I don't want to be under that kind of stress. I'm already always worrying about your well being everyday-"

Magnus dropped the shadowhunter's hand and leaned back against the plump pillows supporting his head, "I thought that by now, you would have learned that with love comes sacrifices." He turned to look at his husband, whose cheeks were red and eyes shining with hurt, "With how protective you are over your siblings and their children, I always thought you would make a great father."

_**...**_

"Iz, can I talk to you for a second?" Isabelle recognized her older brother's soft voice on the other side of her bathroom door. She thought for a moment about making herself more presentable for him, then realized that he was her brother and had already seen her in her worst moments.

"Sure." Izzy wiped at her eyes one last time before grabbing a towel and clearing her face free of makeup. Alec walked in, fully dressed and ready to go to Idris. The only thing, Isabelle noticed, that was missing was his cheer. Sure, he wasn't really a happy all the time sort of person, but he looked really, really sad today. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I could be asking you the same thing?" Alec said, gesturing towards the makeup smudged all over her face from crying.

Isabelle sighed, "Oh you know...my baby, my job...my marriage."

Alec frowned, "Your marriage? What's wrong with you and Simon?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, "You never answer my question."

Alec breathed in deeply before continuing, the conflict deep and obvious in his bright blue eyes, "Magnus wants a child."

Isabelle's eyebrows shot up as her eyes widened, "That's exciting-wait." She narrowed her eyes at him when he flinched visibly, "_You_ don't want a kid."

Alec's frown deepened, "It's not that I don't want a kid, it's just that I'm afraid."

His sister laughed, "Afraid of what? When they're born, all they can do is cry-"

"No, Isabelle." He said firmly, starting to get annoyed with her sarcasm, "I'm worried that if we have a baby, I'll kill it or something."

Izzy nodded, still trying to stifle a smile, "That should be a red flag right there-"

"I'm afraid my child will be born like Liam, or end up like Max!" Alec yelled. His cheeks were red and his eyes watery, "You have three children that have all been on the verge of death and look at you." He found it hard to kept going while his sister was looking at him like a puppy that had just been kicked, "You're a wreck. Mom and Dad almost split up because of what happened to our brother and now you and Simon are apparently on the rocks-"

"Everyone deals with grief and pain differently, Alec." Isabelle said gently, though her voice was trembling greatly and she sounded like she was fighting back tears, "Simon and I were young and we were reckless. We had no business having kids when we did, but there's nothing we can do about it now. You're lucky you've been able to wait this long. Now you and Magnus are older and mature and actually will have a clue about what to do. You'll be able to manage your problems like adults and not screaming teenagers-" Izzy sniffed and wiped at her eyes with the towel still gripped tightly in her hands, "And who said anything about adopting a _baby?_ I'm sure there are plenty of young _children_ out there that would greatly appreciate a loving family. You will be a great dad, I know you will. There really is no need to be afraid." Isabelle blinked and smiled weakly at her brother before she turned around to grip the sink tightly. "Children are _great._" She said coldly.

"Izzy..." Alec touched her arm gently and surprisingly enough, she didn't shake him off, "I'm sorry about saying all that stuff about your family. I'm sure that Liam is going to be okay and so are you and Simon-"

"No." She shook her head and closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "No, we aren't."

_**...**_


	33. Young Blood

_**"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."**_  
_**Winston S. Churchill**_

_**...**_

One week later and Simon would not stop bothering her, "Isabelle, can we talk about this, please?"

Izzy was not looking at him as she applied lipstick in their bathroom. She stopped running the smooth red color on her lips as she spoke, making sure that she spat poison out with her words, "Have you seen Liam yet?"

Simon hesitated, "...No."

Izzy smiled grimly, "There's your answer."

"You're being ridiculous-"

She whirled on him, "_I'm_ being ridiculous? You got your break, Simon, and you're all bent up over me like _I'm_ the one who asked for it. I don't have time now, to sit around and wait for you to fix yourself. There are people waiting on me and I am a mother who wants to make sure her child is alive." Her eyes were burning and filling with tears of rage, "Don't talk to me again until you sort yourself out. Also," She took a deep breath, "we are not to discuss any of this in front of the twins. They shouldn't suspect anything."

Simon smiled weakly, "Just act natural?"

Isabelle placed her hand on his shoulder as she walked by, "Yeah..." She breathed.

"Wait," He grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away, "Iz...I'm sorry." Simon lifted his eyes to hers, but as soon as this happened, she looked away from him and wrenched herself free.

"I accept your apology...but I'm not ready to forgive you yet."

_**...**_

"It's tearing her apart, Si." Clary whispered truthfully. There were shadows under her eyes and her complexion was the sickly pale version of green that her eyes were. She had just arrived in their house and pulled Simon off to the living room to talk.

Simon leaned his head back on the couch and laughed dryly, "If it really was, she wouldn't have kicked me out-"

"Yeah, I know it's really hard to believe the way women's minds work, but Isabelle knows what she's doing." Clary sighed, "She hates it, but right now, she's picking your kids over you."

"I get that part. I'm the one who can't even man up enough to go see Liam. I honestly thought that she would understand-"

Clary frowned, "If it were anyone else in that hospital bed..." She looked at Simon, her eyes dull and watery, "Simon, this is your child. As far as I'm concerned, Isabelle thinks that you don't love him enough; you care more about your well being than his. And I know damn well that when you become a parent the first time, your feelings do not come first anymore. So...for the first time in a long time," She put emphasis on the word 'long' and laughed through it, "I'm not taking your side."

_**...**_

Isabelle sunk to the floor of her bathroom, feeling numb and empty. There were almost no more happy emotions left in her system and she was about to go to the funeral of the guy who she just murdered. She had thought that with Stephen out of the way, all she would need to focus on was Liam. But with Simon having issues, Isabelle was all maxed out on feeling good anymore.

Her dress was tight around her middle, where Liam once was, keeping her company. Now, she felt alone...up until a very familiar ball of chocolate fur nosed his way into the bathroom.

"Beau..." Isabelle guided him up to her so that his large head could rest in her lap. She stroked his muzzle and he licked her fingers free of the tears she had previously wiped away.

"What am I going to do?" Isabelle leaned down and kissed the top of his head, but right after she did this, he shifted next to her and nudged her stomach with his nose, whimpering loudly.

"Liam's not in there anymore, Beau." She whispered softly, although her throat was choked up with tears, "But once he's home, I know you're going to love him."

_**...**_

"Mommy, why aren't you telling Daddy you love him?" Kaden asked, pressing his palms to his mother's cheeks.

Isabelle breathed out gruffly and looked up at her husband from where she was kneeling on the kitchen floor beside her son, "Because sometimes I'm allowed to have a break from saying certain things to certain people."

Layla crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father, who seemed quite taken aback by her sudden attitude, "Daddy, say you're sorry."

Simon cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Say...you're...sorry!" She snapped through clenched teeth.

Isabelle stood up and took Layla's hand, "Sweetheart, only I'm allowed to talk to Daddy that way."

Kaden was eyeing Simon with apprehensive, dark eyes, but he didn't say anything, only reached for his mother.

Isabelle leaned down to give him a goodbye kiss and then straightened up to do the same to Layla, "I love you." She smiled when Layla grabbed a lock of her dark hair and twisted it between her fingers.

"I like your hair, Mommy."

Isabelle pushed her forehead against Layla's and hugged her daughter closer to her body, "I like yours too, baby."

Layla stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a homemade card laden with colorful stickers and squiggly rainbows. "When you see Emilia, will you give this to her?"

Isabelle gasped and took the card from Layla, "Wow, you are the sweetest little girl I know." She set Layla back down and gave her one final kiss, "I will give it to her, I promise-"

"Mommy, how come I can't come?" Kaden was pulling on Izzy's sleeve.

"You had no association with Stephen, Kade." Isabelle didn't look at him when she put the card away, but she ruffled his hair gently as she went to go talk to her husband, "This time next year, there are going to be three of them asking us questions all at once." Izzy stopped when she really realized what she had just said and watched as Simon's eyes darkened, "I mean..I hope so." She looked down at his tie, which was hanging loosely around his neck, unfinished. "Do you need help with that?" Isabelle asked tenderly. When he nodded slowly, her hands moved swiftly and quickly to tie off the piece of fabric, only managing to brush the delicate skin of his neck once. He was warm and it sent shocks of energy up her wrists and into her heart. It felt like whenever he kissed her and all she did was accidentally touch him-

"Okay." Isabelle cleared her throat and backed away when she was done, "Clary is already here and Jace will be here soon; Clary is going to make a portal and then..." She stopped when Simon lowered his eyes, "What? Is your mom not coming to watch Layla and Kaden?"

He blinked, looking back up at her, "No, she is-"

"Then, what's the problem?" Isabelle pressed.

Simon groaned and pushed a hand through his already mussed up hair, "Me." He sounded strangled, like he was enduring a great deal of pain, but walked briskly out of the kitchen before Isabelle could say anything.

_**...**_

Stephen's funeral was short, but gloomy. Idris had always been a place that Isabelle loved and enjoyed, but during the moments that Stephen's ashes were spread, she hated the country. Never had it ever felt so cold and unwelcoming to her before that day.

After the funeral, she walked back to her family's house with Clary and Jace, pushing Emilia's wheelchair in front of her.

"I don't get why I need a wheelchair, I can walk." Mia muttered. Her wool hat covered the patch in her long, golden curls while also protecting her from the cold winds blowing around them.

"Not without crumpling after one step." Isabelle said calmly. Her heels kept getting caught in the cobblestones of the old fashioned streets, and Mia's wheelchair wobbled dangerously with each step. She stumbled again as her shoe snagged once more, but this time she just cursed and pulled her boots off, tossing them at Jace to carry.

"Um...excuse me?" Jace held her boots up in front of him, sounding slightly irritated, "These are not mine."

"Be a little helpful for once, brother." Izzy laughed, "Raziel knows I need it." The wheel of Emilia's chair caught under a loose cobblestone, bringing the both of them to a sudden halt. "Dammit. Clary, can't you make a portal or something?" Isabelle cursed as she started to unjam the wheel, "Clary?-"

But Clary was doubled over, leaning against a lamppost. One hand was gripping the metal pole, the other pressed to her stomach as she breathed heavily, wincing with each sharp intake.

Jace immediately went to her side, brushing the hair out of her face and placing a supportive hand on her back, "Clary, are you-"

She waved a hand and stood straight, letting out a shaky breath, "I'm fine. I just get bad cramps around my time of the month."

Isabelle nodded, though she still looked and felt quite unsure, "Do you need anything-"

Jace shook his head, "Clary, how about that portal?" He looked at his sister, eyes nearly black with dismay, "And, Iz, after we drop you off at the house, Clary and I are going home."

_**...**_

Once back at the Lightwoods' home in Idris, Isabelle knew it was time for her and Emilia to speak with Jia about what had to be done.

She stopped just outside of her father's study, where the Consul was waiting for them. "Do you want me in there with you?"

Emilia shrugged. Her hands were working nervously on her lap, "It would be nice to feel comfortable in there with someone I...trust."

Isabelle nodded, "Okay then." She pushed the door open and rolled Emilia up to the desk that Jia was sitting behind, then sat down in the chair opposite them both. "So...where do we begin?"

Jia looked down at Isabelle, "What appears to be the problem, Mrs. Lightwood?"

Izzy sighed, "I killed her dad and things are weird now. I think that she would be happier somewhere else."

Emilia shook her head, "I'm fine."

"That's what they all say." Izzy muttered.

Jia pushed her chair back and stood up, slowly pacing towards the two younger females, "Are you sure it's not just you who are uncomfortable, Isabelle?"

Isabelle opened her mouth like she was going to reply, then closed it when nothing came to mind.

Emilia struggled to stand up, her hands tightly gripping the arms of her seat, "I don't want to change Institutes."

Isabelle groaned, "Mia, sit down-"

But Emilia had already collapsed onto the floor, shaking with what Izzy thought were tears. But when she and Jia went to help her up, they found that the girl was twitching on the floor, her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Jia-call for help; she's having a seizure." Izzy moved Emilia onto her side and brushed her hair back out of her eyes, "Mia? Mia, can you hear me?"

Jia was out the door, leaving Isabelle alone with Emilia, who was only getting worse. Her pulse, which had been racing, was beginning to slow, and soon after that, her body stopped convulsing and chest stopped rising as well.

"Ohmygod..." Isabelle gently pushed Mia onto her back again. She pulled out her stele and started drawing a few runes to get her to wake up. Her pulse was still pounding, although it was faint, when people came bustling into the room. Jia was behind Brother Enoch and Simon..."Isabelle, back away from the little girl." Jia warned as Enoch rushed forward. He swept Izzy out of the way and went straight for Emilia, but the older shadowhunter was persistent and worried. She couldn't see past his long robes and she needed to know that Emilia was alright. "No, I need to see her-" But Simon had his hands clamped on her arms and was dragging her away from the scene, "Let go of me!"

"No." He snapped. And he did not let her go until they were out of the room and the door was closed.

Isabelle tore herself away from him and glared furiously, "Fuck you. You had no right-"

Simon's unfazed expression cut her off. He seemed to really not care anymore, "Are you done?" He asked after moments of heated silence.

Izzy looked like she was about to respond when a gut wrenching scream from Mia on the other side of the door stopped her. She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears, "I can't...I can't do this anymore." Before Simon could stop her, she had disappeared up the stairs to her room, leaving him confused and upset.

_**...**_

Isabelle was burning up inside. Her hormones were going haywire and she was close to a breakdown if she didn't explode first. She felt constricted by the dress, like the air was being squeezed out of her and deep breathing was not helping. The dress wasn't even very tight, but when she yanked the zipper down and tore it off of her body, she let out a huge sigh of relief. Isabelle was about to run to the bathroom to remove her makeup when she caught her reflection in the full body mirror in the corner of her room. It had been a while since Isabelle had really looked at herself in a mirror. The scars on her body suddenly seemed to stand out more than usual. It was as if the internal flaws she had already identified on her own were not enough to deter her confidence. The ragged scar that had been cut to save Liam ran across the bottom of her stomach like a huge reminder that her baby had almost died because of her and it would be there for the rest of her life.

With this thought in mind, Isabelle ripped her wedding ring off of her finger. She never took it off, ever. It went through everything with her, just like she and Simon went through everything together. And it was finally coming off, just like how their relationship was finally unraveling.

She took one last look at her favorite piece of jewelry then threw it, with all of her force, at the mirror in front of her. The glass shattered around the ring and rained down on the floor in thousands of glittering shards. The piercing sound woke her up inside and her final grip on reality loosened until she found herself in the wreckage, digging through the sharp shards for her ring.

"No..._no_." Isabelle knew it would take ages to find her ring amongst all of the broken glass. It was a literal representation of her relationship at the moment, and when she realized this, her tears thickened and came quicker. She had been the one to throw their marriage in the rocks, not Simon. It was all her fault.

"Isabelle...?" Simon was standing in the doorway, face paling greatly at the sight of his distraught wife bleeding over a spray of broken glass. "Iz, get out of the glass." He said sharply, voice shaking.

Isabelle gasped when she found the ring and held it up in trembling, bleeding hands, "We go through shit together, Si, and even though I put you through glass, I still found you and..." She stood up, wincing a little bit as the glass beneath her feet crunched, "We're going to stay together."

Simon moved quickly into the room and lifted her into his arms, out of the glass, "You need help, Iz; you're bleeding everywhere-why the hell would you do this to yourself-"

Isabelle turned around in his arms and nuzzled her face into his neck, "I hate hating you! I can't keep going on like this; I don't want a break. I just wish for once that you would stop loving me and start loving your son-"

Simon's eyes widened incredulously, "You're asking me to stop loving you?"

She shook her head, "Stop being so scared of loving your child-"

"Iz-"

"No, listen to me." Isabelle snapped, "I know how you feel, I really do. You don't want to see him because you don't want to become too attached in case he dies."

"Izzy-"

"But you're already attached, Si. That's why you're scared. Because you care. And I just want you to know, that this feeling you're feeling is normal, Si. There's no reason to run from it...Liam needs you, I need you." She touched his cheek lightly and he looked at her, eyes dark with tears, "I love you, Simon." Isabelle's heart sunk when he didn't respond. He only looked at her as he moved her over to the bed to set her down on top of the undisturbed, white sheets. "Say something...please."

Simon chuckled, his lips pulling into a smirk as his gaze left her face, "I'm not a ring, Iz."

Her brows furrowed with confusion, "Excuse me?"

"You said you put me through glass." Simon pointed at her wedding ring still clenched tightly between her fingers, "I am not your wedding ring." He placed his hand on her cheek and tipped her face up towards his, "I am your husband."

Isabelle blushed slightly as he looked down at her lack of clothing and smiled, "Simon, I-"

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his stele, "I think you need to be patched up before we do anything." He held her cut and bleeding hand up, "Your hands are looking pretty...bad."

Isabelle scoffed, "No, I'm beautiful; every inch of me-"

Jia burst into the room at that moment, "Emilia has been sent-Oh dear, did I interrupt something important-" She stopped when she saw the couple: Isabelle, half naked and bleeding all over the white sheets, Simon...just holding her. "I'll come back later."

"No!" Isabelle stood up and limped over to the older woman, only pausing to wrap her arms around her chest, "Is she okay?"

"Her brain is bleeding again and the Brothers took her into the Silent City to put her back on treatments and drain some fluids..." Her eyes widened on the blood coating her hands, "Are you okay-"

"No, you didn't answer my question-" Isabelle protested.

"Emilia is fine for now. She's young and unpredictable; the Brothers are doing everything they can."

Izzy nodded. The familiar feeling of pain pulling at the end of her nerves was back, "It was only a seizure-"

Jia shook her head, "No. She hit her head, and now her brain is suffering. It was not just a seizure." She blew out a breath of hot air and looked down at her shoes.

"What?" Izzy asked, starting to feel as if there was something seriously wrong, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's Liam-"

"What about my baby?" Simon came up behind Isabelle, one hand trailing on her waist as he moved to stand next to her.

Izzy struggled to keep her breathing level, "What's wrong with him?"

_**...**_

"_His lung collapsed?_" Isabelle cried. Simon caught her when she stumbled and for once, she didn't yell at him to not touch her. They were back in the Silent City, once again sour with bad news.

Brother Enoch was hovering over Liam, moving tubes about and feeling his tiny body for signs of improvement, _Only his right one. But we were able to get a tube inside to keep him breathing._

Simon's grip loosened on his wife, but his hands were shaking so much that she grabbed them again and squeezed them to help comfort him, "Shouldn't his lungs be getting stronger?"

_Yes,_ Enoch agreed, _but at this point, We have tried everything we can._ He turned to face the couple, his expression hidden by his hood, _Now, we're just waiting on him._

Isabelle's face went white, "So, you're just _giving up_ on him?"

Simon held her back, "Isabelle-"

But she had had it, "Don't 'Isabelle' me." She turned around and clenched their hands between them, "Liam is our baby-"

_The usual remedies we would use for an adult are too strong for him and without those, there is not much else we can do..._Enoch pulled his hood back and the entire room stopped for a moment, _I'm sorry._

_**...**_

"What am I going to do with her?" Isabelle was leaning against the far wall of Emilia's cell. She had the card her daughter had made for Mia in her hands and was staring over it, at the little girl in the bed. Simon was sitting on the floor next to her, twisting his stele between his fingers. He looked up at her when she spoke, and sighed, "She's not your responsibility, Iz."

"Yes...she is." Isabelle said, trying to stay calm, "I was supposed to protect her and this happened." She gestured towards the little girl lying completely still on the bed before them. The only thing that indicated her life was the faint rise and fall of her chest.

Simon groaned and pulled his hands through his hair. He was tired. He wanted to go home and see his children, but him and his wife were just starting to get along again. "Isabelle, please...take your focus and put it on Liam. Emilia has got a lot of fight in her. But Liam was born a week ago and he needs you a lot more than she does."

"Yeah," Izzy said silently, "well I do remember quite clearly being told that Liam might not make it...so I'm not sure if my...if I can help him at all."

Simon took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He pressed her head to his chest and kissed the top of her hair as she started to cry, "Iz, you're his mother. You are built to take care of your children. He's your baby-"

"No," She shook her head and turned to face him. Her eyes were red already, mascara running down her cheeks with her tears, "Liam is _our_ baby." Isabelle's voice lowered, "I should have never done this in the first place-become a mother, I mean. I can't even hold him or do the one thing I am supposed to do for a baby...and I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want anymore of this."

Simon raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you want more kids before Liam?"

She nodded, "I've always wanted a big family. But now...seeing the state Liam is in right now," She sighed, "I don't think we should have anymore."

"But what if it happens again?" Simon asked. He continued quickly when her frown deepened, "I mean, it's just that all of our kids were unplanned; it is possible."

Izzy shook her head, "Not if I ask Clary for a little help. I'm sure she could create a rune to prevent anymore unwanted pregnancies." Before Simon could stop her, she was lifting herself out of his lap and holding her hand out for him, "Can we go home?"

He hesitated, "One more question; it's serious."

Isabelle looked weary, but she nodded anyway, "Shoot."

"Is Liam even your baby? I mean, he looks nothing like you-"

She rolled her eyes, but her lips were already tugging up into a light grin, "_Simon-_"

Simon's eyes widened, "And you don't look like you've ever been pregnant."

Izzy smirked, "Now, you're just lying to make me feel better."

"No, seriously!"

"We're leaving, Simon."

**_..._**

"I'm sorry," Simon was genuine with her. He wanted things to be normal again, or at least as normal as they could be. "Isabelle, I'm sorry for being a coward." He was lying on their bed, talking to the bathroom door. Izzy had went in for a shower, even though he insisted that she was obviously too tired to even keep her eyes open.

"Ten minutes," She had promised, "then I will come to bed."

Almost thirty minutes later, the water had cut off after two minutes, like she said it would. But Isabelle was taking forever to get dressed.

"Izzy-" He started to get off of the bed, but as soon as he did, the bathroom door flew open. Isabelle was standing there, in his favorite golden, silk robe of hers, her long hair was still damp and draped over one shoulder.

"No..." She looked as if she had been crying and Simon couldn't blame her. Everything with Stephen had been physically draining, but now, Isabelle was clearly spent on her emotions and ready to break down. Or finish having her break down..."I'm sorry. You know our fights are mostly just me reacting to you. I mean, overreacting."

Simon took her hand when she got close enough and he pulled her toward him, moving his hands to her waist, "No, your reaction was normal and I was just being an asshole. And I am very sorry about that, Isabelle-"

She placed her hands on his shoulder and let him pull her onto his lap, "Okay, well if we're both sorry, I guess we're done with this whole...kerfuffle."

Simon laughed, nuzzling his head in the juncture between her neck and collarbone. "You're cute."

Isabelle smiled at this, but when his warm hands smoothed over her back, she shuddered. "Kiss me." She whispered so softly, he almost didn't hear her.

"Wait, Iz-"

She pulled him over so that they were both lying on the bed, facing each other, her legs still around his waist. "I said, kiss me." Her voice was indignant and features determined. So frustrated, yet so desperate, she was willing.

So, Simon kissed her. He poured every ounce of his love and passion into the movements of his lips against hers, not even pausing when moved on top of her.

Isabelle's eyes were closed, but her mouth parted slightly to let out soft sighs as he kissed the pulse point in her neck. He was so gentle and brought so much warmth to her that swarmed throughout her body; it was almost like he was biting her, but instead of leaving scars, he left love marks all over, claiming her over and over again. Her nails left long scratches in his back that told him she was enjoying it, and she was. She really was and already wanted to give in so badly, "Simon," Isabelle nearly whined, her voice shaky and eyes shining with desperation, "I need you."

Simon pulled back, even though she had him locked to her. His gaze was full of longing, but a hint of conflict drove out most of the light in his eyes, "Iz, I'm not sure that's such a good idea-"

"Please." Izzy had tears in her eyes, "_Simon..._"

His forehead creased with worry, "Izzy, please don't cry."

She bit her lip and started blinking quickly, "I am violently denying the fact that you don't want me." Izzy laughed when Simon started to protest, "No, it's okay. Really..." She wiped at her eyes and sat up, "I'm fine."

Simon gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Iz, I want to, I really want to. But just...not while Liam is..."

She nodded knowingly, "Will you hold me?"

He pulled the covers around them and tucked her head under his chin so that she was snuggled against his chest with him embracing her, "What are you thinking about?"

"My brother and Magnus." She looked up at him, "Did you know that because I have almost killed all of our kids, Max, and you, Alec doesn't want to have a baby with his husband?" She sighed, smiling dryly, "I am quite the rolemodel, aren't I?"

Simon covered her mouth with his to get her to be quiet, "You and I need sleep, so be quiet, close your eyes and stop blaming yourself." He tensed up when she glared, "I love you." Simon tried weakly.

Isabelle sighed with defeat, but then smiled contentedly, "I love you more."

"I love you..." He kissed her softly, "most."

_**...**_

_**I'm really glad that people are enjoying this story! it's a really nice feeling to know that a lot of people really enjoy what I'm doing.**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**-H.**_


	34. Repeating History

_**"**__**Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart." **__**  
**__**― **__**José N. Harris**_

_**...**_

"I'm going to lose two babies in two years." Isabelle sniffled. Her hands were shaking as she stroked Liam's hair and cupped his cheek. Tears fell from her eyes, onto the blue, mink blanket he was wrapped in, "And if Emilia doesn't make it...then that's three children under my watch-"

They were in the Silent City, for what felt like their millionth time over the past couple of weeks, but maybe the final time for a while...Although everyone was well recovered since Stephen's attack, things had been quite rough, especially the Lightwoods. Liam was not doing so well and it was weighing on Isabelle and Simon constantly. They went to bed with him on their minds and woke up with his name in their mouths. Isabelle had terrible dreams of him dying in her arms or just out of her reach, like Max...that only made the dreams more vivid and terrifying beyond belief. She was starting to become more and more hopeless because of the signs being thrown at her, that things would end for Liam just as they did with Max and she thought that because she could not save her brother, perharps her own son would be no exception...

"Isabelle..." Simon placed his hand on her shoulder and she raised one of hers up to clasp over it, "He's going to be fine-"

"Babies born at his age typically aren't even 3 pounds; Liam is 3 pounds, 5 ounces! 30 week babies have a 95 percent survival rate-Liam is just _unlucky._" Izzy breathed in sharply, "Simon, I can't. If he dies-"

He could feel his eyes watering at the sound of the complete pain and defeat in her voice. That mixed with the image of his weakened baby was starting to slowly kill him, "I promise you, Iz, he will live. Liam is going to live." Simon's voice cracked at the thought of the brothers waking them in the middle of the night to deliver the terrible news..."He's a Lightwood...a fighter."

Brother Enoch came into the room so silently, the couple did not hear anything from him until his voice entered their heads, The other Brothers are not allowing any further treatment and I am afraid that until I receive an update on your baby, you two are not permitted in the City.

Simon narrowed his eyes at the Brother, "You're saying that we are not allowed to see our own child? Not until he's dead-"

"Simon." Isabelle gasped.

He shook his head, dropping his wife's hand and stepping away from everyone, "Whatever. You people haven't done anything for us-ever. I don't know what I was expecting with my own kid on the table."

Simon was out of the cell before Isabelle could stop him. She looked at Enoch, whose face was hidden in the shadow of his hood and felt her eyes starting to water. "Please...he's only three weeks old," Izzy whispered, voice breaking, "Please, just try to give us more time with him."

_**...**_

She saw Liam in the twins and could not bear to be home with them for the day. Simon promised he would call his mom to watch them because he need to get out of the house as well. So, Izzy went back to the Institute and broke the news to her mother.

"You're sick, Isabelle." Maryse pushed a cup of warm tea across the coffee table towards her daughter, who was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was pulled back into a knotty ponytail, eyes tired and face ashen, having been void of makeup for days.

"I'm not sick, Mom." She said slowly, voice croaky, "I'm stressed."

Maryse moved to the other end of the couch and rested her hand on Isabelle's foot, "Sweetheart, you need to eat something."

She shook her head and tugged the blanket up over her face, "I'm not hungry-"

"Yes, you are." Maryse said sternly, "You just don't know it yet." She sighed, "And the same goes for Liam-you don't know if he's going to die-"

Isabelle whipped the blanket away from her face and glared, but before she could snap back at her mother, Maryse held her hand up for silence, "Don't even think about raising your voice at me, Isabelle Sophia. I am your mother and I am here to help you."

Izzy's breath rattled in her chest as she breathed in deeply, "I don't need your help, I don't need it-" She pressed her hands to her face and then her chest when her heart started to ache with each sharp inhalation, "I just need my baby to be okay."

Maryse pulled her daughter into her arms as she cried, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. She whispered comforting words into her ear and with her cradled in her lap, Maryse was instantly reminded of when her own son died, years ago. She had had to comfort Isabelle for days and constantly remind her that it was not her fault. The sleepless nights when Robert could not comfort Maryse included with the smiling little boy that was her son she saw behind her eyelids every time she closed her eyes was enough to rack her brain with panic over protecting her remaining children. She could not imagine her only daughter enduring the pain she felt for years. Isabelle was young and she did not deserve any of this...nobody did.

"It's not fair." She cried, "I didn't do anything-it's not...fair!"

Maryse nodded, "Your father is doing everything he can, Sweetheart. But there's only so much power the he has over the Brothers. There's only so much power anyone has over them, really-"

"Isabelle?"

She buried her face in her mother's shirt and growled, "Go away, Alec."

"No." He said sharply, "No, I was mean to you and I feel really terrible-"

"_You_ feel terrible?" Izzy muttered, "Is your nonexistent baby withering away in a place you're not allowed to enter anymore?" She asked coldly. Her position on the couched shifted as her brother sat down beside her, "Go away."

Alec rested a hand on Izzy's shoulder and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "I'm so sorry, Isabelle. I am so, so sorry."

The genuine regret in his voice only made Isabelle cry even harder. But admittedly, it made her feel a little bit better, knowing that he did not truly feel bitter.

She whispered between sobs, "Thank you."

_**...**_

"Which is worse?" Simon asked flatly. He was lying in Clary's old bed, his best friend curled up by his side, her arms hugging him to her. They knew they had to go to Luke's house because if they had gone anywhere else, there would have been too many people to watch him cry and try to make him feel better. Well, the only way they could make Simon feel better was if they made Liam healthy...which at that point, seemed nearly impossible...

"What?" Clary murmured sleepily.

"Knowing someone you love for years before they die...or not getting to know someone you love...but feeling terrible because they never got to live...or be who there were meant to be?" Simon had his arm around Clary's shoulders, but he was limp and monotone, staring at the same spot on the wall before him that he had been staring at for hours.

Clary lifted her head to look at him, her eyebrows creased in a tight frown, "Stop talking death; it doesn't suit you."

"Well, you better get used to it because soon it's going to be all you hear from me...and my wife-"

"You know, once upon a time, you were the most open minded guy I knew. And that's why I kept you around. Because I know I need someone like you in my life to tell me what is possible-someone to give me hope." She smiled softly when his eyes finally met hers, "Have some faith, Simon."

Simon sat up beside her, but he looked away again and covered his face with his hands as the tears began to fall, "He's just a baby-my baby. And I've already lost my chance with another daughter...what am I doing wrong?"

Clary leaned her head on his shoulder and spoke sharply into his ear, "Nothing. You are doing absolutely nothing wrong."

Simon shook harder as his emotions spilled out, "Then why are my children dropping like flies?"

She sighed, feeling tears well in her own eyes, "Life's a bitch."

_**...**_

_**...**_

Layla and Kaden knew something was happening-something bad-but what they did not know was how to deal with it.

Isabelle was finally back from the Institute, and Simon had been back from Luke's, but was spending some time with his mother in the living room.

"Mommy, when can we go see Liam again?" Layla asked. It was an innocent question from an innocent child. But Isabelle still felt somewhat attacked by it and she strained to keep from glaring or snapping at her daughter. "When he gets better."

Kaden pressed harder, "You said that last week-"

"I know, Kaden." Izzy closed her eyes, placing her fingertips on her brow as she sighed heavily, "Please, can you two just go upstairs? I need to talk to your grandmother and your father."

Layla crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "No, Mommy-"

Isabelle slapped her hand down on the kitchen counter, "I am so not in the mood to argue, Layla. Go upstairs, _right now._" She snapped.

Kaden did as he was told right away and ran straight for his bedroom before his mother could yell again. Layla, however, only cowered a few steps away as tears formed in her eyes, "I just want to know if my baby brother's going to be okay." She whispered, sounding hurt.

Izzy immediately felt guilty for taking her emotions out on her daughter. She knelt down in front of her and wiped the fresh tears off of her cheeks, "I'm sorry for yelling, Layla, but you have to understand that when I tell you to do something, you have to listen to me-"

"But you're being mean!" Layla cried.

"I'm scared, Lay." Isabelle spoke truthfully, "And I am sorry if that comes off as mean to you."

Layla nodded, "I'm scared, too, but I thought that Mommies were supposed to help their kids not be scared?"

Izzy felt her heart drop into her stomach, but the little girl had already turned on her heel and disappeared down the hallway before she could say anything else.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath. Whenever her daughter was upset, Izzy knew it was best to give her some time to recuperate before trying to comfort her, but she still felt awful about hurting her feelings. Still, she reminded herself that there were more important things to be done.

Isabelle turned around and walked slowly to the living room, where Elaine was seated on the couch, Simon had his head resting on her shoulder, but when they heard Izzy walk in, he lifted his head and let her sit on his lap. "You should meet him." She breathed, "Before he goes, you should-" Her breath cut off as her eyes filled with tears, "You're his grandmother..."

Elaine took Izzy's hand in one of hers and cupped her cheek with the other, "Honey, I would love to meet him. But you can't give up just yet."

Simon leaned his forehead into the juncture between her neck and collarbone, breathing in the comforting scent of her familiar gardenia perfume, "I'm tired. Exhausted, actually. It's all too much."

Isabelle kissed the crown of his head and whispered, "I know. I am, too."

Elaine stood up and pulled her jacket on. She looked about ready to leave and Simon sat up, alarm squeezing his heart, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the twins off your hands for a few days." She bent down and kissed them each on the cheek, "You two need a break-"

Izzy opened her mouth to say something, but Elaine held up her hand, "I know, two three year olds on my own, but I've got this-"

"No, I don't doubt that, Elaine, it's just that Kaden and Layla have never been away from us for more than a day." Isabelle protested.

The older woman patted her daughter in law's shoulder comfortingly, "Well, there's got to be a first time for everything, hasn't there? And I haven't spent time with them in months." She smiled at Simon, "It's a plus for everyone."

_**...**_

As Simon continued to speak to his mother, Isabelle went to get the twins ready for their departure. She could tell Layla was still upset because of the way she hovered by her father and stayed away from where Izzy was trying to say goodbye to Kaden.

"Layla doesn't know what she's talking about, Mommy." He reassured her, "You're the best Mommy ever."

"Well, I should hope so, because I'm your only Mommy." Isabelle joked, laughing softly. She leaned in to place several kisses on his cheeks, "I love you so much, Kaden James."

Kaden grinned, "I love you, too, Mommy." He gave her one final squeeze and then headed over to say goodbye to his father. When Simon saw him coming, he set Layla down on the floor, gesturing for her to go see Izzy, then picked his son up instead.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at her daughter, "If you don't get over here and hug me, Layla, I will be very sad for a _very_ long time." She feigned a hurt expression that cracked into a huge smile when her little girl immediately came running for her, "Thank the Angel." Isabelle breathed into Layla's hair, "For a second there, I thought that you were going to let me be sad." She said sarcastically.

Layla giggled, "Never."

_**...**_

Alec was tired. He was tired of people dying and people hurting. He knew that both of those factors played major roles in his job as a shadowhunter, and he was almost tired of working, too. But with Magnus basically ignoring him, all he had to distract him from the wrath of his husband was work. Now, he was sick of it all.

"Magnus, let's have a baby."

That got his attention. The warlock looked up from where he was flipping through a spell book, "What?"

Alec pushed his hands through his hair and sighed, "I'm tired of fighting with you."

Magnus frowned at this and shook his head, "I want a baby, Alec, just not if you don't want one."

Alec dropped his hands to his sides, eyes dark with disbelief, "I just said-"

"You just said that you are tired of fighting with me, but what you did not say was that you wanted a child-" Magnus said slowly.

"I do want-"Alec groaned again when his husband interrupted him, "No, you don't."

"Maybe I've changed." Alec snapped, "Isabelle is scared because she loves her kids. I have never seen anyone as happy as she is whenever she plays with them or talks about them. I understand that when you care about someone as much as she does, it hurts like hell when they're put in danger." His gaze lowered, "And I want to feel that with you."

There was a moment of silence that for Alec, lasted a lifetime. But after only a couple of seconds, Magnus started to chuckle. "You want to 'hurt like hell' with me?"

Alec rolled his eyes, cheeks turning pink, "I meant the part about being in love...with you and someone else."

Magnus smiled sweetly and then leaned in to kiss his husband, "We'll talk about this again once you've convinced me."

The shadowhunter threw his hands into the air, "I only know one baby and he's not available-"

"Good start." Magnus grinned as he stood up from the couch and walked past his husband, "But I have a few things to do before we begin to discuss our nonexistent baby."

Alec scoffed, "Why the hell does everyone keep calling our baby that?"

"Because we don't have one."

_**...**_

"Maia, I love you and this is important-" Jordan said, his voice so loud he was basically shouting.

His fiancée retaliated, eyes blazing and voice shaking with not anger, but exhaust, "If you loved me, you would understand that I can't do this right now."

"Do _what?_" Jordan asked impatiently.

She exploded right back, "Discuss our goddamn wedding while the Clave wants to do terrible things to me!"

Jordan started pacing again. It had been a long time since they ever fought like this, screaming and everything. As far as he was concerned, the whole thing was not even worth yelling about. All he had asked was when they should plan their wedding again. That's not such a big question, is it? It is certainly not anything to spend heated hours arguing over in their apartment.

"Don't you think that because no member of the Clave has mentioned you in over a week, you're off of the table?" Jordan breathed in deeply, "I just asked you a simple question-"

"Well, it's not so simple to me." Maia said quietly, "I never wanted this: the expensive dress, the hours spent on hair and makeup. I only want you and if you love me, you will understand that and let me have that." She was not going to cry; she knew she was stronger than to cry over a stupid question. But what Maia was uncomfortable with was making Jordan upset. And she knew he was very upset at the moment. "I love you, Jordan, I really do. But I am so not in love with the idea of walking down the aisle in a sparkly dress, under glass chandeliers with hundreds of eyes on me. Because I love you, I thought that I could push through it, but now..." She breathed in sharply and raised her gaze to his, "That's not what I want anymore."

Jordan nodded curtly, sitting down on their bed with a hefty sigh, "Then what are we going do now?"

_**...**_

**I am so sorry that this is so late.**

**I have been so, so busy and time is just flying by with me not even realizing it...**

**but besides that, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**it was very difficult for me to write...**

**drop me a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**-H.**


	35. Reminiscing and Releasing

"Memory was a curse, yes, he thought, but it was also the greatest gift. Because if you lost memory you lost everything."

-Anne Rice

...  
The past few days been long and torturous for both parents. They had no idea of knowing whether or not their baby was okay, but trusted that Brother Enoch would stay true to his word and deliver the news if anything changed. But Isabelle and Simon were already starting to become more and more used to their sleepless nights and decided to take better advantage of their time off.  
"I know you don't want to hear this-"  
"Then don't say it." Simon interrupted Isabelle calmly, though he did not look up at her from where he was starting to undress.  
Isabelle took a deep breath in and released it slowly before she continued to speak, "You're a shadowhunter now, Simon. We can't see your mother anymore-"  
"Izzy..." Simon finally looked at her, but his eyes were sad and his voice weak, "You can't comfort me-"  
"I am your wife." She pressed, sounding hurt.  
He tossed his shirt into the closet and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Iz." Simon said softly, sensing that that was the case, "I'm speaking the truth; you share the same feelings that I am feeling right now and it doesn't help anything-"  
"Okay." Izzy murmured, "That's enough; I don't want to hear anymore." She got up off of the bed and crossed the room to where he was standing in front of the bathroom door. Isabelle placed her hands on his bare chest and sighed as his own went under her shirt and smoothed over her back, pressing her closer to his body, "I want to take a shower."  
"So, take a shower." He said simply.  
"With you." Izzy muttered, "I want to take a shower with you."  
Simon tensed and the half smile dropped off of his lips, "I don't think we should-"  
"We don't have to; it's just a shower." She promised.  
He nodded, then tilted his head to kiss her, long and soft and sweet. His grip tightened on her waist when her mouth opened beneath his and she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans.  
"_Simon..._" Isabelle muttered breathlessly as his lips traveled down her neck.  
"I don't want to just shower anymore." He whispered gruffly, "I changed my mind."  
Isabelle tried to gently push him away, but he was persistent, "I just had a baby, barely a month ago, Si..." She bit her lip when his eyes darkened with disappointment, "Let's take things slowly." She compromised fairly.  
"You're asking me to take it slow when it's been over three months since we last..." He trailed off as she raised an eyebrow curiously at him, "Okay, I'll try."

_**...**_

"So much for taking things slowly." Isabelle cursed under her breath as her brush tangled in her hair, "You mauled me in there, angel above."  
Smirking, Simon pulled on a shirt and then crossed the room to where his wife was sitting at her vanity and kissed her neck affectionately, "I know, but you liked it."  
"Yeah," she laughed softly. Isabelle moved away from him again, tightening the towel that was wrapped around her body, "We have time to do...stuff."  
He nodded, "A couple of days to do stuff, but aren't you busy? With the party-"  
"I canceled it," Izzy lowered her gaze, "I don't have time for it anymore...Liam, you and the twins are my priority."  
Simon raised his eyebrows at her, "I get the feeling that you never would've had time for it." He spoke quickly when she frowned at him, "You were pregnant when you told me about the party."  
"Well, I didn't know that." Izzy's brows furrowed in concentration, "Although there were a few hints by then, I guess..." She shrugged, sighing heavily. "Everything is shit anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter."  
"Everything is going to be just fine." Simon briefly pressed his lips to her cheek, "I'm going to go feed Beau." He backed away, "Meet me in the kitchen and we'll plan our attempt to break into the Silent City to see our baby."  
Izzy laughed bitterly, "Oohh, that sounds exciting."

_**...**_

"You know, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me," Isabelle said, grabbing two bowls from the kitchen cabinet. Simon was taking the ice cream out of the freezer, but he stopped short and eyed the wine sitting near the fridge, "What about our kids?" He asked, closing the freezer and opening a drawer for some spoons.  
"I was getting to that." Isabelle handed him the bowls and swung herself onto the countertop so that she could watch him scoop the ice cream, "I was so happy when we found out I was pregnant with Layla and Kaden. The only time I was nervous was when Magnus told us there would be complications because Layla was a vampire." She slowed down and dropped her gaze to her lap, "I took five tests before I got a positive one for Liam. I knew the whole time, I just wanted to be sure before I went to you." Izzy smiled tightly at Simon, who was starting to get distracted by her storytelling, "I was nervous because you told me that you didn't want another baby...isn't it weird that the moment Liam comes along, things start going wrong?"  
Simon dropped the spoon into the bowl with a loud clang and he whipped his head up to look at her, "Iz, don't-"  
She held her hand up, "Let me finish. Life pulls us back because it's getting ready to launch us forward into something great." Her expression brightened, "We have our ups and downs, but this whole downward journey with Liam is just...things are going to go up from now on."  
Simon smiled, "If I could describe the amount of love and positivity I just felt towards you and from you, I would. But since I can't, I think I'll just show you with my lips." He moved in like he was going to kiss her, but Isabelle gasped when she felt his mouth on the inside of her thighs, "That is your tongue, not your lips." She exclaimed, gripping the counter so tightly, her knuckles turned white.  
Simon pulled her skirt away from his face, licking his lips with a satisfied expression, "Do you want me to stop-"  
"Yes, while I am on the kitchen counter." Isabelle seemed conflicted, but she jumped off of the counter anyway and handed him his bowl of ice cream, "The next time we see the Brothers, we're going to hear good news." She kissed him softly, "I promise you." Izzy frowned, "Why are we eating ice cream again?"  
Simon smiled briefly, then gestured towards the wine, "Wine?"  
Izzy wrinkled her nose in disgust, "With vanilla ice cream? That sounds gross. Besides, it will slow down milk production and Liam needs milk-"  
"Alright, suit yourself." He took a wine glass from the cabinet and poured himself a large serving.  
Izzy watched him with a thirsty, almost desperate gaze as he sipped the drink casually. Her teeth were digging into the inside of her cheeks, struggling to control herself.  
Simon lifted the bottle up and made like he was going to pour more wine into a second glass, "I think I'll drink for you-"  
She yanked the bottle from his grasp and brought it to her lips, chugging every last drop until it was gone.  
"Impressive." Simon was gaping by the time she set the bottle back down, "You're probably going to regret that." He chuckled.  
Isabelle swayed on her feet for a moment, then her eyes went wide and she raced for the sink, where all of the wine came back up...violently.  
Simon leaned back against the counter, only moving once she finished to grab a towel for her.  
"No regrets." Izzy said shortly before pressing the towel to her mouth.  
"No regrets-" Simon started, but she cut him off, "I want tequila."  
He pulled the bottle away from her, "Liam wants milk."  
She pulled it back towards her, "It was your idea."  
"I suggested wine, which is harder to get drunk off of because...we need to be sober in case the Silent Brothers come-"  
"No, that's exactly why I need to not be sober." Isabelle growled aggressively, "Give me the tequila, Simon Lightwood, or I swear on the Angel-"  
He held his finger in the air, "I think I can hear Liam...he wants his Mommy's milk."  
She released the bottle and stepped away from the counter, "You can't play the Liam card-"  
"I just did." Simon pushed a bowl of ice cream into her hands and then leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, "Let's go watch a movie while we wait for the Brothers and," he tugged on a lock of her hair, "maybe we just won't pay attention to what's playing on the screen-"  
"I need to go brush my teeth first, husband." Isabelle reminded him cheerfully before quickly heading up the stairs.  
Simon smiled after her, "I'll start a movie. Are you up for some anime-"  
"_Simon!_" She groaned from their bedroom.  
"You married into it." He laughed.

_..._

"Now this is what I married into." Isabelle gasped, "How long have you been working on this?"  
Simon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. "About a month now."  
Isabelle placed her hands over his and sighed with pleasure, "Liam's nursery is beautiful."  
The walls had been painted a soft blue and there were patches of fluffy clouds. The furniture was rearranged neatly and decorations added in the bare spots that should have held toys and signs of recent activities.  
"That's what I was going for." Simon murmured, "I know that the crib is set up and everything, but when he comes home, I think he should stay in our bed for the first few months."  
Isabelle turned around in his arms and slung her own over his shoulders, "That is a terrible idea."  
Simon seemed bewildered, "Why?"  
"Because then it'll take forever for him to sleep on his own." She kissed him softly, "Besides, our bed is our only private place-"  
"Not right now, it isn't." He trailed his lips down her neck and slipped his fingers under her skirt, "What do you say we-"  
Just as Isabelle was starting to get fully sucked into his seductions, the doorbell went off, cutting her from their conversation. She looked at him, but regretted it almost immediately because of the imminent fear she saw in his eyes. "That could be them." Izzy whispered. Her heart was fluttering rapidly in her chest and she took his hand, which was starting to shake, "Simon, it could be nothing-"  
"No," He shook his head and pressed his fingers to his temples, "It will be nothing; when we open the doors, Enoch will be there and they are going to have good news."  
"Right..." Isabelle felt a brush of soft fur around her legs and when she looked down, she met eyes with Beau. He was wagging his tail and panting, but the way his lips were pulled back from his teeth made him look like he was smiling. "Even our puppy is hopeful, Si." Izzy said softly.  
Simon smiled, "He's not a puppy anymore, Iz. Beau is turning five in a few months." He frowned, "Kaden and Layla are turning four next month-"  
"Simon, let's not get distracted." She cleared her throat and bent down to briefly rub Beau's snout, "The door; we should get the door."  
Simon's hand tightened on hers, "Okay."

_**...**_

Isabelle had to stay positive for her husband. As much as she tried to believe it in order to also be happy for herself, the sense of natural, maternal paranoia that surged through her as soon as the door was opened was enough to bring tears to her eyes.  
Of course, Brother Enoch looked indifferent as usual; Silent Brothers have not been known to show such emotions. But for some strange reason, Isabelle still felt a sense of comfort when she saw him standing outside of their house.  
I bring you good news and bad news, although perhaps in your situation, the bad news might not seem so bad as it is relieving...He started.  
Simon's expression was stony and neutral and Isabelle had no idea how. Her comfort was beginning to ebb away and she was starting to feel panicky.  
The other Brothers wanted to stop treatment almost immediately after he stopped breathing while you were holding him a week ago. But I could not bear to watch a perfectly healthy baby just...perish. They threatened my life in the Brotherhood; they told me I would be kicked out and very soon after, I would die...but I've come to realize that my time is nearing anyway. Besides...your little shadowhunter should know the feeling of adrenaline you get when killing a demon. Brother Enoch shifted in his position before them, Liam is fine. His kidneys are better than ever and his lungs have strengthened to the point where he can began to wean off of his oxygen. All that he needs to do now is gain weight so that he can maintain a comfortable body temperature on his own...then, he can come home.  
Isabelle was relieved. She knew this was good news, but in the back of her mind, something was telling her that it was almost too good to be true, "But when you told us at the beginning of the week that we wouldn't be able to see him until you came and told us to say good bye-"  
That was because if the other Brothers saw you coming in and out of the City, they would have suspected something. And I could not have you be a part of something that would get you in trouble. Brother Enoch's voice echoed softly in the couples' heads.  
"So, Liam is okay now?" Simon asked.  
He is just fine. Brother Enoch confirmed, You can come down to the City and actually...hold him.  
Isabelle's tears went from panic to joy and she squeezed Simon's hand in an effort to keep from launching at the Brother and hugging him instead. "That would be-"  
"Amazing." Simon finished for her. A light smile pulled at his lips, "That would be amazing."

**_..._**

For the first time in a long time, Isabelle was not dreading going to the Silent City. She was excited to see her baby healthy after almost a month of thinking he was not going to make it.  
"I feel like we should call your mom." Izzy said while quickly trying to gather some stuff for Liam, "She said we needed some time alone, but I'm over the moon now, so no problem."  
Simon was waiting somewhat impatiently by the front door, his arms crossed and foot tapping the floor, "Iz, can we go now?"  
Isabelle joined him at the door, cheeks flushed with excitement. Her eyes were bright, although watery and Simon could almost feel the waves of relief rolling off of her. "Simon, this is important."  
He nodded his agreement, "I know, he's my my kid, too-"  
"No, the twins." Izzy pursed her lips as she paused for a moment, "Your mom has been watching them for the past week." She looked up at her husband, her black hair sliding over her shoulders, "I miss them."  
"Tell me about it. I started missing them as soon as they left." Simon chuckled, "We'll pick them up on the way."

**_..._**

"I missed you so much." Isabelle whispered as Kaden ran into her arms. She kissed him hard, pouring all of her love and grief into it, squeezing his little body against hers.  
He squealed breathlessly and squirmed, "Mama, I can't breathe."  
Izzy finally pulled away, smiling warmly at her son, eyes bright with apprehension, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't imagine another day without my first baby."  
"I'm not a baby." Kaden protested, but he was still grinning.  
Isabelle leaned in and kissed him again, "But you'll be my baby forever." She ruffled his hair, "Did you have fun with Grandma?"  
He nodded, "But I missed you and Daddy and Liam and Beau...I missed home."  
She smiled, "I know, I missed you, too." Isabelle turned to where Simon was letting Layla back down on the floor, "Layla, come here."  
The little girl came running towards her and basically fell into her embrace, "Mommy, I love you so much!"  
"I love you more." Izzy kissed Layla until she giggled and pulled away, "Did you get homesick? Grandma told me you cried last night." She raised her eyebrows when Layla blushed furiously, "Yes, I missed you and Daddy!"  
Izzy placed her hands on Layla's cheeks, "Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed, baby, I was just wondering-"  
"Can we see Liam?" Layla asked quickly, "Is he better?"  
Everyone turned to look at Isabelle with expectation in their eyes. So when she threw her hands into the air and cried out with joy, everyone sighed with relief, "Yes, he's _perfect!_"  
Elaine pressed a hand to her chest, right over her heart, "Oh my goodness; when can I meet him?"  
Simon's smile tightened, "Probably in a month...after he gains more weight."  
She nodded enthusiastically, "Better late than never."

**...**

Even though it had only been a week since they last saw their newborn, Liam already looked a lot healthier. His eyes were bright, cheeks pink with warmth and he was actively turning his head and looking around for every sound and sight. The masses of tubes that had once surrounded him had been narrowed down to only one tube, which Isabelle knew was his feeding tube. After Brother Enoch gave them the okay to hold him, Izzy went straight for Liam's bed, "I feel like it's been a million years-" She gasped when his lips pulled up into a toothless grin, "And now your first smile is tearing my heart to shreds." She tucked one hand under his back while another supported his neck and picked him up, cradling him to her chest. Isabelle placed a gentle kiss on the soft wisps of brown hair that sprouted from his head and he flashed another smile at her, "You've grown like three months in a week." She exclaimed.  
Simon came up beside her and cleared his throat, "Isabelle...he's my baby, too."  
Layla and Kaden were nearly knocking each other over, trying to get to their brother when Isabelle sat down with Simon on the cot in the furthest corner of the cell. Izzy passed the baby to her husband, wrapping the blue blanket around his tiny body, "He's four pounds now." She murmured softly, "Only one and a half pounds away from his goal weight."  
"Good," Simon stroked a finger over Liam's cheek and bent down to kiss his forehead, "He's perfect."  
Isabelle nodded, leaning over him to rub her hand over Liam's hair, "Our perfect little angel."

**_..._**


	36. Joined by the Spirit of Love

**So, someone asked me if this fanfiction was finished and it was then I realized: holy crap, it's been a month since I last updated! **

**I am so, so sorry about that! **

**I have been focusing on this really big research paper for one of my classes and I am just very stressed about school and my outside activities in general. But I promise you, I am constantly thinking about this story and know that I can't give up now when I have come so far! I even thought about doing a prequel, but then shot that idea down real fast, don't worry ;)**

**Anyway, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and continued to leave kind reviews. I really appreciate it!**

_**...**_

_**"**__**A happy family is but an earlier heaven." **_

_**– **__**John Bowring**_

_**...**_

There were papers everywhere. On the couch, on the coffee table, on the floor, in her lap, in her hands. Isabelle was literally drowning in work and she felt like if she didn't take a break soon, she would never surface. Just as she was reaching for a pen to sign a very important looking contract for Emilia's custody, her phone buzzed.

It was Maia: 'I need your help. ASAP.'

Izzy thought twice about texting her back and decided that when a friend needed a friend, it was best to talk face to face in order to sort things out: 'I'm coming over right now-don't move.'

She scribbled a quick note that would tell Simon where she was, left it on the kitchen counter, and then was out the door as soon as possible. Just as Maia had asked.

_**...**_

In all of the years that Isabelle had known Maia, she didn't think she'd ever seen her cry. At least not as hard as she was crying right then. It was hysterical and all nerves. It wasn't heart ache or grief, but anxiety, which Isabelle was slightly glad of because she's dealt with her own fair share of breakdowns like these.

There were tissues scattered all over Maia's bed and her hair was unbrushed. She looked nothing like the usual tough she-wolf she was everyday.

Izzy climbed onto the bed, pushing the nearly empty tissue box onto the floor. She brushed a few lose strands of hair out of her eyes and then moved a hand down to her shoulder as a way to calm her down. "What's going on?"

Maia looked at her, eyes shining. "You're married. You know what it's like. How did you know Simon was the one?"

Izzy smiled, "Oh. You're nervous about getting married?"

Maia nodded, her lips pursing together.

"Well. I knew Simon was the love of my life because he made me feel like the only girl in the world. He was always doing and saying little things that just warmed my heart and made me wonder what I ever did to deserve someone like him." She smiled warmly at all the memories of them before their kids, "It also helped that he is an amazing father to our kids. He's perfect and I could never ask for anyone better."

Maia's tears had stopped, and her eyes were red and puffy, but there was a smile on her lips, which Izzy had to admit, did bring her joy. "Well, I don't have any kids-"

"And you're lucky you get to sleep whenever you want." Isabelle shot back sarcastically, "People tell you to sleep when your baby is sleeping, but that's the only time you can get any work done."

Maia laughed dryly, "I'm not going to be having kids anytime soon...or maybe ever. I don't know."

Izzy sighed and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder, feeling quite relaxed for the first time in a long time. "When you're ready, just give me a call and I'll give you one of mine."

"You would never." Maia gaped disbelievingly, "You're an amazing mother and Layla and Kaden love you too much." She patted Izzy's knee and smiled warmly at her, "I would probably kill the kid anyway."

Isabelle jerked away, feigning surprise, "Okay, that really makes me want to let you watch my kids." She said sarcastically. Her eyes softened as she sunk back against Maia's side and tugged playfully on a strand of her curly hair, "Though in all seriousness, it was really sweet of you to say that about me...thank you."

Maia nodded, "It's true."

"I came here to make you feel better, not vice versa. So..." Isabelle sat up, "Do you truly love your man?"

She nodded, "Of course. He's careful when he needs to be, and honest with me. That's what I think is really important: honesty in a relationship. It just makes me feel like I've been stabbed in the back whenever someone I love lies to me. And...Jordan only slipped up that one time. But I can understand why, and that's why I chose to forgive him. The change was hard. And it is for everyone."

The mention of honesty had Isabelle feeling guilty all over again because of her major mess up during the previous months. Her heart started aching once more at the feeling of not knowing whether or not the love of your life genuinely felt the same way anymore. Izzy sniffed, her own eyes beginning to water, "If you're ever uncertain about someone, you should just stick to the good things about them. Because you might never realize how much love you may have for them until you lose them."

_**...**_

"You must have gone through a lot of heartbreak to be able to speak about something that passionately." Maia said, after she showed Isabelle to the door.

Izzy shook her head, "Being a mother has made me extremely emotional...and crazy."

"Finally, something we can agree on."

"Oh, shut up." Izzy rolled her eyes, "Call me if you need anything."

Maia arched an eyebrow, "Like a baby?"

"Yup...and you get to pick whichever one you want." said Isabelle, "I have a pretty generous assortment."

The younger girl reached for her friend and pulled her in for a quick hug. Izzy was surprised, so she couldn't react quickly enough to hug Maia back before she let her go. "Thank you." Maia muttered, "I feel...loads better about my marriage."

Isabelle smiled softly, "Who knows. Maybe one day, I will need some relationship advice from you."

"No way, you and Simon are the couple that everyone wishes they were." Maia laughed, "I'm not even married yet and I'm already having marriage problems."

_**...**_

"I'm telling you, Si, we're the idol couple." Isabelle's eyes were bright and her smile wide, "I think we should do a photo shoot or something." She was sitting on the couch in their living room, her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched Simon try to feed Liam. The baby kept spitting out the bottle and coughed milk up that dribbled down his chin. Simon took his bib and for the sixth time in the past ten minutes, wiped the spilled milk off of him.

"Idol couple? Who idols us?" He asked, not looking up from his son.

"Maia idols us." Isabelle frowned and leaned over to watch her husband fail over and over, "And you're about to make Liam violate our agreement with the Silent Brothers."

Liam started to cry after another failed attempt. His hands clenched and unclenched as his voice grew louder and his face grew redder.

Izzy sighed sharply, "The Brothers said he could permanently move out of the Silent City if we monitor him closely. That means no slip ups." She put emphasis on the words 'slip ups', as the baby continued to cry.

Simon held Liam up to rest his head on his shoulder and rubbed his back, "Iz, he's fine. And he's going to stay fine so that our families can meet him."

Izzy reached her hand forward and tickled Liam's tiny feet, which were covered with fuzzy, blue socks. "And our baby is six weeks old today." She sighed with pleasure, "I am so happy right now, Si."

"Yeah?" Simon placed the bottle back at Liam's lips after he cradled him in his arms again, "Liam, why do you act like this is your first bottle? You've done this before, little one."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Izzy started to take off her sweater, "Actually, everyone is going to be here in thirty minutes, so why don't I feed him-"

Simon shook his head, "Just give me a few more-" Liam suddenly gave a hard cough and spat up all over his father's shirt, "Well...I've got to go change now."

Izzy took the baby and the bottle from her husband, then pushed it between Liam's lips. His crying ended abruptly as he started to suck contentedly. Isabelle smiled smugly up at Simon, who looked completely dumbfounded. "It really isn't that hard."

"I think he just likes you better." Simon wrapped the blanket around Liam and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, stroking the soft brown wisps of hair. "He does look like me, though. My hair, my nose...but he's still got blue eyes-"

Isabelle shook her head, "They're gray now, but I hope they turn brown like yours."

"But then he won't have any of your physical traits." Simon protested.

Izzy laughed lightly, "He could be just like me on the inside."

Simon's eyes grew wide as they watched Liam move away from the bottle. He started to whimper when Isabelle lifted him to her shoulder and patted his back. Simon noticed that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring, "Where is your ring?"

Izzy looked down at her hand and sighed, "I took it off because whenever I try to feed and change Liam, it scratches him." She kissed Simon and smiled when he tried to move his lips down her neck, "Don't worry, I still keep it with me-_ohmygod_, Simon, _not now._" Isabelle slapped his hand off of her thigh and went back to comforting the upset baby, "Liam, you can't be upset when you meet the rest of your family. You need to make a good impression."

"He's a charmer either way; it doesn't matter if he's crying." Simon leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes as his fatigue really set in.

"This baby is _so_ not cute when he gets up every two hours at night." Izzy frowned when Liam started crying even louder, "Okay, Liam, give Mommy a second."

Simon groaned when he remembered the big mess on his shirt, "Iz, he's going to throw up on you. That's why he's crying."

Isabelle took Liam's bib and pressed it to his mouth just as Simon's prediction proved itself, "Okay, thank you for saving my nice outfit." She stood up, "I'm going to go wake up Layla and Kaden, you should change your shirt."

Simon lifted himself off of the couch, "I'll take him if you want. It's kind of hard to herd two three year olds with your hands full of a newborn."

Isabelle nodded and gently passed Liam to her husband. He was sleeping now, but stirred a little bit when Simon took him. "Will you try to give him the rest of his bottle?" She held the half finished bottle up to him and he took it as well.

"I'll try, but remember, I can't feed him." Simon reminded her.

"If you're still having issues when I get back down here, I will feed him." She tilted her head up to kiss him again, soft, but still sweet and lingering. "I love you."

"I love you more." He grinned.

Izzy giggled, her eyes crinkling with happy laughter, "You are incredibly cheesy."

Simon smiled, "That's my job. To make you smile, beautiful." He moved to touch her face, but the bottle in his hand tipped over and some milk dripped onto her shoulder, "Oh, I am so sorry-"

She tried to glare at him, but laughter bubbled up and spilled out as she smacked him away, "Just go."

_**...**_

"Angel above..." Maryse whispered. Liam was sleeping in her arms and she was leaning over him, smiling at all the faces he made in his sleep. "You two," she said to Isabelle and Simon without looking away from her grandchild, "did an amazing job. He is so beautiful."

Robert and Alec had been watching over her shoulder, Clary and Jace were on either side of them. Simon was talking to his mother while sitting on the other couch and Isabelle was grinning wickedly at Magnus, her feet planted in his lap on the third couch. At her mother's comment, Izzy looked over at her and smiled cheerfully, "Thank you, Mom."

Simon turned away from his conversation with his own mother and nodded at Isabelle's.

"Mom, can I hold him now?" Alec asked impatiently.

Maryse frowned, "He's my grandchild-"

"He's my grandchild, too." Robert argued.

Jace, Clary and Alec all spoke at the same time, "He's my nephew."

Magnus waved his hand, "Mine too."

Elaine walked over to the couch where Liam was being fussed over and sat down beside the redhead, "He's my grandchild."

Layla ran up to Simon and tugged on his shirt until he picked her up, "He's my brother! I wanna hold him." Simon grinned at his little girl and kissed her cheeks, "You've already held him, Lay."

She groaned, "But he's cute."

He laughed, "I know, but it's time for other people to hold him."

Isabelle was pulling Kaden into her lap after taking her feet out of Magnus's, "Layla, you can hold him after Uncle Magnus does."

Magnus did a double take, "Why? Am I last or something?"

She nodded, "Of course you are. And you shouldn't have an issue with the fact because you are a patient man, right?"

"Not when it comes to adorable babies." He gestured for Kaden to come sit with him and when the boy climbed into his arms, he started to tickle him, "I haven't quite seen Liam yet, but Kaden, you were cute. You were so cute-you still are."

Kaden laughed, resting his head on his uncle's chest when he finally caught his breath, "Leo was cute, too. And so was Layla."

Isabelle scoffed, "How do you know that, Kade? You're only ten minutes-"

"13 minutes." Simon corrected her.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "You're only 13 minutes older than her-"

Kaden wriggled out of Magnus's arms and went back to his mother, who accepted his presence with grace, "But there's a picture of her in our room."

Isabelle smiled sweetly at her first born child and brushed his hair back out of his eyes, "I know. It's my favorite picture of her. She was 10 months old and obsessed with sticking her tongue out." Izzy giggled, "I can't wait until Liam is walking so that he can play with you and your sister."

Kaden frowned, "He's always gonna be too little, though."

"Isabelle," Maryse whistled as she gently handed Liam to Alec, "you're supposed to cherish the moments you have with him; newborns grow very quickly."

Simon chuckled, hugging his daughter closer to him as his eyes filled with sudden realization, "Tell me about it." He looked at Layla, who had her eyes on Liam. She was already a little kid. No longer a baby or a toddler, but a young child. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Layla and Kaden had been born, and now here they were, a month off from their fourth birthday. Simon could not believe how quickly they were growing. He was glad now that he had another chance to watch his child grow, and perhaps appreciate every moment of it, rather than hoping the sleepless nights would soon come to an end.

"Layla..." Simon took her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

She looked at him, smiling broadly and leaned her forehead against his, "Yes, Daddy?"

"Will you be my baby girl forever? My only baby girl?" Simon asked, his voice a soft whisper in her ear.

Layla pondered the question seriously for a moment, then her face broke into a huge grin and she giggled uncontrollably, "No because Mommy's going to give me a baby sister next time-"

"No more babies." Isabelle called from the couch. She shook her head at her daughter as she continued to speak, "I'm sorry you didn't get the sister you wanted, Lay-actually, I'm not sorry because I love Liam to death...but I can't have anymore babies. No, seriously: I am physically unable to have anymore children." She added on quickly when Layla's face fell.

"Why?" Layla asked sadly.

"Yeah, why?" Simon looked concerned, "You never told me this before."

Isabelle blinked, "There were...complications during the surgery...and now I just...can't have anymore babies."

Magnus frowned from his space on the couch, "But I was with you yesterday, and you looked fine-"

Izzy slapped him over the head with a pillow before he could finish and Simon smirked, knowing that she was only telling a partial lie.

Liam was starting to get fussy after being passed on to Robert, who tried to get him to settle down, but the baby was overly tired and was not having any of it. He did not seem to like his grandfather very much, but when Elaine took him from the older man, Liam's cries immediately quieted to whimpers and Isabelle was able to release the knot of anxiety that had been forming in her stomach.

"Mom, if he's hungry, I'll feed him-" Simon started, but Elaine shook her head.

"I think he's just tired." She was smiling down at her grandson, her lips pulling apart even more whenever he smiled or made a very cute noise. "Liam, I have to say, you are probably the most well behaved out of all of my grandchildren." She joked lightly.

"Not in front of the other kids." Clary laughed, her attention almost fully focused on Liam, while watching her own son toddle around the living room towards Luke. Jocelyn, who stood next to her husband looked up from her grandson and smiled at Izzy, "Isabelle, how well does Liam sleep?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, does he cry a lot?"

Izzy shook her head, "For the first few weeks, it was really hard for him to cry, and so he didn't do it as much. His feeding tube also kept him pretty content." She shrugged, "But now that I can feed him...he's a very easy baby-during the day."

"Are you two okay?" Clary asked, "I mean, a month ago...you guys were kind of...apart."

Simon put Layla back down on the floor and went to sit by his wife, taking her hand and pulling her into his lap when he sat down, "We're amazing, aren't we, Iz?" He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head to the side and accidentally caught his lips.

"Yes." She sighed with pleasure and cupped his cheeks with her hands to bring him closer and kiss him harder. His hands found her waist and he gripped her tightly as the kiss stretched out longer. Isabelle was the first to pull away, laughing breathlessly as Alec began to freak out.

"Would you two please take your very public display of affection elsewhere? Nobody needs to see that-by the angel, I cannot believe this." Alec walked out of the room and everyone was quiet for a moment, except for Isabelle and Jace's snickering. But Alec walked right back in seconds later, "I haven't seen enough of my nephew-"

"I haven't seen any of my nephew yet." Everyone stopped their laughter when they saw the familiar werewolf standing in the doorway. Isabelle frowned at the state she was in, fiancéless and whispered something to Simon before grabbing Maia's arm and whisking her into another room.

"Where is Jordan?" Izzy demanded, hands on her hips.

"He didn't want to come with me." Maia confessed, eyes sad.

"Oh, Maia." Isabelle sighed softly, "Is that what he said?"

The she-wolf shook her head exasperatedly, "No, but it was something along the lines of that. All I know is that I have screwed up and I am so mad at myself-"

"Go home." Isabelle whispered, "If you feel that it's your fault, then it is up to you to fix things."

"But I need to release some steam-" Maia protested.

Izzy folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side, "And do you think I would let you do that by holding my very, very fragile baby?"

Maia's lips pulled into a wrought smile, "Not in a million years."

_**...**_

"Did you just kick Maia out?" Simon asked when Isabelle returned to the living room without her friend.

Izzy shook her head and took her seat back on her husband's lap, "No, I had something that I needed her to do; no worries." She slung her arms around Simon's neck and moved in to kiss him again-

Alec groaned, interrupting the couple, "I mean, you _just_ had a baby and you're _already_ about to make a fourth one-I cannot believe this madness." He got up and left again, but it was not long before he returned...yet again, "That was your second strike." Izzy his her face in Simon's shirtfront to stifle her laughter as her brother continued on with his angry rant, "One more time and I will-oh, _come on._"

People laughed at his indecisiveness for a while and then carried on talking and cooing over the new baby. It was almost the perfect Sunday afternoon...well, if Izzy completely ignored the tension surrounding her her traitor father as he held her fragile baby and her broken mother, who sat nearby, eyes sad and dark. She had thought that perhaps their past could be dropped for the time being, but Izzy knew it was still hard for her parents around new babies especially with their newly found anger towards each other...which, Isabelle was confused about. She would have to ask them later what was going on with them.

Simon also viewed the situation as possibly their last family gathering with everyone all together. He would not be able to further keep in contact with his mother due to age old Clave laws and though that saddened him immensely, he would not give up this second chance at life that he had received after being on the brink of death. And he knew his mother would never make him part from his kids.

Simon watched his wife, smiling at every warm thing people told her despite the exhaust he could see shining in her eyes. He could tell that Liam's arrival was finally starting to take a huge toll on her physical and mental state, but he held great admiration for her being able to push through it and put on a happy face for those she loved. Simon wrapped his hand tighter around hers and she turned slightly to flash him a loving smile.

He would definitely have to show his wife, _really_ show her his appreciation for her later.

_**...**_

**_This chapter might have seemed really slow and not...intense...? That's because this fanfiction is coming to a close. I meant to wrap it up in January, but then obviously got a lot busier than I intended...but now, I have mapped out the ending and am planning on finishing it sometime in May._**

**_Also, after I finish this and NMBP, I have a completely different idea for another fanfiction, but I only feel like doing it 50% of the time. _**

**_I don't know, I think my fanfiction writing days are coming to an end..._**

**_Well, with that said..._**

**_Please leave me a review, as I find them more encouraging and they motivate me to write!_**

**_Thank you all for reading!_**

**_-H._**


	37. Mend What's Broken from the Start

**I had plans to finish this story in May, but that is now changing because I've decided to upload shorter chapters, probably until the last one!**

**Sorry for this chapter being so late...**

**Enjoy!xxx**

_**...**_

_**"Nobody can hurt me without my permission." **_  
_**― Mahatma Gandhi**_

_**...**_

Isabelle had fallen asleep on Simon again. The two had woken up at around six in the morning and were starting to plan out their day when Isabelle's breathing turned heavy and Simon looked down to find that her eyes were closed. She was almost completely on top of him, one leg thrown over his waist, one arm around his chest. Her breath came out in soft wisps against his neck and he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. It lasted only a few minutes, which Simon savored, but he always loved the first few moments of peace and quiet with his wife when they woke up in the morning before any of their kids did. It was rare and cherished.

"What time is it?" Izzy mumbled, lifting her head off of his chest.

"Almost seven o'clock." Simon replied softly. He brushed hair out of her eyes and pressed his lips to hers, which made her smile, "We've got around two or two and a half hours until Layla and Kaden wake up-but I wouldn't do that." He breathed out when she straddled him. She was wearing a gold slip and the lace hem rode up around her thighs, "Why not?" Izzy whispered seductively, "I know you think we shouldn't, but I can_ feel-_" She giggled, adjusting her position on him, "that you are most definitely excited."

Simon couldn't help the blood that rushed to his cheeks, "Well how else am I supposed to feel when my beautiful wife is sitting on top of me?" He pushed her back onto the pillows and hovered over her, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Isabelle wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in for a long kiss. When his lips began to stray to other parts of her body she sighed with content and closed her eyes as bliss took her breath away, "I love you."

_**...**_

"Does this milk smell funny to you?" Before Simon could even protest against smelling the liquid, Isabelle had shoved the carton up to his nose and all of the scents of spoiled dairy with it.

"Oh, God." Simon coughed, waving her away, "Yes, it smells awful."

Izzy screwed the cap back on and tossed the milk into the nearest trashcan, "And to think I was about to give that to my children." She leaned over the kitchen counter and smiled at her husband, who was busy trying to find another carton of milk in the fridge, "Simon, we don't have anymore milk." Isabelle pulled her hair into a high ponytail and moved around to hug him from behind, "After breakfast, I'm going to go to the Silent City to see Liam and Emilia. I have a lot of work to do around her place in the Institute-"

Simon turned around and frowned, "I thought she wanted to stay in New York-I thought _you_ wanted her to stay in New York?"

"I don't know," Izzy backed away and folded her arms across her chest, "I guess we'll see when I talk to her."

"Can't Jace and Clary take care of her?" Simon closed the fridge behind him, "I mean, she _is_ a Herondale."

Isabelle shook her head, "Blood doesn't always mean love, Simon. And that little girl needs a lot of love. The only time they've even been in the same room was when we went to find Stephen."

He passed his hands over his face and sighed, "What about you? You love her, don't you?"

"Maybe," Izzy closed her eyes, sighing and when she opened them they were weary, "But I can't do anything with that unless you do, too."

_**...**_

"So you could magically make a kitten appear if you wanted to?" Emilia asked, a smile finally pulling at her lips.

Magnus's hands wrung together and he grinned, his cat eyes flashing golden sparks, "Of course I could, but why would I when I already have a perfectly perfect cat."

Emilia shrugged, "Maybe Chairman wants a friend. You know, somebody who can worry about him and keep him company when you and Alec are away..." Her eyes went dark with hurt and she looked down, trying to avoid his pitying gaze, "I'm just saying. Not everyone does well by themselves."

Magnus sat back in his chair beside her bed, looking up at the ancient walls of the Silent City, "Maybe I could get you a kitten." He smiled when she looked at him again, "Then you wouldn't be so lonely."

Emilia folded the blanket up to her neck and sighed, "Kittens can't talk to me and make me feel better. They can cuddle and purr, but...they can't..." She turned away from him so that he wouldn't see her cry, "Nevermind."

Magnus rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "How has your walking been?"

"There's nobody to help me try and walk, so I don't know." She mumbled.

The warlock stood up and held his hand out for her, "I'm here. I can help you."

Emilia turned towards him again and sat up, pushing the blanket back off of her legs, "Really?"

Magnus nodded and rubbed his sparking hands together, "I am a magical man." He grinned, "I can help you walk, too."

She nodded enthusiastically, her newly shortened hair bouncing around her face and shoulders, "Thank you."

"Come on." He let her squeeze his hands as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly applied her weight to her legs, "It doesn't hurt, does it?" Magnus asked calmly.

Emilia shook her head and laughed with excitement when she stood up straight, barely holding onto Magnus, "It feels amazing."

"Good." His hands, glowing blue traveled down her legs until they, too glowed and she took a steady step towards him.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, brightening her entire face, "I'm walking!"

Magnus chuckled as he watched her take step after step until she reached the other end of the room, "Yes, you are." He came up beside her and placed a gentle hand on her back when she reached for the door handle and sighed, "When can I leave?"

Magnus breathed in and held his breath for a moment before letting it out, "When the Brothers clear you."

She turned around and stepped closer to him, "When will that be?"

"That's hard to say-"

The door slid open and in stepped Isabelle Lightwood, dressed in tall leather boots, a tight leather skirt and a fiery red sweater with matching red lips. Her hair was brushed out and swung down her back in a long, glossy, black waterfall. She looked surprised to see Emilia up with her old friend and her eyes widened on the young girl standing before her, "Hi."

Emilia stumbled backwards, tripping and falling into the warlock's arms. Magnus righted her immediately, but was caught off guard when she turned around and buried her face in his neck and shoulder, "Tell her to go away." Emilia whispered so only he would hear. Her voice was shaking, but the message inscribed with pain was clear enough to Magnus. He looked up at Isabelle, who folded her arms across her chest and frowned, "Is she alright-"

"Isabelle, I think you should leave." Magnus said softly but sternly. He lifted Emilia up and carried her back to her bed, pulling the blankets over her again.

Izzy couldn't help but stop the wave of hurt that crashed over her, "You're telling me to leave?"

"No," Magnus shook his head, "She's asking you to."

"I am the closest thing she has to a family...a mother-" Isabelle protested.

But Magnus shook his head and turned on her, "Not the kind of mother she wants."

"Excuse me?"

"I am her new mother." The warlock said indignantly.

Izzy opened her mouth then closed it, her cheeks growing red as laughter bubbled out of her, "You? Her mother?" She pressed her fingers to her temples, smiling with great amusement. When Isabelle looked up at him and saw his face, void of any humor, the smirk fell right off of her lips, "Wait...you're being serious?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm being serious." He lowered his voice and moved closer to his friend, "The moment I saw her, I knew. I knew that she would have a place in mine and Alec's life. She belongs with us."

Isabelle dropped her gaze, "What are you saying-"

"Admit it, Isabelle." His eyes eyes were hopeful, "You know it is uncomfortable for her to be around you and it will never be the same. You can't have her, not with a new baby-"

She whipped her eyes back up to his, "Emilia is not an object; of course I can't _have_ her-"

"But time is something you can spare and you don't have enough of it for her." Magnus's voice was rising, "Her entire life has been wasted on people who don't care about her. Why the hell would she want to go into a home with parents who barely have enough time and energy for their own kids-" His eyes widened and expression softened when Isabelle breathed in sharply, "Iz, I'm sorry-I didn't mean-"

"No," She held her hands up, "You're right. I'm only fighting you on this because I want her to be safe. I failed at making sure she was the first time and I don't want to put her through that again." Izzy blinked back tears, "Just please don't ever bring my own kids or Simon into this." She looked over Magnus's shoulder and briefly met her gaze with Emilia's, "I'm going to bring you to the Institute so that we can discuss your new living arrangements." Isabelle nodded at Magnus, "You should probably tell my brother about your decision because the fact that he isn't here right now tells me that you haven't mentioned Emilia to him."

Magnus sighed, "Do you think he'll be upset?"

She smiled tightly, "I'm sure he will be elated to hear that he won't be the mother in the relationship."

_**...**_

"I don't deserve this." Isabelle groaned, "What the hell have I ever done to that asshole?"

Simon rubbed his chin and sighed tiredly, looking up from the sleeping baby in his arms, "I think you're forgetting that he delivered our twins."

Izzy stopped pacing their kitchen to glare at her husband, "I think you're forgetting that he only delivered Kaden; and who's side are you even on?"

Simon blinked, "Is that a trick question?"

"_**I am your wife.**_" She said, sounding lethal.

He narrowed his eyes at her and nodded, "Magnus _is_ an asshole." Simon lowered his gaze back to his baby, who was smiling up at him, "But you're an angel, Liam."

Izzy smirked, seeming to have completely forgotten about her previous rage, "Wait until he's a teenager."

"You're being mean." Simon mumbled, amused.

"I am being pessimistic like a mother should be." She said simply, "It's what catches the rebellious years early."

Simon scoffed, "I think the word you're looking for is 'careful'." He stroked a finger over Liam's cheek, "And he's only eight weeks old; the only thing you're going to catch early for him is colic."

Izzy cringed, "Oh, God, colic. I totally forgot about colic. Layla had it so bad around two months and if Liam is the same as she was then, I am going to-"

"As our last baby, he has to be perfect. No unnecessary crying, no late night feedings, no clinginess-"

Izzy frowned, "What's wrong with our baby being clingy? I like clingy. It makes me feel important. Like my babies need me."

Simon chuckled, "You do realize that you only have one baby, right?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Layla and Kaden will be my babies until they grow up and move out."

"Now you sound like the clingy one."

She smiled, "I thought you liked it when I was clingy?"

Simon laughed, "I never said that-"

"In _bed._" Isabelle finished. She marched up to him and held her hands out, "Give me my baby."

"No."

"_Excuse me?_"

Simon cradled Liam against his chest, "I am holding him."

Izzy placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "He's hungry and your nipples are no use to him."

Simon gasped, "How dare you insult my nipples."

"I didn't insult them; only spoke the truth." Isabelle took Liam into her own arms and kissed his nose, "Well look who's happy now to be with Mommy." She teased lightly

"He was happy with me," Simon insisted, "Smiling and everything."

Isabelle smiled, "He'll be smiling in his sleep when he gets done nursing." She opened her jacket and pulled her shirt up so that Liam could eat in some privacy.

Simon cleared his throat, "You know I've seen you naked before-"

"This isn't about modesty, Simon. Liam does not have enough body fat to keep himself warm, so I need to cover him up." Izzy turned away from her husband and padded towards the stove, "What do you want for dinner?"

Simon stood up and walked across the kitchen to the pantry, "Let's have cereal."

"What?"

He reached into the cabinet and pulled out an unopened box of the breakfast food, "I would rather not have you stand over a flame with our baby under your shirt...on your boob."

"Yeah, well, I am going to because you have an inability to bottle feed your child and I need to make dinner." She replied calmly.

Simon closed the cabinet and headed for the kitchen doorway, "I am going to go get the twins washed up for dinner-"

"Simon," Isabelle turned away from the stove and smiled, "I love you."

Simon couldn't help but grin at the sight of his son's little legs sticking out from beneath her shirt and he smiled at his wife, "I love you more."

"Yeah?" Izzy raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe you should show me. You know...let me _feel_ your love."

Simon groaned as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, "My words are never going to be enough for you, are they, Isabelle Lightwood?"

_**...**_


	38. Our Broken Family

_**So, I mentioned before that I had an idea for another fanfic, but I only felt like doing 50% of the time...I think I might actually want to do it! I'm about 75% sure about it, but it might have to wait for a couple of months because I am going to be very busy in the near future...**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**...**_

_**"**__**No one loves the messenger who brings bad news." **__**― **__**Sophocles**_

_**...**_

"How did the meeting with your parents go?" Simon asked tiredly. He was lying on the couch with Isabelle, his arm around her middle, her head resting on his chest. Liam was in his crib upstairs and they were exhausted after only a few hours of taking care of their three kids all on their own.

She sighed, "They had Emilia and me meet a very attractive, young man who owns the Italy Institute. He needs new shadowhunters to train there and Emilia doesn't want to stay here, so-"

"But what about Magnus?" Simon asked.

"I am slightly concerned by the fact that you don't seem to care about me meeting a very attractive man-"

"Did you sleep with him?" Simon asked, sounded bored.

"Hell no." Isabelle said strongly.

"Then I don't care. So will you answer my first question?"

Izzy breathed out slowly, "Alec is trying really hard, but he's scared. He can't be doubting himself around such an important situation." She insisted, sounding a bit distracted.

Simon closed his eyes, "You doubted yourself while you were pregnant."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "That's different; I was hormonal."

"You were also seventeen-"

"Wait." She sat up and stared at him, her eyes dark with exhaust, "There's something I need to tell you."

Simon rested his head in her lap and smiled with pleasure as she began to stroke his hair, "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "My parents are getting a divorce-"

Simon's eyes shot wide open, "_What?_"

"-and they want us to take over the Institute."

_**...**_

"Your parents are getting a divorce?"

Izzy nodded slowly, "Yeah and I kind of forgot to tell you-"

Simon gaped, "How do you just forget about something like that?"

"I don't know, Simon." She sighed, "I don't really want to think about it. It's kind of a difficult topic to discuss." Izzy looked down, "A part of me knew it would happen eventually, but I just pushed it to the back of my mind because...they're my parents and they're not going to be living together anymore-they might not even see our kids together anymore-" Her voice hitched as her breath caught in her throat and when she looked back up at her husband, her eyes were quickly filling with tears, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry."

Simon pulled her into his arms and the second he did, she wrapped her own arms around his middle, pressed her face into his chest and sobbed, "You can cry. Cry as much as you need to."

"But..." She sniffled, "Then I'm going to wake Liam." Izzy backed away from him and went to go check her makeup in her vanity mirror, "I honestly don't even know why I'm crying."

Simon sat on their bed and watched her reach into a drawer for more mascara, "It's sad. You were used to your family being together, all five of you for over sixteen years and now you guys are...broken."

"That's right." Isabelle sat down at her vanity and began reapplying some concealer and mascara.

Simon's brow furrowed with confusion, "Aren't we going to bed? Why are you putting more makeup on?"

She pushed away from the vanity and stood up shakily, "I need to go see my brother. I'm not sure if he knows about everything that's going on, but it would be nice to talk to him anyway."

"Okay," Simon gestured for her to come closer and when she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, "Do you think you'll be back tonight?"

Isabelle nodded, their faces only inches apart, "Of course. I can't be away from my family any longer."

"Good, because I can't be away from you any longer." He moved hair out of her eyes and kissed her temple, stroking his finger over her cheekbone when he pulled away, "I'll wait up for you-"

"No," She protested, "You need to get sleep while Liam sleeps; I might be a while-"

Simon pressed his finger to her lips to quiet her, "I can't sleep when you're not with me anyway, Iz, it's fine."

Isabelle nodded and brushed his finger away to give him one last kiss before standing up and making her way towards the door, "Call me if you need anything?"

"Of course," Simon answered quietly, smiling warmly at her, "I love you."

Isabelle tilted her head to the side and grinned, "No way," she said sarcastically, but then her face turned serious and she smiled sweetly, "I love you, too."

_**...**_

It was almost midnight by the time Isabelle arrived at Magnus and Alec's apartment. She dropped her coat onto their couch and did not have to walk far into their home before she found her older brother sitting at their kitchen counter with a glass of wine in his hands. The kitchen was lit up by a single candle that sat in the middle of the island counter. It cast dark shadows across Alec's face, making him look much older than 23.

Isabelle pulled a chair up next to him and took the bottle of wine, swallowing what was left of it...which, was not a lot.

"You're not supposed to drink when you have a baby." Alec's voice was about as empty as his eyes.

Izzy shrugged, "It doesn't really matter as long as the baby isn't still inside of you-"

"That's not true-"

"How would you know?" She laughed dryly, "You don't have any kids."

Alec chuckled, a smile finally slipping onto his lips, "I read a book so that I can be ready to be a dad."

Isabelle looked at him, gasping a little bit, "Magnus told you about Emilia?"

He nodded, "And I read that book for nothing because that little girl is definitely not a baby."

"No, she isn't." Isabelle shook her head, looking back down at the empty bottle in her hands, "She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself...n-not that she won't need you. She really needs people that will spend every second of their time with her, loving her." Izzy sighed, "You and Magnus are some of the most accepting, gracious people I know and...I really don't want to let her go off with the really hot guy from Italy."

Alec frowned, "What really hot guy are you talking about?"

She shook her head again, "That doesn't matter-he doesn't matter. I just came over here to make sure that you're okay...you know?"

Alec's eyes darkened and he looked away, "I knew it was going to happen, Isabelle. Mom and Dad have never been as stable as they were before Dad fucked everything up." He slammed the glass down on the counter so hard a crack formed in the base of it, "I'm glad Max isn't here to see how much of a failed, coward Robert is-"

"Alec-"

"No, Isabelle, he did it again. He cheated on mom again because he didn't think he could fix things-"

Izzy cut in, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach for talking so much crap about her own blood, "But he's been trying to fix things since he found out Mom was pregnant with Max-"

"No, Isabelle." Alec snapped, "He stopped sleeping around when they found out about Max. But he never tried to fix anything. And after Max died, he lost control and saw other women again." He covered his face with his hands, "I'm not even upset that Mom finally decided to cut him off because to be honest, she doesn't deserve scum like him. She deserves so much better."

Isabelle pushed her hair out of her face and over her shoulders, "Then why are you sitting here, drinking yourself into oblivion?"

"Because the Lightwood name is ruined again."

Izzy scoffed, "It's just a divorce; people get them all the time-"

"Shadowhunters don't." Alec said sternly, "We need to make new shadowhunters so that we can ban together and build a strong army for the next war." His hands wrung together so tightly, his knuckles turned white, "We're breaking them apart."

"Maybe Dad will have kids with his new mistress and then this all won't be for nothing." Isabelle said softly.

Alec glared at his sister, looking like he wanted to smack some sense into her.

Izzy giggled, "I'm only kidding." She sighed, "Kind of."

_**...**_

"Simon...why is she in our bed?" Isabelle asked upon returning from the bathroom after freshening up for bed. She stood at the foot of her bed and watched as her husband scooted their daughter more onto his side of their bed. Layla woke up and pulled the covers over her head, "Mommy, can you turn the light off?"

Simon smiled at his little girl, but when he looked up and saw his wife looking very impatient with her arms crossed, he frowned, "Iz, she had a nightmare. Let her sleep here tonight."

"I'm on board with that, Simon, but if Kaden wakes up and sees that Layla isn't there, he is going to freak out. Then when Liam wakes up in a few hours and I bring him in here, we'll have three children in our bed." She climbed beneath the covers after turning off the light, then threw her arm over her daughter and sighed, "Layla, are you okay?"

She shifted until she was facing her mother and gently touched Isabelle's bare face, "I had a dream that Daddy was protecting me and Kaden from a demon, but then..." Layla hiccuped then and Isabelle leaned forward to kiss her forehead and shush her so that she didn't have to continue. "That's okay, baby, you don't have to tell me-"

"It was scary-"

"Layla, go to sleep." Simon murmured softly.

"But I'm scared." She whimpered.

Isabelle noticed that Layla was starting to tremble and she reached her hand out of the bed to turn the bedside lamp on, "Do you want the lights to stay on?"

Layla shook her head, eyes brimming with tears, "We have to bring Liam in here so that he's safe."

Simon blinked and looked at his wife for permission, but when she nodded silently, he got up and left to go get their baby.

"Layla," Isabelle placed a cool palm on her daughter's cheek, "I want you to take a deep breath and close your eyes."

She did as she was told and Izzy kept whispering soothing words into her ears, but by the time Simon had returned with Liam, Layla was fast asleep.

Isabelle watched as her husband laid back down with the baby sleeping fitfully on his chest and then sighed, covering her face with her hands, "Now I feel bad."

Simon's brows furrowed, though his eyes were closed, "Why?"

"Kaden is the only one not in here." She whispered guiltily.

"He'll be fine, Iz." Simon reached his hand out and squeezed hers comfortingly, "You should try and get some sleep before the baby wakes up again."

"I know, I know." Izzy turned the light off and intertwined her fingers with his again, "You're right."

"Hey," Simon said gently, turning his head to look at her through the darkness, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Yeah..." She whispered sadly, "I am, too."

_**...**_

_**Isabelle talked a lot about a really hot guy from Italy, event though I didn't include their conversation in this chapter. I should have! It was quite amusing to write :) Maybe next time...**_

_**Short chapter.**_

_**Also, kind of emotional...?**_

_**I promise things will get better soon, though it will be kind of slow moving.**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**-H.**_


	39. Take the Pleasure with the Pain

**I can't remember the last time I was this anxious to post a new chapter!**

**I feel like it's getting so boring and you guys don't really like it anymore...I don't know.**

**Maybe that's just me, though...?**

_**...**_

_**"**__**Emotions, in my experience, aren't covered by single words. I don't believe in "sadness," "joy," or "regret." Maybe the best proof that the language is patriarchal is that it oversimplifies feeling."**_

_**― **__**Jeffrey Eugenides**_

_**...**_

"Isabelle, you need help." Simon watched as his wife pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and then bent down to pick Liam up. It was almost midday and she had only thrown on a tank top and some tight pants, no time for makeup with Liam's extra fussiness earlier that morning.  
"Actually, I do need help; thank you for noticing." Isabelle grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the baby when he started to cry. Looking around their messy bedroom, she groaned, "It is pig stye in here."  
There were clothes thrown everywhere from her attempt to organize their closet and get rid of things that were either too old or didn't fit. But with all of their kids' and Beau's toys and Liam's blankets and pacifiers scattered everywhere, the room looked as if a tornado had destroyed it. It hadn't even looked half as bad when the twins were born.  
Simon sighed, nudging one of the piles of Isabelle's old dresses with his foot, "If you want, I'll take Liam and then tell the twins to clean up their toys...you can get started on your 'organizing party'."  
Isabelle smiled tightly, but her eyes went right back on the baby when he started crying even louder, "The only way it's going to be a party is if you get me a bottle of tequila-oh my goodness, Liam." His hand was fisted in her shirt and his face was red as he screamed, "Simon, please take him." Izzy pleaded, moving towards her husband.  
Simon took Liam from her and began walking back to the doorway of their bedroom, "I'm going to go get the twins so that they can clean up in here and then I will help you-"  
"Mommy!" Layla came running into the room with her hands covering her ears. She ran straight for Isabelle, careening into her legs, "Make it stop!"  
Izzy picked her daughter up, groaning when a sharp pain shot up her back. She had to stop carrying the twins around soon; they were getting too big for the sort, "Make what stop?"  
"Liam's crying!" She exclaimed.  
Isabelle smiled tightly at Simon, "Daddy's going to put him down for a nap while you and Kaden help me clean up the mess you two made in here."  
"But what if he doesn't go to sleep?" Layla removed her hands from her ears and frowned.  
Izzy touched a finger to her lips, shaking her head, but smiled genuinely at her daughter, "Don't frown, baby, it's not pretty on you."  
Layla's face broke into a grin and she wrapped her arms tighter around Isabelle's neck, "I'm always pretty."  
"I know, that's because you're my little girl."  
**_..._**  
"I'm sorry." Maia breathed in deeply and when she released the breath of hot air, her eyes finally dried of tears, "I'm sorry, Jordan."  
Jordan folded his hands, just inches from hers across their dining room table. His expression was unreadable and that only made the situation more sufferable for Maia, "I was scared, but admittedly, that is no excuse to treat you like crap." She sighed and smiled tightly, "I think we should move forward with our wedding."  
Finally, some emotion crossed Jordan's features and Maia read them to be a mixture of disbelief and slight anger, "You think we should move forward?" He leaned back in his chair and let out a low whistle, "Maia, I know that you don't want a big wedding. And I won't force it on you." Jordan leaned forward again and took his hands in hers, their contact bringing Maia a great deal of warmth, "All I want and need is you."  
Maia breathed in a sharp breath, "You don't need to see me wearing an expensive dress, or see me walk down an aisle?" She asked quietly.  
"Of course not." Jordan smiled, "You're all I need."  
Maia smiled back and for a moment, it was just the two of them, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, then Maia's eyes brightened with an idea, "I know what we can do-"  
Jordan looked perplexed, "Maia, what are you-"  
"Isabelle throws great parties and I think she would know exactly how to make our night perfect."  
_**...**_  
"Look what I found." Simon pulled a dress bag out of their closet and he grinned as Izzy's eyes widened when he unzipped it to reveal her wedding dress, "Isabelle, this brings back memories." He exclaimed. Their kids would be napping for the next hour or so and the tired couple was somewhat delusional from the lack of sleep, yet they still wanted to have fun.  
Isabelle lowered her eyes back to the piles of old clothes spread out on the floor before her, "Yeah, throwback to when I used to have a nice body."  
Simon rolled his eyes, "You are gorgeous, Iz; I worship your body." He chuckled when her cheeks reddened, "The only thing that has changed about you...well...your boobs are bigger after having three kids-"  
Isabelle gaped, but her eyes were alight with laughter, "Angel above, Simon!"  
He laughed, "And that's a _good_ thing!" Simon thrusted the dress towards his wife, "Try it on."  
Isabelle stood up, kicking off her heels, "Only because I'm going to make you zip me up and unzip me..." She removed her shirt and watched with a seductive smile as his eyes widened, "What?" She gestured to her chest, "I thought you said it was a good thing?"  
"Oh, no," Simon stepped towards her and slung his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush up against his, "It's a _great_ thing." His breath was warm on her cheeks and Isabelle wanted to kiss him so badly, but she was worried that if she did, they would not be able to stop. And then one thing would lead to another and she would never finish her organizing project. But...that was boring and she deserved a break anyway, right?  
"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He leaned his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes as he did, murmuring a few words right back, "No, actually, I haven't put makeup on today."  
Simon's eyes opened and he traced a finger across her cheekbone, "You look beautiful without it."  
Although Isabelle felt tempted by his seductions, she knew she had to resist the urge otherwise she would not get any work done that day. She unbuttoned her leather pants and stepped out of them, moving forward to take the dress from her husband, "That's sweet." Isabelle slipped her wedding dress on and then turned around, pressing right up against Simon, "Zip me up?"  
Simon's hands smoothed over her back and he grinned when she shuttered, "What's the point? When I'm just going to tear it off of you anyway...?" He spun her around and started pulling the dress off of her, trailing his fingers lightly over her exposed skin.  
"Good point." Isabelle managed to get out before their lips crashed together. His hand wrapped around her thighs and he lifted her up so that she could circle her legs around his waist. It was hot and fast from the very beginning, Izzy's fingers tangling in Simon's hair, Simon's fingers digging into the small of her back as she ground her hips against his.  
"Take your shirt off." Isabelle demanded as soon as he had backed them onto their bed. Her voice was higher in pitch due to the feverish lust coursing through her.  
Simon did as he was told and it wasn't long before the rest of his clothing followed. There was not an inch of space between them, the way their chests and stomachs and hips were pressed tightly against one another.  
"Simon-" Izzy nearly whined with impatience.  
"I know, I know." Her husband nodded and just as he was about to fulfill her orders, her phone went off, startling both of them out of their rush.  
Isabelle threw herself back against the pillows and groaned, covering her face with her hands, "I am going to slit the throat of whoever that is-" Grumbling, she picked up the phone, her voice a little raspy from her and Simon's previous activities, "What?" She growled.  
"Holy hell, what's got you all riled up?" Maia asked from the other end if their line.  
Isabelle smirked at Simon, "My super sexy husband-"  
"Okay, that's enough personal information for me today." Maia sighed, "You like throwing parties, right-"  
Isabelle immediately perked up, her eyes brightening with extreme excitement, "Hell yes. What do you want, an engagement party? A reception for after the wedding-wait, when is your wedding-"  
"There isn't going to be one." Maia said flatly.  
Izzy gasped, "By the Angel, did you two break up?"  
"No, that's what I wanted to call you about. I was hoping we would just have a small ceremony, which would really just be a champagne toast or something and then we party afterwards-"  
"_Yes!_" Isabelle shrieked so loudly, she startled Simon out of their bed, "Yes, I'll do it here at my house on Christmas...or New Years!"  
"We never decided on a date-"  
"It has to be on Christmas because I have too many decorations from the holiday party-or..." An idea popped into her head, "Your wedding could be ice themed and you could be the ice queen!" Isabelle squealed with excitement.  
"You understand that we want this to be small, right?" Maia asked, slightly alarmed by the older girl's enthusiasm.  
"I know, I know, and I promise you, I will not disappoint." Izzy laughed, but then was cut short by Liam's sudden outcry on the baby monitor, "Okay, I've got to go, but best wishes to you and Jordan."  
"Thank you." Maia responded before she hung up.  
Izzy tossed her phone back onto her nightstand and then reached past her husband to grab her robe. More exhilaration filled her body as she wrapped the silk around herself and the grinned at Simon, "We're throwing them a party!"  
Simon sat on the bed, pants back on and shirt unbuttoned to show off his toned stomach. Izzy had been noticing lately that those recent months of training had really paid off. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously, "You're more excited about throwing a party than spending some much needed _alone time_ with your husband?"  
"Of course I am, Simon." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "At parties, I always have the best-"  
"_Okay, that's enough of that._" Simon fell back against the pillows and pointed at the forgotten piles of clothes laying around their room, "You still need to clean that up-"  
"Actually," She pushed their bedroom door open, allowing Liam's cries to filter into the room, "I need to get the baby."  
_**...**_  
"Smile for Daddy." Isabelle said softly to the baby before her. Liam was sitting in her lap, giggling at the sound of her voice. His eyes were wide and refused to leave her face, even when Simon leaned in to watch.  
"Ohmygod, he's melting my heart." Isabelle pressed a hand to her chest and at first, Simon thought it was for dramatic affect, but when he saw tears welling in her eyes, he knew her emotions were real, "I'm just so grateful that he's okay now and that we're all healthy and safe." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand when he pressed his lips to hers, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." Simon used his free hand to stroke Liam's cheeks, grinning when his lips pulled up into a toothless smile, "Aww, how precious is our baby?"  
Izzy lifted the baby to kiss him and then snuggled him against her chest, "So precious."  
Simon laid down next to her on the couch and pressed his side against hers do that they fit snugly, "I still wonder...how you even got pregnant with him." He looked at her curiously, "We used protection and you were on the pill."  
She shrugged, "I guess we just got lucky-"  
"Hey..." Simon raised his eyebrows at her, "Are you going to let me hold my son?"  
"Simon, no, I'm snuggling with him." Izzy gently stroked Liam's hair and smiled innocently when her husband rolled his eyes at her, "I love him so much."  
"He's going to turn five before you even let me touch him-"  
"Simon." Isabelle's gaze turned serious, "I need to ask you something about Liam."  
Simon nodded, "Go ahead."  
"Can we change his name?" She asked quickly.  
It took Simon a moment to register what she asked, but when he did, his jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"  
"Nothing dramatic, Si." She sat up beside him, "I was thinking that Liam could be short for William. And maybe we could change his middle name?"  
Simon sighed, "To what, Iz?"  
Isabelle shrugged, "I like 'Alexander'."  
"I like it, too...but he's already two months old and that's just..." He sighed, "Alright, I guess-"  
"Ohmygod." Izzy groaned, "Simon, if you're not feeling it-"  
"No, it's fine-"  
"Oh, your baby's name is just 'fine' to you?" She snapped, "Whatever. Forget I asked."  
Simon passed a hand over his face, "Jeez..." He sat up and looked down at his wife, who was distracting herself from their argument by trying to keep Liam up for a feeding. The moment had passed, as had their little quarrel, but Simon knew it would probably come up again later on, "Do you want me to get a bottle?"  
She shook her head before responding curtly, "No." Her sour expression lifted when Liam blinked his eyes and yawned, "Finally, baby, you were about to go and sleep on me all day." Isabelle pulled her focus from the baby and stared blankly at Simon, "Are you...okay?"  
He blinked, "Did you need me for something?"  
"Can you wake the twins up and then make lunch for us-"  
Simon chuckled and smirked at her, "Oh, you're going to let me do it this time?"  
Izzy grinned, "I'm sure everyone prefers your cooking."  
_**...**_  
By the time everyone was seated at the table and eating, Simon and Isabelle were ready to call it a day, even though it was only twelve thirty. The twins, however, were energetic after a long nap and seemingly ready to take on the world with their loud voices and exuberant gestures. Even Liam was awake and alert in Simon's arms, watching everything with wide eyes.  
Layla picked at her food, pulling out all of the vegetables and nutrition until all that was left was cheese.  
Izzy raised her eyebrows at Layla and spoke sternly, "Layla-"  
"I don't like mustard or ham, and this bread is too hard!" She complained, gesturing to the remains of the sandwiches, "I just like the cheese."  
Simon pointed at Kaden, who was almost done with his sandwich, "Kaden doesn't mind it-"  
"_Kaden isn't me!_" Layla screeched.  
Isabelle raised her eyebrows at the child, "Daddy was just saying something; you don't have to scream." She spoke gently, but Layla still frowned and then slumped over the table, sobbing.  
Both of her brothers watched her with mild interest, Kaden looking quite bored and used to her behavior. Liam just continued to suck on his fist while he regarded the scene.  
"Layla," Izzy said sharply, "Sit up." She paused as her daughter did as told, "Stop crying, there is absolutely no reason for you to cry."  
Layla nodded and wiped her tears away, though her eyes retained the redness from the crying, "I'm sorry, Mommy."  
"You're fine, baby." Izzy's voice softened and she gestured for her to come closer, "Come here."  
Layla climbed down from her chair and then ran up to her mother, who then lifted her onto her lap.  
Simon watched with a slight twinge of jealously when his daughter giggled as Isabelle fed her some of her own food. Normally, it was him and Layla doing things together all the time, but he saw now that his little girl was growing out of her favoritism for him. And it made him feel sad, "Layla, do you want to come with me to get ice cream later while Mommy goes to visit Aunt Clare?"  
Layla's eyes widened and Simon felt his heartbeat quicken with excitement. But to his dismay, she turned around to face her mother instead of him, "Can I go see Clare Bear?"  
Isabelle shrugged, "Sure."  
Hurt, Simon refocused his attention on his two sons, who seemed to be much more interested in him, "Daddy, I'll go with you." Kaden offered kindly.  
Simon smiled, "Yeah? You want some ice cream?"  
Kaden giggled, "I like ice cream."  
Liam wriggled in Simon's grasp until he adjusted his position in his arms, "You just wanted Daddy's attention, didn't you?" He brought Liam closer and kissed him until a wide grin spread across the baby's face, "I love you something special."  
_**...**_  
Later on, Simon went to help Isabelle get Layla ready for visiting Clary. After he pulled a jacket onto his daughter, he turned away fir a second and noticed that Izzy was dressing Liam quickly, "You're not taking Liam with you, are you?" Simon asked curiously, though he secretly hoped that the only kid he would have to worry about for the next hour was Kaden.  
She shrugged, "No..." Izzy frowned at him, "Unless you want me to?"  
Simon shook his head, "You were up with him last night; I'll give you a break."  
Isabelle scoffed, "He only woke up once, Si. It's really not a big deal." She shook her head and then picked Liam up and handed him off the her husband, "But thanks anyway."  
Simon furrowed his brows with concern when she sighed sadly, "Are you okay?"  
Izzy blinked, "A little tired, but we have three kids-that's expected."  
"Okay." Simon pulled her in for a long kiss that made his stomach do somersaults until it ended with Isabelle whispering, "Thank you."  
He smiled cheekily when he responded, "Of course."  
_**...**_  
Both Clary and Layla squealed with excitement when they saw each other, "How's my favorite niece?" Clary sang as she scooped Layla into her arms.  
Layla nuzzled into her aunt's embracing, giggling softly, "I love you, Clare-Bear."  
"I love you, too, Lay." Clary whispered, turning to her friend, "What's going on?"  
Isabelle cleared her throat, "Layla, why don't you go play with Leo?"  
As soon as Clary set the little girl down, she scampered off to her cousin's nursery, singing his name out loudly.  
Izzy leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, "I need your contraceptive rune."  
Clary frowned, her puzzlement bright in her green eyes, "I don't understand."  
"It's so that it doesn't happen again." Isabelle tapped her stele against Clary's kitchen counter, "Although frankly, I wouldn't mind another baby."  
Clary raised her eyebrows at her friend, "Really? You think you could handle four kids?"  
Izzy shrugged as she watched her daughter play with Leo in the living room behind Clary, "_Oh, hell no;_ not now. But that's why I need your contraceptive rune-Clary?" She asked, growing concerned with the younger girl's unusual quietness, "Are you alright?"  
Clary blinked away her muddled confusion, "I...it doesn't work-well, I'm not sure if it works...Yet. And that's kind of a risky thing to...you know...figure out."  
Izzy nodded, "Well, one of us will find out soon enough." She pulled her shirt up, trying hard to ignore the large scar that stretched across the bottom of her stomach-  
Clary gasped, "Isabelle, I hate you so much!"  
"What?"  
"You just had a baby two months ago; where is the baby fat?"  
Izzy had to stifle her laughter at the bitterness Clary held in her tone, "Honey, I had such bad morning sickness, I only gained about fifteen pounds in the end."  
"Maybe I shouldn't give you the rune then because I don't think you need it-"  
Isabelle gaped, "Are you kidding? I've had three unplanned pregnancies; of course I need it."  
_**...**_  
Almost as soon as Clary had finished drawing the rune, Isabelle's stomach began to burn slightly, though it was not enough to get her out of any of the work she still had to do when she returned home. And her 'work' turned out to be arguing with her husband.  
"You could have asked me first." Simon muttered, his eyes lowered to the floor.  
Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and glared, "So now I have to ask you before I put a rune on my body?"  
He groaned, clearly quite frustrated, "This isn't just a rune, Isabelle! This is our future." Simon rolled his eyes, "Or it was." He gestured to her stomach, "Until you ruined it-"  
"We decided," She whispered, stepping right up to him, "That we didn't want anymore kids."  
"We made that decision in a time of grief, Isabelle." His breath was warm on her cheeks and his gaze dark on hers, "Our thoughts were shot negative by the prospect of our baby dying-"  
Izzy flinched away from him and smoothed her hair back from her face, sighing deeply, "Simon, it's just a rune-"  
"What if _I_ want another baby?" He snapped.  
Isabelle's hands fell to her sides and she placed them on her hips, staring angrily at her husband, "We will cross that bridge when we get to it-" She stopped mid sentence as Simon's phone went off. Her eyes went to his briefly, but he backed away to answer the phone call, "Robert..." Simon's voice hardened, "We've had two months to ourselves; there's time now." He paused and glanced back at his wife, who seemed to be growing angrier by the second, "I'll be there in ten." Simon ended the call and as soon as he did that, Isabelle was upon him, "What did he want?"  
"There's been a demon spotting down by the-"  
Isabelle's anger immediately slipped away and her eyes lit up with excitement, "_Really?_" She pranced over to her closet and began taking out her gear, "It's been too long since I last slayed a demon...or anything for that matter-"  
"Iz-"  
She was fully dressed already, hopping on one foot to pull on her boots, "I finally get to use my whip-"  
"Isabelle." Simon said sternly, "Who's going to watch the kids?"  
She walked up to him, her expression muddled with confusion, "You're not proposing that I stay with them are you?"  
Simon sighed, "Liam is still nursing and also...your dad actually asked for _me-_"  
Izzy glared at him, "He's _not_ my dad. He's a lying bastard. And I don't want to spend another minute in this house, confined just because I have boobs-you know, Liam can drink formula."  
"But with how weak he already is, the Brothers don't recommend it." Simon could feel his heart breaking when she kicked off her boots and slumped onto their bed, her eyes filling with tears, "Iz..." He came beside her and pulled her into his arms, "Why are you crying?"  
"There are a million reasons why I should be happy: I have a beautiful, healthy family, loving friends and a nice home." Her voice cracked, "But I can't deal with this stupid divorce, I can't kill demons because I'll sound like a bitch for wanting to leave my children...and now you're mad at me for killing all of our _future_ children-"  
Simon gave a sharp gasp of surprise, "Isabelle, _no._ Nonono. I'm not mad at you. I just...this year, you've been pretty sneaky and I don't appreciate that; that needs to stop. But shadowhunting is your job and I understand why you're upset." He sighed and smiled down at her, "Because you're already dressed, I'll stay home with the kids and you can go-"  
"_Really?_" Isabelle pushed him back onto the bed, tackling him, "I love you so much, and I promise I'll make it up to you!"  
Simon slid his hands over her knees, which were on either side of his waist and bit his lip, conflicted, "You need to leave right now-"  
"The Institute!" Izzy blurted out.  
Simon raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"  
"We'll drop the kids off at the Institute-it's a pack of demons, isn't it?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"Then it'll take two to kill them all. Besides," Isabelle paused briefly to kiss him softly, "We haven't killed any demons together yet." She smiled seductively, "You know how much I love a man who is good with seraph blades-"  
"No, actually, I don't know." Simon chuckled when she raised an eyebrow, "But I can't wait to find out."  
_**...**_

_**Congratulations-**_

_**You have made it to the end of this insanely long (and somewhat boring) chapter!**_

_**I promise it gets better!**_

**_Remember to leave me a review of what you thought!_**

**_Thank you so much for reading,_**

**_-H._**


	40. Hidden By a Mask of Fire

_**"**__**Not a visible enthusiasm but a hidden one, an excitement burning with a cold flame." **_  
_**― **__**Patrick Süskind**_

_**...**_

It was a pack of three Drevak demons, each one just as hungry and grueling as the next. They dripped venom and their lips pulled back into a snarl as soon as their beady eyes set upon Simon and Isabelle.  
The two glanced at each other; Isabelle's entire exterior was glowing with excitement, while Simon held back and covered it with concern.  
"Don't be nervous, Si. You're going to do great." Izzy promised genuinely before stepping forward, her whip trailing behind her like an inferior golden snake.  
Simon whispered two names for the seraph blades he held in his hands and then went to stand beside her as the beasts before them slowly drew closer.  
"Don't ever stop moving." Izzy whispered fiercely, "They're fast and they will kill you at any opportunity they have, so-"  
"I'll stay on my toes." Simon nodded at her, expecting her to smile with relief at his knowledge, but she only frowned, "Don't take your eyes off of the enemy, either; even if you hear me scream-watch them."  
Her tone was incredibly grave and it sent chills down Simon's spine, but he nodded reluctantly anyway.  
His nerves were on fire, sending distracting signals to his brain every second.  
_Why are there demons in Central Park?_  
_Protect Isabelle no matter what; she is your wife._  
**_Why are there demons in Central Park?_**  
"_Simon!_" Isabelle screeched, sounding quite far away.  
He looked up to see one of the three demons charging him, full speed. Simon reacted quickly and dove out of the way, nearly losing one of his blades in the process. He rolled into a crouching position and then struck out immediately when the creature tried to pounce on him again. It gave a satisfying scream of pain when the blade stuck in its head and then writhes on the ground in front of Simon until it vanished in a cloud of black smoke and demon ichor.  
Isabelle had her whip wrapped around another demon's neck, but with one strong yank of her arm, the head was cut clean off and sent soaring to the grass soaked with blood. She stomped towards Simon as her whip coiled back around her wrist, "Are you okay?"  
Simon nodded, slightly breathless, "Why? Do I not look okay?"  
Izzy smiled weakly, "No, you look great. But your cheeks are red-"  
"Where the hell did the other one go?" Simon demanded, stalking away from her. He was still pumped with adrenaline and felt that the next demon could be an easier kill, but to his dismay, it was nowhere to be found.  
"I guess we scared it so badly, it fled." Isabelle groaned, "This was an incredible let down." She looked apologetically at her husband, "I'm sorry your first trip sucked."  
Simon sighed, "It's not your fault. Besides, maybe it's for the best. We took almost two hours to track them down and it's nearing ten o'clock." He took her hand in his and squeezed it, "Let's go home-"  
"_Ow._" Isabelle's hand tightened on his and she doubled over, her whip dropping from her other hand as it pressed to her lower back.  
Simon's eyes widened and his face paled with panic, "Isabelle, did one of the demons-"  
"No, I just need to stop carrying the twins-my back is killing me." She cursed as the pain grew sharper, "_Fuck._"  
"Oh, Iz." Simon eased her upright and helped her lean on him, "I don't think this is just regular back pain-"  
"No, I'm okay now." Izzy winced once more, closing her eyes. Almost as soon as the pain started, it ended and she reopened her eyes, and flashed a watery grin at Simon, "I'm fine."  
Simon smiled playfully, "Maybe Liam has aged you by 30 years; that's the only explanation on the sudden back pain."  
She scoffed, bewildered, "Layla and Kaden-"  
"They aren't heavy, Iz, and you know that." Simon said flatly.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes, "It's just a little bit of back pain-"  
"And you haven't had this bad of back pain since you were in labor with our children." He reminded her smoothly, "If it gets worse tomorrow, I'm calling Magnus."  
"Actually, I think it's my body reacting to not being around my children." Izzy tugged on his hand, "You can call Magnus whenever you want, but I know that when I can kiss my babies again, I'll be fine."  
Simon looked at her strangely, "Are you _drunk?_"  
"Screw you!" She laughed.  
_**...**_  
The Institute was quiet and dark when they entered it, and at first, Isabelle was suspicious. But as soon as they climbed the stairs to her mother's room, the sound of singing could be heard. She instantly recognized the lyrics and tune of the lullaby Maryse use to sing to her and her siblings. Isabelle grabbed the back of Simon's jacket to stop him from opening the bedroom door all the way and then gestured for him to look through the small gap.  
Her frowned at her and whispered, "As much as this may surprise you, I don't actually enjoy sneaking on people; especially your mother-"  
"Simon, she's singing to our baby and that's it." Izzy rolled her eyes and leaned forward to see into the room.  
Sure enough, her mother was pacing back and forth, rocking Liam as her voice softly sang out their childhood lullaby. Liam's eyes were half closed and Isabelle jumped when they found hers and widened.  
"Oh, shit." She laughed nervously when he started to cry hysterically, "Mom, I'm sorry."  
Maryse grinned as the couple pushed their way into the room, "He was being fussy and I thought the singing would help because it used to calm you down."  
Isabelle took Liam and felt relief calm her nerves when he immediately silenced soon after, "You just missed me so much, didn't you?"  
Simon turned to his mother in law as Izzy went off to tend to the baby, "How were they?"  
Her smile broadened at the mention of the twins, "They were amazing. Layla and Kaden both went down on time with no complaints and before that, we played, and we all had a good time." Maryse laughed, "Even Liam was smiling and laughing with us."  
Simon chuckled, "Well, that's good-"  
"Can I keep them? Until tomorrow?"  
"Damn, you must have had a _really_ good time if you want to watch the twins for even _longer-_"  
"_Please._" Maryse pleaded, sounding very much like her daughter.  
"Well, they are already asleep, so..."  
"Thank you!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms.  
Simon was taken aback, but he hugged her back regardless, "Okay, but Izzy and I are taking Liam back home with us because he's too little-"  
"Are you kidding?" Isabelle came back into the room with a very awake looking baby in her arms, "Look at how chubby his cheeks are." She gently poked his cheeks, making him giggle lightly. Izzy looked up at her family, "Are we taking the twins?"  
Maryse shook her head, "I'll hold on to them for the night. You should come get them tomorrow afternoon."  
"Okay, well then let's go because I'm tired." Isabelle stated flatly.  
Simon gaped at her, "Well, jeez." He turned to kiss Maryse lightly on the cheek, "Thank you for everything. Good luck with Layla and Kaden."  
_**...**_  
"I don't know why he's still crying." Isabelle was exasperated and exhausted. Liam had been crying for the past two hours and she knew he was colicky; that's why he was crying. But none of her other kids had ever had colic as bad as his and she did not know what to do. "I've exhausted every option we have, Si."  
Simon was pacing their room, watching her try to soothe the upset baby every once in a while, "It's every night; eleven o'clock to...twelve thirty."  
Izzy tried and failed again to nurse Liam, but when he started crying even louder, her anxiety spiked. "I think there's something wrong with him."  
"No," Simon sat down next to her and took Liam into his arms, "He's just colicky." He lifted the baby to his shoulder and started patting his back, hoping that maybe he would be able to calm him down. "Just remember, don't cry when the baby...cries..." Simon sighed when he saw that Isabelle's eyes were quickly filling with tears, "Iz...?"  
She shook her head and hastily wiped at her cheeks, standing up off of the bed, "It's just that he's our baby and I should know what to do, but I don't-"  
"You're not obligated, Iz. Yes, he is your baby, but you're not a mind reader. You might have instincts, but there's no way to know for sure unless you're him." Simon spoke softly over Liam's cries and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "Izzy, you're doing great. But Liam's crying is enough-you're going to make me cry." He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers, letting his hand linger on the side of her face when he pulled away again.  
Isabelle smiled weakly at him and then looked down at Liam, who was finally starting to calm down, "Are you ready to eat again, baby?"  
Simon laughed as Liam turned his head and looked up at his father for a brief moment before he closed his mouth around his shirt, "I think that was a yes-Izzy, hurry up and feed him; he's trying to eat me."  
Isabelle laughed as she took the baby from him, "You are so dramatic."  
Simon smirked, "You're telling me that now, but last night, when I tried to get you to eat the cake-"  
"Shut up-" Izzy warned, trying to keep the laughter out of her tone and failing.  
"And you said that you could feel the calories seeping into your body with every bite-"  
"I'm not even three pounds away from my pre-pregnancy weight and I don't need your amazing baking skills to throw me off while I'm so close-" She breathed in deeply and her eyes widened, "Ohmygod...cake...birthday cake...birthdays..." Isabelle gave a sharp gasp, "Kaden's birthday-and Layla's birthday is this weekend." She groaned, "I have three days to pull together a party."  
Simon sighed, "A special breakfast and a pillow fort might suffice." He smiled softly at her, "They're your children and they love you regardless, Iz. A party won't do anything but flash bright lights in their eyes and possibly shatter their eardrums." He laughed, "But I know and you know that they love waffles and hot chocolate and spending time with their beloved family...that's both inexpensive and priceless."  
Izzy was puzzled, "Simon, I think those two words mean the same thing-"  
His finger went to her lips to shush her, "Less talking, more sleeping."

_**...**_

**I have failed yet again to complete this fanfiction by my goal time, but now I have to go away for 4 weeks, so the next chapters will not be posted until late July.**

**Remember to leave your thoughts for me so that I can imporve my fanfiction!**

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**-H.**


	41. Undesirable Change of Fate

**I seriously was not going to update for another 4 weeks until I returned, but you guys just left the sweetest reviews, so I HAD to!**

**Thank you so much + enjoy this chapter!**

_**...**_

_**"**__**Bad news doesn't hurt as much, if you hear it in good company. It's like, if somebody pushes you out of a 5th floor window and you bounce off an awning, a car roof, and a pile of plastic garbage bags before you smash onto the pavement, you've got a pretty good chance of surviving." **_  
_**― **__**Patricia Gaffney**_

_**...**_

Magnus couldn't be happier and Alec couldn't be happier that his husband was happy. The adoption had gone through and Emilia was theirs. They spent all day decorating her room and buying her new clothes. Alec low key tried to slip it to Magnus that she did not need all of the things that he was buying, but the warlock insisted, proceeding in nodding at Emilia with a bright smile, "Sweetheart, I know it's a lot, but you like it right?"  
Emilia grinned, her green eyes twinkling and cheeks turning slightly pink, "I like the pink walls in my bedroom...and the four poster bed...and the gummy bear machine."  
Alec laughed, "Magnus, you got me there; I didn't even know those existed."  
"What, gummy bears, or gummy bear machines?" Magnus teased.  
"Shut up."  
"Hey, be nice." Emilia protested lightly, going over to hug Magnus, "What did he ever do to you?"  
Alec kneeled next to them and gazed into her eyes, "What did _who_ ever do to me?"  
Blushing, Emilia turned her face into Magnus's chest and mumbled, "_Daddy._"  
"Good girl." Alec pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, "Don't be afraid; we're family now."  
_**...**_  
"I think it's the position that makes it that way." Isabelle muttered breathily.  
"No, Iz, they're definitely fake." Simon chuckled softly, placing his hand on her back to bring her closer. He picked up the diamond earrings lying on the counter and held them up between them, "Iz, you bought fake diamond earrings."  
Isabelle groaned, "I payed over 2,000 dollars for those."  
Simon gaped at her.  
Izzy sighed, "I guess no ones's going to be wearing those-"  
"No, you're going to wear them and you will pretend they're diamonds." Simon thrusted the earrings at her, "Spending over 2,000 dollars on earrings-_are you joking?_"  
"They were supposed to be for Mia." Her expression darkened, "I wanted to go see her anyway because she's supposed to be moving in with Magnus and Alec-"  
"Iz, you can't buy her trust back." Simon said softly."  
"Well, if nothing else works, I can damn well attempt to-"  
"You haven't tried anything else." He spoke firmly, "You should give these to Layla, because I'm sure at this point Magnus has already magicked up some expensive earrings for his little one. Besides, you know you can't put real diamonds on Layla anyway because she will probably...feed them to the dog or something-I don't know."  
Isabelle laughed, "Wow, you make her sound like such a trip." Her fingertips brushed the rough edges of the jewelry, "Why should I give 2,000 dollar earrings to her anyway, if she can't keep track of them?"  
"Are you going to wear fake diamonds?" Simon pressed.  
She sniffed, "Only if you make me." Izzy dropped the earrings onto the counter and leaned against it, looking up at her husband, "What kind of cake are we getting the twins?"  
Simon slipped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to the counter, "Ice cream cake."  
"That's messy." She pouted.  
"Every cake is messy when you enjoy it..." His voice trailed off as their lips touched and he pressed his body against hers. She smiled briefly before her lips parted to let him in and then suddenly everything was a blur. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Simon responded by digging his grip into her sides to keep her upright.  
"_Ow._" Isabelle gave a sudden yelp of pain and she backed away, her hands covering her sides.  
Simon's face went white, "Did I hurt you?"  
"Yes," She breathed, shaking her head, "No-_I don't know._"  
"Where does it hurt?" He placed his hands over hers as she guides them over the most tender spot.  
"My pelvis and my stomach-_ow,_ _Simon, please-_" She cried out.  
Simon reached for his phone, hands shaking as he punched in the digits, "Magnus, I need your help."  
"What's going on?"  
"I-I don't know. There's something wrong with Isabelle-"  
There was some rustling on the other end before he spoke again, "You're at home?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be there in five minutes-"  
Simon tossed his phone to the side as Isabelle limped over to the sink and gagged, "Iz, Magnus will be here in a few minutes-"  
"Shhh." She was shaking and her skin was shiny with sweat, but Simon was relieved that she had not vomited yet, "Can you please get me some water?"  
Simon did as she asked and handed her a cold glass of water, "Are you still hurting?"  
Izzy slowly took a small sip and then shuddered, "A little bit."  
"Okay, what seems to be the problem?" Magnus walked into the kitchen where Simon was still fussing over his wife, "Isabelle, you look a little bothered." He noted.  
She shrugged, "I'm okay." Her eyes narrowed when Simon began to protest, "Right now, I'm okay."  
Magnus's gazed lowered to her stomach and his eyes widened, "I think you should let me take a look at you."  
"You _are_ looking at me." She argued.  
"No," Magnus raised his eyebrows, "With an ultrasound."  
_**...**_  
Isabelle was in pain again, by the time Simon and Magnus had gotten her settled on the couch. Her hand was tight on Simon's as Magnus conjured up an ultrasound and quickly pulled up an image on the screen, "I knew it."  
"Knew _what?_" Izzy gasped.  
The warlock pointed at the grainy imagery, "This is your ovary..." He moved the wand over her stomach, "And this is an irregular lump that should not be on your ovary."  
"Ohmygod," Simon dropped his head into his hands, groaning loudly, "Does she have cancer?"  
"I don't know." Magnus answered truthfully as he shut off the machine. His eyes were sad, "There is a 90 percent chance that it's only a cyst. We can wait and see if it will go away on its own and if not, I'll do a blood test-"  
Isabelle sat up abruptly, wincing a little bit, "Can we just do one now?" She nodded at her husband, who was white as a sheet and shaking, "I don't need him freaking out tonight."  
Magnus nodded, "I'll be right back."  
As soon as he left, Isabelle snapped, "Holy shit, I'm going to die."  
Simon looked at her, his eyes watery and rimmed with red, "We don't know anything yet."  
"I'm just kidding, Si. Lighten up." She pulled his hands away from his face and smiled at him, "I'm going to be fine."  
Simon tucked himself into her chest and let her wrap her arms around him, "You scared me; I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"You don't have to be scared because I'm not going anywhere." She scoffed, "And how many shadowhunters that you know of have gotten cancer?"  
"Good point." He mumbled.  
Izzy sucked in a sharp breath, "There is a first time for everything, though-"  
"_Isabelle-_"  
"Okay, lovebirds, you can stop being so affectionate in front of me for forever." Magnus came back into the room with a kit and sat down to prepare Isabelle's arm for drawing blood, "Don't tense your arm up otherwise it will hurt...like a bitch."  
"I'm sure you would know a lot about bitches." Izzy muttered.  
"What did you just say?" Magnus gasped.  
"Nothing." Izzy said quickly, winking at Simon, who was trying hard to stifle his laughter.  
"No, but seriously, I don't-_ow!_" Isabelle winced as Magnus poked the needle into her forearm.  
"See what happens when you talk to me like that? What did we learn?" Magnus said fiercely.  
Isabelle shifted uncomfortably, "To push your buttons in order to feel pain." She smiled, "Magnus, you're pretty cute when you're upset."  
Simon's face went red as Magnus chuckled, "Iz, what are you-"  
"Simon, don't worry. You get super, super hot when you're angry-Magnus, are we almost done? I can hear Liam waking up."  
"Are you kidding? I still need two and a half more vials of your blood."  
Isabelle nodded at Simon as Liam's cries became more apparent, "Will you please get him?"  
Simon placed a soft kiss on her cheek before standing up and silently leaving the room.  
"He is _so_ mad at you, Hon." Magnus laughed.  
Isabelle burst out laughing as well, "I know."  
_**...**_  
"I am cancer free." Isabelle said cheerfully upon joining her husband and baby after Magnus left, "I told you so, Simon."  
Simon was half asleep in the rocking hair with Liam resting fitfully on his chest, "That's great, Iz."  
She grabbed a pacifier from a nearby drawer and watched as Liam calmed down after she stuck it in his mouth, "How long have you been trying to get him to sleep?"  
"Over half an hour."  
Izzy smiled, "Are you tired?"  
He frowned, eyes closed, "Yes, please let me sleep."  
She carefully took the baby from him and then kissed his forehead softly, "I guess I'll go get the twins from my mom-"  
"You should rest." He mumbled sleepily.  
"I would, but we have three kids to worry about and while there _were_ two parents, there is now only _one-_"  
Simon sat up hastily, "Iz, if you want my help-"  
She held her hand up to silence him, "Oh, no, I've got it all. That's what mothers are for, right?" Izzy made sure Liam was sound asleep before she tucked him into his crib, "I'll be with Layla and Kaden if you need me."  
_**...**_  
"You need to go straight to your room for a nap." Isabelle muttered softly to Layla when they returned home. Kaden was already asleep in her arms and while she knew she probably should not be carrying him, she really had not wanted to wake him, either.  
Layla lead the way to her and Kaden's room and then waited patiently in her bed until her mother finished tucking Kaden into his own.  
"Layla, what do you want for your birthday?" Isabelle asked when she went to go tuck her in.  
Layla's eyes widened with excitement, "My baby sister."  
Isabelle sucked in a sharp breath, "Oh, Honey, that's not very realistic for Saturday-"  
"I mean Ava." Her blue eyes grew watery with tears, "I want to see Ava."  
Isabelle felt her heart drop to her stomach, "Oh..." She caressed Layla's cheek and then pushed a few stands of hair out of her eyes, "Ava is in a place where we can't see her."  
Layla frowned, "Then how am I supposed to know if she's okay? I can't be a good big sister-"  
"You are a great big sister to Liam; you can't forget about him." Isabelle said reassuringly, trying to keep her voice steady.  
"It's not fair." Layla whispered, climbing into her mother's arms.  
"What's not fair?"  
"That we can't see her. She's a part of our family..." Her voice broke, "And she's not even here."  
Isabelle fought the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, "I know."  
_**...**_  
"Simon, I need your help." Isabelle announced when the twins were washing up for dinner.  
He looked up from the fridge and smiled, "With what?"  
She shifted on her feet and cleared her throat, "Layla wants to see Ava."  
The smile disappeared from Simon's face and as did the color in his cheeks, "I can't help with-"  
"You saw her when you were...dying...?" Izzy asked cautiously.  
He nodded, lowering his gaze, "I did..."  
Isabelle came closer to him and muttered something in his ear, "Okay?" She confirmed, backing away.  
Simon looked troubled and sad, but when he saw the heartbreak in his wife's eyes, he knew that it was the right thing to do, "Okay."  
_**...**_  
Clary seemed startled, but happy to see her best friend on her doorstep an hour later, "Simon! What's going on?"  
Simone's face was stony, his eyes dark and Clary knew immediately that something was wrong, though she waited for him to explain himself, "Clary, I need you to draw someone for me."  
_**...**_


	42. More Punishing Than the Act of Waiting

_**"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**_

_**-Lao Tzu**_

_**...**_

"Mama, Daddy told me how babies are made." Layla said innocently.

Isabelle immediately stopped changing Liam and gaped at her daughter, "He did what?" She gasped. She didn't care how innocent Layla's tone was, the words were like an alarm ringing in her ears.

Layla nodded, "I don't get it because he said that there's a mommy and a daddy, but Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec are both daddies, so it doesn't make any sense." She turned her blue eyes to Isabelle, who still looked incredibly perplexed, "How can they have a baby?"

Isabelle closed her mouth and then thought for a moment, "They can't get pregnant like I did; they get a baby that doesn't have a Mommy or a Daddy."

"Oh..." Layla looked deflated, "That's kind of sad."

"Well, they're happy to have Emilia, and Emilia is happy to have them, so not really." Izzy said softly, picking Liam up and then kneeling beside her, "Her Mommy and Daddy weren't very good people, so she got new parents. And now everyone is happy,"

Layla nodded and smiled, seeming very content with her mother's answers, "What happened to Ava? How come she wasn't born like me and Kaden?"

Isabelle felt her heart start to pound harder in her chest as the uncomfortable topic rose, "To be honest...I don't know. No one knows; it just happens sometimes and it's really...really...unfortunate." At first, Isabelle didn't know whether or not Layla would understand what she was saying, but the sadness in her eyes spoke volumes and she knew right away that the three year old had comprehended her words perfectly, "Honey, we don't have to talk about this-"

Liam gurgled loudly and then shifted around in Isabelle's arms so that he could suck on his fingers.

"Could what happened to Ava have happened to Liam?" Layla mumbled, almost guiltily.

Izzy shrugged, "Yes." She responded truthfully, knowing that Layla deserved to know everything going on with her siblings, especially if their heart was calling for it, "It could have happened to Liam." She took a deep breath before continuing, "If Daddy and I decide to have another baby, it could happen to that baby, too."

"But then aren't you scared?" Layla's voice was shaking.

"A little bit," said Izzy, "But if I was too scared to do things, then I wouldn't ever get anything done."

"That's true..." Layla murmured.

Izzy smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Come here, baby." She opened her arms for Layla and hugged her close to her chest, kissing her cheeks and her forehead and her nose, "You know I love you, right?"

Layla nodded, "Yes, Mama." She pulled away slightly, "But I don't want a baby sister if you're going to be too scared to have one."

"Oh, no," Isabelle laughed, "You know I will try my absolute hardest to give you everything you want." She squeezed Layla tightly until she giggled, "Your feelings come before mine. Always."

...

"I heard that you promised Layla a sister?" Simon smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "You want to explain that to me?"

Isabelle leaned against their bathroom sink and crossed her arms as well, "You gave our daughter a sex talk?"

Simon blushed, "I told her the story of how we got lucky enough to have twins almost four years ago."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "And what exactly was that story?" She smiled, "I hope you left out the gritty details of our spontaneous, romantic adventure on top of the Eiffel Tower-"

"Why the hell would I tell our three year old about that?" Simon laughed. He slowly walked towards her as he began to speak in a level voice, "I said that we were sad because we learned that we couldn't have a baby..." Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "We saw a doctor because you got sick and then he told us that we were going to have twins." He ducked down to kiss her forehead, "And we were very, very happy." He kissed her cheek, "Then we got even happier," His lips found hers and they stayed there for a while, "When we found out about Liam."

Izzy giggled, "I think that Layla needs to fix her phrasing. I thought you gave her a sex talk."

"That would be ridiculous." Simon laughed.

"You say that now, but I'm making you do it in ten years." Isabelle pushed past him and climbed on top of their bed, "I am so tired." She groaned loudly when Kaden's screech traveled from his room and through the house's thick walls, "I don't know what happened, but I'm not going to go-"

Simon's eyes grew wide as both of the twins' screams were followed by high pitched cries, "Are you sure you're still not going to go check on them-"

Isabelle sat up abruptly, her hair flipped over one shoulder, "If they wake the baby, I'm going to give them another reason to cry." She said, sounding quite irritated.

"Damn. What happened to 'Nice Mommy'?" Simon asked, amused.

"She never exsisted." Isabelle said flatly, and though her face was a mask of anger, Simon knew she was only joking.

"I can't keep..." Her voice trailed off as she shook her head and then stood up hastily, "You know what? I don't care."

Simon followed his wife into the twins' bedroom and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw his two older children crying in each others' arms, "What is going on here?"

Izzy waited until their attention was on her before she gestured for them to get up, "Come on, you two. We're going to have nap time all together because Mommy is going crazy."

Layla climbed out of Kaden's bed and waited for him to follow so that she could walk hand in hand with him to their parents. Once she reached Simon, Layla let go of her brother and tackled his legs. There were tears falling from her eyes and Simon reached down to push her hair back and wipe them away. She grew even more hysterical, however, when he refused to pick her up. But Simon was not so quick to give in to her antics, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He said softly.

Layla coughed and choked around her tears, "I had a bad dream. Everybody was at a picnic and me and Kaden were playing with Ava and then she was gone." Her arms tightened around Simon's legs, "Then you and Mommy were crying over a picture of her and you guys wouldn't talk to me, or Kaden, or Liam." She was sobbing now and Simon knew that retelling the story only further pained her. He took her into his arms and was about to walk back to his bedroom when he noticed that Isabelle's face had gone white, even with Kaden's arms wrapped around her. Simon squinted at her and mouthed the words, 'You okay?'

Isabelle mouthed back, 'They had the same dream.'

...

"Isn't that weird?" Izzy whispered to Simon once they were back in bed and the twins were lying, asleep, between them. Her hand passed over Kaden to stroke Layla's hair when she stirred a little bit, "I mean, I know they're close, but...that's a little freaky."

"Maybe it's, like, a twin telepathy or something." Simon offered quietly. He looked at Isabelle, his eyes gentle and warm on hers, "How are you feeling?"

She slid her hand over his bicep and then across his chest and under his shirt, "Much better now."

Simon frowned, "What are you doing?"

Izzy narrowed her eyes, "Am I not allowed to touch you now?"

"No, I was just wondering how far your hand was going to go while there are two children in our bed." He clarified, his lips forming a smirk, "Though, there aren't two children in our shower...if you know what I mean."

Isabelle considered this for a moment, her brows furrowing with thought before giving a response, "No, thank you; I'm tired."

"Well, damn." He turned over and pulled his shirt back down, "It's probably for the best. Who knows what we would have next?"

"Quadruplets." Isabelle murmured into her pillow. Exhaust was finally taking over and her eyes were closing to the soothing sound of the twins' level breathing and her husbands voice, "Probably octoplets."

"True." She muttered softly and then fell into a deep sleep.

...

Isabelle woke to the sound of her baby's delighted giggles, followed by the sound of her husband's amused laughter. Her eyes opened to see Simon leaning against their headboard with Liam propped up in his lap. He was tickling the baby and kissing his chubby cheeks to make him laugh even harder, "You're so sweet, little one."

Isabelle closed her eyes and smiled into her pillow. But seconds later, she sat up, realizing that the twins were no longer with them, "Where are Layla and Kaden?"

Simon didn't take his gaze off of his son as he answered, "Your mom has them."

"Again?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." Simon smiled, "I don't know how you slept through her coming in and the twins leaving with her...and Liam's screaming." He chuckled, "You must have been really tired."

Isabelle sighed, "What time is it?"

"Almost 5pm." Simon handed Liam to her and then stood up, shaking out his mussed up hair, "I'm going to go to Clary's...to finish up the painting." He sounded tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Which Isabelle knew was not the case; his exhaustion must have been coming from elsewhere.

"Simon-"

"No, it's fine, really." He swiftly dismissed her concern.

Isabelle's voice hardened, "Not it, I mean you."

He looked away as his eyes clouded over, "It's hard. To describe her. She's still so vivid in my mind and sometimes it's like I can still feel her presence."

Isabelle's voice hitched and her fingers fumbled with Liam's feet as a distraction, "I'm sorry?"

"No, it's okay. I mean, pointing out the colors for Clary to use and adjusting her angles drains me the more and more her painting begins to resemble our child." Simon breathes in deeply, "But her being there while I died was the most comforting thing I have ever felt in my life. Her hand was so warm on mine and I was so close to giving in." He continued on quickly when he saw his wife's eyes full with tears, "Obviously, I'm glad I stayed."

Izzy rolled her eyes to the ceiling so that her tears wouldn't fall and she laughed sadly, "Thank the Angel."

...

"I'm pretty sure you were supposed to be with Clary ten minutes ago." Isabelle muttered breathlessly.

Simon's lips were permanently glued to his wife's-or, at least Isabelle thought so, "I just can't get enough of you..." He leaned over and kissed the baby in her arms, "And my baby boy."

Izzy placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him towards their front door, "We will be here when you get back, I promise."

Simon smiled and kissed her one last time before backing away again, "I love you, Isabelle."

She smiled right back at him, "I love you, too, Simon." Izzy took Liam's hand and waved it, "Bye bye, Daddy."

He grinned, "Good bye, little one."

...


	43. Remembering the Absence

_**I had to split this chapter into two parts because it was so long! I think it was for the best, though because now it fits better with the story and I will have more time to edit the next chapter!**_

_**...**_

_**"I close my eyes, thinking that there is nothing like an embrace after an absence, nothing like fitting my face into the curve of his shoulder and filling my lungs with the scent of him." **_  
_**― Jodi Picoult, Keeping Faith**_

_**...**_

"I can't do this at five o'clock in the morning." Isabelle cursed under her breath as Beau rubbed up against her legs, nearly tripping her as she carried Liam to his changing table, "Simon, please be useful and move Beau out of the way."

Simon knew his wife was tired after an especially difficult night with their son, but he was, too. And to be called 'useless' while maintaining a temper was not the best idea, "Iz, I asked if you needed help-"

"No, you told me I was doing things wrong and didn't offer me an alternative." She shot back, irritation lacing her words. Her hair was in a messy, half up, half down knot, which was the perfect match for the unorganized morning she was having at the moment.

"Izzy, please don't do this right now." He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

Isabelle tried to focus on Liam and changing his diaper, but Simon's angry presence burned a hole in her attention. She picked Liam up and held him close, her hand pressed to the back of his head as she whirled on her husband, "I have been up all night with our baby and I would really appreciate it if you would at least help out." Isabelle was trying to keep her voice down in order to not disturb their baby too much, but her whisper came out sharper and more strangled than intended.

"I have been busting my ass to go and get our four year old an image of the daughter _you never told me about._" Simon snapped.

Isabelle's eyes lit up with a fiery rage that Simon had never seen before, "Why don't you just say it? You said that you want everyone to be honest from now on, then just say it. That I'm a lying liar and I can't be trusted." Her voice broke as Liam started to cry, "I'll be honest, if you won't. I'm pretty fucking pissed off with you. Not just because you threw some shit back into my face, but also because this is happening at the most inconvenient time, _ever._"

Simon was unfazed by her sharp words. He just rolled his eyes and then stepped forward to take the baby from her, "I'm going to go...and let you get some sleep because I think you need it." He was still quite frustrated and upset, though he knew that Isabelle would never be the first to give in, so he had to be the bigger person.

She covered her face with her hands for a moment and when she pulled them away, her eyes were red and watery, "Okay." Izzy sniffed a little bit, but she turned away before Simon could see her tears fall.

"Isabelle, I-"

She shook her head, "Please, just go."

**_..._**

"Good morning-" Simon chimed, but Jace cut him off with a withering glare, "Why are you here at six am?" He gestured to Liam, who was wide awake in his arms, "Why is _your baby_ up at six am?"

Simon shrugged, "I came here to grace you with my presence and collect the beautiful artwork your wife has been working on."

Jace grabbed two mugs from the kitchen cabinet and pushed one towards his friend, "Coffee?"

Simon nodded, "Yes please." He went over to the living room, where he laid out a blanket and placed Liam on top of it so that his hands would be free. Simon noticed that Clary still wasn't up even after he had gotten Liam to sleep and returned to the kitchen, "Where's Clary?"

Jace shrugged, handing Simon a piping hot cup of coffee, "Still sleeping, I guess. Leo was a pain last night." He sighed, "One of the worst nights we've had since he was born."

"Same with Liam last night." Simon muttered distractedly. He knew it really was not the baby's fault for his and Izzy's fight; it was caused by their own frustrations and impatience. Though, perhaps if there had been more sleep initially, there would not have been as explosive as a fight.

"Well, he's two months old, it's kind of expected."

"Sure." Simon agreed halfheartedly, "I've never known what it's like to just have one kid and I almost wish we didn't have twins. Make things easier if we just had them one at a time."

Jace chuckled, "It's seems fun."

Simon laughed with him, "Yeah, double the diapers, double the screaming, double the..._fun._"

"You know, Leo is sleeping in our bed right now if you want to put Liam in his crib." Jace offered.

Simon shook his head, "No, he's fine, but thank you. I mean, if I touch him, he'll wake up and have a fit." He grimaced, "I feel so bad. Izzy and I woke him up this morning with our fighting and he's so tired now."

Jace smiled reassuringly and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure he'll forgive you every night that he keeps you two up-"

"Simon, what are you doing here?" Clary emerged from her bedroom, hair messy and arms full of her bouncy son. She looked tired, but happy to see him and her husband getting along, "Are the twins here, too? I have their presents-"

Simon shook his head, "Nope, it's just me. And I initially came to give Isabelle some space, but I believe you have a drawing for me?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she shifted Leo around in her arms so that he couldn't pull her hair, "Yes, and it looks wonderful."

"Wow, modest much?" Simon grinned as she turned to Jace and handed him their son, "Watch the babies while I go get the painting?"

He nodded and then headed over to where Liam was sleeping as the best friends went off to Clary's art room.

Simon waited patiently as Clary rummaged around her different pieces until she found the one she and Simon had worked on together, "I framed it with this gorgeous, golden frame and I think..." Clary held up and Simon's breath stuck in his throat as the beauty of the piece sank in, "It makes it a little prettier." She smiled as Simon's lips twitched into a sad grin and his eyes clouded over with tears and grief, "Do you like it?"

He blinked and then his eyes brightened, "I _love_ it. So much." He pulled her in for a hug, breathing into her hair, "Thank you."

Clary carefully hugged him back around the painting and sighed peacefully, "Anytime, Si."

"I love you." He whispered.

She giggled and tightened her arms around him, "I love you, too."

_**...**_

"Good boy." Clary cooed to Liam when he finally accepted the bottle from her. She gasped and laughed softly when he grinned around his eating, "Aren't you such a cutie."

Simon and Jace caught some amusement while watching her coddle the baby and they were just sparking up a conversation when Simon's phone rang. His heart plummeted when he saw that it was Isabelle, but then a glimmer of hope opened his mind to new thoughts of her forgiving him, "Iz, are you alright?"

"That's besides my point, Simon." She sighed impatiently, "The twins are going to be up in an hour and I would really prefer that they wake up to two parents instead of one."

Simon was disappointed. She still sounded hurt and upset. But he knew that there was not much he could do but apologize and wait until her hot rage washed out, "Isabelle, we need to talk-"

"No, not now." She said dismissively.

"Isabelle-"

"_Simon._" She said sharply.

There was a heavy pause that lasted way longer than he ever would have asked for before she ended their call with, "I'll see you in ten minutes." And then she hung up.

Simon brought his fingers to his temple, rubbing them as a headache began to emerge, "I've got to go."

Clary looked up from Liam and the smile slipped off of her face when she saw Simon's grief stricken expression, "You can't stay until Liam finishes?

Simon hesitated for a moment, knowing full well how hard it would be to get Liam started on a bottle again after stopping, "I'll wrap the drawing first. And then I'll go."

_**...**_

Twenty minutes later, Simon was back home and he crept quietly into the house so as not to wake his family. But to his surprise, he ran into Isabelle in the kitchen, preparing what appeared to be a birthday feast. There were pancakes with smiley faces, strawberries dipped in chocolate, rice crispy treats, muffins, chocolate milk and so much more. Simon didn't know how much the four of them would be able to eat.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arm her around to steal a rice crispy treat. She started for a moment and then whipped around to glare at him, "Simon-"

He popped the treat into his mouth and grinned at her, "Tasty." He murmured, "But still not a breakfast food."

Despite the joke, Izzy was still steaming, "Simon, get out of the damn kitchen."

He sucked in a sharp breath, "I'm proud of you, Iz. Your cooking has really improved-"

"_Simon-_"

"Liam missed you, but Clary got him to take a-"

"Simon, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." She muttered.

"Well, it wasn't a joke, but..." He trailed off nervously when she glared, "Is there anything that will make you in the mood?"

"I've been thinking since you were gone." Isabelle said quietly as she finally met his gaze, "You're right. I needed sleep. I took everything out on you and it wasn't fair-"

"In your defense, I was being a little bit of an asshole." Simon breathed out with relief.

She giggled sadly, "And I was being a little bit of a bitch."

"But you're my-"

Gasping, Izzy put a finger to his mouth, "Don't you dare."

Simon pulled her close and pressed his mouth to hers, parting her lips so that their tongues intertwined in a passionate match, "I love you." He murmured in between kisses.

"Shut up." She mumbled back playfully.

"Say it back." Simon was taking a break from her lips and he had moved on to her neck, kissing and biting the pulsing point where his fangs used to sink in.

Isabelle closed her eyes and moaned, "I love you." She managed to gasp out. Her hands fisted his t-shirt as his went up hers, "Simon-"

"Shhh." He murmured.

"Where's Liam?"

"Sleeping." He took her hair out of it's ponytail holder and ran his fingers through the soft strands, "Iz, I have the drawing."

She pulled back, her face paler than before, eyes dark and tired, "Can I see it?"

"It's wrapped, but I guess-"

"No...I'll wait until Layla opens it."

"Isabelle." He tucked his hand under her chin and brought her close so that their foreheads were touching, "I'm so sorry for saying those things."

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and caressed his cheek with her other hand, "I know. And I'm sorry, too."

"You're going to love the painting." He whispered.

Isabelle closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm excited to see it."

_**...**_

**I'm am finally getting back into this story and I hope you all are enjoying it!**

**More soon!**

**-H.**


	44. Beauty In All She Was

**_I just realized that this chapter is much shorter than I intended it to be. It was one of my favorite chapters to write, though._**

**_So it is short, but sweet!_**

_**...**_

_**"Let gratitude be the pillow upon which you kneel to say your nightly prayer. And let faith be the bridge you build to overcome evil and welcome good." **_  
_**― Maya Angelou**_

_**...**_

"Good morning, Birthday Boy." Simon sang out softly when Kaden's eyes fluttered open. He rolled away from his father, but not before Simon caught the smile pulling at his lips, "Daddy, I'm four now." He said to the wall.

Simon climbed onto the bed beside him and pulled his son into his arms so that he could hug and kiss him, "You're so big now, I can't believe it."

Kaden giggled, "I'm taller than Layla-"

"No, you're not." His twin said loudly from her bed across the room. Isabelle buried her face in Layla's shoulder, trying hard to stifle her laughter, "Baby, you're going to be tall, don't worry. Daddy and I are both tall."

Kaden got off of Simon and got up to hold his arms out for his sister, "Happy birthday, Lay."

Layla scrambled out from her mother's grasp and ran across the room to pounce on her brother, tackling him into a tight hug, "Happy birthday, Kaden." She exclaimed, laughing happily when he grunted under her weight, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lay."

Isabelle went over to sit with Simon on Kaden's bed, her hand enclosing around his and her head resting on his shoulder as they watched their twins talk animatedly, "They are so cute."

Simon's heart skipped a beat every time he heard them laugh or saw them smile, "I know."

Izzy nuzzled her forehead in the juncture between Simon's chin and collarbone, "I think Liam looks like Layla when he smiles."

Simon chuckled, "Oh, definitely. They have the same smile. But his laugh is just like Kaden's when he was a baby."

Isabelle pulled back so that she could look him in the eyes, "You remember his laugh?"

"Like yesterday."

"That's cute." She sniffed.

Simon poked her nose softly, "_You're_ cute."

_**...**_

"I'm scared..." Layla said while eyeing the large servings of different breakfast foods on the table. Isabelle and Simon both knew that she was a picky eater, but there were still plenty of dishes for her to choose from.

Izzy pushed a forkful of pancake towards her daughter, "I know you like pancakes, Layla."

Layla shrugged, "I don't like your pancakes."

"Daddy helped me make them." Isabelle insisted, knowing a little white lie wouldn't hurt. She stuck her fork in her mouth and smiled, "It tastes amazing."

Kaden and Simon both tried the food and agreed, "Delicious."

Despite having this happen on multiple occasions just so that Layla would at least try something, she still ate anyway and seemed to enjoy her meal.

Everyone ate, drank, and was merry.

_**...**_

Hours later, the family had made a pillow and blanket fort on their living room floor by the fireplace, and they were enjoying roasted marshmallows with cake and ice cream while sharing stories of the past.

Isabelle had Liam wrapped up in her arms and Simon had Kaden in his lap while Layla sat in front of the fire with Beau. Her eyes were glowing orange and the flames from the fireplace danced around in them. She turned to face her family, cheeks pink and smile bright, "Mama, can I have my present?"

Isabelle shook her head, "After we do Kaden's."

At this, Kaden perked up, his eyes brightening with excitement, "What's my present?"

Izzy handed Liam to Simon and then gestured for Kaden to come sit in front of her. And as he sat down, she pulled out a bottle of hair gel, a container of glitter, a comb, and a hair brush. She laughed when Kaden gasped, "Are you ready for your mowhawk?"

_**...**_

There was glitter everywhere, but after seeing the genuine joy on Kaden's face, Isabelle knew that the mess was worth it. If there was ever an opportunity to make her children happy, she would take it in a heartbeat.

Kaden's dark hair was coated in sparkling, blue and gold glitter and it was scraped into a mowhawk on top of his head, "Mama, I love it." He touched it gently and giggled, "I want to show Magnus."

Izzy sighed, "In a little bit, buddy. First, we're going to open Layla's present." She took Liam back from Simon and they all waited patiently as he went to go get the wrapped gift. When he came back and handed it to Layla, they all crowded around to watch he uncover the beauty.

And a beauty she was.

The little girl in the drawing was picture perfect, her porcelain face doll like and pale with splotches of pink on her cheeks. Her lips were pulled tight in a toothless smile, though it was on the verge of becoming something more by the looks of the endless happiness in her eyes. They were as dark as Izzy's, but the light from her smile shone through, brightening them and creating an angelic haze around her entire frame. Ava looked like an angel. And that's what she was.

_An angel._

_She was so beautiful._

Isabelle could feel her heart breaking for her late little girl. She wished she could have saved her for long enough to see her face and hold her and love her. The fact that she had not even grown big enough to be cared for, sent chills down Izzy's spine. And she knew, she knew that even though Simon had been the one to see her, Izzy recognized the girl as her own child, her love, her live, just like her other children. And she intended to never let Ava go again.

_**...**_

_**ps,**_

_**If you have been following my other FanFiction, No More Broken Possibilities, I am dismayed to say that I have decided to discontinue that story. If you would like to know more about why, I posted an Author's Note on that story explaining my decision...**_

_**I just want to say thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for your kind and encouraging words! You have no idea how good it makes me feel to hear that my writing makes you smile or brightens your day :) So, for that, I thank you a million times more!**_


	45. We Were In Screaming Color

_**"The moment you believe that love is not about losing or winning. It is just a few moments in time, followed by an eternity of situations to grow from."**_

_**― **__**Shannon L. Alder**_

...

A week and a half later, Isabelle and Simon were completing their preparations for Maia and Jordan's wedding. It was an unusually warm day for winter, but a few days earlier, Christmas had brought on a massive storm, so their wedding day was better warm than freezing.

"_Harder._" Isabelle said harshly.

Simon gasped as his hands slipped and the zipper snapped beneath his grasp, "Oh, shit."

"_Simon._" Isabelle's jaw dropped and she turned on her husband as the back of her dress fell open and hung off of her shoulders, "_What did you do?_"

"You told me to pull harder on the zipper." He held his hands up defensively, "So I pulled harder on the zipper."

Isabelle hurried over to her mirror and examined the damage done, "This isn't going to be fixed in three hours...or ever." She cried, "Simon, this dress cost over 500 dollars."

"So," He shrugged, "Money's not a problem; just buy a new one."

She exploded, "It was custom made."

"Iz, go get a new one." Simon offered, "Right now." He helped her out of the dress and kissed her jaw, smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry for breaking your dress-"

"Whatever." She dismissed him quickly and went to go pull on a more casual outfit for shopping, "I'm taking Layla with me, so that you're not too overwhelmed when Liam wakes up."

Simon smirked, "I can take care of my kids, Isabelle."

She studied him for a moment and then snorted, "Okay." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Come here."

"No." Izzy's hand was on the doorknob, but she turned back to look at him, "There is still so much stuff to do for the wedding tonight and you breaking my dress has only added to the list." She smacked his hand away when he tried to take her and kiss her, "I don't have time to kiss you."

"There's always time to kiss." Simon grabbed her hand when she tried to push him away again and pulled her in for a long kiss, "I love you."

"I hate you." Isabelle groaned, snatching herself away from him and flouncing out of their room. A few moments passed before she returned and threw herself at him, kissing and biting until she was breathless, "I love you, too."

_**...**_

"You have to hold my hand because otherwise you're going to get lost." Izzy murmured softly when Layla began to protest in the middle of the mall.

"I didn't even want to come!" Layla argued.

"Really, you're going to do this right now?" Izzy picked her up, groaning under her weight and mentally cursing the decision that would last all afternoon of shopping, "You're the first girl I've met that doesn't love shopping."

"I do love shopping, I just wanted to help wake Liam up and put him in his cute onesies." Layla's eyes were suddenly glowing with excitement, "Can we buy Liam new onesies?"

Isabelle breathed in quickly, "He does need new ones, doesn't he? He's getting so big."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Izzy asked, sounding quite distracted as she walked them into a fancy boutique decorated with beautiful, expensive dresses.

"I want him to stay little." Layla sniffed, "He's so cute."

Isabelle stopped in her tracks and gazed at her daughter intently, "You're sweet-"

"Mama, I'm serious." Layla exclaimed.

"I know, baby, and you are such a good sister." Izzy tucked her daughter's hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, "You know Liam loves you the most out of all of us."

Layla cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

"Yeah. Kaden barely looks at him, Daddy and me would be the same if he had milk because...Liam only loves me for my milk. But you," Isabelle smiled at Layla, "Can always make him laugh and smile and he only sleeps properly when you sing to him first. He loves you."

Layla pressed her palms to her mother's cheeks as a comforting gesture, "He loves you, too."

"Not like he loves you."

"Then maybe you should sing to him." Layla smirked, "Grandma sings to him."

Izzy scoffed, "I don't sing."

"Yes, I heard you!" Layla insisted.

"Okay, well maybe next time." Isabelle dropped the subject, "Let's go find me a dress. And we can get you some earrings-"

"Can I get a dress, too?"

"Sure, but don't tell Kaden. Otherwise he will want something, too."

_**...**_

Isabelle decided on a fiery red cocktail dress that ended just above her knees and had lace sleeves with diamonds along the sheer neckline. She helped pick out a dress for Layla that matched her eyes exactly. Her little girl looked so beautiful in the silk and lace, Isabelle got teary eyed with the idea of her growing up so quickly. Once they got home, Izzy put the dress back on her daughter and curled her hair so that it fell down her back in a glossy, black wave, "Go show Daddy." She said cheerfully as soon as she was done dolling Layla up.

Layla twirled in the mirror, admiring her pretty updo, "Daddy's gonna cry."

"He might." Izzy took Layla's hand and lead her downstairs to the newly opened living room where Simon was adding the finishing touches on the ice themed decor.

"Simon." Isabelle sang out as she entered the room.

"Hey, what do you think about the snowflakes I put on the-_woahmygod._" He stopped in the middle of his sentence upon noticing his daughter's new look.

Layla ran over and stopped right in front of Simon so that she could spin and he could see her entire outfit, "Mommy bought me a new dress."

"I can see that." Simon took her into his arms, hugging and kissing her, "You are so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered, "You look like a princess."

"I am a princess." Layla insisted, giggling slightly.

"You're Daddy's little princess." Simon tightened his arms around her, sighing sadly, "You're getting too big. I don't want you to grow up."

"I have to." Layla said reassuringly, "So that I can take care of you and Mommy." Her smile faltered when Simon still didn't perk up, "Does that make you feel better?"

Simon smiled weakly and kissed her nose, "Yes, it does." When he looked at Izzy over Layla's shoulder, she could see that his eyes were watery. Isabelle felt her own eyes tearing up as well and had to look away before the tears could fall, "Layla, let's let Daddy finish up in here."

Layla bounded back over to her mother, smiling cheerfully, "I have the best Daddy in the world."

Isabelle grinned, "You sure do."

_**...**_

"I'm sorry...for breaking your dress." Simon apologized sincerely as Isabelle stood at her vanity, finishing up her makeup.

She turned around, eyeing Simon's clean cut suit with an appreciative gaze, "I like your suit. A lot."

"Iz, I'm apologizing-"

"It was a dress, Simon. It wasn't my wedding dress, or the dress I met you in, so I don't care-"

"Wait..." Simon raised an eyebrow, "You kept the dress we met in?"

She frowned, "Yes, of course."

Simon laughed, "You're a little crazy."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Crazy in love with you, maybe."

He laughed harder, "How about, crazy cheesy. What's got you all...sappy?"

Isabelle's face lit up as she smiled, "Weddings make me so happy."

"This is barely a wedding-" Simon scoffed.

"This is the union of two souls-what is the difference?" She snapped.

Simon held his hands up, "Woah, I was joking."

"Well, don't. Love is not a joke." Isabelle ran her fingers over the jewels on the front of her dress, "I feel stressed already. I cannot imagine-I was supposed to still be pregnant this week. I have no idea how I would be dealing with this and all the hormones because I am freaking out right now-I guess it was a good thing Liam was born earlier because...damn." She slid her hands under his shirt and over his chest, smiling as he shuddered, "We should..._you know._" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

His eyes widened, "_Right now?_"

Izzy smiled sheepishly, "Yes."

Simon started unbuttoning his jacket and, sighing, said, "Okay-"

"Oh?" Izzy placed her hands on his chest and shook her head, "Not with that attitude we won't."

"It's just that we just finished getting ready."

"Good point." She held onto his shoulder as she stepped into her heels, which were insanely high, though they suited her dress and her personality perfectly, "It feels so nice to wear my shoes again."

"How in the world are you going to walk-nevermind." Simon waved his doubt away, "I'm going to go get Liam ready."

"I'll get Liam ready because he needs me more than he needs you." Izzy smiled when Simon's jaw dropped, "I just meant that I have milk, so...I think if he wakes up hungry, he's going to want me more."

"You're so mean today, Angel above." Simon still shrugged and leaned in to kiss her neck anyway, "What's got you all riled up?"

Isabelle ran a hand through her hair, groaning, "I'm stressed out because everybody is going to be here in thirty minutes and Liam is supposed to wake up in forty-five minutes and I don't know how I'm going to do everything-"

Simon embraced her, breathing in the sweet scent of her gardenia perfume, "You don't have to do everything; I'll be here all night long to help you out." He promised.

"Thank you."

_**...**_

The decorations were absolutely spectacular. Everything was just as Isabelle had imagined it would be. The glittering snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, the white and cream rose centerpieces painted with silver glitter, the middle of the very large room was circled with flower petals and held an iron post where the wedding rings rested peacefully; the place where Jordan and Maia would exchange their vows and commit to each other for eternity.

Beau was running around with silver bells jingling around his collar, the twins and Leo chasing him, sometimes stumbling over the balloons scattered everywhere. Soft music played as the adults conversed excitedly, waiting for the soon to be married couple to enter the room.

Isabelle was in the kitchen with Maia, touching up her makeup and hair, occasionally fussing over how casual her outfit was for such a celebratory event, "I mean, black jeans and a white blouse-I think you might be overdoing it a little bit." Izzy said sarcastically.

Maia waved her away, "It's my wedding, Iz, I can wear what I want."

"I know, and you look absolutely gorgeous-just stunning." Isabelle said, sounding somewhat apologetic, though she meant it, "Are you ready?" Her dark eyes were large and worried, though she knew that Maia could not possibly be having second thoughts.

Maia nodded confidently, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Isabelle smiled, "Good. I'm going to go give Simon the 'okay', then." She hurried off to the next room where Simon was helping Jordan out and signaled for him to bring the groom out. As soon as Isabelle returned, she took Maia's arm and led her out into the doorway that led to the aisle, letting her go when she met with Jordan in the middle.

Izzy stood there, watching them for a while until Simon took her hand and half dragged, half carried her back to their seats, "They're so beautiful." Isabelle sniffed, pulling Kaden onto her lap. She reached for Simon's hand as soon as he had gotten Layla situated with himself and then leaned her head on his shoulder as everyone watched the couple become one.

_**...**_

"I want to make a toast to my beautiful bride." Jordan raised his glass of champagne to the light streaming from the chandelier, so that the bubbling liquid sloshed in golden pools, "To a future full of love and joy that lasts for an eternity and beyond."

Everybody raised their glasses and repeated in unison, "To an eternity and beyond."

Maia leaned into her husband and smiled, her eyes closing as she fell into bliss when he kissed her, "Everything is perfect." She murmured. They sat together quietly as people talked and buzzed around them, but then Maia sat up quickly, her gaze shooting to Isabelle, "Isabelle." She said loudly, successfully catching the older girl's attention.

"What?"

"Where's Liam?"

"He's sleeping...why?" Izzy smiled as a realization dawned on her, "Baby fever?"

Maia rolled her eyes, "He's, like, two months old now and I still haven't held him."

Izzy hesitated, "Oh...well, he's sleeping, so-"

"Isabelle-" Maia started, but Izzy laughed and grabbed her arm to lead her off to the nursery, "You are so pushy."

"I want to see my nephew." Maia nearly whined when they entered Liam's nursery. He was in his crib, sleeping soundly on top of a soft, blue blanket that Magnus had given to them during the twins' baby shower. It was worn and faded, but still the only blanket that he could sleep with.

"I really don't want to wake him up." Izzy whispered apologetically, "Can't you just wait until-"

"Hell no." Maia said flatly.

"Fine." Isabelle sighed, stepping closer to the crib. She leaned over and stuck her hand inside, gently stroking Liam's cheek to get him to wake up, "Hi, baby-no, don't cry." Izzy exclaimed as soon as his face scrunched up in a wail, "You can't cry when Auntie Maia holds you." She handed him to Maia, who was a little tense at first, but as soon as he calmed down, she was laughing at his toothless grins and snuggling him close to her, "Oh, he is the absolute cutest."

Isabelle smiled tightly, "Yes, he is." She ran a hand through her perfectly polished hair and groaned, "I have to go get the twins ready for bed, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Isabelle, I thought you would be up here." Maryse stepped into the room, looking extremely excited with a bag hanging from her arm, "I wanted to ask if I could-"

"Mom, what are you doing?" Isabelle asked, eyeing the bag swinging from her arm.

Maryse paused, "That's what I wanted to ask you about-can I have the twins?"

Izzy raised her eyebrows, surprised, "Can you have the twins?"

"For tonight?" Maryse clasped her hands together, "Please?"

Isabelle loved letting the kids stay with her parents, but after a day full of stress, she just needed a smooth evening to end things. And maybe letting the twins go with her mom would not be such a great idea, "Mom, the party isn't over until...midnight? They're not going to go to sleep until you go back to the Institute and I don't want to deal with grumpy kids-"

Maryse was quick to retaliate, "You won't have to deal with them because I will have them." She promised, "Isabelle, please?"

Izzy sighed, "Fine, let me go run it by Simon-ugh, this is so not okay."

"What?" Maia and Maryse asked at the same time.

"Nothing." She nearly grumbled, stomping down the stairs, "Simon?" Isabelle leaned over his chair to pull him out of his conversation with Clary and Jace.

Simon took her hand, his brows creasing with worry, "Iz, what's wrong?"

"My mom wants to take the twins, and I..." Her voice trailed off as she sighed and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Isabelle, what happened?" Simon asked, this time more sternly to get through to her.

Izzy knew she was being a little bit dramatic, but with the change in routine and all the added stress, it was no wonder she was breaking down, "I'm just so anxious because today was supposed to be perfect and I had everything planned out, but now I can't do any of it anymore-"

"Hey, Iz, it's okay-"

"No, it's not!" She cried, falling into his arms, where her tears fell freely for a few silent minutes until Simon spoke up, sounding quite amused, "This always happens, Isabelle. You always freak out after weddings."

Izzy laughed tiredly, "I know, it's weird. But nothing happened after Jace and Clary's wedding."

"You passed out."

"Oh..." Isabelle smiled, "No wonder I don't remember." She breathed in deeply, very grateful for her husband's given support in that moment, "I think I'm okay."

"Just a minor breakdown?"

"Very minor." Izzy said, "I mean, it's not that I don't want my mom to take the twins tonight, it's just that I am an organized person and it messes with my plans-wow, I am really stressed."

"Don't be." Simon said softly, "There is absolutely nothing for you to be stressed about. You've got wedding fever, huh?" He kissed her cheek and tucked her head under his chin, chuckling a little bit and sighing with pleasure, "Everything is fine."

"I know that, but my body is reacting differently." Izzy whispered, pulling away, "We need to go back out there-"

"Iz, come here." Simon gestured for her to come towards him and when she did, he used his fingers to remove the smudged mascara from beneath her eyes, "Okay, you're good."

"Thank you." Izzy quickly pressed her lips to his before taking his hand and leading him back into the party, "Dance with me?" She asked, trying to pull him onto the dance floor, where the majority of their guests were.

Simon shrugged, "Okay."

So, they danced.

_**...**_

Hours later, after the party had blown off and everyone had gone home, Isabelle was half asleep in Simon's arms, laying on top of the covers together because they were so hot. And she had a burning thought in her mind, that she could not go to sleep without relaying to her husband, "I do have wedding fever, Simon."

His chest rose and fell quickly as a gruff laugh left his throat, "I know you do."

She nuzzled closer to him, "I wish I could marry you again."

"But do you want to go through that panic attack you had after the party?" Simon challenged her.

"I would go through anything to have you."

_**...**_


	46. The Irony of Love

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_I am sososososososo sorry for not updating sooner, but life has been insanely crazy! Hopefully updates will be more regular from here on out :)_**

_**...**_

_**"**__**Sometimes the best and worst times of your life can coincide. It is a talent of the soul to discover the joy in pain—-thinking of moments you long for, and knowing you'll never have them again. The beautiful ghosts of our past haunt us, and yet we still can't decide if the pain they caused us out weighs the tender moments when they touched our soul. This is the irony of love." **_  
_**― **__****Shannon L. Alder****_

_**...**_

Only two days after the wedding, Isabelle and Simon received somewhat questionable news from Maryse Lightwood.

Izzy's hand tightened around her husband's and her jaw dropped at her mother's words, "Next month-are you serious?"

Maryse had come all the way from the Institute to intervene with the couples' already hectic morning, "Yes. Your father and I-"

"He's not my father." Isabelle said indignantly, pulling her gaze away.

Maryse sighed as a dark shadow crossed her features, "I know, sweetheart, but the Institute needs new owners and our divorce is finalizing right after New Year's..." She gestured to Simon, "You and Simon both agreed to take over the Institute."

"By next month, though?" Izzy passed a hand over her face, "Mom, I don't think we can-" She shared a bewildered glance with Simon, who then nodded understandingly.

"Fine. I mean, we have no choice anyway." Isabelle pressed a hand to her stomach and leaned against her husband, "All this stress is going to mess up my ovaries again."

Simon gently rubbed her back, bringing her closer to him so that he could murmur in her ear, "We'll be okay. I promise-"

The moment the words left his mouth, there was a loud crash, followed by the piercing explosion of glass breaking and all three adults whipped around to find Kaden sprawled on the floor, pointing at Beau, "He did it!"

Beau pranced into the kitchen and rubbed up against Isabelle's legs, a piece of wood dangling from his jaw. Izzy gasped when he dropped the wood and she realized exactly where it was from, "Angel above, Beau-that was an antique table..." Her eyes widened on the mess of glass by the living room couch and she went over to help Kaden up, "What happened?"

Kaden rubbed his eyes and hugged his mother's legs as Beau trotted back over to them, "He attacked the table and then when the leg came off, he bumped into me and then the vase fell off-"

"Did the glass touch you at all?" Isabelle asked, worriedly checking his exposed skin for any cuts.

He shook his head and giggled when Beau tried to lick his face, "But Beau is breaking things."

"I know..." Izzy looked around the few rooms visible to her and frowned, "Where's your sister?"

Maryse padded up behind them and tapped her heeled foot impatiently, "Isabelle, I'm going to need a date. You and Simon will need to come to Idris after you've decided on one and sign papers to secure the position."

Simon nodded, "And how long do you think this will take?"

"An hour at most." Maryse replied calmly, "But, you both know how wonderful the Institute is and everything leading up to it will be worth it, right?"

Isabelle sighed, moving over to clean up the mess of glass shards and splintered wood, "If you help me baby proof the whole place, maybe." She cringed, "There are so many sharp edges and...places to fall and...die."

Maryse nodded, "I guess we will all pitch in."

_**...**_

Hours later, Isabelle sat at the office desk, trying to write down their plans for the move as Simon paced the length of the room.

"Simon, you're giving me a headache." Izzy mumbled honestly.

He stopped walking and smiled apologetically, "Sorry." Simon placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to see the progress they were making, "We're not packing up the extra closets? Or the majority of our furniture?"

Isabelle shook her head, sinking into his touch, "No, the Institute is very well stocked; you know that."

"Okay." He breathed in gruffly, his hands moving over her tense shoulder blades, "How are you holding up?"

She rubbed her fingers against her temples and groaned, "We've done so much over the past couple of months and I really just hope that after we finish the move and the divorce, things will slow down." Isabelle's breath hitched, "Goddamn, your hands feel so nice."

His fingers trailed over her back and under her shirt to caress the warmth that was her smooth skin beneath it, "Do you want to feel nice in other areas-"

Izzy gasped, "Oh, no. Just a massage-" Simon grinned and she laughed, "-a shoulder massage. Only that and nothing more."

Simon, still smiling, ducked down to kiss her neck, breathing in her sweet scents, "It's been almost three weeks since we've done anything beyond kissing...I am sure that if you just let me-"

Isabelle pulled away, shaking her head, "There's too much work to do."

Simon breathed out impatiently, defeated, "Isabelle-" But Liam's fussing on the baby monitor cut him off and he stopped his wife from leaving the room to tend to the baby, "I'll get him-"

"No, I really need a break from all of this." Just as she was leaving the room, Beau ran in, with mud covering his muzzle, tracking dirt all over the house's freshly cleaned, marble floors.

"What the-" Isabelle grabbed his collar and bent down to inspect him more closely, "You dug up the flowers, didn't you?"

Simon frowned at the dog, "He keeps acting up, Iz. I think we should send him-"

Isabelle's eyes widened, "You want to get rid of our dog?"

"I'm just saying, he's not helping us in any way-"

"_No._" Isabelle said sharply, "You proposed to me with this puppy, we watched him grow up with our children, and we're just supposed to send him off to some other mundanes, who could do_ God knows what_ to him-"

"Isabelle-" Simon started, but she wasn't having it.

"No, I don't want to fight with you." Izzy shook her head, "I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed." She sighed, smoothing her hands over her hair, "I'm going to go get the baby-will you finish the papers, please?"

Simon nodded, avoiding her gaze, "What do you want me to do with Beau?"

"He only needs more attention, that's why he's being a bad boy-huh, Beau?" She leaned down and quickly rubbed his ears, "Okay, I'll be right back."

_**...**_

Isabelle was tired, so tired. It seemed that everything was going wrong that day and the moment she got Liam to calm down after changing him, he needed to be changed again and cried over that as well.

There was a soft banging on the door, followed by Layla's desperate whine, "Mommy, Kaden stole my stuffed bunny and I can't sleep without it."

Isabelle could feel her headache returning as Liam cried harder, "Layla, please go back to bed; I'll be there in a few minutes-"

"I can't!" Layla cried.

Izzy wrapped Liam in a towel and opened the door for her daughter, "Layla, please go ask your father for help. Liam is not in the mood to leave my arms right now..." The wide, deep blue that was her eyes stared back at Izzy, pulling her in until she couldn't resist anymore, "Okay, let me just put your brother down first."

As Isabelle was putting Liam down, he cried loudly and she told herself that he would be okay when she left him for only a few minutes, "Let's go." She took Layla's hand and led her off to her nursery, where Kaden was sleeping soundly with his twin sister's favorite stuffed bunny nestled beneath his chin. Izzy kneeled next to him and gently pried the toy out of his grasp, then passed it over to Layla, "Go get in bed, please." She whispered softly, kissing her cheek, "I love you."

Layla nodded, climbing into her own bed and pulling her blanket over herself, "Thank you, Mommy."

Izzy smiled softly for a moment, then Liam's cries graced her ears again and she headed back to him. By the time she made it to his nursery, however, Simon was already with him, trying to rock him back to sleep. The closer she got, the more she could hear him murmuring-no, singing to their baby. It was a soft lullaby; one Isabelle knew. She joined him with Liam, swaying back and forth as their voices intermingled in perfect harmony. The baby's eyes closed and his breathing deepened to the point where he was knocked out enough for Simon to place him back in his crib without any disturbance.

The couple didn't speak until they were in the hallway and the door was closed. They still didn't talk as Simon pushed Isabelle against the wall and crashed his lips onto hers, entwining their fingers and pressing their bodies so close together, they were one.

Simon pulled one strap of her dress down and began to kiss her shoulder, trailing his lips all the way down to her chest. Isabelle sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, "Simon...we can't." She muttered breathlessly.

He stopped suddenly, groaning impatiently, "When? When will we-"

"Not here." Her eyes glimmered and she took his hand, leading him off to their bedroom, "I've missed you so much." Simon breathed and he hoisted her up, and her legs tightened around his waist.

She smirked at him between kisses, "It's only been three weeks."

"That's almost a month." He paused, "That's a record for us."

Isabelle laughed, "We're crazy."

Simon buried his face in her chest and moaned, "Insane-"

"_Ow, ow, ow-wait._" Izzy gasped, pulling herself away. There was a sharp, stabbing pain in her back and abdomen; just the pain that meant her ovaries were acting up again, "That's why." She winced, leaning her forehead against Simon's shoulder, "We can't do it, Simon; it hurts too much."

Simon tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "I thought you were better?"

"_No._" She cried out as another pain hit her, hard.

"Okay, okay." Simon set her down and then placed his hands over her stomach, "Maybe you should put some heat on it or something-" He was cut off by a hiss of pain from his wife and his heart dropped, "I'll get you something."

When he returned with a hot washcloth, he found Isabelle huddled on their bed in fetus position. He laid down beside her and place the washcloth on her stomach, holding it there with one hand and massaging her back with his other hand, "How does it feel?"

"Much better." Izzy sighed and pressed herself closer to him, "I think it finally went away while you were gone." She placed her hand over his, "I'm still a little sore, though."

Simon nuzzled his face close in between the juncture or her neck and shoulder, "Anything you need, I'll get it for you. Just let me know."

Izzy turned towards him and kissed his jaw, "You're too good to me." She traced her finger softly down his cheek and smiled when his lips pulled into a gentle grin, "I love you...more than words can say."

Simon kissed her back, this time leaning his forehead against hers when they pulled apart for air, "I love you...even more than that."

Izzy's nose scrunched up adorably as she shook her head, "I don't think so." She swung her leg around his waist, "Isn't it weird...that every time we try to have sex, my ovaries mess things up?" Izzy sighed, "Maybe it's my body's way of telling me that we need to stop trying."

Simon's eyes widened and he sat up, "You don't want to have anymore sex?"

"I mean, I am twenty one years old, I have three kids and ovary...issues." She sat up with him, "I just think we should slow things down-"

"We're not teenagers anymore, Iz; we're married adults."

"I don't want to have anymore unplanned pregnancies-"

"There have been two-"

"Three, actually." Izzy breathed in deeply, "I'm not saying I don't want anymore kids, I just want them to be planned." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, "Sex does not define our relationship, Simon. We have plenty of good times without it."

He pursed his lips for a moment, looking away. Then, when he finally met his gaze with hers, he smiled tightly, "Okay."

Isabelle laughed, "I might be wrong, but for now...I think we're okay."

"Just okay?"

"We're great." She kissed his cheek and then settled down under the blankets, "Be quiet now, I want to sleep."

Simon leaned in to gently press his lips to her shoulder and then fell into a deep sleep right beside her.

_**...**_


	47. Ecstasy & Agony

_**Sorry if this chapter seems odd...I'm a little out of the loop with this story since it's been so long since I've tried to continue it!**_

_**...**_

_**"After all, what is happiness? Love, they tell me. But love doesn't bring and never has brought happiness. On the contrary, it's a constant state of anxiety, a battlefield; it's sleepless nights, asking ourselves all the time if we're doing the right thing. Real love is composed of ecstasy and agony." **_  
_**― Paulo Coelho**_

_**...**_

"How would you feel about living in the Institute?" Isabelle asked the twins over breakfast the next day.

Layla's brown furrowed with what Isabelle thought could either be concern or confusion, "Like, forever?"

Simon nodded, "Forever."

Kaden sighed, "Forever is a long time."

"But the Institute is where uncle Alec and I grew up and we always had so much fun-"

"But there's no pool." Kaden complained." He shared a glance with his sister, who shook her head, "I don't think we should leave this house."

Simon looked at Isabelle with tired eyes and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I told you, you shouldn't ask them.'

"Where's Grandma going to go?" Layla asked, "And Grandpa?"

"Idris." Izzy answered calmly.

Layla paused and everyone was quiet, waiting for her next statement, "What's wrong with them?"

Izzy felt her heartbeat quicken and she looked at Simon for help. He rubbed his hair and took Layla's hand across the table, "Grandma and Grandpa have been having some troubles with their marriage and...they are not going to be together anymore-"

"Is that what happens when people argue?" Layla asked nervously, "They break up?"

Isabelle quickly jumped in, "No, honey, not necessarily-"

"Yes." Layla cried, pulling her hand away from Simon's, "When you and Daddy argue, you're going to go to Idris and you're going to take Kaden with you while I stay with Daddy and Liam is going to be given away because you have to split us evenly and then everybody is going to be sad."

"Grandma and Grandpa are happier now that they aren't together, so things aren't sad." Isabelle clarified sternly, no matter how much it broke her heart, "Layla, your father and I are not getting a divorce-"

Her eyes grew wide and worried tears shined the bright blue orbs, "Because you love each other so much?" She whispered.

"Precisely." Simon smiled warmly at her, "We're going to move to the Institute and you will still be able to go swimming in cooler, more genuine places like lakes, and we're going to make more fun memories, and we're all going to be happy."

Layla turned to Kaden and took his hand, "Please, never break up with me."

Kaden laughed, "You're not my wife." He still squeezed her hand anyway, "But, I promise."

Isabelle and Simon regarded their children with a gentle appreciation of their love for each other. They both had siblings and could relate to the bond they shared, but twins were clearly on a completely separate level and the parents couldn't be more in awe of their special connection.

"And Liam, too." Kaden mumbled, trying to be nonchalant about it, but his lips tugged into a tiny grin that almost went unnoticed.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, smiling broadly, "You love your brother?"

Kaden blushed, turning away.

Izzy laughed, "Don't be embarrassed, Kade, that's cute. That's really cute."

Layla nodded, "Yeah, Uncle Alec told me how much he loves and protected Uncle Max."

Izzy's smile dropped, but she spoke softly, "_Loved,_ Layla. It's past tense; he's not with us anymore."

"No." Layla said indignantly, "He _still_ loves him."

Simon raised a nervous gaze to his wife, but she shrugged him off and smiled weakly at her daughter with appreciation shining within her dark eyes, "You're right, baby, I'm sorry."

The little girl shrugged, "It's okay. I still love you anyway."

_**...**_

"Wow, that's a...scary outfit." Simon said slowly eyeing his wife's edgy, black dress and blazer, "This is a meeting with your parents. Not Maureen."

Isabelle scowled at him briefly and then continued to touch up her makeup, "That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was trying to be honest." He stated plainly.

She tossed him Liam's empty bottle and gestured for him to shoo, "How about you try and be productive?"

Simon's face reflected doubt, "I'm not sure that I should feed him."

"Well, I'm already dressed, so I can't."

"Really? I remember a very wise woman, otherwise known as my wife, telling me that mothers can do anything."

Izzy smiled reluctantly, "Be quiet."

"Okay." Simon kissed her cheek and then headed for their bedroom door, "I'll meet you downstairs after taking care of the little one."

_**...**_

It was cold and rainy in Idris by the time the Lightwoods arrived-all of them. Robert, Maryse, Alec, Isabelle and Simon met outside of the Pavillion, waiting for a room to be cleared out for them to have their meeting.

Isabelle kept checking her phone for any messages from Magnus, as he was watching their kids, and she was worried of anything going wrong.

Simon noticed her frequent movement and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Iz, they're fine. Please don't worry; you're stressing me out."

She turned on him, her smile tight with anxiety, "I'm worried for Magnus. He's watching all of our kids and Mia. I can't imagine..." Isabelle sighed, "That's stressful."

"Come here." He pulled her close to him, placing his palms on her cheeks and tilting her face up towards his, "He's a warlock. If he needs help, he'll already have it-"

Izzy's phone rang just then, and much to Simon's surprise, it was Magnus, "Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice going up a notch with panic.

Alec and his parents had been immersed in deep conversation for a while, but when Isabelle grew panicky, they turned to see what was going on.

"Liam threw up all over himself-" Magnus began on the other line.

Izzy's breath caught in her throat, "You mean he spit up, right? Because he's two months old; that's...normal."

Magnus paused and when he continued, his voice was calm, "No, it was, like, projectile, all down his clothes and the floor. I think he might have a little stomach irritation from the formula-"

"So, he won't take a bottle anymore, will he? And if he does, he'll just..." Izzy ran a hand through her hair, breathing deeply to avoid hyperventilating, "Magnus, I'm sorry. I thought I left some of my own-"

"Iz, I just wanted to tell you what's going on. He's going to be completely fine."

"But I'm going to be gone for a while and he can't eat-"

"Isabelle, please don't freak out." Magnus pleaded, "I swear, I've got everything handled."

"I know, I know, you're right." She sighed, laughing a little bit uncomfortably, "Thank you, Magnus."

As soon as they hung up, Maryse, Simon, and Alec surrounded Isabelle, questioning her panicked phone call. And suddenly, even though she had been trying hard to remain calm, anxiety flushed through her body and she pushed past her family to glare at her father, "This is _your_ fault-"

Robert looked confused with her sudden irritation, "_Isabelle-_"

"None of us want to be here, but because of you, we had to come. And now I can't be with my baby while he's sick."

Robert held his hands up in defense, "Isabelle, calm down. I'm sure he's fine-"

Izzy pointed am accusing finger in his direction and growled angrily, "How the hell would you know? You're not allowed to say that because you're a shitty father-"

"_Isabelle!_" It was Alec this time, his face paler than usual, jaw clenched and eyes blazing, "That's enough."

Out of the corner of her eye, Isabelle saw her mother nod at Alec and she rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, "Why don't you just give Alec the Institute?" Her voice broke, "Clearly, you think he's more responsible than me."

_**...**_

"You're back early." Magnus said, sounding surprised, upon seeing Isabelle entering her house. She marched right into the living room, where the kids were playing and picked Liam up from his bassinet, holding him close to her, "I know, I couldn't do it." She carried her baby into the kitchen, where Magnus appeared to be conjuring up a light lunch, "Are you okay?"

Izzy smiled weakly, wiping at Liam's mouth with a damp cloth, "I've been better."

"So, is the meeting being rescheduled?" Magnus asked curiously.

"No, they're going to continue the meeting and just put me on the phone." She sighed, "Which is a great idea because I don't think I can be in the same room as Robert for too long."

"That makes sense."

Isabelle kissed Liam, breathing in deeply when he let out a soft giggle, "He smells so good. Did you give him a bath?"

"Of course, I did." Magnus insisted, "Would you rather I left him smelling like vomit?"

"No-oh, no." Isabelle laughed softly as Liam began to whine impatiently and she adjusted his position in her arms so that he was turned towards her, "Are you hungry? Or do you miss Daddy?" She kissed his nose and he laughed breathily through his tears, "So cute." Izzy exclaimed, then she turned to her friend, "I would be upset, but I'm so relieved to see that he's okay."

_**...**_

"Thursday, we move in." Simon said as soon as he walked through the door.

Isabelle looked up from where she was bathing Liam in the kitchen sink. Her brows furrowed in confusion, "I thought we were deciding that later?"

He shook his head, "Nope, we all just went for it." Simon came up beside his wife and watched Liam with nervous eyes, "How's he doing?"

She sighed, "This is his third bath today. No matter how many blankets or towels I put over him, he still seems to get vomit on his clothes. It's weird because he only seemed bothered by the formula, but when I feed him, he still throws up."

Simon ran a tired hand through his hair, groaning softly, "Did you give him some baby Tylenol?"

Isabelle paused, "What the hell is that?"

"Something I used to give the twins when they were sick." Simon rummaged through their medicine cabinet until he came up with a small bottle of sticky, orange liquid, "Here it is."

"Um..." Isabelle eyes the item suspiciously, "I would just give them a potion from Magnus."

"Magnus already gave him one and clearly it's not working." He gestured to Liam, who was starting to grow fussy in Isabelle's hands.

"Okay." She said quietly, "Fine."

_**...**_

It worked. Liam stopped being sick and his body temperature lowered considerably. Soon, he was calm, though continuously refusing to sleep in his crib. So he settled down on Simon's chest, watching Isabelle take off her makeup in bed through half closed lids.

"Actually, Iz, I really think we should do it." Simon mumbled sleepily.

Isabelle tossed her makeup remover wipe in the trashcan and then snuggled up against her husband and baby, "Do what?"

"Change his name."

Izzy's eyes widened, "Are you serious? He's almost three months old already."

"Yeah, but it's not that much of a change. And besides," Simon's fingers stroked Liam's wispy, brown hair, "William Alexander suits him better."

"I agree." Isabelle slipped her hand over Liam's back, rubbing it in a soothing motion, "I can't wait until he's big enough to play with the twins. Though, Kaden is right; he'll always be too little." She looked up at Simon worriedly, "Do you think we waited too long? I mean, four years is kind of the cut off for close siblings, right?"

Simon sighed, "I think Liam will look up to them a lot. And the twins-or, Layla and and Kaden will enjoy being older siblings. I mean, they already do. And maybe," He yawned and met eyes with her, smiling excitedly, "We can have our next kid in two years."

Isabelle grinned, surprised by this turn of emotions, "_Really?_ You're okay with another kid?"

He gently stroked her jaw with his thumb, "I want my girls to be happy. Besides, we could have, like, our own...Lightwood Army."

Izzy laughed hard, then quickly covered her mouth so as not to disturb the sleeping baby, "We really shouldn't talk about this right now...or maybe even for a few more years. I'm honestly very content with where our family stands at the moment. But a Lightwood Army does sound intense. You're so cute."

"You are, too." He kissed her softly, making sure to linger a little bit before saying, "I love you."

Isabelle nuzzled her forehead against his, "I love you more."

_**...**_

_**THIS IS LIKE THE MILLIONTH CHAPTER THAT HAS ENDED WITH SIZZY SAYING THESE EXACT WORDS - OMG KILL MEEE**_


	48. Life With a Little Adventure

_**"Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow, it empties today of its strength."  
Corrie ten Boom, Clippings from My Notebook  
...**_  
The day of their big move, Isabelle could tell that there was something off with the twins. It was early, so of course it was expected that they would be more tired than usual, yet besides that, they were still acting strange.  
"How many bottles did you leave out?" Isabelle asked upon running into her husband as he was walking out of the kitchen with a large box.  
Simon looked confused for a moment, then shook his head, "Did you ask me to do that?"  
Izzy's jaw hung open as her heart stopped for a moment, "You didn't leave some of the kids' bottles unpacked?" She placed her hands on her hips and stood right in front of him, "What are we going to do when they get thirsty?"  
Simon shrugged, "We'll figure it out when we get there."  
She nodded, brushing her fingers over her hair, "I'm sorry-I'm so tired and stressed."  
"It's fine." He nodded towards the door, "Could you, um, maybe move?"  
She stepped out of his way, holding the door open for him as he went through and then went to go help the twins get dressed.  
Layla was lying on the floor in leggings and a tank top, staring blankly at the ceiling, while Kaden was splayed out on top of some packed boxes, with his feet on the wall, drumming out a random rhythm.  
"Come on, you two, it's time to put the boxes away." Isabelle dug through one of the boxes along the wall and came up with a white sweater dress for Layla.  
Layla got off of the floor and gently touched the dress, then shook her head, "Can I just wear this?" She asked, pointing to the outfit she had on.  
Izzy shook her head, "It's too cold, Lay."  
The little girl groaned, "But Kaden's wearing shorts!"  
"Kaden is going to change, too." Isabelle dropped the dress back into the box and pulled out a red sweater and some tan boots instead, "Here, put these on-Kaden, it's your turn-"  
"Wait, Mama." Layla grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that they were at eye level, "Can you help me?"  
Isabelle smiled warmly, knowing full well that her daughter didn't need her help, but just wanted her around, "Honey, you don't need my help-"  
"I want your help." Layla insisted.  
"Okay." Izzy kissed her forehead and then gestured for Kaden to come join them, "Kaden, I need you to pick out a sweater and pants. Preferably some that match your sister's." She pulled the red sweater over Layla's head and then helped her into the boots.  
Kaden hugged his mother around her neck and kissed her cheek, "Are we leaving soon?"  
Izzy wrapped her arms around her children and smiled, "Right after we get all the boxes together."  
"Isabelle, we need to go." Simon opened the bedroom door and his eyes immediately went from his wife to his kids, "Layla, Kaden...let's go." He looked exhausted-there were dark bags under his eyes and the usual bright orbs were dull. Yet, Simon still managed to offer up a small grin when Layla came running towards him, "Daddy, can you do my hair?"  
He slipped his fingers into the dark, silky strands, "I don't know how to do your hair; ask your mother."  
Isabelle refocused her attention on Kaden, who was struggling to button his sweater, "Let me get that for you." She finished the buttons for him and then kissed his nose, "You look so dapper, baby-"  
Kaden frowned, "I'm not a baby!"  
She pulled him into her arms and squeezed him tightly, "You'll always be my baby because you're my first baby."

"No, Mama!" Kaden pushed himself away from her and stomped over to the living room, flinging his body onto the couch.

Izzy felt hurt for a moment, but then realized that it was Kaden's feelings that needed tending to, and not her own, "Kaden-"

"No." He mumbled, voice muffled by the cushions.

Isabelle made her way to the couch and sat down beside him. She was still for a few seconds until Kaden prodded her knee with his finger, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for what?" Izzy asked. His eyes were the exact shade of Simon's, and his tone, sweet and careful just like his father's, "You didn't do anything wrong-"

"I was mean to you. Because I know I was born first and Layla feels bad because you don't love her the same-"

"Kaden, don't say that-"

"But everybody knows it and I don't feel good taking at least that from my sister."

Izzy sighed, "You're right." She pushed hair out of his eyes, "But Layla is my only baby girl, and you can't take that away from her."  
_**...**_  
"Isabelle, don't do that." Simon sighed as his wife grabbed two glasses and a bottle of tequila.  
She pushed a full glass towards him, "You know you want some."  
Simon shook his head, "One of us has to be sober for this move."  
Izzy nodded and slowly poured the tequila back into the bottle, "Actually, I don't think I should drink." She smiled when Simon frowned, "What?"  
"Damn straight, you shouldn't drink. Today is a big day." He mumbled grumpily.  
"I'll only get crazier." Isabelle shrugged, "Whatever-what is wrong with you? Why are you so upset?"  
Simon's hand came down on the counter hard, startling Isabelle, "I'm exhausted, Isabelle. And you're acting like there's nothing to worry about-"  
"There is nothing to worry about because everything is going to be fine." She insisted, "You're making me nervous."  
"You should be nervous-"  
Isabelle turned away, muttering under her breath, "Ugh, please." She left the kitchen, rolling her eyes, and them went up to their bedroom to grab Liam from their bed. He protested when Izzy tried to put him in his car seat, crying and kicking his legs around, but she ignored this the best she could and just proceeded in snapping the safety belt together, "You're okay, baby." She covered his tiny body with a soft blanket, then made her way carefully down the stairs with him in the carrier.  
"Let me take him." Simon said upon running into her in the foyer.  
"No, I have him."  
"Really?"  
Izzy took a pacifier out of her pocket and after briefly rubbing it on her jacket, she stuck it in Liam's mouth so that he would quiet down, "See?" She asked when his cries shrank to whimpers, "All better-"  
The pacifier popped right back out of his mouth and he was wailing again immediately after.  
Isabelle groaned, "He hates his carseat."  
Simon took the baby out of his seat and gently patted his pack until he expressed soothed sighs, "If he hates it this much, he's going to cry all day in the car."  
Isabelle pouted, "Honestly, I don't blame him. I hate cars, too, baby." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll hold him and try to get him to sleep before the drive, but he probably won't do too well." Simon offered. He gave Liam the pacifier again and turned towards the kitchen, "Layla and Kaden are already in the car, by the way-"  
"Simon..." Isabelle mumbled softly.  
He turned around, concerned, "What's wrong?"  
Izzy went up to him and, taking his hand, drew him in for a long kiss, "I'm sorry for being crazy." She said after pulling away.  
Simon squeezed her hand with his free hand and smiled softly, "You're doing just great."  
_**...**_  
"I don't want to go." Layla sulked all the way to the car, her feet dragging on the gravel as she followed her parents, "I like our pool, and our staircase...and our floors."  
Isabelle laughed, Simon turning around with Liam in his arms to grin at her, "What about our floors?"  
Layla groaned, "They're shiny-"  
"They're marble." Izzy cut in, opening the car door for her daughter, and taking her hand to help her inside, "Since when do you care about marble?"

"Since the Institute's floors are boooring." Layla sang out the last word, stealing a chuckle from both of her parents.

"Wood isn't boring!" Isabelle argued playfully.

"Yes, it is-"

A sudden cry of protest from Liam cut them off and Izzy looked over to see Simon strapping him into his carseat.

"He's not happy." Layla said furtively, sliding down into her carseat.

"He'll be fine." Simon squeezed Liam's toes and then closed the door, almost walking into his wife on his way to the driver's seat, "Iz, what are you-"

Isabelle looked over Simon's shoulder to see her baby through the window, "I was going to make sure he wasn't hungry or anything."

Simon nodded, "I fed him right before we left the house; he should be fine."

"You just said that." Izzy shrugged and crossed the front of the car to get to her seat, "Layla, do me a favor and give Liam his pacifier-"

"Where is it?"

"It's attached to his shirt-"

"He doesn't want it."

Isabelle sighed as Liam's cries muffled for a second and then grew louder and more strained. She tried her best to ignore him as Simon pulled out of their driveway, and luckily, the rumble of the car's engine seemed to calm him down, as his wailing lessened to a pitiful whimper.

"Daddy?" Kaden asked quietly, "Can we stop for lunch?"

Simon looked in the mirror at his son and laughed, "We just ate, buddy."

"But, I'm hungry!" Kaden protested.

"You've got to wait, kiddo, I'm sorry." Simon lamented.

Kaden groaned, but Layla pinched him before he could complain again, "Mama, are we there yet?"

Isabelle shook her head, barely even paying attention to her daughter as countless notifications from Jia Penhallow blew up her phone, "Not even close."

Simon looked over her shoulder at her screen, only long enough to see who it was, "What does Jia want with you on this lovely Sunday afternoon?"

"Something about needing to clean up the Los Angeles Institute for the Blackthorns." Izzy groaned, tossing her phone onto the dashboard, "I don't even know what that means."

"Hey," Simon removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on his wife's thigh, squeezing it slightly, "Let's just worry about getting to our Institute. Forget about LA."

"Yeah, except for the fact that we can't when we're the new heads of the New York Institute."

"We can and we will forget about it." Simon's fingers traced little circles on her leg, and Isabelle felt her stomach flutter with pleasure, "Just tell Mrs. Penhallow that Liam has a fever of 104 degrees."

Isabelle blanched, "That's terrible." She pressed a hand to her chest, "I don't even want to imagine that ever happening."

"He's doing great now." Simon gestured towards Liam, sleeping peacefully in his carseat, "It's going to take him forever to adjust to the Institute, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Isabelle placed her hand over his, "But we have to stay positive, right?"

"Of course."  
_**...**_  
Hours later, after they had completely moved into the Institute, Isabelle and Simon were back at their now old house, looking around to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.  
"Clary and Jace are going to live here after us, so it really doesn't matter if we leave something-" Isabelle started, but was interrupted by Simon, "Oh..." Simon reached into the back of their closet and found a cooler, "I think I hit the jackpot."  
Isabelle laughed, "We stopped using that ages ago. I doubt there's anything in it."  
Simon opened the cooler and gasped at the two bottles of red wine inside, "I was right."  
Izzy picked one of them up and grinned, "Simon..."  
"Yes, love?"  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Simon turned to look at her, "If it involves us having a little fun in the time your mother gave us to ourselves, then, yes."  
Isabelle nodded, "Let's do this."  
_**...**_  
There was a fire in the fire pit, stars in the sky, wine in their glasses, and Simon and Isabelle were enjoying their brief poolside break, cuddled up on a lounge chair by the fire pit.  
"This is really good wine." Izzy mumbled into her glass, "I can't believe we left this in our closet; it tastes really expensive."  
"Probably a wedding gift."  
"So many weddings."  
Simon placed his hand in the curve of her waist and hip, and kissed the top of her head, "I wish I could marry you again."  
"I'm pretty sure you can." Izzy whispered, wrapping her leg around his waist, "We should do it."  
Simon raised his eyebrows, "Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean, there is the possibility of us rolling off of this chair and into the fire-"  
Isabelle smacked her hand down on his arm, "That's not what I meant." She rubbed her leg over his, "I mean...we should get married again." Izzy kissed his neck, "But, we can also do something else right now...if you want."  
"I'm still not sure that's such a good idea, but...what's life without a little adventure?" He pulled her on top of him and buried his face in the softness of her chest, "I can't believe we're leaving this house."  
Isabelle shook her hair free and tucked her head under his chin, "I love this place, but my family comes first."  
Simon stroked her cheek and stared down into her eyes, the soft glow of the fire, reflected in her warm gaze, "Always."


End file.
